


heart in mouth

by BouncyPickle



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Baking Practices, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Blow Jobs, Bossy Julie, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Casual Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming down throat, Consensual Infidelity, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dissociation, Dom Alex, Dom Julie, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Casual Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends having sex, Good BDSM Etiquette, Hand Jobs, Hickies, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light Angst, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mouth Kink, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Panties, Pining, Polyamory, Reggie Looks Good in Red and I'm Not Sorry, Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Has an Oral Fixation, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Safewords, Slutty Reggie, Spanking, Spitroasting, Squirting, Sub Reggie, Switch Willie, That turns to, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Throat Fucking, Thumb-sucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, boys in makeup, briefly, only briefly mentioned, switch Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 89,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyPickle/pseuds/BouncyPickle
Summary: Reggie loves keeping his mouth busy. His friends love helping him out. It doesn't hurt that Reggie's got a very talented tongue.OR: Reggie has an oral fixation. He goes down on his friends. Feelings get involved too.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie/Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters/Everyone, Reggie Peters/Luke Patterson/Alex Mercer/Willie/Julie Molina, Reggie/Everone
Comments: 129
Kudos: 509
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	1. Luke/Alex/Reggie

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the rating and read the tags carefully! This fic is pretty much just plotless smut. lol  
> EDIT: There's plot now. Not a lot but it's there!

Reggie has this...thing about his mouth. He likes to chew his lips, his tongue is always moving behind his teeth. In school, he chewed all of his pens and pencils to bits. Sucked on all of the erasers and pen caps between nibbling on them. He _loves_ lollipops, popsicles, hard candies, and gum. Ways to keep his restless tongue busy. So, really, it isn't surprising to Reggie that he loves sucking cock. He likes eating pussy too. But the weight of a cock on his tongue, the action of sucking, and maybe even choking a little, gets Reggie's blood _pumping_.

He hums happily around the cock in his mouth and above him Luke groans. Reggie relaxes his jaw and takes even more of the thick weight into his throat. He gags but it only makes him moan in delight, another hum around Luke's cock. The other boy is sitting on the couch, legs spread wide and head thrown back. Reggie is on his knees between Luke's thighs. It isn't comfy but Reggie can sit here forever, he's sure. He bobs his head down, drags it back up. Sucking. Savoring.

"Reggie," Luke whines, always impatient, "Stop teasing me, man."

So Reggie slides Luke's cock out of his mouth to lick at the head instead. Luke groans in displeasure and it makes Reggie chuckle breathlessly. They've only been like this for ten, maybe fifteen, minutes, but Reggie's throat is already a little sore, his jaw a little achy. It feels so good. He takes Luke back into his mouth again. This time he just lets the stiff flesh settle there. Reggie leans in, rests his cheek on Luke's thigh.

Through half-lidded eyes, Reggie watches as he trails a hand up Luke's thigh, up his abs. He's still sucking, still swallowing, but it's all relaxed. Reggie just wants to keep Luke in his mouth as long as he can. Reggie feels completely at ease when he's like this. His eyelids flutter. Luke reaches for him, strokes a gentle hand through Reggie's hair even though he's panting and achingly hard. Reggie keeps suckling at Luke's cock as he finally closes his eyes. He could probably sleep like this, with the hard weight of Luke's cock to keep his restless mouth occupied.

" _Reg_ ," Luke finally sighs. Reggie has no idea how much time has passed. Luke's fingers tighten in Reggie's hair, "Come on, I'm so close. Don't leave me hanging anymore, dude. Please."

Reggie has never been able to deny Luke anything. So he pushes himself back up to bob his head over Luke's lap. He wraps his hand around the base of Luke's cock, pumping his fist up and down. He meets his own fist halfway down Luke's cock, quickening his pace and sucking with fervor. Luke tosses his head back with a string of nonsensical words and praises. At the same time there's a whooshing poof alerting them to the presence of another. Reggie's eyes are barely open, he's focused on his task. He hardly notices Alex's arrival.

"W-wow," Alex stammers behind them.

Luke moans when Reggie drags his tongue up the vein on the underside of his cock. The noise gets muffled when Alex bends over the couch to kiss Luke. The strangled noises of Luke's moans meeting Alex's tongue make Reggie flush. He lets out his own pleased noise around Luke's cock. It jerks in his mouth. Luke jumps, gasps, pushes at Reggie's shoulder. He's warning Reggie about something but Reggie doesn't want to hear it. The stiff flesh fills his mouth, sits heavy on his tongue. His jaw hurts. His throat feels scratchy. Reggie's head spins with it.

When Luke comes, Reggie gulps it down. It's satisfying, the feeling of slick release on Reggie's tongue and throat. He doesn't want it to end. He swallows and swallows as Luke keeps coming until finally Luke pushes him away. Reggie whines at the loss. His empty mouth is open, slick with spit and come, his tongue out. He tries moving against Luke's hands to get his cock back in his mouth but a cool hand on his cheek halts him.

"Hey, you good?" Alex asks.

Reggie blinks up at Alex. He's sitting next to a panting Luke who is slumped back into the cushions. Alex's cheeks are flushed. There's a tent in his sweats.

So Reggie crawls to Alex and pushes his knees apart, wedges himself between. He's immediately reaching for Alex's pants, trying to pull them down. He just wants that feeling a little longer. The rightness of having his mouth and throat stuffed full. Reggie isn't really thinking about anything else.

Alex catches his hands to stop him, "Reg. Are you okay?"

Reggie ducks his head, whines. He's so close. Even though his hands are clasped in Alex's grip, Reggie moves. He leans into Alex's erection, nuzzling his face against it. He just wants it in his mouth so bad. Alex gasps, hips twitching up. Then he's dropping Reggie's hands and cupping his face, steering him back. Reggie whimpers at the loss.

"Reginald. Use your words," Alex chastises.

"Please," Reggie croaks, his voice is wrecked, "Please, Lex."

Alex's face burns a shade darker, he swallows thickly, "Not until I know you're alright. You sound like you've been gargling glass."

Reggie chuckles a little, "No. Just Luke's balls," his voice is hoarse, a little shaky. Luke let’s out an annoyed _hey!_ but Alex still looks skeptical. Reggie feels his cheeks burn, "I want you in my mouth so bad. Come on. _Please_?"

"I feel like this is backwards," Alex sighs and next to him Luke snorts in agreement, "But, yeah. Okay. Uh, help yourself, I guess."

Reggie wastes no time pulling Alex’s sweatpants down. He’s immediately wrapping his palm around the weight of Alex’s cock. Alex is bigger than Luke, thicker and longer. Reggie’s mouth waters. He moans when he wraps his lips around the head. His tongue works along the slit where precum is already swelling. Reggie laps it up before widening his mouth and taking Alex further. 

Once the length of the other boy's cock is filling his mouth, Reggie feels that rightness under his skin again. He sucks, just swallowing around the warm flesh. Above, Alex moans. Reggie hums, lets his eyes slip shut. Alex's cock is bumping into Reggie's throat, just far enough to make him gag. Reggie fights against it, letting himself choke instead. Tears prickle in his eyes, his face flushes red. Reggie works his tongue up the bottom of Alex's cock, slow, repetitive motions. When he leans forward, Reggie rests his forehead against Alex's abdomen. He just wants to stay like this forever.

Alex lets out a strangled noise above. Luke moans too. Reggie hears the unmistakable noise of them kissing. He relaxes his throat, takes more of Alex until his throat is stretching. It aches but that only makes Reggie savor it more. He sucks and sucks, an easy, lazy rhythm. Reggie feels higher than he's ever been. A hand lands in his hair, stroking the side of his face and carding through the locks above his ear. Reggie goes even more lax. He feels dizzy and easy and content.

"That's so good, Reg," Alex pants.

Reggie shivers. He hums around Alex's cock. Alex lets out a choked sound. The fingers in Reggie's hair go tight. Alex's hips jerk up, forcing Alex's cock even further into Reggie's mouth. Reggie takes it eagerly, gagging and drooling but so willing. Alex apologizes profusely but Reggie doesn't let the other boy pull him away. He swallows and swallows until his nose is pressed into Alex's pubic hair.

Reggie's mouth is wide open now. His throat is full. His tongue can barely move under the weight of Alex's cock. He can't catch his breath. Spit is slipping from the corners of his mouth. Reggie feels incredible. His veins are thrumming. His head is in the clouds. He doesn't hear Alex's curses or warnings. Reggie is sucking and swallowing as much as he can around the entire length of Alex's cock where it's buried in his mouth. 

It surprises him when Alex comes. His cock jerks in Reggie's throat. Reggie chokes on Alex's load, forcing him to pull back and cough. The rest splashes across Reggie's face as he's trying to catch his breath. Reggie lets out a disappointed whine. He's still panting and gasping when he leans back in to lick at Alex's cock. Reggie slips his tongue over the head, mouth open as he pants for air. He catches every final drip of Alex's come with his tongue and laps it all up.

"Reggie, oh my god," Alex stammers out.

Reggie looks up under wet eyelashes and sees that Alex and Luke are both watching him. Alex is wide-eyed, jaw-dropped, looking at Reggie with shock and awe. Luke is all mischievous smirks next to him.

"That was totally hot," Luke tells him, then his fingers push Reggie's sweaty bangs aside, "Look at him, Lex."

Reggie burns a little redder.

"Wow," Alex clears his throat, "I mean. Sorry, Reg. I got some...um. On your face. I didn't mean to but I did try to tell you to move out of the way."

Reggie feels an overpowering _need_ but he isn't even sure for what. While he swipes up a drop of cum off his cheek, sticks his own fingers in his mouth, sucks them clean, Reggie wonders if Luke can get hard again yet. Looks down at Luke's lap.

"Nuh-uh," Luke tells him, "It's your turn."

Alex nods, "Come up here, Reg."

Reggie's fingers are yanked from his mouth as Alex and Luke grab him by his elbows and haul him up. He lands with either knee on the couch between either boy's legs. His thighs are spread over one of Luke's thighs and one of Alex’s. He sits back on their legs, licks the spit off his bottom lip, and only then realizes how hard he is in his jeans. 

Alex tugs him forward so he can kiss him. Reggie gasps, twitches back. His lips are sore and tender. Sensitive. He immediately presses forward again, kissing Alex like his life depends on it. Luke chuckles heatedly and Reggie feels the other boy's hands come up his sides then down his stomach. He moans when Luke pries his pants open. Reggie pushes his tongue into Alex's mouth, gets it around Alex's, then sucks Alex's tongue like it's his cock. He isn't sure who's moaning louder, him or Alex.

Alex breaks their lips apart to gasp in a breath. The moment his tongue is no longer in Reggie's mouth, Reggie feels that desperate need again. He whimpers.

"Lex, please," Reggie pants.

He grabs Alex's wrist and brings his hand to his face. Luke is watching, wrapping his fingers around Reggie's cock, as Reggie takes Alex's fingers into his mouth.

"Look how bad he wants it," Luke purrs.

Reggie flushes but doesn't attempt any denial. He sucks. Gets Alex's long fingers into his mouth, deep. Alex's fingers twitch against Reggie's tongue. When Reggie moans, Alex curls them in deeper. At the same time Luke pumps Reggie's cock firmly. Reggie gags, body heaving, clutches Alex's wrist more tightly. He doesn't let him move away. Sucks on Alex's fingers like his life depends on it. When Luke's thumb swipes over the tip of his cock, Reggie's hips rock up. Alex's free hand catches him by the waist, keeping him from falling. Luke chuckles, moves his hand faster.

Reggie's head is spinning. He's so close. Luke moves forward, kisses at Reggie's throat. Reggie lets out a wet moan around Alex's fingers. His eyes roll up and close. Alex's knuckles bump into the roof of Reggie's mouth. One pad of his finger ends up under Reggie's tongue. He closes his tender lips around Alex's fingers and sucks.

Reggie feels like his whole mouth is bruised. Like his tongue and jaw muscles are sore and overworked. His throat is scratchy and achy. It's so satisfying. Hard earned. Reggie feels so right, so relaxed. When he finally comes Reggie barely does more than shiver through it. He gasps around Alex's fingers. His cock jerks in Luke's hand, comes all over it. Luke nips Reggie's ear then drags his fingers up Reggie's chest. Alex hooks Reggie by his jaw and pulls his mouth open so Luke can push his slick fingers inside. They watch Reggie desperately try to catch his breath as he licks Luke's fingers clean.

"You really like this, huh?" Luke presses.

Reggie nods a little dumbly. He does. Now that he's come he feels slightly more aware. But still dizzy with the joy of having his mouth used and occupied. His face is wet with spit and come but Reggie doesn't care. He just feels so good.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asks, slipping wet fingers from Reggie's lips to cup Reggie's cheek. Luke follows, sliding his fingers out and dropping his hand to Reggie's thigh.

"Yeah," Reggie croaks, licks his lips, swallows quickly. His throat _hurts_ , "I feel really good, I swear. I might have even liked that more than pizza. _Pizza_ , guys."


	2. Luke/Julie/Reggie

Reggie doesn't mean to walk in on them. He had thought they were writing songs. They were _supposed_ to be writing songs. So when Reggie walks through Julie's bedroom door he doesn't give it a second thought. He wishes he had. Because Luke and Julie are on Julie's bed, both of them are shirtless. And Luke is in the middle of taking Julie's bra off.

Reggie yelps, covers his burning red face with both hands, shielding his eyes, "Oops!"

"Reggie!" Julie shouts.

Luke yells, "What the heck man?!" 

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Reggie tries, "I didn't see anything, I swear!"

Reggie spins around to leave but Luke stops him. "Wait!" Luke demands and Reggie pauses, his back to the other two. Luke continues, "Just. Hang on a sec."

Then Julie and Luke break out into a fit of whispers. They're talking too quietly for Reggie to make out what they're saying. But they sound frantic. Kind of like they're fighting. Reggie feels like a real jerk.

"I'm sorry, guys," he repeats, still facing the wall and still covering his eyes. They stop talking so Reggie keeps going, "I didn't see anything, I promise. I should have knocked. I'm _really_ sorry."

"It's okay, Reggie," Julie says and her voice sounds exasperated but nice too, "I was just surprised. I'm not mad that you're here."

"Yeah," Luke adds and he sounds like he's smiling, "We want you here. If, uh, if you're interested."

Reggie drops his hands, whirls around, jaw slack. Luke and Julie are still on Julie's bed. Luke's chest and Julie's pink bra are bare to him. Neither are making any move to cover themselves. Instead they are smiling up at Reggie, Julie's coy and welcoming and Luke's mischievous and playful. Reggie licks his lip and Luke watches with rapt attention.

"Um. What…" he stammers, feels himself getting a little hard in his jeans, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, see…" Luke stands, approaches him like he's a scared animal about to bolt. He kind of is. Luke grins, "I was telling Julie _all_ about your mouth."

Reggie blushes, his voice goes high, "You-you were?"

"Oh yeah," Luke is up in Reggie's space now. He's staring at Reggie's lips, "I told her about how good you are," and Reggie shivers. Luke finally meets Reggie's eyes; he looks _hungry_ , "Told her about how good your mouth feels. How good you look when your mouth is full of cock," Luke dips just a bit closer, practically growling. Reggie is breathing heavy now, "I told Julie about your _tongue_ , Reg. How _talented_ it is. And she wants to feel for herself."

Reggie gulps, blinks over at Julie, "You _do_?"

She nods, smiling a little smirk.

"Well?" Luke prompts, "What do you think, Reg?"

"Yeah," Reggie croaks, clears his throat, "I mean, yeah. Sounds good."

Luke chuckles next to him and Julie gives Reggie a reassuring look. Gosh, he loves his friends. They're the best. Luke gets a hand up the front of Reggie's shirt but Reggie is too impatient and he immediately whips it off over his head. Luke runs a palm down Reggie's side and jerks his head toward the bed. It's the same move he uses to get Reggie or Julie to sing at his mic. 

Reggie smiles before pouncing over to Julie. She giggles when he flops down onto the mattress in front of her. Reggie grins up at her. She reaches for his face, touches the corner of his mouth with soft fingertips. Reggie's eyes fall half-lidded. His face goes a little warm. Getting his mouth touched always revs Reggie's engines like absolutely nothing else. His tongue darts out, licks Julie's thumb. He wants to suck on it so bad it's embarrassing.

Instead, he crawls up between Julie's legs. He settles on his knees between her thighs. His fingers slide down Julie's waist and land on the button of her jeans. Luke climbs up onto the bed next to them. He kisses Julie, turns and kisses Reggie too. Then settles down next to Julie, shoulder to shoulder. He grins, eyes darting down to where Reggie's fingers are on Julie's pants. Reggie goes to pull back but Julie catches his hands and guides them back to her jeans. She grins at him, unbuttons her pants. Reggie gulps, curls his fingers under the hem of her jeans. When she unzips them, he pulls them down.

Reggie shimmies her pants off her ankles and Julie giggles when one leg gets stuck.

"Here, let me."

Then Julie reaches down and pulls her pants off herself.

Reggie leans in to trail wet kisses up the inside of her thigh. While his focus is on tasting the sensitive skin under his mouth, Reggie hears Luke kissing Julie. He glances up and sees Luke reach behind Julie's back to finish removing her bra. Reggie settles down between Julie's legs, on his stomach. He wants to get his mouth on Julie already, wants his tongue on her. He presses a hand down on the mound on Julie's pubic bone, exposing her clit. She gasps into Luke's lips as Reggie immediately puts his to work.

It's been a long time since he ate a girl out. But he's not out of practice. Reggie's tongue is as restless as they come. He gets Julie's clit between his lips, laps at it, sucks on it. Julie thrusts up into his face. She grabs a handful of his hair and jerks his head even closer, pulling his mouth into her more deeply. Reggie moans into her. His tongue pushes into her folds, rubbing against her clit relentlessly. Then Reggie pulls it back so he can suck instead, rolling the small organ between his lips.

"O-oh!" Julie gasps out a surprised sound, "Reg that's-oh my gosh. You're so good at that."

"See, I told you," Luke sounds cocky, "Reggie and his mouth, babe. They're something else."

"I-I-" Julie stammers, her fingernails dig into Reggie's scalp. Her stomach jumps. Her hips are rocking up into Reggie's face, "I think I'm going to-" she cuts herself off with a moan.

"She's so close already," Luke purrs, looking right at Reggie, "Come on, Reg. Show her what you got."

Reggie moans. He works his mouth harder, faster. Presses into her every time she rocks up into him. While he's sucking, Reggie is curling and stroking against her clit with his tongue. She throws her head back, gasping. Reggie keeps going until his tongue is sore, until his jaw aches with effort. Then he sucks and licks and moans even more. Julie's thighs clamp down on either side of his head. She cries out. And Reggie doesn't let up for a second as she comes, working her through her orgasm until she's pulling on his hair and panting out his name like a plea. 

Reggie gets a hand on either of Julie's thighs and gently pulls them open again. When he leans back and out of Julie's grasp, he kisses another trail back up Julie's inner thigh. It's trembling under him a little. And Julie is laying back, panting to catch her breath. Luke kisses her sweetly. Then Luke grabs Reggie by a handful of hair and bends down to kiss him too. Their lips meet so hard it hurts. And makes Reggie's blood pound through his veins.

"That was hot," Luke growls against Reggie's mouth, "I got so hard watching you two. Want your mouth on me next."

Reggie nods in Luke's hold, "Yes, please."

Then Luke and Reggie scramble to get Luke's pants off too. Luke drags Reggie between his legs by his hair but Reggie doesn't need the encouragement. Once Luke's cock is free, Reggie is clamoring to get to it. He lays on his stomach again, pushes up to his elbows so he can get his mouth over Luke's cock. He wastes no time taking Luke into his mouth.

"Oh, wow," Julie says breathlessly above. 

Reggie glances up and sees that Julie is watching him with this absolutely lewd expression. It surprises him. Because Julie is an expressive person and he's seen all different emotions play across her face. But now she's looking at him with awe, with _fire_ , watching Luke's cock disappear down his throat with a deeply aroused gleam in her dark eyes. Her lips are parted, she's panting. Her breasts rise and fall with the rapidness of her breaths. She looks equal parts surprised and _filthy_ horny.

Luke seems to realize this too.

"You like watching us?" he asks her, looking at Julie but pushing Reggie's face down further into his lap.

Her face flushes, she licks her lips, her eyes are stuck on Reggie like she can't look away.

"Yeah," she says, raspy.

Luke grins, "I liked watching you too. You looked wicked beautiful when you came on his mouth, babe."

" _Stop_ ," Julie chastises.

"Never," Luke ducks closer, kisses her.

Reggie moans on his cock. His friends are so gorgeous. Reggie squirms. His cock is hard in his jeans. Rubbing against the comforter isn't enough friction to get him off but Reggie thinks he might come anyway. Then Luke's free hand reaches for Julie. She gasps into Luke's mouth when he gets his fingers inside her. Reggie remembers Luke's fingers on his cock, in his mouth. He's dizzyingly hard now.

Reggie swallows, chokes, until Luke is buried in his throat. Luke parts his and Julie's lips to gasp. She looks down again, swallowing thickly when she meets Reggie's eyes. Tears are sticking to his eyelashes, his eyelids feel heavy. Julie must like what she sees because she gives a full body shudder on Luke's fingers. Luke kisses at her throat. She clutches his bicep, grabs at the top of Reggie's shoulder. Luke's fingers twist into Reggie's hair a little harder. Reggie's blood is pumping through his veins so hard he can barely hear over the pounding in his ears.

He bobs his head, works his tongue up Luke's cock to create suction. Wastes no time. His jaw is already sore. He wants his throat to match. Reggie keeps Luke's cock buried in his mouth as deep as he can. It makes his face burn red, makes his eyes water, makes spit drip out of the corners of his mouth. He loves it. Reggie is so turned on his head is spinning. Luke pushes Reggie's head down even though he can't go any deeper and Reggie chokes. When he does, Julie swats Luke on the bicep.

"Luke!" she snaps.

Luke pulls away from her, looks down in a flash. Realizes he's choking Reggie on his dick and pulls Reggie up.

"Sorry!" he says urgently, "I didn't-"

But Reggie cuts him off with a desperate whine. His mouth is still open, tongue still out. He just wants Luke's cock in his throat again. He pushes against Luke's hand to suck at his cock, gets the head of it in his mouth.

Julie gasps sharply, her fingernails dig into Reggie's shoulder. It makes him shiver. He knows the little red lines will stay visible on his pale complexion. 

Luke just chuckles, loosens his hold in Reggie's hair. Goes back to kissing and touching Julie. She moans when his fingers start working her pussy again and Reggie hums a matching moan into Luke's cock. He's really close, his cock straining where it's trapped under his body. Reggie knows he has a thing about his mouth but he's never actually come in his pants over it. He thinks that may be about to change. He closes his eyes, sucks and bobs his head with a clear goal in mind.

Luke's grip in his hair goes tight again. Reggie can hear that he's panting against Julie's skin. He mumbles something Reggie's too distracted to focus on. Reggie takes more and more until Luke's cock is thrusting in and out of his throat every time he moves up and down. Julie lets out a frantic gasp, claws at Reggie's shoulder. Reggie looks up at her through hooded eyes to watch as she comes on Luke's fingers. Her stomach goes tight, her eyes shut, she moans out loud. Like music to Reggie's ears. 

When his hips jerk down into the mattress, Reggie comes in his pants with a high, strangled moan. He tries to pull back, to gasp, but Luke pulls him down as he comes too. His cock bumps into Reggie's throat, jumps in the slick heat of Reggie's mouth. Reggie chokes, gags as he struggles to swallow Luke's load. But he does swallow it. Gets all of Luke's come in his mouth, slides it around with his tongue, and gulps it down. Then he licks at the tip of Luke's cock just to gather every last drop.

"Holy crap," Luke groans, then he grabs at Reggie's shoulders, "Your turn, Reg."

Reggie just stares up at them in confusion. Julie is curled up along Luke's side and she reaches for Reggie.

"We want you to finish too," she tells him.

Reggie goes _red_.

Her eyebrows furrow, "What's wrong?"

"Oh," Reggie startles, glances down, winces, "Nothing. I just, uh-"

Luke's eyes get wide, a grin spreading across his face, "Did you seriously come already?"

"I have a _thing_ about my mouth, Luke, you know that!" Reggie defends.

Julie tugs on Luke's ear and gives Reggie a fond look. "I think it's hot," she tells Reggie, "And Luke does too, he's just being a jerk."

"Why would that be hot?" Reggie asks disbelievingly.

"Oh, I don't know," Julie flicks Reggie's shoulder, "Maybe watching you be so turned on? Or maybe watching you come while you made Luke come?"

"Yeah," Luke smirks at him, "Or knowing you came just because my cock was in your mouth? That's pretty freaking hot, dude."

"Alright, okay," Reggie chuckles through a raspy throat, "I get it, guys."

Reggie gets up, gathers Julie's clothes and passes them to her. Then pulls his own shirt back on. By the time he's redressed, Julie and Luke are too. They're still sitting on Julie's bed. Julie opens her mouth but Reggie suddenly remembers.

"Alex!" Reggie shouts, "Crap! I was supposed to come get help! Julie, Alex needs your help! Oh, Alex is going to be _so_ mad."

Julie tosses her hands in the air, "Oh my gosh! What did you guys do this time?"

Reggie frantically tries to explain it all to Julie on the way. He had been right though. By the time they're done, Alex is fuming. And he doesn’t even try to be understanding when Reggie explains himself. Just gives him the purple-nurple of a lifetime. Or, deathtime. Which is totally uncool. Even if it does kind of make Reggie a little hard in his jeans.


	3. Alex/Willie/Reggie

Reggie likes Willie. He's a really fun guy to be around. And from the way Willie looks at Alex, Reggie knows Alex isn't the only one all head over heels for the other. They're _cute_. And Reggie loves sitting back and watching them be all hopelessly gone for each other. Today, though, Alex is nowhere to be found. So when Willie had poofed outside the studio looking for him, all he'd found was Reggie. Since Reggie was pretty tired of being alone, he asked Willie if he wanted to hang out. Which is how they ended up on the couch, in a tangle of limbs, with a bag of stolen candy spilled all over between them. That's when Alex finally shows up.

"Lex!" Reggie announces excitedly from under Willie's weight, "Look what we found!"

"Pfft, _found_ ," Willie giggles, snatching the candy Reggie had been holding out of his reach. He unwraps the sucker and sticks it in his mouth. As Willie sits back on his knees, Reggie pushes himself up to his elbows.

"Uh, what-?" Alex stammers.

"Willie and I got all of this, right?" Reggie gestures at all the spilled candy between them, "But check _this_ out."

Then he reaches up and plucks the lollipop from Willie's mouth. And sticks it into his own.

"I'm _sucking_ on a _sucker_ ," Reggie points to his face, practically vibrating with excitement.

Alex is blushing. And Willie is kind of frozen in place, watching Reggie. Reggie curls his tongue around the candy. It's grape flavored. And slick with Willie's saliva. Reggie feels his cheeks burn. He immediately yanks the candy out of his mouth.

"Sorry, I totally stole your sucker, dude," Reggie holds it out in offering with a nervous chuckle.

Willie's eyes flick over to Alex. Lock on. Then Willie leans in and opens his mouth. He has this cheeky look on his face, an eyebrow raised, and the corner of his lips pulled up into a little smirk. Then his tongue darts out, licks the sucker still in Reggie's hand. Reggie can't look away from the other boy's mouth. Willie's tongue is so pink, stained a little purple from the candy too. It glides over the lollipop's sticky surface. Reggie gulps. Next to them, Alex lets out a strangled noise.

Willie chuckles, "It's cool, bro. We can share."

Reggie licks his bottom lip quickly, "Do you-? Can I-?"

"Reg," Alex says, voice all deep and husky like it gets when he's turned on. Reggie glances at him and Alex has moved closer. He's standing next to the couch, watching them with a dark look in his bright eyes, "Don't be rude. Share."

Reggie nods and wastes no time at all turning back to Willie. He sits up and closes in on the other boy. Willie's eyes widen a little when Reggie laps at the sucker. As Reggie gets his tongue on it, he pushes closer to Willie. Reggie shoves his tongue and the candy between them into Willie's mouth. Willie makes a low, rumbling, pleased noise into Reggie's lips.

The kiss is wet and sticky and tastes like grapes. Reggie shivers when Willie's tongue curls around his own. Willie's hand comes up and cups Reggie on the back of his neck. He's still kneeling so he's above Reggie and he tilts Reggie's head back to deepen the kiss. The sucker clacks against Reggie's teeth when Willie pushes it into Reggie's mouth with his tongue. Reggie goes all pliant under the touch. He'd let Willie put _anything_ in his mouth. He'd do whatever Alex wants him to. He swallows spit that tastes like grapes and his best friend's boyfriend.

Willie parts their mouths to grin at Alex with shiny, candy-flavored lips.

"Whoa," Alex swallows thickly, "That was really hot. Like. _Really_ hot."

Then Alex reaches for Willie. Reggie watches as Alex tucks a strand of long, dark hair behind Willie's ear softly. He cups Willie's jaw. And bends down to kiss him. Reggie sucks on the candy in his mouth, wishing he was sucking on something else. Willie grips Reggie's neck a little more firmly when Alex gets his tongue into Willie's mouth. Reggie gasps shakily around the sucker. Then Willie is pulling Reggie closer so Alex can pluck the lollipop from Reggie's mouth and kiss him too. It's less soft and gentle than his kiss with Willie. Just the way Reggie likes it.

" _Lex_ ," Reggie whines, sugary breath fanning across Alex and Willie's faces.

"What, Reginald?" Alex teases.

"Let me-" Reggie starts but he doesn't even know what he wants, " _Please_."

"Oh dang," Willie giggles, "You weren't kidding. He really likes this."

"Yeah, he has this thing about his mouth," Alex explains as he shoves the sucker back into Reggie's mouth. A loud, lewd moan tears its way from Reggie's throat. Alex grins, "Don't you, Reg?"

Reggie nods a little dumbly in Willie's hold. He pushes the lollipop into his cheek with his tongue, "Uh huh."

"To be fair," Willie swallows a little thickly, licks his lips quickly, "I sort of have a thing for his mouth too. I mean," he glances at Alex, "Look at him."

Alex doesn't but he smirks anyway, "Oh trust me, I get it. Want to feel his mouth on you?"

Reggie goes red, gulps around the sucker. Willie's eyes trail down Alex's front. Land on the cock swelling in his sweats.

"Nah," he smiles, playful but full of mischief, "I got a better idea. Come on, Reggie."

Then Willie moves them all around. He nudges Alex until he's standing with his back up against the grand piano. When Willie jerks his head, Reggie hurries to his side. Willie looks at Reggie, bites his bottom lip. He reaches up, takes the candy from Reggie's mouth, drops it to the floor. Before Reggie can complain, Willie is pulling his shirt off. He's looking at Reggie like it's a challenge as he pulls his hair back into a loose bun. Reggie tears his shirt off too. When Willie sinks to his knees in front of Alex, he grabs Reggie's wrist and pulls him down too.

"Let's do it together," Willie says, pushing Alex's shirt up his stomach. Alex's breath hitches.

Reggie's whole body shudders. The thought of Willie's tongue and Alex's cock being in his mouth at the same time has him rock solid startlingly fast.

Reggie scrambles up, gets his fingers in Alex's pants and pulls them down. His cock springs free, already hard. Alex's cock is really one of the prettiest Reggie's ever seen. He leans in, nuzzles against it, licks at the head just so he can taste it. Another tongue sweeps over his own slickly as Willie ducks in to lap at Alex's cock too.

"Oh-oh," Alex gasps, "Oh my freaking god."

Willie snickers next to Reggie as he kisses the head of Alex's cock. Reggie slides his tongue down while Willie sucks the tip into his mouth. When Willie's cheeks hollow, Reggie is the one that lets out a helpless moan. Quickly, Reggie slips his wet tongue back up to meet Willie's mouth. Willie turns his head, letting Alex's tip slip out but still rest against his lips. Reggie immediately licks into Willie's mouth, Alex's cock caught between them. Alex lets out a loud moan as Reggie and Willie swirl their tongues together, slick and wet over the head of Alex's cock. A hand tangles into Reggie's hair and another lands on Willie's bare shoulder, clutching tightly.

Reggie watches Willie look up at Alex. Watches his pupils expand when he does. Gosh, those two are so perfect for each other. Reggie sloppily guides his mouth back down the side of Alex's cock. Then sucks one of his balls into his mouth. Alex's hips jerk but Reggie and Willie each get a hand on his waist to hold him steady. Reggie works the flesh around his mouth, sucking harder. 

Willie takes Alex into his mouth, bobs his head, adjust his tongue along the bottom of Alex's cock. This close, Reggie can see every little detail. He's starting to feel dizzy and floaty, his mouth occupied and tongue busy. Reggie rests his cheek against Alex's thigh, watching Willie suck his cock. Willie is good at it but it seems more like natural talent than a practiced skill. He makes some rookie mistakes. His teeth touch Alex's skin just a little, he bobs too far down and chokes, having to pull back to catch his breath. His eyelashes are wet, cheeks flushing, and Reggie's mesmerized. Willie listens to Alex though, repeats whatever gets Alex gasping and moaning. And that's the best way to do it.

"Guys, I-" Alex gasps, chest heaving, "I'm really close."

Reggie is suddenly hit with an overwhelming need. He moans as he pulls away. Willie is just moving back to catch his breath so Reggie shifts toward him. He grabs Willie by the back of his neck and pulls him into a sloppy, messy kiss. Willie lets out the most delicious sound into Reggie's mouth. A high thing, startled and desperate. Reggie gets Willie's hand in his, wraps them around Alex's cock. Alex yanks on Reggie's hair, digs his fingers into Willie's shoulder, gasping.

Willie and Reggie get Alex's cock head between them. Their mouths are open, tongues lapping at the stiff flesh. It's wet and messy as they slide their mouths up and down. Reggie is controlling their hands, squeezing Alex's shaft before pumping it. He immediately sets a fast pace, wanting Alex to come. Willie's eyes are half-lidded, his tongue keeps licking over Reggie's. Alex, watching them, shouts out a frantic string of warnings. 

So Reggie grips Willie more tightly and pulls Willie forward to take Alex's cock. Willie closes his mouth over the tip with a startled noise right as Alex comes. Willie shivers as Reggie pumps their hands over Alex's cock, working every drop of come out into Willie's mouth. Alex chokes out a moan bordering on a pained groan. Reggie pulls Willie off Alex's cock and meets his mouth tongue-first. Willie gets ahold of Reggie's arms, grips him tightly, as Reggie licks the come out of his mouth. They both swallow around each other's spit and Alex's load.

Reggie buries his face in Willie's neck. He smells like sweat and candy and sporty cologne. Reggie sucks at his throat, trying to taste it.

"Please," he pants into Willie's skin. All Reggie knows it that he _wants_.

Then Alex is kneeling too. He steers Willie into a kiss as he pulls Willie's jeans open. His hands find Reggie's pants after and pull them open too. Alex grips Reggie with his left hand, Willie with his right. And oh yeah. He's ambidextrous. Reggie groans into Willie's throat. He licks at Willie's collarbone. Bites at the taught tendon of his neck. Sucks at the sensitive skin under Willie's ear. Gets Willie's earring in his mouth and laps at it with his tongue. Willie shudders. Reggie grabs at Alex's bicep. He's so close. His head is spinning. Willie lets out the prettiest noise when he comes, a tight inhale followed by a shaky, high moan.

Reggie lets Willie pull him back by his hair but he hates how empty his mouth feels. He's so close he's leaking in Alex's hand. But he _wants_. Before Reggie can even make a note of protest, Alex is shoving his come-coated fingers down Reggie's throat. Willie licks into his mouth with a slippery tongue. And Reggie's vision goes white as he comes. He chokes on Alex's fingers, relishing the feeling of his throat constricting against the intruding digits. Willie's tongue curls against the roof of his mouth. Reggie whimpers, feels a little shaky and over stimulated.

Alex pulls back first, looking down at his messy hands with a grimace. Willie laughs at him and it makes Reggie chuckle too. Alex rolls his eyes as he stands, heading to the bathroom.

"You two got me sticky in some _seriously_ uncomfortable places," Alex gripes.

Willie elbows Reggie as he pulls his shirt back on. Then when he stands, he helps Reggie up.

"Hey," Willie waggles his eyebrows, "Wanna see if we can eat fun dip next?"

Reggie perks up, "Yeah I do! I'm going to eat all the cherry ones before Luke gets back. I'll eat all the powder candy in one go."

Alex calls out from the bathroom, "You better save me the blue ones, Reggie!"

Reggie just rolls his eyes and shouts back, "It's called razz-apple!"

"I don't care what it's called, don't eat it all!" Alex snaps back.

Willie just shrugs, "I like the grape ones."

"Haven't had enough grape candy today?" Reggie asks with a playful smirk. He touches Willie's lower lip where it's stained a little purple. And Willie grins.

"Nope," Willie nips at Reggie's thumb, "Now come on. I think _someone_ said they could eat all of the fun dip powder in one shot. And so far, I'm not impressed."

Reggie snorts, picks up the closest pack of fun dip. A razz-apple one. And tears it open. "Yeah, you are," he grins and dumps the whole thing in his mouth.


	4. Alex/Reggie

Alex is a lot more patient than Luke. At least, when it comes to stuff like this. Even though he's an anxious person and he can get overwhelmed, when he's with Reggie, sometimes Alex seems more calm, more in control. Alex isn't as impulsive as Reggie and Luke. He thinks things through. Mostly. Overthinks, sometimes too. And Reggie loves all of that about him. 

Only. Right now, Reggie needs... _something_. He's fidgety and nervous. That voice in Reggie's head that sounds too much like his dad and screams at a volume too similar to his mom won't shut up. It tells him he's a burden, that he's in the way, that his friends don't want him interfering with their relationships. That they don't want _him_ , period.

Alex and him are on Luke's couch. Alex is sitting on the last cushion and Reggie is laying on his back across the other two. Reggie's head is in Alex's lap. When he lets out a shaky breath, Alex glances away from his book and down at him.

"You okay?"

Reggie just wants Alex's cock in his mouth. It isn't that complicated. Of course, Alex finds a way to _make_ it complicated.

When Reggie turns his head to nuzzle against Alex's cock through his pants, Alex catches him by the jaw and stops him. Reggie thinks he might start crying. Alex _doesn't_ want him. He's not even good for one of the only things he's good at. Luke's right. He's so lucky he can play bass. Reggie doesn't have anything else to offer.

"Hey," Alex says calmly, eyebrows furrowing as he looks down at Reggie, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Reggie says quickly, tries a smile, "Just thought I could help you out."

"Help _me_ out, huh?" Alex snorts. His fingers have gone soft on Reggie's face, stroking his chin gently.

Reggie burns red. Bites at his lip, chews on it. When Alex's thumb coaxes Reggie's lip out from under his teeth, Reggie gasps softly, shakily. His eyes feel a little wide.

Reggie knows his friends all know about his _mouth thing_ but he's positive they don't _really_ get it. They don't know how long Reggie sucked his thumb as a kid until his dad made him stop. They don't know that sometimes he still does. They don't know how Reggie feels when his mouth is occupied. Turned on, sure. But also so _right_. His head goes all quiet, his nerves settle. Reggie wishes he could suck his thumb right now.

Alex frowns, drags the pads of his fingers over Reggie's jaw, "What do you need, Reg?"

Reggie feels tears well in his eyes, hot and prickly and uncomfortable. He opens his mouth. Alex's fingers hesitate on his cheek. Alex looks down at him with a thoughtful expression. Reggie doesn't know what he looks like, almost crying with his mouth open and waiting. But Alex silently slides two fingers over Reggie's lips and slips them inside his mouth. 

Reggie lets out a trembling breath around them. Then seals his lips over the digits tight and sucks. The pads of Alex's fingers are rough against Reggie's tongue. They twitch when Reggie swallows around them. Reggie feels his body start to relax. He hadn't even realized how tense he'd been until the tension is bleeding out of him. His eyelids flutter. He keeps suckling on Alex's fingers, a lazy rhythm with no fire behind it. Reggie isn't even choking himself on them. He's not even hard.

Alex's other hand comes up to stroke Reggie's hair. Reggie blinks up at him. Alex smiles.

"So you need this, huh?" Alex asks playfully.

Reggie can't stop the tears from falling that time. He turns his head away sharply, tearing Alex's fingers out of his mouth. He wants to run away and hide, so embarrassed at being seen like this. But Alex doesn't let him, always so patient when Reggie actually needs him to be. He cups Reggie's cheek, gets him lying in Alex's lap again, wipes his tears away. And then Alex slides two fingers back into Reggie's mouth without any prompting. Reggie cries around Alex's fingers but sucks on them too because he can't help it. He _needs_ to.

"Shh, it's alright, Reg," Alex starts petting Reggie's hair again, "You're doing so good. Just relax."

And Reggie does. Not because Alex told him to but because with Alex here, treating him so gently and giving him something to suck on, Reggie can. He lets out a shaky exhale through his nose. When Reggie nurses Alex's fingers in his mouth, his whole body goes loose. He melts against Alex's thigh. His eyes slip shut. Eventually, he hears Alex go back to reading, the sound of pages turning. Reggie is already dozing but when Alex starts humming, it practically knocks Reggie out. He's still sucking on Alex's fingers when he falls asleep.

When he wakes up, Reggie is on his side and his face is smooshed into Alex's stomach. Alex is still petting his hair but with the fingers that used to be in Reggie's mouth. Reggie already feels way better than earlier. His nap helped him reorient his thoughts, helped Reggie remember not to listen to those dumb voices in his head because they're only ever trying to hurt Reggie. And his friends love him so much it broke an evil curse and saved all their souls. Which is _way_ cool. The voices don't even _know_.

" _Lex_ ," Reggie croaks, rubs his face into Alex's shirt. Presses his lips against the tie of Alex's pants.

Alex snaps his book shut, "We talked about this. Use your words."

Reggie grabs the bottom of Alex's shirt, pushes it up a little so he can lick at Alex's happy trail. He's breathless when he says, "I want to suck your cock."

Alex makes a strangled sound above him. And Reggie sucks a hickie into the skin peeking out from his rumpled clothes.

"Jeez," Alex sounds husky but breathless too, "You should do that more often. It's really hot when you say what you actually want."

Reggie hums into Alex's skin, "It is?"

"Yeah," Alex rubs a hand down Reggie's bicep, "Communication is sexy."

Reggie snorts, "I think sucking your dick until you come down my throat is sexier."

Alex groans, "Alright, alright. Come on, then."

Reggie gets his hands up so he can pull open Alex's pants. He curls his fingers into Alex's boxers and pushes them down just far enough to get Alex's cock out. He's not fully hard yet. Reggie presses his face into Alex's cock, tongues at the chubbing length with these tiny, little kitten licks until Alex is stiff and hard. He's not feeling as desperate as he usually does when he's like this. It's just him and Alex and Reggie knows Alex isn't in any hurry.

Reggie slides his tongue up to the head of Alex's cock. He kisses at it, rubbing it over his lips and smearing precum across his mouth. Then he licks the salty slick from his lips, moans softly at the taste of it. He swirls his tongue over the head, dips into the slit to chase the flavor. Sweeter than most. Above him, Alex moans. Reggie keeps his head turned but rolls so he's on his back. He slides a hand into his pants at the same time Reggie slides Alex's cock into his mouth.

Alex reaches for him, gets a hand on Reggie's stomach and slides it up under his shirt. Reggie moans around the hard length in his mouth. He's barely moving his head, barely sucking, but Alex is hard and leaking anyway. Alex slides a flat palm up Reggie's chest, finds his nipple. When Alex pinches it, Reggie drops his cock and yelps. Alex immediately pulls his hand away.

"Sorry!" Alex instantly apologizes, "Are you okay?"

"Again," Reggie pants, smirks up at Alex, "Do it again."

Then he turns and takes Alex's cock back into his mouth. Alex obliges him, sliding his hand back up Reggie's shirt. When he lands on Reggie's nipple again, Alex rubs it softly before tweaking it, hard. Reggie lets out a strangled keen around Alex's cock, arches up into the touch. He had no idea he's so sensitive there. Reggie pumps himself faster, he's hard and leaking in his own palm. Reggie curls his tongue around the head of Alex's cock, sucks until his cheeks hollow. Alex gasps, drags his blunt nails across Reggie's chest.

Reggie is close but he wants Alex to come first. He turns to get Alex deep into his mouth, sucks and bobs his head. Alex groans. Throws his head back. Cards his fingers deep into Reggie's hair. Reggie wants him to pull, instead Alex massages his scalp. It feels good too. Reggie moans and Alex's cock jerks in his mouth. Reggie knows the other boy is close. He works his tongue over the stiff flesh, hums. And Alex comes with a throaty moan. The moment Alex releases into his mouth, Reggie comes too. 

He arches his back. The feeling of semen on his tongue sends Reggie's blood soaring through his veins. He strokes himself through his orgasm, coming in his own fist as he swallows Alex's load. Once Reggie is finally slumping back into the couch and Alex's lap, Alex lets out a shuddery breath. Reggie doesn't want to let Alex out of his mouth yet, he's so comfortable. He curls onto his side again, so he can hold Alex more securely in his mouth. Alex gasps.

Reggie goes to pull back. He doesn't want Alex to be uncomfortable.

"No, it's okay," Alex holds him in place, keeps his cock in Reggie's mouth. He sounds kind of nervous when he continues, "You don't have to, uh. You know. If you want to stay like that, it's cool."

Reggie immediately goes lax. His jaw feels stretched and achy. Alex is softening against his tongue. A hand is petting Reggie's hair. His whole body feels loose and his head is dizzyingly empty. Reggie doesn't even feel this elated in his dreams.

"That feels good, Reg," Alex murmurs to him, "Thank you."

Reggie doesn't know why Alex's words make his eyes burn with tears. He doesn't feel anything like he did earlier. No, Reggie feels warm and safe and loved. He doesn't understand why that makes him want to cry. Instead, Reggie closes his eyes and swallows around the flesh in his mouth, just once. But Alex moans and it feels as good as a high-five or a pat on the back. Like Reggie's doing something right. He certainly feels right doing it, anyway.

Alex lets Reggie lay with him with his cock in his mouth for a long time. Eventually Luke and Julie show up for band practice. Alex jolts, startled. He pushes Reggie's head down a little on accident and Reggie makes a warbled moan when Alex's cock slides deeper into his throat.

"What's up guys?" Luke asks, no judgement in his voice, only curiosity.

"We're just relaxing," Alex answers but his voice is a little shaky, like maybe he's embarrassed, "Reggie was having a rough morning."

"Oh no," Julie sounds worried, "Maybe we should skip practice today."

"Reg," Alex starts, pinching Reggie's ear to get his attention, "What do you want to do?"

Reggie groans in annoyance at being disturbed. But he does pull off of Alex's cock. He gasps a little, only now realizing how out of breath he is. And above him Alex shivers. His cock no longer in the warm heat of Reggie's mouth. Reggie rolls onto his back so he's looking up at the concerned faces of Luke and Julie. He smiles. And all of the muscles in his face _ache_. He loves it.

"I want…" Reggie has to swallow around how scratchy and wrecked his voice sounds, "I want to practice but," and he chuckles, "I don't think I'll be any good on vocals."

Luke snorts and Julie smiles, "That's okay. Alex can sing your parts."

Reggie grins as Alex protests _hey!_ but doesn't actually fight it. He's smiling above Reggie. Luke and Julie are smiling too. Reggie kind of wants to cry again. Which doesn't make _any_ sense because right here, right now, Reggie is _so_ happy.

Alex pushes Reggie's head up so he can stand. Reggie lets out an _oof_ as Alex drops him onto the cushions.

"I'm not singing Reggie's high parts," Alex says, tucking himself away and retying his pants, "I couldn't even if I tried."

"It's fine," Julie rolls her eyes, "Now come on, boys! Luke and I were writing something I think you'll both really like."

Reggie catches Alex's eyes as he stands. They both smirk. Now they know what the other two really get up to when they say they're _writing songs_. 


	5. Luke/Reggie

Reggie's knees are sore. But not as sore as his throat. He's been kneeling for what feels like a long time. Luke's hands are buried in his hair while his cock is buried in his throat. Reggie is clutching at Luke's hips but only to hold himself steady and not to stop them from rocking forward into his face. Reggie gags when he pushes his head down to meet the thrust of Luke's hips. Spit is dripping down his chin and Reggie's eyes are wet, eyelashes sticky. When Reggie looks up, Luke lets out the most delicious moan. Deep from his chest, robust and obscene.

"Oh man, Reg, if you could see yourself," Luke's voice is like gravel; he licks his lips.

Reggie thinks he'd rather look at Luke. His shirt is off, skin slick with the lightest sheen of sweat. Luke's chest and abdomen ripple every time he pants, deep and heavy breaths. He's toned and strong. His biceps flex when he pulls on Reggie's hair. Reggie moans around his cock, struggling to catch his breath and loving it. Reggie feels absolutely amazing. His mouth is completely full and Luke is looking at him like he's the hottest thing he's ever seen.

"Yeah," Luke keeps talking, "You look perfect like this, man," he rocks his hips forward and Reggie chokes over a whimpery moan. Luke grins, "You're so good at this."

Reggie shudders. He feels his face burning as tears slip past his eyelashes. It's _embarrassing_. But Reggie can't help it. Luke yanks on his hair, tilting his head back so Reggie has to look up at him.

"I mean it," he practically growls, "You're amazing, Reg. Seriously."

Reggie can't agree or disagree with his mouth full. So he shuts his eyes and moans. Relaxes his throat as much as he can so Luke can get his cock in even deeper. Like he's trying to prove something. His heart is hammering. Reggie feels high and floaty. Luke thrusts his hips forward with a snap, burying himself in Reggie's mouth to the hilt.

With his head tilted back, the angle is a little off. So Reggie gags, hard. A full body heave. His throat constricts around Luke's cock, tight, and spit pools in Reggie's mouth. He tries to swallow it but most of it spills out of the corners of his lips. Luke throws his head back, moaning. Reggie pushes his face forward even further, trying to get more of Luke's cock into his throat even though he knows there's no more to take.

Luke lets out a heated chuckle, "You're so _greedy_. Such a freaking slut, man. It's so hot."

Reggie's mind turns to static. His cock twitches in his jeans. And Reggie's suddenly aware of how turned on he is. He's pretty sure he wasn't this desperate before. But Luke's words rattle something loose in him. Reggie jerks his head back, Luke doesn't even try to stop him, and gasps. His chest is heaving as Reggie reaches for his own belt and scrambles to get his pants open with frantic fingers. When he looks up at Luke again, Reggie's sure he looks as messy as he feels. His face is wet with spit and tears. His hair is a mess, flopping over his forehead. But Luke only looks cocky and horny, in equal measure.

Reggie grips himself in shaky fingers, "I am," he stares up at Luke while he speaks, voice a raspy wreck, "I'm a slut for your cock, Luke."

Luke's face goes red and his fingers get all tight in Reggie's hair again. But he smirks. "Oh, yeah?" he purrs, pulls Reggie toward his cock again, "Then prove it, Reg. Show me what a _slut_ you are."

Reggie doesn't waste any time getting Luke's cock in his throat again. He's humming out some truly embarrassing noises around Luke's cock as he touches himself but Luke doesn't seem to mind. Instead, Luke lets out a matching moan of his own, long and unabashed. Then Luke rocks his hips forward again. Reggie gags and almost comes from it. But he squeezes himself, hard, to stop it. He doesn't want to finish until Luke's jizz is painting the walls of his stomach. 

Reggie bobs his head to match the rocking of Luke's hips. Luke must be getting close though. Because his thrusts start getting a little erratic. His stomach clenches, muscles rippling.

"Reg, can I-?" he asks, pushing Reggie's head down, pulling it back up, just a little.

Reggie immediately nods. He would like nothing better than for Luke to use his mouth. Grip his hair and fuck his face. Reggie's blood is roaring. Reggie's cock jerks in his palm when Luke starts moving his head for him. He's thrusting his cock in and out of Reggie's pliant mouth, pushing and pulling Reggie's head back and forth to get himself that much deeper. And Reggie only has to kneel there on achy knees and _take it_. His mouth is being stuffed full for him. Every time Luke buries Reggie's nose into his stomach and his cock down Reggie's throat, Reggie goes a little more dizzy, weightless.

He's not even stroking himself when his orgasm hits. Luke doesn't let up as Reggie's whole body shudders through it. He starts jerking himself off with force, head spinning and blood singing. Reggie kind of wants to gasp for air and also never wants Luke's cock to leave his throat.

Luke picks up the pace, going a little faster and harder. Reggie's jaw aches, his neck's sore. He thinks there might be a bruise forming on the back of his throat. He hopes there is. Luke pushes in as deep as he can and tosses his head back, moaning. When Luke comes, Reggie sucks on his cock until his cheeks hollow and he swallows as hard as he can. He doesn't want to spill a drop of Luke's load. Reggie's gone sort of lax, kind of brain dead, from his own orgasm but not enough for him to neglect the cock in his mouth. After a moment of Reggie sucking on Luke's cock like he’s trying to suck his soul right out of his ghostly body, Luke pulls Reggie off of him by his hair.

Reggie gasps, open mouthed and debauched. Then Luke drops to his knees in front of him and pulls Reggie in for a kiss. Reggie lets out a surprised noise into Luke's tongue. His mouth feels sore and used, Reggie's muscles feel tired. He's pretty sure he's shaking a little, just from overdoing it. But Reggie still wraps his tongue around Luke's and kisses him with everything he's got. Luke moans into his lips. Then his hands move down to the back of Reggie's neck, holding him. Luke's thumb touches the corner of Reggie's jaw. When Luke starts massaging the muscle there, Reggie parts their lips to gasp.

"Thanks, Reg," Luke pecks Reggie on the corner of his mouth.

Reggie shivers. The high feeling he had before is kind of...sinking, now. He doesn't know why. Reggie is suddenly nervous. He feels like he's done something wrong. Or like something's wrong with him.

"Yo, you good?" Luke asks, big eyes all worried and sweet mouth pulled down into a frown. He must feel that Reggie is trembling under his fingers.

"Yeah," Reggie croaks, then, "No," then, "I don't _know_."

Luke's eyes get glossy, "Oh no, I am so sorry. I was being too rough. Did I hurt you? Are you okay, Reg?"

"No, that's-!" Reggie scrambles to get his hands over Luke's where they're still resting along his jaw, "It was good. I liked it, dude. I liked it _a lot_."

"Then, what-?" Luke starts, stops himself. His eyes search across Reggie's face, "You know. I meant slut as, like, a _good_ thing, right? I wasn't trying to insult you."

Reggie swallows thickly at the emotions creeping up his throat. Swallowing hurts. Reggie's tongue fidgets against the backs of his teeth.

"Reggie," Luke says, serious, "I love you, man. I love your mouth. I think it's crazy hot that you like sucking dick so much. I promise, I only meant it as a good thing. I'm really sorry."

"I liked it," Reggie finally says with a trembly voice, "I liked it when you called me a slut. But that's-" he stammers, "It's _weird_ , man. Why would I _like_ that?"

Luke sounds so sure when he says, "Maybe you're a _little_ weird. So what? We all are. That's why we fit together so well. We love you, so who cares what's weird or not? I think it's wicked hot that you want us so bad you get all slutty about it."

Reggie giggles, the laugh startled out of him. The sickening feeling in his chest settles as he takes in Luke's words. He'd rather be weird with friends who love him than _act_ normal, like he doesn't want them so bad it makes him insane. He nods in Luke's hands.

"Thanks," he says, voice barely above a whisper, "And, Luke?"

Luke is waiting, "Yeah?"

Reggie chews his cheek, biting back a smile, "Can we hug?"

Luke snorts over a chuckle and wraps Reggie up in his arms firmly. Reggie lets out a surprised squawk as Luke lifts him up. He's not light and Luke's not _that_ strong so Luke sort of drags/stumbles them over to the couch. He spins, practically mowing Reggie over. Reggie lands on his back with a grunt as Luke flops down across his chest. But Luke wraps an arm behind Reggie's back, holds him tight, so Reggie can't complain. Luke looks up at him from where he's resting his chin on Reggie's sternum. It's pokey. He taps his fingers against Reggie's collarbone.

"Hey, do you want something to suck on?" he asks like it's the easiest thing in the world.

Reggie flushes, "You can get it up again already?"

Luke snorts, "No, you dork. I'm talking about my fingers." To make his point, Luke grips Reggie's chin and sweeps his thumb over Reggie's bottom lip.

Reggie's mouth drops open instantly. As if Luke even had to ask. Luke slides his thumb over Reggie's tongue, way more careful than Luke usually is. Luke's more likely to clap Reggie on the shoulder or high-five him than he is to touch him all gently. But now he's stroking Reggie's aching tongue all soft like he's afraid he's going to hurt him. Which is kind of funny given how hard he'd been fucking Reggie's face earlier. Reggie smiles before he closes his lips around Luke's thumb and sucks.

Luke shifts so his face is tucked into Reggie's neck. Reggie wraps his arms around Luke's waist as Luke nips and kisses at his throat. Even though Reggie's sucking on Luke's thumb and Luke is leaving a faint trail of hickies up his throat, it doesn't feel remotely sexual. They're just savoring each other's bodies, their warmth, their presence. Finding comfort in being able to be close and safe. Reggie melts, he feels both completely wrung out and absolutely buzzing at the same time. He lives for, or, well, _un_ lives for, moments just like this.

Reggie sighs, closes his eyes, and sucks on Luke's thumb softly. He's too tired to do anything else. Luke is already snoring quietly against his throat. Reggie debates getting up because Luke is heavy, annoying dead weight on top of him. Instead, Reggie runs a hand up Luke's spine and holds the other boy a little more tightly. Just to make sure he doesn't roll over and fall off or something.


	6. Luke/Alex/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shoutout to everyone who commented and left suggestions. You guys really inspired me! If anyone has any other idea/suggestions/requests they want to leave, please go ahead. I love hearing what you guys want to read!

Normally Reggie is the one who starts these things. Because he knows all his friends are doing it for his sake. Like. Sure, they get off, they have fun, but they also have significant others to do this stuff with. They don't need Reggie the same way he needs them. But it’s fine. Because Reggie is there for his friends in other ways.

Point being, these things almost always start the same way. 

So when Luke and Alex approach him after rehearsals, Reggie is sure he knows what they want. Luke's been writing a new song and the melody needs work. The three of them have always worked through songwriting hang-ups together. His brain is completely in bassist mode, thinking of a sick bassline that could really enhance the chorus. So Reggie just kind of...stalls when Luke gets his hands on Reggie's waist and Alex comes up behind Reggie, runs a hand up Reggie's arm, sighs.

"Uh," Reggie flounders, "What's up, guys?"

Luke is the one who talks, "You've been driving us crazy all day, Reg."

Reggie's heart leaps up into his throat. His stomach swoops unpleasantly. Reggie doesn't mean to be annoying. Most of the time he doesn't even _know_ he's doing it.

"Oh," he ducks his head, "Sorry."

Alex swats Luke's shoulder. "Idiot," he snaps.

Reggie bites his lip, hard, toys with his fingers. He knows that he's an idiot, that he's annoying. That's enough for most people to hate him. Even his own _parents_. Reggie feels his cheeks burn. It's embarrassing that he doesn't even know what he did to make _Luke and Alex_ , of all people, mad at him today.

"What-?" he starts then flinches, cuts himself off. He knows better than to ask questions when he's being reprimanded.

"Hey, look at me," Luke tells him so Reggie does. Luke's got this look on his face like Reggie kicked his puppy. Reggie knows he _really_ messed up, "We aren't angry."

Reggie's heart rate spikes. If they say they aren't mad, they say they're _disappointed_. That's worse. That's always worse. Because that just means they're mad but it's Reggie's fault.

"I'm sorry," Reggie says quickly, "I'm really, really sorry. I-I don't know what I did but I didn't mean to, I swear. You have to believe me, guys, I-"

" _Reggie_ ," Alex cuts him off, rubs his shoulders gently, "You didn't do anything wrong. That's not what Luke meant, _he's_ being an idiot."

"But-" Reggie glances at Alex, then at Luke, "But I was driving you guys crazy. I know I'm annoying. Just tell me what I did, it's okay. I won't do it again, I promise."

Luke looks even _more_ upset. Reggie kind of wants to cry. He just doesn't know what he's doing wrong.

"Luke," Reggie sniffles and immediately ducks his head to scrub an arm across his face, "I'm _sorry_."

"Way to go, Luke," Alex huffs, then his arms come around Reggie's chest. And Alex pulls him backward into a hug, "Listen, okay? We aren't mad. You did nothing wrong. You _aren't_ annoying," Alex sounds certain, "What Luke _meant_ to say is that we've both been incredibly distracted by how insanely _hot_ you look today. Like. You look _completely_ fuckable, Reg."

Reggie lets out a strangled, shocked noise at the same time Luke goes, "Alex! Dude, we agreed to be all, like, _tasteful_ about it!"

Alex snorts, "Yes, because your tasteful approach was working so well."

"It was _your_ idea!" Luke shoots back.

Reggie snickers. Then chuckles. Then throws his head back onto Alex's shoulder and bursts out laughing. His friends are ridiculous. Reggie really thought they were trying to call _him_ an idiot. He clutches at his stomach. He's laughing so hard the wetness in his eyes isn't from being sad anymore.

"Oh my god, you guys," Reggie gets out between giggles, "I really thought you were _mad_ at me! You jerks!"

"Mad _about_ you, maybe," Luke grins, his big eyes all warm and amused, "But never _at_ you, Reg. You gotta know that."

Reggie's laughter patters out but his smile stays, "I do. I do, guys. You just caught me off guard. Why didn't you just _say_ you wanted me to suck you off?"

"Well…" Luke runs a hand through his shaggy hair, almost like he's nervous, "We were kinda thinking of mixing things up a little."

Reggie frowns in confusion, snuggles back into Alex just a bit, "Like how? I know my mouth's pretty awesome but I don't think both of you will fit. Especially not with the monster Alex is hiding in his pants," he lets out a thoughtful sound while Alex sputters behind him, "But we could try though. It does sound pretty fun."

"That is _so_ not what I was going to say," Luke chuckles, shaking his head, "Alex and I were just thinking about _more_ , you know? Wondering if you _want_ more."

Reggie frowns, "I said I'd try, man. But I'm not breaking my jaw trying to make it work, just saying."

Luke glances at Alex, a pleading look in his eyes. Alex sighs and Reggie feels it on the back of his neck, in his hair. Then Alex kisses him on the side of the head.

"Reg, can we just show you?" Alex sounds a little resigned and a little amused, "If we do _anything_ you don't like, you tell us and we'll stop. We just really think you'll like this."

Reggie shrugs. He trusts Luke and Alex with his life. Afterlife. Whatever.

"Okay," he agrees, "Is it gonna be fun?"

Luke grins, "Definitely."

Reggie watches Luke and Alex move the coffee table. Pull out the couch bed. Alex straightens the blankets, fluffs a pillow. Luke plops down on the bed, bounces like he's testing the mattress. He seems satisfied by whatever he finds. When he stands, Luke asks Alex if he _brought the stuff_ and Alex rolls his eyes, reaching for his fanny pack. Before Reggie can wonder what _stuff_ Alex has in there, Luke is in front of him again. He's grinning like he's up to no good. It gets Reggie's heart beating a little faster, cheeks feeling a little warmer. He licks his lips nervously. Luke watches him do it.

Then Luke pulls his shirt off. Reggie's eyes travel over his body. A dark trail of hair disappears into his jeans. He has freckles on his shoulders. The lines of his abs are visible but not like when Luke's been working out before going on stage. His body is softer like this but the lines of his muscles never really disappear. Reggie's not sure if he's jealous or turned on.

"Come on, get this off," Luke says and pushes Reggie's tank top up his belly. Without pause, Reggie lifts his arms so Luke can pull the fabric off. "These too," Luke's fingers the edge of Reggie's jeans.

Reggie gulps.

He's been naked in front of the other boys before, obviously. But not really like this. Luke tugs on the waist of Reggie's pants, teasing but impatient. Reggie slips his boots off, kicks them aside. His hands twitch at his sides. Luke's knuckles press into the flat, sensitive plain of his abdomen. And Reggie finally works his belt open, unzips his pants.

Before Reggie can pull them down, Luke's doing it for him. His hands dip into Reggie's jeans, slide back until they're cupping Reggie's bare ass. Caressing Reggie's skin as they push his pants down. Reggie gasps, catches Luke's biceps. Luke looks at him carefully as his fingers coast down the bare backs of Reggie's legs, right where cheek meets thigh.

"This okay?" Luke asks like he knows the answer already, a playful smile on his lips.

Reggie nods hurriedly, croaks, "Yeah," tries again with a steadier voice, "Um, yeah. It's a-okay, buddy."

Luke snorts. Reggie's pants aren't even all the way off, just pushed down to mid-thigh. But Luke grabs Reggie's ass and pulls him forward into a kiss without finishing the job. Reggie stumbles a little, yelps. The noise gets swallowed up by Luke's mouth. His tongue shoves its way past Reggie's lips and Reggie immediately melts. His arms go loose, stretching out and resting over Luke's shoulders. He tilts his head just so Luke's tongue can get into his mouth deeper. Reggie sucks on it, strokes it with his own. Luke groans. When his hands grip Reggie's ass a little tighter, Reggie jumps.

He _likes_ that. Reggie's never really thought about the possibility of liking something like that. He's not even thinking about it right now, really. Reggie is far too distracted by the way Luke's tongue curls against the roof of his mouth. The slick heat of their mouth coming together. When Luke pulls his tongue back and Reggie whimpers, Luke nips his lip like it's an apology. Before Reggie can miss Luke's mouth, a hand is cupping his chin, turning his head, and suddenly Alex is kissing him.

Reggie moans into Alex's lips. They're soft and taste like watermelon Chapstick. Alex gets his hands on either side of Reggie's face and holds him steady as he licks Reggie's lips. Reggie is so distracted by getting Alex's tongue in his mouth, he doesn't notice Luke crouching down. So he gasps in surprise when his pants are swiftly pulled down to his ankles. Alex doesn't ease up, just takes advantage of Reggie's slack jaw to push his tongue into Reggie's mouth nice and deep. Reggie stumbles a little when Luke shimmies his pants off either foot, gets his socks off. Then Luke is trailing wet kisses up Reggie's spine and Reggie's knees go kind of wobbly. Reggie has to catch himself on Alex's hoodie with frantic fingers to stay stable. 

Luke's mouth lands on the back of Reggie's neck. He drags his incisors over Reggie's skin and at the same Alex glides his tongue over Reggie's teeth. Reggie shivers from head to toe. Then Luke's palm is flat on Reggie's back, between his shoulder blades, and pushing. Not hard but with enough force to make his point. He's steering them toward the bed.

"Come on, boys," he purrs huskily, right into Reggie's skin.

Alex moves back, breaking their kiss and stepping out of Reggie's hold. Then he slides his hand down and scoops up Reggie's. Luke snatches up Reggie's other hand. They pull him to the bed and Reggie goes easily. He's embarrassed by being the only one naked. But that sort of just makes his blood pump harder.

Alex sits first and when he scoots back he drags Reggie down with him. Reggie crawls in between the spread of Alex's legs. His eyes are glued to the growing tent in the other boy's pants. So he lets out a surprised gasp when Luke grabs him by the hips and spins him around. He pushes Reggie into Alex's lap by his waist until Reggie's back is pressed into Alex's chest. 

"Easy," Alex chastises but Luke just smirks.

When Alex shifts around, his hard length presses into Reggie's lower back. Reggie can see the flush burning on his own skin, down his chest. Luke's smirking at him, running one hand up Reggie's thigh. His other hand catches Reggie by his jaw.

"Open up," Luke growls. 

Reggie instantly parts his lips for Luke's fingers. Luke shoves three of them into his mouth without hesitation. Reggie lets out a moan that gets choked off when Luke's fingers slide toward his throat.

"Get them nice and wet for me," Luke tells him.

Reggie grips Alex's knees where they're bent on the outside of his own. His spit coats Luke's fingers, drips down his chin a little. When Reggie rolls his tongue over Luke's fingers, Luke grins.

"That's it," Luke pushes his fingers into Reggie's throat. He does it hard until Reggie is choking on them, "Gag on my fingers like a good little slut."

Reggie's brain is just starting to go all fuzzy, his cock is just starting to leak across his stomach, when Luke's fingers are yanked out of his mouth.

"What the heck is your problem?" Alex snaps. 

Reggie startles, blinks rapidly to try and refocus his brain. He sees that Alex is holding Luke by his wrist, holding Luke's hand away from Reggie's face.

"What?" Luke is looking at Alex with open, genuine confusion.

"Luke, you can't treat Reggie like that!" Alex asserts, "It's totally degrading!"

Reggie feels himself go red, go wide-eyed. Like he's been caught doing something he shouldn't. Luke's expression closes off.

"No, it's not," he tries to explain, "Reggie knows I don't mean it like that."

"Like what?" Alex's voice has an edge Reggie isn't sure he's ever heard before, "There's not a lot of ways to interpret _that_ , Luke. You know Reggie doesn't stand up for himself when he's like this. You can't just take advantage and treat him however you want! Reggie liking stuff like this doesn't make him a slut, okay? That's completely uncalled for."

Luke's jaw is dropped, in surprise and disbelief, "Wait, wait, wait. You've got this _all_ wrong, dude. Reggie _likes_ it. We talked about it!"

Alex sounds skeptical, "Did you?"

"Yes!" Luke defends.

"He's right, Lex," Reggie looks up at Alex, upside down, "We talked it out. I, um, I like it. A lot."

"Reg...You _don't_ have to say you like something just to make one of us happy," Alex looks down at him, blue eyes clear and sharp. 

"I'm _not_ ," Reggie whines. Alex doesn't look convinced so Reggie keeps talking, "Seriously! I like it, Lex. I swear. Luke said it's hot. Like it's sexy that I'm such a slut for your cocks, you know?"

Alex pauses, nods, somber and serious. "It _is_ really sexy," Alex agrees, then lets Luke go and gets his hands on Reggie's hips from behind, "And you're sure it doesn't make you feel bad? It doesn't hurt your feelings?"

Reggie shakes his head, "No, I like it. Cause I'm not just any slut, I'm _your_ slut." He snickers when Alex pinches his side.

"Yeah, you are," Luke ducks in and kisses Reggie, a quick, little peck. Then he moves up and kisses Alex too, "Thanks."

Alex sounds surprised when he asks, "For what?"

"For looking out for Reggie, duh."

Reggie huffs, "I don't need you guys to baby me, you know."

Alex pats his side, "Sure you don't."

Reggie pouts until Luke kisses his neck, speaks right into his ear, "Come on, baby. Let us take care of you."

Reggie sucks in a tight breath. Luke shifts back just to smile at Reggie like he's won something. So Reggie shoves at Luke's shoulder. He doesn't push him hard but Luke moves back anyway, settling between Reggie's legs on his knees. He's staring at Reggie's body with a fire in his eyes that makes Reggie warm all over. He squirms, chews on his bottom lip. Wishes Luke would choke him on his fingers again.

" _Guys_ ," Reggie's voice comes out kind of breathless, desperate, "Come on. I want…"

Alex continues when Reggie lets his voice trail off, "What is it? Tell us what you want, Reg."

"I want to choke on something," Reggie pants, " _Please_."

Alex shivers behind him. They're so close Reggie can hear when Alex gulps. It's Luke who moves on Reggie though. He slips his fingers back into Reggie's mouth. Pushing down on Reggie's tongue just to make him gag. Reggie lets out a loud, strangled moan. Then Alex brings his hand up. Reggie whines, thinking Alex is going to stop Luke again. Instead he pushes two fingers into Reggie's mouth too, hooking around the corner of Reggie's mouth and sliding against the wet inside of Reggie's cheek. Reggie's hands grab at Alex's thighs, tangling in his sweats and gripping tight.

Luke's fingers move in Reggie's mouth like he's just trying to get them nice and wet. Pushing under Reggie's tongue and sliding around in his saliva. When he pulls them out, they're shiny with spit. Alex's fingers move to take the place of Luke's, curling around Reggie's restless tongue. Reggie's eyes have fallen half closed. He turns his head just enough to get Alex's fingers in all the way down to the knuckle. When he sucks on them, Reggie relaxes back into Alex's chest.

He feels wet fingers on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Reggie barely has it in him to focus on them though. Not with Alex's fingers playing across the back of his tongue. Fidgeting like Alex is nervous. He bumps into Reggie's uvula by mistake, making Reggie gag, and quickly tries to pull his fingers out. Reggie chomps down on them. Not hard but hard enough to stop Alex.

"Ow, Reggie!" Alex complains dramatically. Really. Reggie didn't bite him _that_ hard. Still, Alex yanks his fingers out of Reggie's mouth. Reggie lets out a nearly frantic noise of protest.

"Sorry, Lex," Reggie rushes to say, "Please," he catches Alex by the wrist and pulls his hand back toward Reggie's mouth, but Alex resists, " _Lex_ , I want you in my mouth."

"Then you shouldn't be biting me," Alex scolds, "Now, I'll let you suck my dick if you promise to keep your teeth to yourself."

Reggie immediately nods. He wants nothing more than to do that, "I promise. Cross my heart," Reggie squirms, trying to roll over, "Come on. I want to _so_ bad."

Luke grips Reggie's legs and shoves them around his body so he can flip Reggie over. Once he's on his stomach, Reggie pushes himself up to his hands and knees. Alex goes up to his knees so he's kneeling in front of Reggie. Reggie crawls up to him, wastes no time pulling his pants down. When Alex's cock is freed, he hisses between his teeth. The sound breaks out into a moan once Reggie leans forward and takes his cock into his mouth.

Reggie is in the middle of welcoming Alex's cock with his tongue when he feels slippery fingers slide down between his asscheeks. He startles. Reggie snaps his eyes up, looking at Alex in confusion. Alex gives him a reassuring smile even though Alex's face is getting red and his eyes are getting dark. Reggie can feel that Luke's got his hand between his legs, his fingers, _wet with Reggie's own spit_ , pressing against Reggie's asshole. 

"This okay?" Luke asks.

Reggie isn't entirely sure what Luke's planning. But he wants to find out. So he nods eagerly with Alex's cock in his mouth. Alex pushes him back and off his cock with a flat palm on Reggie's forehead. Reggie whines at the loss.

"Words, Reginald."

"Yes," Reggie rasps, "I want it, Luke. Please."

Alex lets him go and Reggie sucks him back down immediately. Then Luke pushes one of his fingers inside of Reggie.

Reggie gasps sharply around Alex's cock. It feels weird. But he's kind of buzzing. Because he's got Alex in his mouth and _also_ Luke in him from behind. Reggie sinks down on Alex more, takes him in deep. When Alex's cock bumps into the back of his throat so hard it hurts, Reggie shivers. It matches the odd burning pain of Luke's finger sinking into his ass deeper. Reggie's hands grips the blankets below, fingers tangling in them. He's weirdly nervous. But it makes his heart race in a way that's got Reggie's head spinning, veins thrumming.

Alex says something to Luke, Luke says something back, but Reggie isn't listening to them. He's so distracted by getting his tongue out and under Alex's cock. He laps at the stiff length as he bobs his head back and forth. Reggie wants to take Alex's whole cock down his throat so badly. There's a clacking noise. Reggie relaxes his jaw, his throat, and pushes his head forward. At the same time, something slick and cold lands on the end of Reggie's spine. He can't help but startle a little. The lube drips down his asscrack, making Reggie shiver. He doesn't stop working Alex's cock though. Reggie kind of doesn't _care_ about anything else.

Only he does, suddenly, when Luke's pulling his finger out of him. There's a weird tugging sensation inside him that has Reggie reaching up to clutch at Alex's hip just so he has something to hang on to. He shudders. Then Luke's pushing back into him but with two fingers this time. He's not super slow and careful like he'd been before. Luke's fingers are _so_ slippery. He gets them past the tight ring of Reggie's asshole and slides in and in until Reggie can feel Luke's knuckles against his rim.

Reggie is panting wildly around Alex's cock, making these soft, desperate noises from the back of his throat. Luke starts moving his fingers around, pushing and pressing against Reggie's inner walls. And Reggie's dizzy by how absolutely rock hard he is. He sucks, hollows his cheeks. Alex tastes good on his tongue, feels right snuggled into the wet heat of Reggie's mouth. Luke's fingers curl inside him and Reggie jumps. His hips jerk away even though that felt _so_ good. He moans and then shoves his hips back, encouraging Luke.

Luke lets out a chuckle but it's all husky and undeniably turned on. He works another finger into Reggie. It's a lot. The stretch burns but Luke is going all slow again, being extra careful. Reggie kind of wants more, wants Luke to do it hard. Find that place inside him again that feels so good it hurts and shove his fingers into it. Make Reggie squirm. He moans on Alex's cock, shivering at the thought of it. Luke's fingers are careful and gentle, though. They're moving in Reggie like they're trying to stretch him out, make room for something bigger.

Reggie gasps, yanks his head back. He's made a realization, "Luke is going to fuck me!"

Alex cups his cheek and snickers, "That's the idea, yeah."

Reggie feels his face go every shade of red there is. He glances back at Luke, "Are you sure about this?"

The look Luke gives him is both full of disbelief and completely done with Reggie's nonsense. He slides his fingers free and Reggie shivers at the empty feeling that follows.

"Reggie, bro. That's what I'm supposed to be asking you. I want to do this but only if _you_ want to do this."

"Of course I want to," Reggie says, "But I'm not your boyfriend. I don't want to do anything to hurt Julie, Luke. That girl is perfect. I am _not_ going to have sex with her boyfriend and mess up your guys' relationship."

Alex pats Reggie in his hair, "I love you, Reg," he sounds fond and a little like he's making fun of Reggie at the same time.

Reggie looks up at Alex, all warm inside, "I love you too."

"And, _obviously_ , I love you guys," Luke huffs, "Julie knows that. She's cool with this, Reggie. I wouldn't be here if she wasn't."

"Okay," Reggie agrees, "But if Julie asks, I'm telling her this was your idea."

Luke snorts. "It was _her_ idea," he sounds cocky but also enamored like he always does when he's talking about Julie, "That girl is kind of a freak. I think we opened a door, Reg. She moans in my ear about watching you suck my dick pretty much every time we're together now."

"Oh god, Luke! _TMI_ ," Alex groans.

Reggie gazes up at Alex in confusion, "TMI?"

"Willie taught me that," Alex explains, "It means _too much information_ ," he glares at Luke.

Luke snickers, "Sorry, sorry. Just. Trust me. Julie is 100% cool with this."

So Reggie nods, "Okay," he turns back to Alex's cock when he says, "I want you to fuck me really hard so when I'm choking on Alex, it feels like I'm choking on you too," and goes back to licking Alex's cock.

Alex's fingers grip his hair suddenly and Luke gasps out a breathless, " _Jeez_ , Reggie," behind him.

Reggie's just doing what Alex told him to do. Telling the other boys exactly what he wants.

He grips Alex's cock and guides it to his lips. Behind him, Luke pours more lube down his asscrack. Reggie swipes Alex's tip over his lips, smearing precum across his mouth. Licks his lips clean. Then sucks the head of Alex's cock into his mouth. He doesn't take it deeper, just focuses on the tip. Works his lips around it, laps his tongue over the spongy flesh. Alex hisses, his hand moves from Reggie's hair to cup his cheek. In a stroke of genius, Reggie suddenly takes Alex's cock into his mouth. He pushes it into his cheek so it pokes out into Alex's palm. Alex gasps, his fingers tightening on Reggie's face. Reggie moans in response.

Then Luke's blunt cock slides down Reggie's asscrack, stops on his asshole. Reggie tries to spread his legs a little wider but he can't really with the way he's positioned on all fours. Catching on, Luke grabs two handfuls of his ass and holds Reggie open. Reggie gasps into Alex's cock, breathing in quickly through his nose. His heart is hammering away in his chest. Reggie's cock is so hard between his legs. He can't touch himself though, the hand not pumping Alex's cock is holding him up. Reggie is pretty sure he won't need to, anyway.

Luke gives him a warning Reggie is barely listening to before he starts pushing inside. Reggie’s a little surprised by the way it feels. Luke's bigger than his fingers were, more solid. When he pops past the tight ring of Reggie's asshole, Luke moans. Reggie matches the sound with a strangled noise of his own. His chest is heaving. Reggie moves his hand off Alex's cock, pushes it up Alex's shirt, grips Alex's hip. Alex's free hand lands on top of his, squeezes reassuringly. Reggie kind of wants to laugh, kind of wants to cry. He really loves his friends.

Luke pushes inside Reggie so slowly. He feels _massive_ even though Reggie knows Luke isn't any bigger than he is. They're maybe a little above average. Alex _is_ massive. But he doesn't feel too big for Reggie's mouth to take. Reggie sucks Alex's cock down into his throat and it eases the nerves fluttering in his stomach. 

Luke's cock feels so weird in him. New and different and _amazing_. Reggie loves the feeling of his mouth being full. Once Luke's hips are pressed into his ass, cock buried in him all the way, Reggie discovers he loves that fullness too. It's not exactly the same, doesn't make Reggie mindlessly turned on but calm and centered at the same time like having his mouth occupied does. But the way his insides feel like they're brimming with cock makes Reggie a very different, very exciting kind of horny.

He squirms, pushes his hips back into Luke's a little. Trying to convey what he wants without having to take Alex's cock out of his throat. Luke must understand because he rocks his hips back, so, so, _so_ slow, and then brings them forward again in a sharp snap. Reggie is thrown forward, Alex's cock shoving deep into his throat so suddenly he chokes on it. Reggie moans out this strangled, desperate noise through his nose. His head is filled with fuzzy emptiness, nothing but _need_. He needs Luke to keep doing that. He needs Alex in his mouth. He needs to come with his boys inside him.

Luke gets his hands on Reggie, one over his shoulder and one on his hip. Then sets a pace, pulling back and rocking forward with deep, hard thrusts. They drag Reggie up and down Alex's cock. Alex is letting out these breathy, panting moans above him, whispering encouragements under his breath. And behind, Luke is moaning out loud like he's singing a song of pleasure just for them. Reggie digs his fingers into Alex's hip. Sucks on him so hard it hurts his mouth. And Alex gets a little louder.

Reggie chokes when Luke grabs a handful of his hair. He's still thrusting into him but the hand on his hip is holding Reggie in place. Then Reggie's head is being pushed down Alex's cock. 

"Be a good slut and take it," Luke purrs.

Reggie is so he does.

Reggie's jaw opens wider, his throat relaxes. All so Luke can shove Reggie's head down. Alex's cock spears open his throat, sinks in deep. Luke pushes until Reggie's face is pressed into Alex's pubes. He's drooling, not even trying to swallow it down. Alex is so big, so far down his throat, Reggie can't breathe. He gags, body heaving. And Reggie feels like he's on cloud nine. His blood is singing. 

Luke slams his hips into Reggie's ass, over and over, and Reggie feels arousal pooling low in his stomach. Alex curses above him. Reggie's whole world is spinning. He's going to come. A warbled sound leaves him. Luke's cock pounds into something that sends a shockwave of _stars_ up Reggie's spine. Reggie claws at Alex's hip. His back arches, stomach tightens. Reggie can't breathe. His head spins. He's so close. Just a little more.

Luke rocks forward particularly hard and Reggie's whole body jerks as he comes.

The moment Reggie does, Luke is yanking him off Alex's cock. Spit stretches from Reggie's open mouth to Alex's slick cock, wet and lewd. Reggie heaves in a massive breath and it hits his veins like gas to a flame. His cock jerks under him, shoots his load into the blankets. Luke's holding his head back and up so Alex can watch as he falls apart. Reggie's mouth stays open, his eyes roll back and close. His cock is trembling between his thighs. Reggie pants and moans and pleads for more through a _ruined_ throat. 

He startles when he feels wet heat splash across his face and into his open mouth. Reggie peels his eyes open to watch Alex jerk himself off right in front of him. A couple more splatters of come shoot out and onto Reggie's face. Reggie licks it up when it drips onto his lips and into his mouth. Alex is panting praise, as he slides his cock over Reggie's lips and pushes it back into his mouth. Reggie’s eyes shut again. He suckles at Alex's cock while Luke keeps taking him from behind.

Luke's thrusts are turning erratic and hurried. Reggie can tell he's getting close. So he's surprised when Luke suddenly pulls out. Then Luke's hands are on his hips, flipping him around onto his back. He climbs over Reggie's panting chest, until he's above Reggie's flushed, filthy face. He pumps his cock, fast and hard. So Reggie opens his mouth and waits. Luke throws his head back. Alex leans in and _bites_ Luke's throat. And Luke comes on Reggie's face with a long, deep moan.

Reggie shivers when Luke's jizz hits his tongue. Spills off his lips and into his mouth. He licks it up. When he lifts his head so he can lap the rest up from the tip of Luke's cock, Alex catches him by his hair and stops him. He pushes Reggie's head back down into the blankets with a chiding tut. Then leans over him and kisses Reggie upside down. His tongue swipes a splash of Luke's come up off of Reggie's chin first. So their kiss tastes like Luke. Saltier than Alex but still just as tasty. Luke pulls Alex's head up so he can dip down and kiss Reggie too. Then he tugs Alex forward into a sloppy kiss right above Reggie's face.

Reggie feels melted to the bedspread. Eventually, Alex and Luke shift around, climb off the bed so they can clean up. But Reggie can't bring himself to move. His chest is heaving. His mind is a thousand miles high in the clouds. Reggie's thumb ends up in his mouth. He sucks on it lazily. His eyes are barely open. Then Alex is kneeling next to him. He moves Reggie's hand away from his face. And Reggie makes a noise of complaint until Alex is wiping his face clean with a warm, wet washcloth. Luke starts cleaning between his legs. Reggie goes all gooey again. Now he really has no reason to move.

When the warm cloths leave his skin, a trail of damp cool follows. It has Reggie shivering. Which reminds him that he's still naked. His elated high is fading now that his afterglow is passing. Reggie still feels good. But he's more aware of things, like the scratchiness of his throat, the ache in his lower back and ass. Also of the smell of sex in the air, the taste of Luke and Alex lingering on his tongue. Reggie is just now starting to catch his breath.

"We need to change the blankets," Alex says.

Luke snorts.

Then he flops down onto the bed and bullies Reggie over. Reggie rolls onto his side to make room for the other boy and Luke immediately plasters himself up against Reggie's back. Alex sighs. Then he shakes out his extra blankets and drops them over Luke and Reggie. Reggie watches through drooping eyes as Alex strips off his sweater and pants. Next, Alex climbs into the bed with them. He gets in front of Reggie, facing him, and squeezes his body right up against Reggie's. So they can all fit under the covers together.

Reggie's thumb finds its way back into his mouth.

Alex runs his fingers through Reggie's hair, right above his ear, "You good, Reg?"

Reggie doesn't open his eyes, only nods, "Uh huh."

Luke chuckles into the back of Reggie's neck, "Yeah, that was pretty awesome, huh?"

"Mmhm," Reggie nods again, fading fast.

He's sucking on his thumb lazily, barely even doing it at all. It makes him feel all relaxed and _so_ tired. Reggie's dozing. Alex and Luke are bickering quietly over him. But still it sounds sweet and lovely to Reggie's ears. Reggie falls asleep listening to their voices like they're singing him a lullaby instead of arguing over who's hogging all the blankets.


	7. Julie/Reggie

Movie nights have become a pretty common thing for all of them. It started with Reggie wanting to watch Star Wars and Flynn deciding he _needed_ her commentary for it. Which ended up being a bit of a challenge since she can't see or hear him. They made it work, writing each other notes. Flynn truly made those horrible movies bearable. They both like Padme and hate Kylo Ren. So that's a win. And now, the band, plus Flynn and occasionally Willie, get together and watch movies like it's a new tradition.

What isn't a common thing is how unsettled Reggie's feeling.

He had a bad dream. Which sounds stupid. So stupid, in fact, he can't even admit it to his friends out loud. They already think he's a big baby. He doesn't want them to know they're _right_. He doesn't even remember the dream. The nightmare. It was definitely a nightmare. Because even though he doesn't know what it was about, Reggie can tell it's left him off balance and out of sorts. Sometimes nightmares do that. He wonders if he's dreaming about dying. Reggie doesn't really remember that either but he knows it had to have been scary.

They're all in the Molina family living room. Reggie is sitting on the sofa next to Julie. She's sitting next to Luke. Alex is in the arm chair. It's just them tonight. The house feels weirdly quiet and still without Carlos running around or Ray humming tunelessly. But the others aren't even being quiet. Luke is talking over the movie like he always does. Alex is humoring him. And Julie keeps shushing them. They're all moving, gesturing, laughing. There's nothing still or quiet about them. And yet.

Reggie's been fidgeting with his fingers. Chewing his cheek. Trying to focus on the movie. Or at least _look_ like he is. He's not. Doesn't even know what the movie is about. He kind of feels like he's not even here.

A hand grabs his thigh and Reggie jumps about a foot in the air. Julie immediately lets go. Her lovely, dark eyes are wide with surprise but she still looks sheepish.

"Sorry," she lifts her hands so Reggie can see them, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't!" Reggie's voice is high and cracking. It's obvious she did. And that he's lying, "I mean-It's fine. Don't worry about it." He tries a smile that feels weird on his face.

Julie just squints at him, suspicious, " _Okay_ ," she frowns, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Reggie's not alright. But he can't tell her that because he doesn't even know what's wrong. He's taken too long to respond. Because Julie's eyes have softened with worry and her hand wraps around his. The warmth of her soft palm spreads through his fingers. Reggie lets out a shaky sigh. Alex and Luke have stopped talking. When Reggie glances up, they're both looking at him. Reggie wishes he could sink into the cushions.

"Hey," Julie says softly and Reggie looks at her instead. Her free hand comes up, cups his face, "What's the matter?"

"I feel dead," he tells her even though he didn't even know that. 

He does though. He feels cold and distant and like he's not part of the real world. He felt this way sometimes when he was _alive_. His house would be too loud, full of shouting, smell too strong like alcohol. The broken AC made it too hot. He felt trapped. Couldn't focus on anything. So Reggie used to sit at the dinner table and fade away. His parents' voices would become distant, the stench of liquor would leave, his vision would go fuzzy. Like drowning. Reggie feels like he's underwater. Cold and dead.

He's lurched from his thoughts when Julie presses her forehead into his.

"Oh, Reggie," she says his name so sweetly, "I'm sorry. Is there anything we can do?"

Reggie is still, tense, uneasy but he _wants_.

"Can I hug you?" he asks, a little shocked by how quiet his voice is when it leaves him.

She immediately wraps her arms around his shoulders, "Of course."

Then carefully Reggie lifts his arms to hug her back. Julie's body is soft against him. She smells good, like coconut shampoo and some kind of flowery perfume. It's sweet and relaxing. Reggie feels some tension leave his body. He tucks his face down into Julie's shoulder. One of her hands comes up to the back of his head, strokes through his hair softly. Reggie focuses on Julie's warmth, her feminine scent, the sound of her pulse. It helps center him.

Reggie feels pretty alive when he's being held like this.

He can hear when Luke and Alex go back to talking, back to watching the movie. Like they see that Julie's got it covered. Once their eyes are off of him, Reggie relaxes. He _knows_ Luke and Alex are not going to judge him. They've all got their issues. They always support each other. But for some reason it feels easier to just be with Julie right now. Her soft warmth, her easy affection, her gentle touch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Julie asks softly, just for him to hear.

Reggie shakes his head against her shoulder. Whatever horrible feeling he had earlier is leaving him. Reggie isn't alive. But he's not _dead_. He still feels and wants. He's still a _soul_.

Reggie lets out a big sigh and slumps into Julie, finally relaxed. Julie catches him with an _oomf_. But still holds him up. She giggles into his ear and the sound makes Reggie smile.

"Thanks, Julie," he murmurs.

She squeezes him a little harder, "Anytime, Reg."

Turning back to the tv, Reggie leans against Julie and she wraps an arm around the back of his neck. Reggie manages to focus on the movie. Mostly because halfway through, Julie slips her fingers into his mouth. He startles, looks back at her for answers. But Julie just smiles knowingly. The movie is pretty good. But he thinks it would make more sense if he'd seen the beginning. He sucks on Julie's fingers and behind him Julie lets out a shaky breath.

Reggie looks at her again and sees that Julie's got red burning high up on her cheeks. Her eyes are _glued_ to the screen. Like she's trying not to look at something else. Reggie pushes his tongue between her fingers, slides it up the length of one, curls it around the digit wetly. When he sucks hard enough to hollow his cheeks, Julie looks at him sharply, takes in a startled breath. Reggie grins around her fingers. And when their eyes meet, Reggie winks.

Julie's fingers twitch on his tongue. Then slide out of his mouth. Reggie leans up at the same time she leans down. Their lips meet softly. At first. Then Reggie licks into Julie's mouth quickly, a little desperately. Her lips are so _soft_. Her tongue is almost shy when it curls up against the backs of his teeth. Reggie shivers. He turns, gets a knee up on the couch, so he can face Julie more easily. Their lips part so she can take a soft breath before coming together again. Reggie cups the side of her neck at the same time Julie gets her arms around his waist, gripping at his flannel where it hangs down his lower back.

Luke makes a breathless moan beside them that he quickly cuts off by snapping his jaw shut. Reggie looks over Julie's shoulder at him and sees that Luke is pretending to watch the tv. He's so obvious about trying not to be obvious. But Reggie still appreciates it. Because this feels like a thing between him and Julie. Special, but somehow casual too. Julie wants to make him feel better and Reggie wants her comfort. It's not a secret thing, not private, but just for the two of them anyway.

"Jules," Reggie whispers across her mouth, almost a plea, "Can I go down on you? Please? I want to make you feel good."

Julie meets his eye. Looks undeniably aroused but still hesitates.

"I'm trying to make _you_ feel better, Reg," she tells him, "This isn't about me."

"But-" Reggie pouts, "Making you feel good _will_ make me feel better."

Julie shakes her head. Her gaze is filled with fond exasperation. And definite desire. She smiles but it looks like a smirk too.

"Okay," she drags a hand up the back of Reggie's shirt, "Make me feel good, then." She issues it like a challenge.

Reggie grins so hard his cheeks hurt. 

He tears his flannel off and tosses it over his shoulder. Then he gets Julie's pants open. Catches the hem of her jeans and panties and pulls them down. As he does, Reggie sinks to his knees on the floor in front of the couch. Once Julie's legs are bare, Reggie gets them up over his shoulders. And he gives Julie's knees a tug. Until she's practically on her back across the cushions, knees bent over his shoulders.

Immediately Reggie bends forward. At this angle, Julie opens up for him so nicely. He slips his tongue down her thigh, down and down. Using his thumbs to hold Julie open, he finally brings his tongue to her pussy. He licks at her pretty pink folds, little, teasing swipes of his tongue. Julie's legs jerk on either side of his head. She's panting above him already. Reggie's blood is pumping through his veins hard enough his pulse pounds in his ears.

He loves using his tongue like this, letting it move and twirl and taste as much as it wants. Slipping down, Reggie licks into Julie's slick hole. She clenches around his tongue when he pushes it inside. The feeling of hot, slippery flesh clamping down on him knocks a moan from Reggie's chest. So he shoves his tongue in a little farther, craving the tightness of her around him. Julie gasps. And when Reggie looks up, he sees that her arms are over her head, gripping at the back of the couch. Seeing her so turned on makes Reggie dizzy with lust.

He slides a thumb up to rub at her clit while he licks inside of her more deeply. The moment he starts touching her, Julie's stomach jumps. She moans, breathless. It sounds like Reggie's name. That makes Reggie rock hard in his pants. He starts fucking his tongue in and out her quickly. Rubbing her clit with purpose. Julie's hips twitch up into his face. She gasps frantically. Her pussy clamps down on his tongue with force, spasming around him, when she comes.

Reggie licks at her, touches her, until Julie's orgasm passes. And she slumps back into the couch, panting. Julie is _sensitive_. Making her come is _easy_. Reggie loves it. It makes him so hard and elated and horny. He slips his hand away, drags his tongue up her pussy. 

"Jules," he starts, voice husky but breathless, "Can you do it again?"

She's still panting when she looks down at him. Her cheeks are rosy. She licks her lips. And then nods.

"I think so," she sounds a little husky herself, "But you don't have to."

Reggie grins. Kisses her on the mound of her pubic bone. Then slips his tongue back down into her pussy.

This time Reggie focuses his mouth on her clit. Sucks on it with force. Julie yelps, legs trembling on either side of his head. One of her hands scrambles down to grab at Reggie's hair. He moans loudly into her.

Reggie pulls back. Looks up at Julie as he sticks two of his fingers into his mouth. She's watching him like she wants to jump his bones while Reggie sucks on his fingers, getting them nice and wet. Then he pulls them out and slips them over her. Starts at her clit, massages it, then moves down. When he gets his wet fingers up against her slick opening, Reggie bends back down to lick her clit again. Julie makes the most beautiful moan when Reggie pushes his fingers into her.

He's keeping his tongue and mouth busy, sucking and licking at her clit, as he works his fingers inside. She's tight but she's wet too. So Reggie's fingers glide into her, stretching her. She's gasping, yanking on his hair. Reggie's brain is going all spinny and high again. He slides his fingers in until he feels her cervix. Then he pushes downward, stroking her wet, inner walls. Julie cries out, pleading for and demanding more. 

So Reggie gives it to her.

He rocks his body. Pushing and pulling his fingers back and forth inside Julie. Like he's fucking her. Her legs jerk, heels kicking him in the back. Reggie laps at her clit, firm and steady. Julie's hips rock up so Reggie lays his free arm across her lower abdomen to steady her. Her nails drag across his scalp. It sends a zip of electric arousal down his spine. Reggie moans into Julie's pussy. And she comes so suddenly, they're both surprised.

She yelps, clenches frantically around his fingers. Reggie doesn't let up rocking his fingers into her or sucking on her clit until Julie's done coming. Her body goes from ripcord tight to completely loose in an instant. She's panting. Rubbing a hand over her face and petting Reggie's hair with the other. Reggie whines into her.

"Another?" he asks, panting.

She trembles, "I don't know. I've never…not so many times."

Reggie laps at her clit quickly. Watches her hips jerk. Watches her gasp. And grins.

"Wanna try?"

She gulps, reaches back up and grips the cushion over her head again. Then nods.

So Reggie sucks her clit back into his mouth. He slides his fingers out of her, slow and careful. She shivers. Then he turns them around and slips them back inside. Julie's panting and moaning high and breathy through her nose. The sound makes Reggie's blood roar. He curls his fingers, up and up, until suddenly Julie yelps. Her whole body jerks. So he strokes over her g-spot again.

" _Reggie_ ," Julie whimpers out frantically, kind of like she's begging. His name coming from her lips like that is as beautiful as any solo Julie's ever sung, "That feels so-oh my gosh-I'm so-"

Julie's at a loss for words. It makes Reggie feel all proud and accomplished. But he knows he can do even better.

His tongue and jaw are getting sore. So Reggie works his mouth over Julie's clit faster just to make the burn a little sharper. He strokes the pads of his fingers over her g-spot, alternating between massaging it and shoving up against it hard. Julie's panting incoherently, her body rocking up against Reggie's face and fingers frantically. A thin sheen of sweat has broken out across her skin. She's flushed and her eyes are closed and she's biting her lip. Her hand is gripping Reggie's hair so hard it almost brings tears to his eyes. It feels so good.

Suddenly her eyes snap open, "Reggie! I-! Something's-" she throws her head back, gasping sharply.

Reggie goes faster and harder, chasing her orgasm for her. His fingers hit her g-spot over and over relentlessly. She's squirming, digging her heels into his back. Gasping, short and high and desperate. Then she snaps, muscles going taught. Her back arches. She _screams_. And squirts all over Reggie's face.

Reggie makes a surprised noise into her but doesn't let up. She comes on his face, in his mouth, gets his fingers soaking wet. Her pussy spasms around Reggie's fingers, knees clamp down on his head. Her hips rock frantically like she can't control it. Then Julie's pushing on Reggie's forehead.

"Reg," her voice is a breathless, hoarse mess, "s'too much."

So Reggie slips his fingers free and moves back. When he sticks his dripping wet fingers into his mouth, Reggie hears a sharp, low gasp to his right. He looks over and sees that Luke is watching them. He's got his cock in his hand, jerking himself off hard and fast. Reggie glances down at Luke's cock and the moment he does, Luke comes. Alex snorts from across the room and it makes Reggie chuckle. Luke slumps back but turns just enough to press his forehead into Julie's. When they look at each other, their eyes are practically _hearts_.

"Wow," Luke whispers to Julie, big eyes all amazed and awed, "I didn't even know you could _do_ that, babe."

Julie's still panting. But she snickers, "Me neither."

Reggie slides the hand covered in his spit and Julie's slick into his pants. Rests his wet cheek on Julie's thigh as he strokes his cock. Luke looks down at him.

"Teach me your secrets, man," Luke is actually pleading.

Reggie smirks, turns to sink his teeth into Julie's soft thigh, just a little. She moans.

"Nuh-uh," Reggie teases, licks at his pink teeth marks, "Then you guys won't need me anymore." He's just kidding. But Luke and Julie both look down at him seriously.

"That's not true," Julie says, leaving no room for argument.

"Yeah," Luke agrees, "We love you for more than just your mouth, Reg."

"It certainly helps though," Alex teases.

Reggie shivers. He's really close. Hearing his friends say that feels almost as good as choking on a cock. Julie cups the cheek not resting on her thigh. Then slides her thumb down his face, to his lips. He parts them and she pushes it inside his mouth. Reggie closes his eyes when he closes his mouth around her finger. He sucks gently. And comes in his hand with a soft, shaky sigh through his nose.


	8. Luke/Julie/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much! All the comments and love really inspire me to keep writing. Thank you~~

Reggie is sitting on a counter in the Molina’s kitchen, listening to Ray. He sings while he cooks. And he does both badly. His voice is off key and his omelet is burning. Reggie loves it. He hums along, in tune thank you very much, and kicks his legs back and forth against the cupboard. Ray's eggs don't smell particularly good but Reggie likes it anyway. The kitchen smells like what one _should_ smell like, Reggie thinks. No musty mildew or tangy alcohol stench lingers in the air. The quiet, peaceful moment is broken when the front door is thrown open and Julie storms inside. She _slams_ it shut behind her.

Ray immediately turns his eggs off; they're going to be gooey in the middle, and turns to his daughter.

"Are you alright, mija?" he asks gently, doesn't even scold Julie for shutting the door too hard.

"I'm _fine_ ," Julie says but she sighs like there's more to it, "Just tired. I had a really long day."

Ray frowns sympathetically, "I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?"

Julie shakes her head, "No, but thanks. I think I'm just going to go to my room and study."

"Well, if you need anything, I'm here," Ray smiles.

"Thanks, dad," Julie returns the gesture but her smile doesn't reach her eyes.

Reggie chews his lip uncertainly. But decides to follow when Julie goes upstairs. He just wants to check and make sure she's okay.

He sticks his arm through her door and knocks. Julie tells him to _come in_ so Reggie pokes his head through. He frowns when he sees that Julie is laying on her bed like she came into her room and immediately flopped down on it.

"You okay?" he asks as he lets himself in and sits down next to her.

She heaves a sigh. Doesn't force a smile for Reggie like she did for Ray.

"I just had a bad day," she admits, "Flynn is sick. And Carrie said some things that really got to me. I _know_ not to let her crappy attitude bother me but it's hard. We used to be really close. So she knows exactly how to get under my skin."

Reggie lays down next to her. They're both sideways across her bed with their feet still on the floor. He folds his hands behind his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he offers, "I'm a great listener."

Julie turns her head to look at him, "You don't mind?"

He looks at her too and smiles, "Of course not! That's what friends are for. Lay it on me, Molina."

Julie laughs softly under her breath. And then she talks. Reggie, true to his word, stays quiet and listens.

When her voice gets kind of wet sounding, with anger and hurt, Reggie opens his arms in silent invitation. She rolls into his side, rests her head on his chest, and Reggie wraps his arms around her shoulders. He knows that sometimes it just feels good to be held. He's also really happy he decided to wear his flannel today and not his leather jacket. The red and black shirt is soft. The perfect kind of fabric to snuggle into when someone needs comfort. 

Reggie would know.

Eventually, Julie takes in a deep, deep breath. Then lets out a long sigh. She relaxes against him, pats him on his stomach.

"Thanks, Reg," she tells him.

He squeezes her a little more tightly, "Anytime, Jules."

Julie's hand stays on his stomach. Fiddles with a button on his flannel. It feels like she wants to say something else. So Reggie waits.

"Hey, do you think…?" she starts, stops, tries again, "Um. Could you maybe…?"

When she doesn't finish the question, Reggie prompts, "What is it? You know I'd do anything for you."

Julie's fingers slip into the hole between Reggie’s buttons, touching his skin. She drags her nails across his bare belly. Reggie twitches, sucks in a tight breath.

"Go down on me?" Julie asks.

Reggie lets out a shuddery breath and nods his head quickly. His voice goes kind of high, "Yeah, okay. Sure," and Julie chuckles.

Reggie rolls them over so Julie is under him. Then he dips down to kiss her. Their lips meet, quick and soft, before Reggie moves on. He gets his mouth under her chin, trails wet kisses down her throat. She shivers when he pushes her shirt up her stomach. And lets out a soft moan when he plants his mouth right under her sternum. Licks her skin quickly. He's trailing his mouth down, lapping at her bellybutton, when there's a sudden _whoosh_.

"Oh, hey," Luke says as he appears and Reggie can tell he's grinning just by the tone of his voice, "What are you guys up to?"

"What does it look like?" Julie snarks but she's undeniably pleased by Luke's presence, "Are you just going to stand there and watch?"

Luke sounds all cocky when he replies, "Maybe. It's a pretty good view."

"Yeah," Julie cards her fingers through Reggie's hair, "But I don't think so. Get over here."

Luke listens to Julie right away. He practically jumps onto her bed, jostling her and Reggie. And then leans in to kiss Julie. Reggie watches from below, smiles because he can't help it. Luke is such a _dope_ when he's around Julie. Then Luke leans down and kisses Reggie right on his forehead. Reggie gapes at the other boy. But Luke's looking at him all sweet like Reggie's _Julie_ or something. So Reggie can't help but blush, feels a little embarrassed. It's funny how Luke can choke him on his cock but _this_ is what makes Reggie blush and squirm.

So Reggie pushes up to his knees, gets them on either side of Julie's waist. Then grabs two handfuls of Luke's shaggy hair. And pulls the other boy in for a kiss.

It's a playful thing. Reggie's gets his tongue past Luke's lips. Pulls it back when Luke tries to meet it with his own. Closes his lips to kiss Luke again but also so he can't get his tongue into Reggie's mouth. Then slips his tongue over Luke's lips again. Luke opens his mouth instantly but Reggie only licks at Luke's bottom lip before pulling back. Luke growls from low in his throat. Fists his hand into Reggie's shirt and pulls him forward. Shoves his tongue into Reggie's mouth.

Reggie moans wetly over the slick sounds of their tongues coming together. Below, Julie lets out an answering moan of her own.

"Guys," she says and the moment she speaks up, Luke and Reggie part, "Can I…?" her hands move up Reggie's thighs. They both look down at her, waiting. "If I tell you what to do, will you do it?" she's gone a bit breathless. Which is fair. Because her words knock the air from Reggie's lungs too.

A toothy grin crosses Luke's face, "Totally, babe."

"Yeah," Reggie strokes a hand up her bare stomach, swallows thickly, "Whatever you want, Jules."

An absolutely devilish look crosses Julie's face. It makes Reggie wonder just what she has going on in that beautiful head of hers. And makes him that much harder in his jeans. She taps his knees.

"Up," she says, "Get on your back on the bed."

Reggie is immediately moving. He scrambles off of her eagerly. Julie and Luke stand so Reggie can crawl to the center of her bed and flop down onto his back, as told.

"Oh, come on," she complains, "Shoes!"

"Sorry," Reggie chuckles then reaches down and yanks his boots off. Tosses them over the edge of her bed. Julie gives Luke a look and he reaches down, takes his Vans off too.

Then Julie is catching Luke by his necklace and pulling him into a kiss. Reggie pushes himself up to his elbows so he can watch. Luke lets Julie take the lead, licking her tongue into his mouth. He stays bent forward so she can kiss him more easily. When Julie parts their lips, Luke makes a soft, whimpery noise that sends all of Reggie's blood rushing right to his dick.

Letting Luke go, Julie points at Reggie, "I want you on him, like, _yesterday_."

Luke smirks. Then he climbs over the bed and onto Reggie. Knees him in his side in his rush, knocking a grunt from Reggie's throat. Luke doesn't even apologize before he's straddling Reggie's waist and leaning down to kiss him. Luke grips his chin, holds his mouth open even though Reggie's not trying to keep it closed, and shoves his tongue into his mouth.

Reggie relaxes, easy as can be, the moment his mouth is full. Luke groans into him. Reggie can feel Luke's hard cock through his pants where it's pressing into Reggie's stomach. He arches his back as much as he can, wanting to feel Luke's cock against him more firmly.

"Take off each other's clothes," Julie tells them.

Luke's hands drop instantly to the top button of Reggie's flannel. He starts prying his shirt open. At the same time, Reggie gets his hands up the back of Luke's muscle tee. They both part their lips for a quick breath and so Reggie can drag Luke's shirt up over his head. He throws it aside. Luke scoots back so Reggie can sit up. Then Luke is smashing their mouths together again and shoving Reggie's shirt down his shoulders.

"Slow down," Julie says, "No need to rush."

Reggie nods, cheek brushing against Luke's face. Luke's hands immediately slow. But Reggie can feel them shaking, almost like Luke's struggling to keep from tearing Reggie out of his clothes. Reggie gulps. Tucks his red face into Luke's shoulder as Luke slips his flannel down his arms. The fabric gets caught on his elbows when Julie suddenly speaks again.

"Wait," she orders, both boys freeze, "Leave that on."

Luke chuckles heatedly right into Reggie's ear and dutifully moves his hands away from Reggie's shirt. His warm palms slide up Reggie's biceps, up over his shoulders. Reggie lets out a surprised huff when Luke pushes at his bare chest and shoves him flat onto his back again. Then Luke is moving down, straddling Reggie's thighs. 

He undoes Reggie's belt and pants at a leisurely pace, like he has all the time in the world. Getting a little impatient, Reggie lifts his hips so Luke can pull down his pants and boxers. Luke does, dragging them, painfully slow, down Reggie's long legs. Once they get past the smooth slope of Reggie's calves, Luke finally tugs the jeans down Reggie's ankles and off. Reggie's legs end up spread on either side of Luke's knees and he feels his face go red. Luke smirks down at him, eyes blazing with desire. But when he goes to undo his own jeans, Julie stops him.

She climbs up on the bed. Runs her fingers through Luke's hair. 

"Leave them," she says, staring at Luke's lips, "And get him in your mouth for me."

Reggie gasps. Eyes going wide. Luke hasn't-he doesn't-

"With pleasure."

But when he moves to get between Reggie's legs, Reggie snaps his knees shut to stop him. Both Julie and Luke pause, look at him, waiting.

"Um. You don't-" Reggie starts, glances at Luke before his eyes land on Julie, "I can do it. Luke doesn't have to."

" _Have_ to?" Luke frowns, "I know I don't have to. I want to. Unless you're not cool with that?"

Reggie stammers a little, "Oh. I uh. You've just never-I didn’t think you'd want to. But I'm cool with that. Like. Very cool."

Luke chuckles warmly. His hands caress Reggie's knees, thumb tapping on them right where they bend, "Then you're going to have to let me in."

"Right," Reggie giggles, a nervous sound to his own ears, "Sorry."

And when Reggie spreads his legs, Luke is immediately moving to get between them. As Luke kisses Reggie's knee, then down the inside of his thigh, Reggie pushes himself up to his elbows to watch. His heart is hammering away, a head-spinning combination of nerves and arousal. Julie is at Luke's side, combing her fingers through Luke's hair. Watching him bend down between Reggie's legs with a dark look in her eyes. Reggie's stomach jumps when Luke kisses his hip.

Reggie's breathing heavily. Panting. The anticipation is killing him. Luke is kissing and licking everywhere but where Reggie wants. Teasing him. Then Luke's hands stroke up his thighs, up his waist. Grip Reggie's hips. And Luke's tongue curls over the tip of Reggie's cock.

Reggie jumps, gasps.

When Luke sucks the head of his cock into his mouth, Reggie's arms give out. He falls onto his back with a shaky moan. Reggie bites his lip, hard. He's burning up, blood roaring through his veins and a flush flaming over his skin. Luke bobs his head down and takes even more of Reggie into his mouth. Julie grabs Reggie's thigh, nails prickling the sensitive skin there. Reggie whimpers and throws an arm over his face. His forearm lands over his eyes. Reggie's embarrassed by how insanely close he is already.

"Reggie," Julie sounds husky. Like maybe she's as affected as he is. Reggie pushes his arm up, to his forehead, so he can look at Julie, "I want to watch Luke fuck you. Do you want that?"

Reggie feels his face burn even more red. As he nods eagerly, Reggie hears Alex's voice in his head. _Words, Reginald_.

"Yeah," he answers, breathless, "I want you to watch us, Jules. I want to do whatever you want. Please."

Julie purrs, "Good," and Reggie shudders, cock twitching in Luke's mouth.

When Luke moans around him, Reggie feels it like a shockwave of pleasure up his spine. He gasps, free hand scrambling down and gripping Luke's where it's holding his hip. Then Reggie watches as Julie, smirking up at Reggie, grips Luke's hair and pushes him down. Reggie's legs jerk on either side of Luke's head when he feels the tip of his cock hit Luke's tight, slick throat. Luke _gags_. And Julie pulls Luke's head back up and off of him.

Luke gasps, mouth open, chin shiny with spit. Then he smirks, licks the wetness from his lips. Reggie's open flannel pulls tight at his elbows when Reggie reaches down, cups Luke's face, and wipes the saliva from Luke's chin with his thumbs. 

"You okay?"

Luke rolls his eyes, "Better than okay. That feels awesome."

Reggie grins, "I know, right?"

"Here," Julie nudges Luke's shoulder, passes him a little thing of lotion. Reggie remembers it from the first time they snooped around Julie's room. It smells like vanilla, "Open him up."

There's a moan. Reggie thinks it came from him until he realizes it was Luke. He takes the bottle from Julie with this look in his eyes, absolutely lost with desire. Reggie gets it. His heart is thudding away. His head is a little spinny. His skin burning. Reggie licks his lips, chews at his cheek, and watches Luke slick up his fingers, reach between Reggie's legs. Reggie spreads them a bit more.

"Get him back in your mouth," Julie demands, then her dark, deep eyes look up at Reggie, "And _you_. No coming."

Reggie nods immediately. Even though he's not completely sure he can obey that one. He's wound up so much already.

Julie lays a soft palm on Reggie's chest and presses until he lays down flat on his back again. He's looking up at Julie when Reggie feels the wet heat of Luke's mouth envelope his cock again. A soft gasp breaks from his mouth that Julie immediately smothers with a kiss. She slips her tongue into Reggie's mouth at the same time Luke slides a finger into him. 

His hands scramble up, grab at Julie's shoulders. Julie licks a shuddery moan out of him while Luke presses his finger in deeper. Reggie lifts his head, chasing Julie's mouth, as she pulls away. He whines low in the back of his throat.

"Not yet, Reg," Julie reminds him.

Reggie nods immediately, "I know. I won't. Please, Jules. I need-" Reggie cuts himself off with a cry as Luke sucks on him, hard, and pushes another finger into his ass.

So Reggie shoves his own fingers into his mouth. He needs to suck on something. His mind is reeling. Reggie can't think straight. He hollows his cheeks around his own fingers. And it starts settling his nerves instantly. Until a hand grabs his wrist and drags his hand away.

"Please," Reggie whimpers, voice choked, " _Please_ , let me."

Julie hushes him softly, "You're okay. I got you."

She strokes his face, brushes his sweaty bangs off his forehead. Luke laps at the tip of his dick and shoves another slippery finger up inside him. Reggie's chest jumps, breath hitching. He chomps down on his lip so hard it hurts. But Julie pulls it free with her thumb. Reggie opens his mouth, licks at her finger, but Julie only pulls her hand away. Reggie's eyes prickle with tears. Until Julie leans down and kisses him again. She's so soft and sweet. Her tongue's so gentle. Reggie melts under her kiss instantly with a shaky sigh.

Luke's fingers spread him open nice and slow. Alternating between pushing in deep and sliding out to work at the tight rim of Reggie's entrance. Reggie's thighs are trembling. Luke pulls his mouth back to catch his breath. Then slides his tongue down along the bottom of Reggie's dick.

Reggie doesn't want Julie's tongue to leave his mouth. But he needs to. He turns his head, breaks their lips apart.

"I'm ready," he pants, "I want Luke in me. I'm ready, please."

Julie touches his chin gently, coaxes him to her again. Pecks him on the lips, short and sweet. "Yeah?" she whispers heatedly against his mouth, "You want to be good for us, Reggie? Make us feel good?"

Reggie chokes over nothing but air. Nods his head frantically. Can't get any words out even when he tries. Instead he kisses Julie again, licks into her mouth with desperation. She cups his face and steers him back.

"Get naked, Luke," Julie demands.

Luke pulls off and out of Reggie. He's grinning at them both as he undoes his pants and pushes them down. Reggie is so busy watching Luke that he almost misses Julie stripping next to him. He gulps, watching his friends expose themselves to him. They're both naked and absolutely _lovely_. Julie crawls back to Luke's side and pulls him into a kiss. Reggie knows Luke's mouth tastes like his cock. Reggie grips the blankets under him, heart pounding. When they part, Julie smiles at Luke with a honeyed expression. 

Then she asks Luke, "How do you want him?" all sultry and lewd.

Reggie gasps as Luke's eyes fall on him. Luke grins, biting his bottom lip. His gaze travels all the way from Reggie's burning red face, across his torso, over his cock, and all the way down Reggie's legs. Then Luke looks back at Julie.

"I want him however you want me to have him, babe," Luke purrs.

Julie grins like that's the right thing to say. She moves away and up to the head of her bed. Sits back against her pillows. She spreads her legs and taps her inner thigh, eyes on Reggie.

"Get on your stomach right here, Reg," Julie demands.

Reggie scrambles to obey. Gets across the blankets and climbs around Julie's legs. He kisses Julie right under her bellybutton the moment he's laying between them.

"How's that?" Julie challenges.

Luke sounds husky and just a bit wrecked when he speaks up behind Reggie, "Totally rad, guys."

Reggie snorts, chuckling into Julie's stomach where he's keeping his mouth busy trailing kisses.

"You're an idiot," Julie says like someone would say _you're amazing, you're perfect, I love you_ , "Now get a move on before Reggie and I finish without you."

"Right. On it."

Then Reggie feels the other boy climbing over the back of his thighs. When Luke's weight is settled on top of him, Reggie relaxes. He's eager and hard against his stomach, pressing into the blankets below. But he also feels safe and comfortable right where he is, between Luke and Julie. 

Luke's warm palms caress the slope of Reggie's ass, sliding up. Reggie feels the other boy push the bottom of his flannel up his lower back. His lips land on Reggie's spine. Luke licks a wet kiss there that has Reggie shivering and panting into Julie's stomach. He turns to suck a hickie into Julie's hip when Luke pulls back again. His hands slip back down to Reggie's ass, spread him open. Reggie feels the blunt head of Luke's cock press against him but Luke pauses.

"You want it, Reg?" Luke asks him.

Reggie nods, tucks his face into Julie's stomach. Soft fingers card through his hair and Julie sounds _hungry_ when she speaks.

"Get your mouth on me," she demands, "Use your tongue while Luke fucks you."

Reggie _whimpers_.

And immediately slips down to do what Julie wants. He's holding himself up on one elbow with his other arm wrapped around, hand resting on Julie's stomach. While he slips his tongue down to Julie's pussy, Reggie feels Luke pushing into him. Reggie sucks Julie's clit into his mouth, moans against her, as his body opens to the other boy. Luke is going so, so, _so_ slow. Reggie's not sure if he's trying to be careful or if he's teasing Reggie. Either way it's _torture_.

He squirms, pushes his hips up and back. Luke grunts, catches Reggie by his waist. Then he shoves Reggie back down into the bed and holds him there. Reggie groans. He's flat on his front and with Luke pinning him down, Reggie can't move. He bends his legs, bumps his heels into Luke's ass, trying to get Luke to take the hint. Reggie can't bring himself to take his mouth off of Julie. But he's not above begging. 

He doesn't have to though.

Because Luke growls and snaps his hips forward so hard it knocks all the breath from Reggie's lungs. Reggie gasps into Julie, a huffed grunt of air that comes out like Luke's dick punched it out of him. He sucks in a breath that sounds like a moan and immediately goes back to mouthing at Julie's clit. Her nails scrape across his scalp.

"Oh my gosh," she's breathless too, panting, "That's _so_ hot. Keep going. Don't you dare stop."

Neither boy is sure who exactly she's talking to so they both obey. Luke drags his hips back and rocks them forward again with force. His thighs clap into Reggie's ass so loud it almost drowns out the sound of Reggie's strangled moan. Reggie presses his face into Julie as much as he can. Sucks and laps at her clit while he moans like he's singing them a solo dedicated to how freaking _good_ he feels.

Reggie's mouth is busy, tongue working eagerly at Julie's pleasure. Luke's hands are gripping his hips so hard they'll probably bruise. Reggie bruises _super_ easy. And keeping Reggie pinned against the bed. At the same time Julie is pulling his hair, forcing his face into her so she can rock her pelvis against his mouth. He's being trapped and used. His friends chasing their pleasure with his body. And it makes Reggie achingly hard. He wants them to feel good so bad.

Julie jerks under him, gasps. Then she throws her head back and moans. Her hips rock against Reggie's face frantically as she comes, chasing release. Reggie keeps working his mouth against her, licking and sucking, until she slows her hips to a stop. The moment Julie is pulling Reggie back by his hair, Reggie lets out a frantic moan. 

But then Julie moves out from under him and around his side to Luke. He can hear them kissing and when they do, Luke slows his hips. Reggie lets his face fall to the comforter, his arms spread out beside his head. He grips the blankets, twists them in his hands. His cock is dragging against the bed but Luke's going too slow, Reggie's mouth is too empty. Julie hasn't told him he can come yet. So Reggie just buries his face into the blankets, muffling his moans and whimpers, as Luke rocks in and out of him, agonizingly slow.

"Please," Reggie thinks he's the one pleading but it's Luke, "Julie. I want to make him come so bad. Can I?"

"Yeah," Julie answers like that's the best idea she's ever heard, "Put on a show for me."

Luke lets out a deep but desperate moan. Then suddenly his arms are around Reggie's chest. Reggie yelps when Luke abruptly pulls him up to his knees. Then Luke's got a handful of Reggie's hair and he's hauling him up even more. Reggie gasps, grabs at Luke's arm where it's wrapped around his waist. His back arches as he's brought up so he's kneeling. Luke's chest is pressed into Reggie's shoulders from behind. Reggie's half-on flannel is up against Luke's stomach. Luke leans forward, gets his mouth on Reggie's neck and sucks, hard.

Reggie's mouth is open as he pants and gasps for air. This new angle, practically in Luke's lap, has Luke's cock pressing into some interesting places inside him. He's in so deep Reggie feels like he can't catch his breath. He's hitting something that's got sparklers lit up behind Reggie's eyes. Reggie has the perfect view of Julie sitting in front of them, touching herself as she watches Reggie get his brains fucked out. He's so hard, he's leaking all over his navel.

"Luke, Luke, Luke," he chants frantically, reaches back to grip a handful of Luke's shaggy hair, "Please."

Luke moans into his throat, thrusts up into him with more force. Reggie cries out. The noise is cut off when Luke grabs his chin and shoves three fingers into Reggie's mouth. They curl under Reggie's tongue, pressing into the wet, slick heat there. Reggie's mind goes fizzy and white. He's going to come. Luke's cock is in him so deep, his fingers shifting in Reggie's mouth like he's trying to fuck him there too. And Reggie's vision is all spinny, his blood _pounding_ through his veins. He feels his stomach go tight, his body clenches up around Luke's cock. Then Luke's free hand grips his dick and jerks him off.

Reggie comes with a hysterical moan. His body bows forward as his cock jumps in Luke's palm. He shoots all over Julie's pretty bedspread. His ass clamps down around Luke so hard it hurts and Luke lets out a pained groan against Reggie's neck. His teeth sink into Reggie's throat. Then Luke comes inside him. Reggie gasps, still trembling through his own orgasm when he feels Luke's cock twitch and spill wet heat up inside. He shivers, his cock twitches valiantly in Luke's fingers, and Reggie pants out a broken noise. Julie gasps and Reggie looks up just in time to see her come on her own fingers.

"Crap," Luke says from behind, so close his breath fans across Reggie's throat, "I meant to pull out."

Reggie snorts over a laugh. He spits Luke's fingers out so he can talk.

"It's cool," Reggie is all breathless and lax. His voice sounds sated and gooey warm, "Feels good."

"It does?" Julie asks, face scrunched up like she doesn't believe him.

Reggie pushes more of his weight back onto Luke so the other boy has to hold him up and Reggie can relax.

"Yeah," Reggie rubs a hand down his chest, down to his lower abdomen, "It's kind of a full feeling? _And_ I could feel Luke's dick do jumping jacks in me when he came."

Luke chokes, complains, "Reggie, _dude_. Don't say stuff like that!"

Reggie grins at Julie, "He's blushing, isn't he?"

Julie smiles back and this one does reach her eyes. She's all mischievous and cheeky but she looks happy and relaxed too.

"Oh yeah," she teases, "Redder than a tomato."

Reggie snickers while Luke protests adamantly behind him.


	9. Luke/Alex/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give everyone a heads up that this chapter discusses some triggering subjects such as child abuse and bad BDSM etiquette. It's nothing too serious or graphic but I want to make sure everyone keeps themselves safe. Thanks!

Reggie is lounging sideways across Luke's couch, plucking mindlessly at his bass, and smacking on some gum. Hubba Bubba Bubble Tape, his favorite. He's been sticking more and more of it into his mouth until his cheek is full and half the roll is gone. Reggie works it over with his tongue. Then he blows a big, round bubble that grows and grows and grows until it finally _pops!_ Reggie ignores the way Luke's fingers tighten around his pen and how Alex drops his drumstick with a tight huff because he's too busy licking the sticky, pink gum off his face.

Then he chews it some more, pops it again.

Luke looks up from his notebook sharply, "Can you stop?"

Reggie blows another bubble. And, looking right at Luke, pops it as loud as he can. When Luke glares at him, Reggie grins.

"Make me."

Luke's scowl shifts into a smirk. Reggie's so distracted by teasing Luke, he doesn't notice Alex's approach. Not until he feels a hand under his chin, pulling his head back. Reggie looks up to see Alex staring down at him.

"That's enough, Reggie," he sounds playful but his words are demanding, "Spit it out."

Reggie chews his gum some more, smiles innocently, "Nuh-uh."

Alex raises a brow, "Is that how you want to be?"

To answer, Reggie blows another bubble and pops it in Alex's face. Alex suddenly drops him. He reaches down Reggie's front, lifts his bass up and over Reggie's head. Reggie raises his arms to help the other boy get the instrument off. Once Alex has it, he passes it to Luke who sets the guitar back on its stand.

Then Alex is fisting his hands into Reggie's t-shirt and hauling him up to his feet. Alex isn't usually the one manhandling him around. Not like Luke. But he's tall and broad and when he pulls Reggie over to the open floor of the studio and pushes him to his knees, Reggie feels particularly small and vulnerable. It makes Reggie dizzy horny, all his blood rushing to his dick. Heart pounding, Reggie stares up at Alex as he towers over him.

"Spit it out," Alex demands, but he's all _Alex_ about it. His eyes are playful and he's fighting off a smile.

Reggie shakes his head.

Alex swallows thickly. Reggie can see that Alex is getting hard in his pants. Reggie wants to keep smacking his gum, wants to keep playing. But for some reason he's starting to feel intimidated by how _big_ Alex is standing over him. When Alex suddenly grabs Reggie's face, Reggie jumps. Alex's fingers curl into Reggie's cheeks, denting them and pressing them into Reggie's teeth. Reggie's stomach drops. Panic zips through his veins.

"Reginald Peters," Alex scolds, squeezing tight enough it hurts, "Do as you're told."

Reggie spits his gum out _instantly_. His hammering heart isn't fun anymore.

"Stop," he gasps, "Alex, _stop_."

Alex drops him like he's on fire, eyes going wide.

"What?" Alex asks, "What's wrong?"

Reggie doesn't want to say. He doesn't want to admit that he's been grabbed by his face like that before, heard that spat at him before too. Or that Reggie had been _afraid_ Alex was going to yell at him. Or do something worse. Because Alex would _never._ Reggie loves Alex. He's so nice. And _Reggie_ started this. It's all his fault. He doesn't notice he's breathing fast, frozen in place. That he hasn't answered. Until Alex is kneeling in front of him, looking all normal-sized and Alex-like again.

"Reggie, talk to me," Alex sounds completely panicked.

"Sorry," Reggie rushes to get out, "It's okay. I'm okay. I'm sorry, Lex, I'm-"

"Hey, you don't need to be sorry," Alex says softly, "It's okay to not like something. I _want_ you to tell us if you're not comfortable. I never want to hurt you."

Reggie panics even more. Alex _must_ know what he's been thinking.

"No, I know. I don't think you'd-" Reggie rushes to say, "You wouldn't hurt me. I know you're not like my dad, Lex, I _promise_."

Alex's whole posture deflates, "Oh, Reggie-"

"Just. Forget about it," Reggie gets out hurriedly, "It was just a weird reaction. I know you weren't going to do anything bad. We can do something else, it's fine."

Alex frowns unhappily.

"Yeah, no way," Luke announces and suddenly he's plopping down next to them, "We, like, _really_ need to talk about this."

"He's right," Alex nods, sits criss-cross applesauce in front of Reggie, "We should discuss this kind of stuff. That way no one gets hurt again."

"Pfft," Reggie drops to his butt with his knees bent and his arms resting on top of them, "No one got hurt."

Luke looks at Reggie, his big eyes have gone sad, "Reg, man. There are other ways to get hurt than just physical stuff. You know that."

Yeah, he does.

Reggie nods his head, looks down at his hands where they're hanging between his knees. They're still shaking a little. He curls his fingers into his palms.

"So what about that did you not like?" Luke prompts, "I'm pretty sure I've been harder on you than that, dude."

Reggie chews his lip, doesn't look up. Shrugs a shoulder.

"I reminded you of your dad?" Alex tries to keep his voice level. But Reggie can hear that he's worried and upset.

"Only-" Reggie's eyes flick up to meet Alex's, "Only cause you grabbed my face and said... _that_. He'd say that sometimes. When he, um," Reggie ducks his head again. _Hates_ talking about this, "Yeah."

"Okay," Luke continues, "So that stuff is off the table then. Anything else? Alex, you got any hang-ups?"

"I don't want to get peed on," Alex says immediately, "Or pee on anyone."

Reggie giggles despite himself, "Gross."

" _Yeah_ , that one can stay _way_ off the table," Luke agrees with a chuckle of his own, "Reg, you got anything more?"

Reggie chews his lip and thinks for a second. "I don't want to be made fun of," he confesses, "I like slut cause we don't mean it in a bad way. I like being...good, I guess."

"You're always good," Alex tells him, "So that should be easy."

Reggie snorts, "Even when I'm smacking my gum and popping bubbles?"

"Yeah," Alex says without pause, "You're still good, Reg. Even when you're being naughty."

Reggie gulps. Hearing that sends a decidedly heated shiver down Reggie's spine. Reggie looks up at his friends.

"I want to make you guys feel good," he confesses, "And I want you to use me. I'll be your slut. So tell me I'm good. Let me hear that you're feeling good too."

Luke's face has gone a bit red, breathing shallow, and he nods, "Yeah. That sounds awesome, man. I can definitely do that."

Alex's fingers are fidgeting, tapping against his thighs, "Me too. As long as you _talk_ to us. I need to hear you're okay. Especially when you get all…" Alex trails off like he can't find the words he's trying to say.

"All what?" Reggie presses, curious.

"Like, sometimes when you're using your mouth, right?" Alex starts to explain, "You get this glazed over look in your eyes. And you feel like, I don't know, putty in my hands, dude. You just zone out. I get worried you're too out of it to say something if we do anything you're not cool with."

"Oh, that," Reggie just shrugs, "That's just cause of my mouth thing. It's no biggie. I like being like that. It feels good. Just boss me around or whatever. I’m into it."

Alex gapes at him, "That's not…" he shakes his head, lifts his hands, "Okay. We should make a list."

Reggie blinks, "A list?"

"Yes, a list. Lists are super useful," Alex says defensively, "We should write down all the things we really like and all the things that are absolute _no_ 's. I do not want to do something that makes you uncomfortable again."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Luke scurries to his feet, grabs his notebook, and comes back to sit with them again. He flips it open, "So, where to start?"

Reggie raises his hand, "I like when you guys pull my hair."

Alex nods, "Yeah, me too."

"Same," Luke agrees.

Reggie leans over Luke's shoulder to watch as Luke writes _hour putting--YES!!_ across the page.

"What does that mean?" Reggie points at Luke's terrible scribbles and Luke scowls.

"It means we all like hair pulling, duh."

Alex leans forward to look too. Then his face goes flat. "Give me that," he snatches the notebook from Luke's hands, flips to a new page, "I'll write it."

Luke winces sheepishly, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"Okay, how about a no this time?" Alex taps the pen on the page.

"Don't grab my face and tell me to _do as I'm told_?" Reggie offers up, kind of embarrassed.

"Right," Alex points the pen at Reggie, "Any other ways we could trigger thoughts of your dad we should know about? We can add those to the no side too."

"Oh. Uh," Reggie has to think about it but not for that long, "No yelling. No hitting. And, um, don't call me stuff like stupid or annoying. Oh! And don't call me a little shit. Or a piece of shit. Or a _worthless_ piece of shit. Stuff like that."

Alex is somber when he nods, writes it down, "That should be easy to avoid."

"Yeah," Luke agrees, sounding angry and sad without even trying to hide it, "I never wanted to do any of that anyway."

"Cool," Reggie smiles, chews at it. Absolutely relieved to have that off his chest.

"Alright, well, I like taking care of you guys," Alex adds, "I want to make sure you're both feeling safe and heard. Cared about. You know?"

Luke's smile goes all soft and sappy, "I like that."

"Me too, Lex," Reggie nudges Alex's knee with the toe of his boot, "And you're really good at it."

Alex smiles to himself, quick but genuine, "So that's another yes."

"Um," Luke speaks up, "I sort of like being, you know, in charge, I guess? I like that when I tell Reggie what to do, or like, get a little rough he's going to be into it and listen to me. I like taking the lead."

"Trust us, we know," Alex snorts at the same time Reggie chuckles, "Tell that to Julie."

"Hey, I didn't say I _only_ like being in charge," Luke's cheeks go rosy.

Reggie pokes his pink cheek, "You're cute."

Luke shoves Reggie's hand away with a snort of laughter, "Shut up."

"So Luke bossing you around, yes or no?" Alex asks.

Reggie licks his lips quickly, " _Super_ yes."

Luke throws an arm around Reggie's shoulders, jostles him more than hugs him. But it feels as good as any hug ever has.

"Atta boy," Luke growls playfully, smacks a kiss onto the side of Reggie's head.

"Okay, so that's a yes. And no pee for me," Alex mutters to himself, "You have any no's, Luke?"

Luke shrugs against Reggie, "I can't think of anything that we haven't said already. I'm pretty open to trying anything once, I guess."

They talk back and forth a little more, add some more things to either side.

"Alright. How's this look?" Alex finishes what he's writing then turns the notebook around for the other boys to see. Neat, clear categories of _yes_ and _no_ with each listed item bullet pointed. A very Alex way to do it. Reggie smiles.

"Looks good, man."

"We should hang it up," Luke suggests, nodding his head to gesture over Alex's shoulder where there's a calendar on the wall, "Then we can add stuff as we think of it."

Reggie snaps, points at Luke, "Smart."

"Yeah, good idea, Luke," Alex doesn't have to sound so impressed that Luke had a good idea but Reggie thinks it's pretty funny that he does.

"Sooo," Reggie leans back on his hands, spreads his bent knees a little, "Want to get back to the good stuff?"

Alex glowers at him, "Really, dude? Are you ever _not_ horny? I almost traumatized you like ten minutes ago!"

"No, you didn't," Reggie rolls his eyes, "Besides I'm over it. All this talking and stuff helped. But, uh," he licks his lips, looks up at Alex from under his eyelashes, "It gave me a different problem."

Alex's eyes drop down like he can't help it. And land on the boner Reggie is sporting in his pants. He goes a little red. Luke snickers at him. 

"Yeah, talking about choking Reggie on my dick made me hard too," Luke admits.

" _Really_ , guys?" Alex gapes, "We were supposed to be taking this seriously!"

"I am!" Luke defends.

"Me too," Reggie continues, "But you said you wanted me to suck Willie's dick while you bang him, Lex! How am I supposed to _not_ get hard from that?"

Alex opens his mouth like he's going to protest. Then stops. A thoughtful look crosses his face. 

"Yeah, okay, that's fair," he ends up saying.

"Great!" Reggie clamors to get up and into Alex's lap. A hand on his chest stops him. Reggie groans, "What _now_?"

" _You_ spit a big wad of gum on the floor. You need to clean it up before Julie comes out here and finds it and we _all_ get in trouble," Alex sounds stern as he points to the gum on the floor.

Reggie gets a little turned on, "Is that an order? Are you going to reward me if I do it?"

"Will that make you clean it up faster?" Alex asks.

"Probably."

Alex rolls his eyes, "Alright, fine."

Then Alex tangles his hand into Reggie's shirt and pulls Reggie closer with a hard jerk. Reggie nearly falls, catches himself on Alex's thigh. When Alex kisses the corner of his mouth, Reggie shivers.

"Be good, Reggie," Alex says right into Reggie's lips, "And I'll give you _exactly_ what you want."

Reggie nods his head eagerly, "I will. I'll be good."

"Prove it," Alex demands.

Reggie has never cleaned something so fast in his entire life. By the time Reggie's scraped the wad of gum up off the floor, Alex and Luke are both standing, watching him. Reggie comes back to them eagerly.

"Good job," Alex smiles at him, "I think he deserves a reward. What do you think, Luke?"

"Oh yeah," Luke nods, playing thoughtful, "Definitely."

"Do you have something you want to do, Reg?" Alex reaches for him, toys with Reggie's necklace, "Or do you want me to decide?"

Reggie's knees go a little weak, "I want whatever you want."

When Alex tugs on Reggie's necklace, Reggie goes easily. He drags Reggie over to the coffee table. Puts one finger to Reggie's chest, pushes.

"Sit."

Reggie sits.

Alex grins down at him. He tucks his fingers under Reggie's chin and tips his head up. Reggie's tongue darts out to wet his lips. He's crazy excited about what Alex has planned. Has no idea what to expect.

Alex tells him what to do like it's a friendly suggestion, "Take your shirt off for me."

It makes Reggie feel guilty for ever thinking Alex could be _mean_. Not passive aggressive or accidentally hurtful. Anyone can do that sometimes. But genuinely mean. That's so far off it feels absurd now.

"Reginald," Alex raises an eyebrow, smirks a little, "Are you still being naughty?"

Reggie shakes his head as he scrambles to get out of his shirt. He got a bit distracted there. Alex snickers when Reggie's shirt gets caught on his head and he makes a muffled sound of distress. Then Alex is helping Reggie get undressed successfully. When Reggie's head pops up, his face is red and he's smiling. 

Alex caresses his blushing cheek. It reminds Reggie of when Alex had kissed Willie. He'd touched the other ghost so gently. Intimately. Him and Alex have been friends for a long time. Their touches are casual even when they're intimate. They've always been that way. Now though, Alex's fingers brushing across Reggie's cheek so delicately has Reggie completely breathless. Alex bends down to kiss him like Reggie might fall apart under his lips. Reggie gasps softly beneath the gentle press of Alex's mouth. When their lips part, Reggie's mouth _tingles._

"Luke, help me out here," Alex pulls back, then moves his hand up to Reggie's hair, cards his fingers through it, "Is it okay if we get a little, um, you know. Rough?"

That question gives Reggie _whiplash_. Combined with Alex's super soft touch, the meaning behind his words take a second to catch up with Reggie. But when they do, Reggie feels his face go completely red. His cock strains in his pants.

"Yeah," his voice is high, "Yeah, that's cool."

Alex smiles like he's relieved, "We stick to the list," he tells Reggie, "We won't do anything you said you don't like."

"I know," Reggie reaches up, catches Alex's hand. He pulls it down and plants a kiss on Alex's palm, "I trust you, Lex."

"Thank you," Alex tells him. Then, "Luke, get his shoulders."

And suddenly Reggie is being picked up and spun around. He yelps, scrambles to grab Luke whose above and behind him. It doesn't matter though. Because in a dizzying, spinny few seconds, he's laid out on his back across the table. He has to look upside down and backwards to see Luke and Alex because his head is hanging over the edge of the table. He watches as they get to their knees above him. Then Alex pulls his pink hoodie off and folds it up all nice.

"Okay, lift your head up for a sec?" he asks.

Reggie knows Alex didn't have to ask. He could have just moved Reggie's head. Heck, he could have shoved Reggie's head out of the way by a handful of his hair. Reggie would have liked that. Still, it's sweet. So Reggie does it without second thought. He's surprised when Alex puts his sweater under Reggie's neck like a pillow. And when Reggie lays his head back over the edge, upside down, it's much more comfortable.

"We're going to fuck your throat, Reg," Alex tells him, trailing a thumb down Reggie's adam's apple as Reggie gulps, "Luke is going to go first. Then I'll really give you something to choke on. That sound good?"

Reggie nods so fast, "Yes. Please, Lex. I want that so bad."

"Dang, dude," Luke's voice is breathless but husky, "I didn't know you had it in you, Alex."

Alex just snorts, "You doing this or what? I can always keep Reggie's mouth all to myself instead."

"No way," Luke shoves at Alex's bare shoulder, "Move over." Luke strips his shirt off too.

Alex shifts to the side but not far. He and Luke are pressed against each other, hip to hip. Reggie's straining to watch them at the angle he's lying. Blood is kind of rushing to his head, making his face feel warm. He does have a good view, though, of Luke's hands as they work his pants open. And of Luke's hard, leaking cock as it's freed from Luke's jeans. Reggie opens his mouth, angles his head back, slips his tongue out over his bottom lip. He wants it so bad.

"Jeez, Reg," Luke grips his cock, strokes it like he's taunting Reggie, "You look so hot like that. So greedy for my cock."

Reggie is.

Whining, he opens his mouth even wider. He lifts his arms and grabs Luke's pants, tries to drag him closer. Luke shifts forward. He guides his cock to Reggie's tongue, drags the head over it. But doesn't push it into Reggie's mouth. Reggie laps at the tip of Luke's cock desperately. Then Luke pulls his cock back. He chuckles heatedly when Reggie makes a frustrated noise, groans Luke's name. Luke slides his cock down Reggie's cheek, dragging the length of it along Reggie's face. Reggie's panting, his head is spinning. His cock is so hard against the zipper of his jeans it _hurts_.

Luke's hand lands under Reggie's jaw, grips the side of his neck. To hold Reggie still as he finally brings his cock to Reggie's mouth. Reggie's tongue slides along the top of Luke's cock when Luke finally sinks inside. The new angle is strange but exciting. Luke's cock fills Reggie's mouth so fully, hits his throat and _slides_ into it. Luke doesn't stop until he's buried into Reggie's mouth and his balls are pressed into Reggie's face. Reggie wants Luke to stay there forever.

Reggie chokes, startled, when hands are suddenly on him. Big palms he recognizes as Alex's slide up his stomach and Reggie jumps. His abdomen twitches under the touch. Surprised, he gags on Luke's cock wetly. Spit slips from his mouth before he can swallow it. Drips down his face, getting in his nose and eyes. Reggie clenches his eyes shut. Pushes on Luke's hips a little. Luke pulls back, until just the tip of his cock is in Reggie's mouth, and Reggie gulps in air desperately. Then Reggie is pulling Luke back by his pants.

"I'm going to fuck you," Luke tells him, fingers gripping the muscles of Reggie's neck harder, "Can you take it?"

Reggie licks a wet stripe down the length of Luke's cock where it's hovering above his face.

"Uh huh," he laps at one of Luke's balls quickly, "I want it. Please."

"Well, how can you say no to that, Luke?" Alex chuckles with a voice that's all hunger and heat, "You better give it to him nice and hard too. Since he's being so good."

Reggie shivers, whimpers.

Luke angles his hips and pushes his cock into Reggie's mouth. He immediately sets a rhythm, quick and deep and hard. Reggie's making these absolutely lewd, wet noises as Luke's cock fucks in and out of his throat. He's coughing, choking a little, trying to adjust to the new angle. It's sloppy and wet and spit is getting all over his face, coating Luke's cock. 

Reggie gasps in quick breaths every time Luke pulls out just far enough for him to. But it doesn't feel like enough air. And with his head hanging upside down like it is, Reggie feels so dizzy, so out of his mind. Luke cups the back of his neck and pulls Reggie's head up to meet the downward thrust of his hips. Reggie gags, saliva spilling down his face. And then Luke holds him there, moaning. Reggie swallows as much as he can. Licks at the base of Luke's cock with his tongue. Sucks his cheeks in because he can't really suck on Luke's cock like this.

"Wow," Alex purrs, he taps his fingers just under Reggie's ribs right where he's ticklish and Reggie squirms, gags again, "That's so hot, Reggie."

Reggie chokes out a strangled whimper.

Luke finally pulls his cock back and Reggie gasps slickly. Spit trails from his mouth to Luke's dick. It snaps when Luke drags the slippery head of his cock over Reggie's face, smearing spit across his cheeks and closed eyes. Reggie moans through a scratchy throat, opens his mouth eagerly for more.

"I don't even need to tell you what to do, huh?" Luke purrs, "You're such a good slut for me."

Reggie shivers from head to toe, "I am. I'm a good slut. Please give it to me. _Please_."

Alex curses and Luke lets out a deep, lusty moan. He's immediately slipping his cock back into Reggie's mouth. At the same time, Reggie feels something slippery, wet, and hot on his chest. He twitches in surprise but doesn't startle too bad this time. Manages to take all of Luke's dick without choking. Alex licks at his sternum before moving to his pec. Reggie lets out a strangled moan when Alex sucks his nipple into his mouth. His hips rock up off the table.

Reggie’s so hard. His head is in the clouds, another _galaxy_ , he's so high. Luke's using his mouth and throat so good it hurts, making Reggie's throat open up for him. Reggie's just _taking it_. Alex's mouth on him is sending a coiling, delicious heat down his spine. His stomach jumps with Alex drags his teeth over Reggie's nipple. A zing of pleasure shoots straight to Reggie's dick. Luke picks up his pace, fucking Reggie's mouth faster, harder. Reggie can't help the wet, gagging noises he's making. Can't help the way his hips are rocking up into nothing, the way his chest is heaving with every nip of Alex's teeth. Can't help the way he's _right freaking there_ already.

When Luke shoves in deep and pulls Reggie's head up to meet his thrust, his cock jerks in Reggie's throat. Reggie gags when Luke comes, forcing Luke's load out of his mouth. Jizz spews past his lips and down his face. Alex bites his nipple _hard_. And Reggie comes so suddenly his vision goes white. Before Reggie's ready, Luke's pulling out of his throat. Reggie coughs, whimpers. His hips jerk as his cock spills even more in his pants. He's gasping, eyes closed, head spinning. But Reggie already misses having his mouth full.

He keeps his mouth open, tongue out, whines.

Alex chuckles heatedly against Reggie's chest, then kisses up to Reggie's throat. Luke leans down, licks Reggie's tongue with his own before kissing him upside down. 

"Reginald," Alex's voice is right in Reggie's ear and it makes Reggie shudder, "Did you come in your pants like a naughty boy?"

Reggie gasps into Luke's mouth. Luke moans. His eyes are still closed, Luke's come cooling on his face. Not being able to see makes everything so much more intense.

"Did you really?" Luke asks, growling, "Reg, that's so hot, man."

"Sorry, Lex," Reggie's voice is shredded, "I still want you. Please."

"Only if you're sure," Alex hums, strokes a gentle hand down Reggie's belly, down over the wet spot in his pants. Reggie jerks, gasping.

"I am," Reggie nods frantically, "I'm sure, Lex. I want you in my mouth so bad."

Reggie hears Luke shift away and out of his grasp, feels Alex's hands leave him. He startles a little when he feels fingers tapping along his jaw.

"Wow, look at you," Alex's voice is low and gravelly, "Luke made such a _mess_."

Reggie wants to see Alex's pretty cock, wants to watch Alex stroking himself. But instead all he can do is listen to the slick sounds of Alex pumping himself above Reggie's face. Reggie gets his hands up and feels around blindly until he finds Alex's bare hips. His pants are pushed down. Reggie holds on tight. Alex slips the tip of his cock over Reggie's tongue. But pulls away.

"Please," Reggie begs, his cracking voice is so freaking _desperate_ sounding, "I'm sorry for being naughty, Lex. Please fuck my throat."

Alex doesn't answer but he does slide his cock to Reggie's tongue again. Reggie tilts his head back, opening his throat as much as he can. And Alex pushes his cock into Reggie's mouth.

Reggie's jaw aches already. The way his mouth spreads open for Alex's width hurts but in such a good way. Reggie's elated, so happy to be used like this. He's filthy with spit and come and he wants _more_. Alex keeps sliding his cock into Reggie's mouth, spearing open his throat as wide as it's ever been. Reggie feels stretched to his limits. And then Alex keeps going. He feels so much bigger than Reggie remembers. He coughs wetly as Alex sinks in and in. When finally Alex stops, buried in as deep as he can go, Reggie's throat feels achingly full.

"Oh my god," Luke gasps, his fingers land on Reggie's collarbone. Reggie startles, gags, and Alex slides out to let him catch his breath. Luke's hand moves up Reggie's throat. Reggie thinks he's going to choke him or something but Luke doesn't. He just runs his palm over Reggie's neck gently.

"Lex," Luke sounds _depraved_ , "I can see your dick in his throat when you do that."

"What?" Alex gasps.

Reggie's spent cock twitches in his pants. He moans. Then Alex is in his mouth again, sliding all the way down his throat and spreading it open once more.

"Oh-oh my god," Alex says shakily, his hand strokes down Reggie's throat, "I can _feel_ it."

Reggie wants to feel it too. He brings his own hand down. And Alex moves his out of the way so Reggie can wrap his fingers around his own neck. Sure enough, there's a bulge under his palm. Alex rocks his hips back a little, snaps them forward. And Reggie can _feel_ it under his hand. Just like that, Reggie is desperately hard again. All of the blood rushing to his cock makes Reggie insanely dizzy and light-headed. It feels awesome. Reggie shoves one of his hands into his pants and grips his throat with the other. When Alex moves his hips again, Reggie _squeezes_ around him.

Alex chokes at the same time Reggie does.

Reggie gags so hard his whole body reacts, hips jerking up as his stomach clenches. Spit spills past Alex's cock and down Reggie's already messy face. Alex pulls back immediately, just so his tip is still in Reggie's panting mouth. He wraps his fingers around Reggie's wrist and pulls his hand away from his neck. Holds it to the side of Reggie's head so Reggie can't move it back. Then Luke is gripping his other hand and jerking it out of his pants. Reggie would feel frustrated, probably, if he wasn't so _incredibly_ turned on by being held down like this.

"Don't do that," Alex scolds but he's panting like he can't catch his breath.

Reggie breathes wetly around his cock, "I won't, please," his voice is a hoarse mess, "Keep going," when Alex and Luke go to release him, Reggie speaks up quickly, "No, don't let go."

Alex presses Reggie's wrist down into the table next to his head and holds it there but not hard. Reggie can pull free if he wants. Luke, on the other hand, tightens his hold around Reggie's wrist, hard. And holds it up and away from Reggie's body. Then Luke's other hand is on Reggie's stomach, sliding down his happy trail, and into his pants. Reggie gasps at the same time Alex thrusts into his mouth again and it gets choked off into a sloppy cough.

Reggie feels so perfect and right, just like this. His throat is being fucked open wide and deep every time Alex rocks his hips forward. And it hurts. It makes Reggie gag and choke despite the fact he's deep throated Alex before plenty of times. The angle, the force behind Alex's hips, the length and weight of his cock, all feel like the cusp of too much. They're not though. It's perfect. Reggie hurts just the right amount.

Alex gets his free hand under Reggie's head to support him as he starts going faster. He's got to be getting close by the way his pace goes a little erratic. Luke is stroking Reggie's cock in the confines of his pants. When Alex moans, Luke matches it. Reggie feels when Luke's grip moves from Reggie's wrist to his hand. Then Luke is wrapping their fingers around his hard cock. Alex fucks into Reggie's mouth fast and hard as Luke jerks himself off with their hands. Reggie is floaty and loose and accommodating. Even as he gags and drools around Alex's hefty cock. He wants them to use him, to come on him and in him and _because_ of him.

Alex gets his cock in deep, deep, _deep_ when he comes. At first Reggie swallows but then it's too much. He coughs Alex's come up and down his face. Alex keeps thrusting deep inside as his cock jerks in the wet tightness of Reggie's throat, moaning out obscenities. Watching, Luke comes in their joined hands. And when Reggie feels the splash of Luke's jizz across his stomach, he finishes too. His hips snap up into Luke's palm as Reggie explodes all over Luke's fingers. Reggie needs to breathe, his head's spinning.

He tugs his hand out from under Alex's hold and reaches up for his hip again. The moment he's pushing at Alex, Alex slides out of his mouth. Reggie heaves in a massive breath. And starts coughing the moment air hits his sore throat. Alex is quickly getting his hands under Reggie's head and shoulders to help him sit up. He's too fast though and the moment Reggie's upright, he goes all spinny. With a groan, he wavers. Alex catches him as he slumps back.

"You okay, Reg?" he asks a little frantically.

Reggie cannot think thoughts. Not yet. His mind's a million miles away. His ears are ringing. His limbs are floating. Reggie's just leaning against Alex, eyes closed, panting and coughing, trying to catch his breath. Alex's hands start running up and down his arms comfortingly. Reggie's _already_ comfy. The other boy's touch makes him relaxed and kind of sleepy. Then he feels something, a shirt maybe, wiping his face clean.

"Hey, talk to us, man," Luke sounds a little freaked too, "You good?"

Reggie blinks his eyes open once he feels like he's not going to get come in them. Luke's staring up at him, holding a filthy shirt in his hand. He looks totally worried. But Reggie frowns.

"Luke, you jerk," his voice is a raspy, tender mess. Barely a whisper and it hurts. Luke's face drops but Reggie just grins, "You got jizz on my shirt."

Alex physically relaxes behind him, "So you're okay? For a second there I thought we broke you or something."

"No," Reggie croaks, "I just came so hard I couldn't _think_."

Alex kisses him on the back of his neck, chuckling against his skin, "You're welcome."

Reggie glances down his flushed, sweaty chest and sees that he's covered in spit and come. He coughs a little at his scratchy throat. And then chuckles.

"I need a _bath_ ," he tells them.

Luke grins devilishly and licks a trail up from Reggie's bellybutton to his chest all the way up to his lips. Then shoves his slick tongue into Reggie's mouth. Reggie's too tired to kiss back so he just lets Luke's tongue do all the work. Then Luke pulls back and pecks a kiss into the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, you _really_ do," he snarks.

Reggie chuckles and shoves Luke back and away. Alex, though. Reggie lets Alex help him up to his feet, steer him to the bathroom, and even run him a bath. Alex doesn't add enough soap to make the water bubbly the way Reggie likes. But Reggie doesn't care. He just smiles and sinks into the water gratefully anyway.

They do end up hanging the list on the wall. More things get added over time. Reggie puts _keeping my mouth full_ in the _yes_ section. _Pony play_ in gel pen and Willie's handwriting shows up in the _no_ category. Julie's pretty, looping handwriting adds _obeying Julie_ in the _yes_ side and _pulling Julie's hair_ under _no_. Reggie forgets about the list most of the time. But he never forgets what is written on it.


	10. Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's no smut in this chapter. I'm sorry! I couldn't get this out of my head. lol This isn't the last chapter, more like an angsty, sappy intermission.
> 
> As always, I welcome suggestions and requests. Thank you!

That show had been _awesome_. Reggie can't stop grinning. The audience had been so enthusiastic and excited. The whole band was on _fire._ Reggie and Luke are amping each other up. Reggie can't get over how great Luke's solo was during the chorus. And Luke keeps telling Reggie he killed the bassline. They're both grinning and clapping each other's shoulders when Julie's voice catches them off guard.

"Luke's not listening to you, Flynn," she's saying, "He's talking to his boyfriend." She doesn't say it like she's being sarcastic.

Luke immediately pulls away from him. And Reggie takes a step back too. He fiddles with his hands, chews his cheek, while Luke talks.

"Yo, we're not-" Luke explains, kind of laughing but it's a nervous sound, "Reggie is _not_ my boyfriend."

Julie blinks at him. She opens her mouth, closes it. Frowns.

"He's _not_?" she finally asks.

"What? No!" Luke answers, shocked and confused, "I'm dating _you_. Like. We're boyfriend and girlfriend, aren't we?"

Reggie feels really uncomfortable. He hates confrontation. And he hates being the reason for it even more.

Julie rolls her eyes, " _Duh_. Of course we are," she glances at Reggie, then Alex, "I thought the three of you came as a package deal. That you were already together when _we_ got together."

Alex stutters, " _What_? Of course we're not-We aren't-" he cuts himself off like he doesn't know how to finish that thought.

"Oh, you're not?" Willie asks from Alex's side, staring up at him with open confusion, "I thought you guys were all a thing too."

Alex gapes at him, "And you were _cool_ with that?"

"Obviously, hotdog," Willie's smile is all soft and fond, "I want you to be happy. They make you happy. They make me happy too. What's not cool about that?"

"O-oh," Alex stammers.

"I don't know what any of you are saying, but ya'll are a _mess_ ," Flynn tells them, points around the room, "Get it together," she demands, then, "But do it somewhere else. We got to go before they kick us out."

"She's right, guys," Julie sends them all a reassuring smile, "We can talk about it when we get home."

Reggie knows where this is going. And he's not mad about it. He's always kind of known they'd end up here. Luke and Alex are going to choose Julie and Willie over him. He won't lose them as friends but he'll go back to being alone again. The fifth wheel. And Reggie gets it. They aren't one big happy group couple or something. He's been intruding in their love lives enough as it is. And Reggie _really_ doesn't want to mess this up for them. Alex and Luke deserve to be happy.

So when they all poof out, Reggie doesn't go back to the studio with them. He doesn't want to deal with the confrontation and loss right now. He needs to get his head on straight first. He ends up going somewhere he's always wanted to go and never had the chance when he was alive.

The Hollywood Sign is _big_. But also kind of narrow. The white metal letters are rusty on top. And not that comfortable to sit on. But Reggie does anyway because the view is _amazing._ He gazes out across the sea of lights underneath the polluted night sky. They twinkle like all the stars were poured right out of the sky into the city. He's always wanted to go stargazing. But it's not an easy thing to do in LA.

When Reggie was little, he used to dream of growing old and living on a farm. He'd have a wife and kids and horses. A dog! A good farming dog too like a Border Collie or a Great Pyranees. Or _both_. And he would have chickens and grow corn and at night him and the missus would sit on the porch and look up at the stars. There'd be so many they'd never be able to count them all. But they'd try every night. And she'd never get tired of their life together. She'd never get tired of _him_.

Reggie used to dream of that, anyway.

Then he met Alex and Luke and they changed everything. He didn't need an imaginary family anymore. Because Sunset Curve became his family.

And then they _died_. 

He thought their dreams had died with them. But they didn't. They're still together. Reggie's family got a little bigger, even. And they can still play music, share themselves with the world. Reggie is a ghost so he'll never have his farm or his horse or his dogs. But he's _happy_. He needs to remember that. Because losing _parts_ of Alex and Luke doesn't mean _losing_ Alex and Luke.

Reggie thinks he's always been kind of in love with them. From the moment they became the family he got to choose. And day dreams of his perfect farm went from featuring an imaginary wife to being about Luke and Alex instead. Reggie started thinking about them all riding horses together, playing with their dogs, chasing their chickens around. Alex wouldn't need to because all the chickens would love him. But they'd hate Luke. He'd get pecked by angry hens then pout to Reggie about it. 

Reggie smiles to himself.

Yeah, he thinks, he's always been a bit in love with them.

Back in the day, Reggie used to wear braces. They were uncomfortable and annoying. And since they were in Reggie's mouth, he was constantly fiddling with them. Running his tongue over them and prodding at them. He _hated_ his braces. Kids in school already bullied the boys but once Reggie got braces it just gave them something new to poke fun at. They didn't make fun of his crooked teeth anymore. But instead they called him _metal mouth_ and _brace face_. Reggie used to hate his teeth, used to hate his braces, and then one day Luke changed everything.

He looked right at Reggie, grinned with all of his pretty, white teeth, and told him, "I like your braces, Reg. I think they're cute."

Reggie had gone bright red. Bobby laughed at him. Alex rolled his eyes and smacked Luke on the back of his head. They thought he was teasing Reggie but he wasn't. Later Luke told him that he meant it. That he thought Reggie looked good. And Reggie kissed him. It was the first time they ever kissed. They both looked at each other with wide eyes and then they burst out laughing. Reggie didn't even feel self conscious about his teeth when he smiled with Luke.

Alex came out to him first. He did it on accident. And Reggie will never forget the way Alex's eyes had gone wide with panic, his face sheet white. Like he was afraid Reggie was going to hate him or something. Reggie knew Alex's family was strict and religious. And that was probably a bad combination for a closeted gay person. Reggie thought that sucked. 

So he smiled with his molar train tracks on full display and said, "Rad."

Alex had been utterly speechless for a solid two minutes. Then, "Rad? _Rad?_ Reggie, I'm gay. As in. A homosexual. I like boys. Rainbow flags. Girls are icky. _I like boys._ "

Reggie snickered, "Yeah, I got that."

"And you-" Alex gaped, "What?"

"It's cool, Lex," Reggie explained, slow since Alex clearly hadn't been listening, "I think it's totally rad that you're gay."

Alex snorted over a honking laugh. Then clapped his hands over his face, embarrassed. Reggie burst into a fit of giggles that had Alex fuming at him. Alex huffed but before he could storm off, Reggie caught his hand.

"Hey," Reggie told him, "I'm serious, you know? I love you, dude."

And just like that Alex deflated, the stress lines left his shoulders. He squeezed Reggie's hand back, "Yeah, you too."

And Reggie can think of a thousand moments like that in his life. Where his friends made him fall in love with them a little bit more. Over and over. Until now Reggie is stuck, head over heels for them. Dreaming of an ideal life together while taking whatever love they're willing to offer. Don't get him wrong, though, Reggie _loves_ having sex. And maybe he's always had a bit of a weird relationship with sex. Because he doesn't think it's _that_ big of a deal. Because sex is fun and easy but _love_ is hard.

Love opens up the doors to hurt and loss. Love changes everything. If he tells his friends he loves them, puts it out there, then they'll _know_. Every time they look at him, they'll remember how he feels. Then they'll think twice. Their love won't be unconditional anymore. Because Reggie gave it conditions.

Reggie doesn't want to lose the love that Alex and Luke _do_ feel for him. He'd take that over the love that drove his parents apart. The kind of love that can get pulled tighter and thinner, that bends under stress, snaps and breaks like a levy, destroys those in its wake. No. Reggie doesn't have faith in love like that.

He's starting to feel settled. Remembers all the reasons why he's never going to be the person that will make Luke or Alex happy. Not like Julie and Willie can. And Reggie wants them to be happy more than anything. So it's really for the best to call it quits. Eventually, all these fun times they've had together will be just like Reggie's other memories. He'll look back and remember how good he felt and how much more he fell in love. And the memories will feel bittersweet but won't hurt him anymore. Eventually, they'll make Reggie's heart swell with joy instead of ache with longing. 

He knows from experience.

With a deep breath, Reggie takes one last look across the glittering lights of the city, pretending they're a sky full of stars, and vanishes.

When he reappears outside the studio, it's to frantic sounding voices coming from inside.

"-don't _know_ ," Luke is saying, "I already checked there!"

"What about the Orpheum?" Julie asks and she sounds _scared_ , "Wait. You don't think…"

" _No_ ," Alex says firmly but his voice is wobbly, "We haven't seen or heard anything from him in ages. And Willie would know if it was him."

"He's right," Willie responds, "It can't be him."

"Then what!" Luke snaps, "There's no way he left on his own! He wouldn't-he wouldn't do that."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Reggie asks as he enters.

"Not now, Reg, we-" Alex starts, stops, whips his head around, "Reggie!"

"Uh, yeah?" Reggie furrows his brows, sees that everyone is looking at him, "What?"

Luke storms over to him so suddenly, Reggie actually flinches. But Luke doesn't notice because he's immediately dragging Reggie forward into a bone crushing hug. Squeezes all the air right out of Reggie's lungs.

"Man, am I _so_ freaking glad to see you," Luke says then he's pushing back, holding Reggie by his shoulders, and scowling at him, "What the heck happened? We've been looking all over for you! We thought you got lost or-or _something_."

They'd been making a fuss over _him_ , Reggie suddenly understands. Oops. He hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I just wanted to get some air," he says sincerely, "I didn't mean to make you guys worry."

Alex comes up behind him, kisses him in his hair. Reggie doesn't think about it, doesn't let his heart hurt over it.

"Are you okay?" he asks him.

Reggie nods immediately, smiles, "Yeah, of course I am."

Reggie sees Luke look behind him, glancing at Alex. Then Alex's hand lands on his shoulder, massages it gently.

"We thought you might have gotten freaked out earlier," Alex admits.

Reggie snorts, "Me? No way. I'm fine, guys."

Alex sighs. Luke frowns. Reggie feels like he's said something wrong. He does have a bad habit of putting his foot right in his mouth, he knows.

"I mean," he snorts, "I _know_ we aren't together. You guys don't love me like that. It's cool."

Luke's eyes snap to him, "What do you mean?"

Reggie tries so hard to be happy and laid-back when he answers. Even though his heart is racing. And he feels kind of sick.

"You guys want to stop messing around with me, right?" he shrugs, "That's cool. I don't want to cause any problems for-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Luke cuts him off, "One thing at a time, Reg. Who said we wanted to stop?"

Reggie gulps. _He_ did. But he doesn't know how to tell them that. Because he can't explain the reason why he wants to stop. Can't tell them that his heart can't take it.

"Don't you?" he asks instead, "I mean. This was all a big misunderstanding, right?"

"Yeah," Alex sighs, "I think that's a bit of an understatement."

"Right," Reggie shrugs, "So let's just move on. Sorry I got in between you guys, I didn't mean to cause any drama."

"You _didn't_ , man. That's not what we're saying. _Julie_ ," Luke whines, "Help us."

Julie levels Luke with the most judgmental look Reggie has ever seen, "You know, for a songwriter you sure are bad at putting your thoughts into words."

"This is just too hard!" Luke groans, "What am I supposed to say?"

Reggie shifts on his feet, starting to feel awkward. It draws Luke's attention back to him. He chews on his cheek. But then Julie is there, smiling at Reggie.

"Hey, Reggie, do you want to know _why_ Wills and I thought you guys were a couple?" she asks, "And do you also want to know _why_ we were so cool with it?"

Reggie kind of does now that he's thinking about it. But he kind of doesn't too.

"Uh," he glances at Luke then back to Julie, "Sure?"

"Because," she explains loudly, clearly, so there's no room to misinterpret her words, "You are _in love with each other_."

Reggie's heart drops all the way to the floor. He immediately feels tears burning in his eyes. 

Oh no. 

Julie _knows_. 

That must mean they _all_ know. 

Reggie thinks about the tear this will cause between them, the one that will grow and grow until it rips them apart. That's what love like this _does_. Reggie inherited it like a bad gene. He doesn't want to lose them. He doesn't want to lose his friends. They're the only family he _has_. Has _ever_ had. An imaginary family on a dream farm doesn't _count_. Reggie ducks his head when he feels tears spilling through his eyelashes. 

"I'm so sorry I'm in love with your boyfriend, Jules. Willie, man, I'm _sorry_. I didn't want you guys to find out," he immediately hides his red, tear streaked face in his arm, muffles a shuddery breath into his shirt sleeve, "I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad. I didn't-"

"Reggie, what-" Jules sounds startled.

Luke talks too, "No, man, don't-" but Reggie isn't listening.

Because Reggie feels ten years old again, waiting for his mom and dad to start fighting because Reggie dropped another plate, or because Reggie got another bad grade, or because Reggie is stupid and worthless and they're so tired of him they fight over who _has_ to have him in the divorce, not who _gets_ to. He's messed everything up because that's what he _does_. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I-" his voice catches wetly because he's _crying_. Like a stupid baby. He hears himself whispering, pleading, over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" even though that's never gotten him out of trouble before.

"Reg, hey, you need to breathe," Alex says behind him, voice level and clear and beautiful and kind. Reggie doesn't deserve it.

" _Lex_ ," Reggie tucks his face deeper into his arm, doesn't want to be seen, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, man, shh, it's okay," Alex is with him then. His hands come up around Reggie and pull him in. He tucks Reggie's face down into his shoulder so Reggie can hide like he wants, "Just breathe, alright? I got you. Just breathe."

"I love you," Reggie whispers it like he's sharing bad, terrible, _awful_ news. Because he _is_ , "I love you and I'm so sorry."

"Reggie," Alex's voice goes wobbly but his arms hug Reggie tighter, "Don't be sorry. I think it's rad. _Totally_ rad," when Reggie chokes out a disbelieving laugh, Alex tells him, "And I love you too."

Then another pair of arms comes around them and Luke is suddenly burying his face between them.

"I love you both," he kisses Reggie in his hair, "And I mean _love_ love, Reggie. I'm _in love_ with you guys. _And_ Julie."

"Me too, Reg," Alex adds, "I love Willie. But I love you guys too."

Reggie shakes his head. They don't get it. Their love is something precious and hopeful and promising. And Reggie's love is _poison_. He's breathing so fast it doesn't feel like he's breathing at all.

"Reg," Alex's voice is serious, "Breathe. You need to calm down. Take deep breaths."

Reggie can't. It feels like there's no room in his lungs. It doesn't matter if he never catches his breath, right? He's _dead_.

"Reggie," Luke _pleads_ , "Chill. It's _good_. We _love_ you."

Reggie sobs. Because he's wanted to hear that for so long but he never expected it would hurt so much.

"I don't-" Reggie gasps, "I-"

Alex picks it up when Reggie doesn't continue, "Reggie. Why are you _sad_? Isn't...isn't this a good thing?"

Is it?

Reggie's going to _ruin_ everything they have. He'll want too much, ask for more than they want to give. He'll be needy and annoying. They'll get sick of him eventually. He knows the difference between the real world and his stupid fantasies. In the real world, no one has ever been able to _love_ Reggie.

He shakes his head. Doesn't know how to _tell_ them. He just wants them to be happy _so bad._ His mind's going fuzzy and his lungs _burn_.

Luke chokes, buries his face into the side of Reggie's neck. Reggie can feel the other boy's tears against his skin. He's _already_ screwing things up, "Why not?"

"I'm gonna mess it all up," Reggie gasps out. He's breathing so fast but he doesn't feel like he's getting any air in at all, "I-" his voice comes out like a raw whisper, "I'll ruin _everything_."

Suddenly, he can't breathe. He whines, buries his face into Alex's shoulder. Trembles. He thinks he's going to die _again_. His heart’s pounding and his lungs are on fire. He's going all foggy-headed. His fingers grab at Luke's shirt desperately. He's scared. Is this what it felt like the first time?

"Reginald," Alex says firmly, "Breathe with me. You need to slow down and catch your breath."

Reggie tries to breathe in but it's a short gasp. It doesn't work. Then Alex is breathing slow and deep. His chest expands and sinks against Reggie's when he does. Luke holds Reggie's hand, places it against his chest, and matches Alex's breathing. Reggie listens to their inhales, exhales. He tries his best to match. At first, he's just gasping against Alex's chest. But his shallow breaths get deeper and deeper. They eventually get easier. As Reggie matches Alex and Luke, his heart slows a little. His head isn't spinning as bad. Once his breathing has evened out, his heart has stopped hammering in his ears, and his hands have stopped shaking, Reggie feels more like himself again. He doesn't feel like he's dying anymore.

So he goes to pull away.

Because this is exactly what he's afraid of. He's a _burden_.

"No, you're not," Luke says firmly and oops. Reggie must have said that last part out loud, "You're _not_ , Reggie. We love you. Love makes people want to help each other. When you're sad or scared or whatever, we want to be there for you and make you feel better. That doesn't make you a _burden_. You'll _never_ be a burden to us."

"Luke's right, Reg," Alex squeezes him just a little tighter, "You're not going to mess anything up. You'll make everything _better_."

Reggie's fragile, lonely heart _aches_. He wants so bad it hurts. He bets Willie would look hot riding horseback. And he's probably great with dogs. Julie would sit up with Reggie to count stars, he thinks. Because she's amazing. There's room in Reggie's dreams for all of them. But he doesn't know if they have room for _him_.

"I know it's weird," Luke tells him, softly, "But _we're_ weird. And who _cares?_ As long as we're together, we can do anything."

"We _want_ you," Alex murmurs into Reggie's ear, "All of us. We talked about it. We want you to be with us, Reg," then Alex lowers his voice even more, so it's softer and more gentle, "What do _you_ want? All fear aside. No matter what. What is it that _you_ want?"

Reggie’s gotten used to using his words when Alex tells him to.

"I want us," Reggie answers, honest enough it's terrifying, "I want you. And Luke. And Willie and Julie. I want to kiss you guys. Tell you I love you all and know you know that I _mean_ it. I want to look at the sky and count the stars together _forever_. I _love_ you guys."

"Good," Luke chuckles, wet but relieved, "That's what we want too, you dork," Luke goes to his tiptoes to kiss Alex's cheek, then back down to peck Reggie's temple, "I love you, Reggie."

"I love you too," Alex says above him.

And Reggie knows they mean it. Maybe he can't be sure about his own love, but Reggie feels stupid to doubt theirs.

Reggie sniffles, but he's smiling. He's going to let himself try this, he decides. He's going to believe he can. Because he doesn't want to be like his miserable parents. 

Reggie asks them all, "Are we really going to try and all be together? For real?"

"Do or do not, Reginald," Luke tells him, dead serious even though Alex lets out a huff of disbelieving laughter and Reggie can't fight off a grin, "We are _doing_ this, boys."

And, well, it's always been so _easy_ to follow Luke's lead. Yeah, Reggie is scared. And he worries that he's going to mess up or act like his parents or be dumb and annoying. But he's _not_ going to let himself be scared that his friends won't love him. Reggie reminds himself that their love for each other saved their _freaking souls_ from _darkness and evil_. If that's not real love then _nothing_ is. Reggie maybe can't believe in himself, but he can have faith in _that_. And he can have faith in Alex and Luke.

"Group hug?" Reggie suggests. 

Julie is on them in an instant, arms around Reggie and Luke. She squeezes the life out of them. And then Alex is tugging Willie in too. He lets out a soft, surprised noise as Luke and Alex hug him tight. Then he relaxes, rests his forehead into Reggie's hair.

Reggie feels absolutely perfect, just like this.

"I love you all," Julie says.

"Me too," Luke answers.

And Alex adds, "So do I."

"Same," Willie whispers shyly.

Reggie grins. Closes his eyes. Savors the warmth around him. The smell of Alex's watermelon Chapstick, Luke's cheap hairspray he insists he doesn't use, Willie's sporty cologne, Julie's coconut shampoo. His own leather jacket and hair gel scent. The way they all together smell like what _home_ should.

"I love you too, my little sweetie pies," Reggie teases, hugs them all harder.

Luke groans, "You are _not_ calling us that."

Reggie giggles, tries, "My gooey honey cakes?"

" _Stop_ ," Alex whines, "That sounds so _wrong_."

"Okay, okay," Reggie chuckles, "I'll stop. My precious little tea biscuits."

Julie and Willie laugh at Luke and Alex's whining protests. Luke complains that that's not _cool_ enough, _it makes us sound like old British ladies!_ and Alex huffs that food-related pet names are off the table. _Except for hotdog_ , Julie teases. Alex blushes. Luke laughs at him. Willie tells him he thinks it's cute. And Reggie.

Well, Reggie feels like this home he's made with his friends, his lovers, the _loves of his afterlife,_ is a complete and total dream come true.


	11. Alex/Willie/Reggie

"I got you something," Willie says instead of greeting them as he appears. Alex lets out a surprised _oof_! when he suddenly has a lap full of skater boy. 

Reggie looks away from the tv with his interest peaked. Him and Alex have taken over the Molina living room to watch The Powerpuff Girls. Luke had rolled his eyes and decided to write songs instead. He's all talk that he hates The Powerpuff Girls but Reggie knows he doesn't. It's cute how he thinks Reggie and Alex don't see right through him.

"You did?" Alex asks, wrapping an arm around Willie's hips to hold him onto his lap so he doesn't fall. It reminds Reggie of those moms who put their arms over their kid's chest when they're driving.

Willie grins so big his eyes crinkle up. And he dangles his gift in front of Alex's face. It's a _tube_? About the length of his palm but slender and kind of bullet-shaped. Black. With a line of silver around the middle. Reggie has no idea what in the world it is. By the way Alex's eyes go all big and his cheeks turn a delightful shade of pink, he does.

"Oh! Uh, why? I mean," Alex stammers, "Not that I'm not grateful, I just-I don't really wear-or, I mean-"

" _Relax_ , hotdog," Willie giggles, "I said I got it for you. I didn't say _you_ had to wear it."

Then Willie looks right at Reggie. Reggie has _no idea_ what they're talking about. But he recognizes the playful gleam in Willie's eyes. And the way Alex's shocked expression morphs into something downright sinful.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Alex ducks in to kiss the corner of Willie's smile.

"Only all the time," Willie snorts, "But you can always say it more."

"I will then," Alex tells him, "You're crazy and _I love you_ ," he smiles where his lips are pressed to Willie's cheek, "What color is it?"

"Red, duh," Willie twirls the mystery tube around his fingers, " _Ruby Woo_ , actually."

Then Alex looks at Reggie, eyes intense. His gaze lands on Reggie's mouth. Stays there. Alex's stare goes dark with arousal. That gets Reggie horny embarrassingly fast.

"Reg, you want to try something new?" Alex asks and he's _still_ staring at Reggie's mouth.

Reggie licks his bottom lip quickly, "Yeah, sure."

"Get up and get undressed," Alex always sounds like his commands are suggestions, "You too, Wills."

"Oh, are you going to boss _me_ around now?" Willie smirks.

Alex hesitates, "Not if that's not cool?"

Willie just laughs and gets to his feet. Then he catches Reggie's hand, pulls Reggie up too. The moment Reggie is standing, Willie tugs him a step closer. Willie's mysterious gift presses into Reggie's neck when Willie grabs him and drags him into a kiss. Reggie melts under Willie's lips. He kisses playfully, teasing his tongue across the seam of Reggie's mouth. Nipping at Reggie's bottom lip. Reggie opens up for him easily.

Willie slips his tongue past Reggie's lips and immediately curls it along the roof of Reggie's mouth. Like he just _knows_ it makes Reggie's knees weak. Which it does. Reggie melts under him, whining into Willie's mouth.

Willie's other hand slides down Reggie's stomach then back up under his shirt, revealing a pale strip of flesh as he lifts the fabric. Reggie raises his arms so Willie can part their mouths and pull his top off over his head. Then he gets his own hands under Willie's shirt, draws it up the lean line of Willie's spine. When he strips off Willie's top, Willie's long hair spills down his bare shoulders like liquid bronze.

Reggie brushes his fingers through Willie's hair tentatively. Ghosting his fingers feather-light through the curling tips. It's even softer than it looks.

"Wow," Reggie says without even realizing he's speaking.

Willie gives him a playful but kind of coy look, "Sick, right?"

"What?" Reggie startles a little, then flushes red, "Yeah. I think it's beautiful," he tucks a strand behind Willie's ear so he can see his face better, " _You're_ beautiful."

Willie's eyes go a little wide and he looks embarrassed. But he giggles. And when he does it's this adorable little laugh that scrunches up his nose.

"Thanks," he trails his thumb down the length of Reggie's jaw, "You're not too bad yourself."

So Reggie kisses him softly. Because he can. And because when he does, Alex lets out a shaky breath next to them. Then clears his throat.

"As much as I'm enjoying the show," Alex's voice has gone a bit deep, a bit hungry, "I think I told you two to strip."

Reggie shivers against Willie's lips. Then gets his hands on the side release buckle of Willie's belt.

"Can I?" he asks breathily into Willie's mouth. Feels when Willie grins.

"Go for it."

Reggie rushes to get Willie undressed. Wants to see the rest of him, run his hands over Willie's skin. Leans in just a little so he can lap at Willie's earring. Then suck it into his mouth. Willie lets out a breathy sigh and Reggie moves his lips down under Willie's sharp jaw. Works a hickie into the skin under Willie's chin.

Once he slides Willie's pants down his thighs, Reggie is suddenly being pushed backward. He yelps, lands on his butt on the couch behind him. Willie is grinning at him as he pulls his pants the rest of the way off. Then Willie is working Reggie’s belt and jeans open and Reggie lifts his hips up so Willie can pull them down and off too. Willie presses a hand to Reggie's chest and coaxes him back. Until he's leaning against the cushions behind him. Then Willie climbs into Reggie's lap.

He glides the black, plastic tube over Reggie's jaw, staring at Alex.

"Well? What now, boss?" he teases.

Alex shifts so he's sitting sideways on the sofa, leaning against the armrest. His one leg is stretched out across the length of the couch, foot touching Reggie's thigh. His other is bent and his foot is still on the floor. Leaving his legs spread wide open so Willie and Reggie can both see the hard length in his sweats. He's watching them intensely. His adam's apple bobs when he swallows thickly.

"Put it on him," Alex demands, "Let me see."

Willie pecks Reggie's lips too quickly for Reggie to react.

Then Willie pops open his mystery tube and all of the air leaves Reggie's lungs. Willie twists the bottom, pushing up an untarnished tip of bright, red lipstick. Reggie's favorite color. He's always loved red lips. The way the color draws eyes straight to the mouth. Or, well, that's always got _Reggie's_ attention, anyway. He's just never thought about it on his _own_ lips before. 

Willie holds him by his chin gently, brings the makeup toward him, and says, "Stay still, pretty boy."

Reggie's never been great at sitting still but in this moment he's a _statue_. Willie is so careful as he draws the lipstick over Reggie's mouth. It feels strange on his lips, sticky but creamy too. It's not quite like wearing lip balm, feels thicker. It makes Reggie so _aware_ of his mouth. Like he can't stop focusing on it now that there's this new, foreign weight on his lips. It smells good too. Kind of minty and waxy. Reggie likes it. And when Willie pulls back to examine his work, his expression going lusty and dark, Reggie figures he likes it too.

Willie leans in to kiss him quickly. The lipstick between their mouths smears over their lips. Reggie can taste it, a faint, feminine flavor. When Willie pulls back, he has red smudged across his lips. Alex tuts at them unhappily.

"I didn't even get to see before you messed it up," Alex huffs, bumps Willie's knee with his foot, then says sternly, "You better fix it."

Willie wipes red from the corner of his grin with his thumb, "Or what?"

Alex blinks, taken aback, then smirks devilishly, "I'll punish you for being naughty boys."

Reggie shivers. And he doesn't miss how Willie's breath has gone shallow and quick too. How he swallows thickly. But where Reggie immediately wants to give in, Willie seems to have other plans. Because he stares right at Alex as he leans back into Reggie's space. When Willie kisses him that time it's like he's _trying_ to mess Reggie's lipstick all up. The kiss is filthy and sloppy, so hard their teeth clack. Reggie moans a little desperately. And Alex makes a frustrated noise of his own. Right before his arms are circling Willie's waist and he's dragging him off of Reggie.

Willie gasps in surprise through smudged red lips when Alex drags Willie to him. He gets Willie in between the spread of his thighs. So he's practically laying in Alex's lap, his back to Alex's chest and waist.

"This okay?" Alex asks, growly but patient, into Willie's hair.

Willie nods, chuckling when he answers, " _This_ is a punishment? I'm not really mad about this set up, Lex."

"Oh, no," Alex hums, stares at Reggie, "This is nothing," he pats Willie's stomach, "Come here."

Reggie's probably never moved so fast in his life. He climbs over Willie. Gets his legs on either side of Willie's waist. Alex cups his cheek and glowers. His thumb touches a smear of red on Reggie's upper lip.

"Look at this," he tells Willie, huffing, "Clean it up. It's the last time I'm asking."

Willie doesn't. Just reaches up, drags his thumb over Reggie's bottom lip and messes it up even more. Whatever Reggie expects Alex to do, he doesn't. Alex just snorts, shakes his head. Then he sets about cleaning Reggie's lipstick himself. He wipes the smears of red up nice and tidy. Then reapplies a new layer of pristine red over Reggie's lips.

"There we go," he says like a scolding parent, "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Willie rolls his eyes playfully, "Whatever. I liked him all messy better."

"Well, I like you like this, Reg," Alex tells him, caressing Reggie's chin softly, "I want to watch you suck Willie's cock. Will you do that for me?"

Reggie's nodding before Alex has even finished his question, "Yeah, I want to," but when he goes to start, Alex's grip tightens, holds him in place.

"I'd hate for you to ruin all my hard work and mess up those pretty lips of yours again," Alex smiles sharply, "So don't smudge your lipstick. You understand? I want your mouth on Willie and I want you to do it without messing up your lipstick. If you do, you're both going to get in trouble."

Reggie gasps at the same time Willie snaps his jaw shut over a moan. He squirms under Reggie. And Reggie's heart thuds in his ears so hard he feels dizzy with it.

"I can do it," Reggie sounds like he's begging. Alex hasn't let him go. So Reggie can't get Willie into his mouth. But he _wants_ to, "I'll be good. I won't make a mess."

Alex grins, loosens his hold so he can cup Reggie's cheek softly, "You _are_ good Reggie. Now go ahead and show us."

Alex leans back and gets his arms around Willie's chest, holding his hands and pinning Willie's arms there.

"Is this okay?" he asks Willie, and Reggie can see that Alex isn't holding Willie's wrists hard at all.

Willie nods, "Yeah, I'm into it. If I'm not, I'll let you know. My safeword's _kickflip_."

"Safeword?" Reggie frowns.

"Yeah," Willie looks kind of embarrassed, "It's for, like, if stuff gets too intense or whatever. Means stop but it gets your attention cause no one says _kickflip_ during sex. You know?"

"That's cool!" Reggie grins, "I want a safeword too."

Willie looks at him so fondly it makes Reggie blush, "Yeah? Like what, pretty boy? It's gotta be something you'd probably never say."

"Jar Jar!" Reggie announces, "My safeword is Jar Jar."

Alex groans, "Really, dude?"

"Uh huh," Reggie shifts down so his face is over Willie's bare abdomen. The cut of his abs _almost_ puts Luke's to shame, "Deal with it."

Willie snickers when Alex huffs against his neck. But his laughter goes breathless the moment Reggie licks at the dip under his sternum. Reggie keeps his tongue out away from his lips, and keeps his lips away from Willie's skin. Just focuses on tasting the tan flesh rippling down toward Willie's navel. Dips into his bellybutton. Willie's cock is a _sight_. He's hard against his stomach, tip red and leaking across his belly.

Reggie can't resist sucking it into his mouth. But he keeps his lips out instead of tucking them around his teeth. Only lets himself take the head into his mouth. Reggie moans. Willie's cock tastes amazing. Reggie laps at the tip, dips into the slit, just to spread the flavor of him around his mouth. Willie's stomach flutters and he moans, laying his head back onto Alex's chest. Reggie reaches for Willie's cock, determined to get him off without messing up his mouth.

"No," Alex tells him even when Willie groans unhappily, "Just your mouth, Reggie."

Reggie pouts up at Alex. How's he supposed to do that? But when he sees the way Alex is staring at Willie darkly, he thinks he gets it. This is their punishment. Reggie can't choke himself on Willie's cock without messing up his lipstick. And Willie's only being teased by Reggie's mouth. 

"Can I hold him if I don't move my hand?"

"Yeah, sure," Alex says like he's being generous, "But I want you to get him off with _only_ your mouth."

And well. Reggie takes that as a challenge.

He angles his head back just a little. So he can guide the head of Willie's cock behind his teeth. And keeps his tongue out so the underside of Willie's cock doesn't touch his bottom lip. He hollows his cheeks, shifts his tongue side to side, and sucks as hard as he can. Willie gasps. Reggie slides him out of his mouth again, just so he can sweep the head of Willie's cock all over his tongue, rubbing it along the sides and underneath and over his tastebuds.

Then Reggie sucks him back down. Not deep. Just enough for the tip to brush the roof of Reggie's mouth. His hand is around the base of Willie's dick but he's not moving it. He's only holding the other boy steady. Reggie starts to bob his head a little, careful not to touch Willie's dick with the outside of his lips. He only allows the hard length to touch the slick flesh inside his mouth, works at it with his cheeks and tongue. Willie is panting above him, moaning out these high, keening noises. His chest is hitching, hips twitching, but he doesn't try to thrust up into Reggie's mouth. Reggie's impressed, knows he couldn't stay still like that with something wet and slick teasing at the head of his cock like this.

Reggie feels bad for him. So he doubles his efforts. Bobbing his head faster, sucking harder. He flutters his tongue under the sensitive head with purpose. Keeps his cheeks sucked in. Moans so Willie can feel the vibrations up his cock.

Willie groans out loud, his stomach goes tight. Alex growls, "Are you going to come?" right into Willie's ear. Willie nods his head with desperation.

"Yeah," he gasps, "Yeah, I'm so close."

"Is that right?" Alex hums.

Then a hand is in Reggie's hair, jerking Reggie up and off of Willie's cock. Reggie and Willie both whine in protest. Willie's cock twitches. He lets out a pained groan. Reggie wishes he could kiss it better. Alex holds Reggie away until Willie's slumped against him, no longer on the edge of release, panting for breath. Then he lets Reggie go.

"Well? Come on, Reginald," Alex wipes a little spit off of Reggie's chin, "Get him back in your mouth."

Reggie gapes at Alex indignantly. Scowls as he licks the head of Willie's cock again, careful not to mess up his lipstick. And Alex runs his fingers through Reggie's hair, petting him like he's being comforting.

"Don't be a brat now," he coos but the demand is there.

So Reggie goes back to sucking Willie's cock like he was told. He laps at the leaking head with his tongue again. Works up a pace with his mouth, sucking and humming with fervor. Can taste when Willie is getting close again on his tongue. So again, Reggie bobs his head, hollows his cheeks, works his tongue under the tip, moans. And just as Willie is coiling up tight under him, about to pop off, Alex yanks Reggie's mouth off of him again.

Willie makes a truly agonized sound in the back of his throat, his hard cock jerking, oozing precum across his stomach. Reggie whimpers in sympathy.

"Are you ready to be a good boy?" Alex purrs into Willie's ear.

Willie nods, almost hysterical.

"Apologize," Alex tells him.

Willie instantly says, "Sorry."

Alex tuts, "That doesn't sound very sincere. Say: I'm sorry for being a brat, Alex."

Willie's panting, his face is red. But his eyes are half-lidded and heavy with lust. He bites his lip. And doesn't say anything.

Alex drops Reggie suddenly, "Keep going, Reg."

Reggie whines.

But obeys.

He goes back to sucking at Willie's cock. His jaw is starting to hurt. His tongue's feeling overworked and achy. It makes Reggie hard as _diamonds._ He's still careful though. He can see some bright, red lipstick smearing across Willie's cock and tries to reel himself in. Goes back to focusing on the head, keeping his lips from touching the length. When he grazes his teeth over the head a little, Willie jumps, gasps. His arms jerk where they're pinned. He shudders. His cock spurts precum onto Reggie's tongue. Alex goes to pull Reggie away again when Willie suddenly speaks.

"Alex! I'm sorry for being a brat," Willie gets out frantically.

"Good," Alex hasn't pulled Reggie away yet but he's still gripping his hair like he will any second, "Now tell Reggie you're sorry for getting him in trouble too."

Willie whines unhappily. Alex starts pulling Reggie away.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble, Reggie," Willie gasps out in a rush, "I'm sorry. Please. Let me come, Lex. Please."

So Alex lets Reggie go, "Good boy," he purrs into Willie's ear, "Now come in Reggie's mouth for me."

And just like that Willie does.

He gasps, his cock jerks into the roof of Reggie's mouth, and Willie shoots his load all up and down Reggie's tongue. Reggie sucks it up eagerly, laps at the slit as it pours wet, slick heat into his mouth. Willie's trembling a little under him. He keens, squirms, as Reggie sucks every drop of come from him that he can. Both Alex and Willie moan when Reggie swallows.

Alex pulls him off of Willie's cock, knowing Reggie isn't going to take the other boy out of his mouth himself. When his eyes track across Reggie's flushed face, Alex smiles.

"Look at that," he sounds impressed, "You didn't even mess up your pretty lips. Such a good boy," then Alex's voice lowers, gains a rough edge, "Now I want to mess them up for you. Are you going to let me?"

Reggie releases an embarrassingly needy noise. He's so hard he feels like all of the blood has left his brain and gone straight to his dick instead. He nods eagerly. Knows better than to stay quiet though.

"Yes, Lex, please," he pants, "I want that. Make me a mess on your cock."

Willie moans and Alex chuckles heatedly.

"It's hot, right?" Alex asks him.

Willie nods, "So hot, man. Oh my god."

Then Alex is moving them around. He gets Reggie on his knees in front of him. And Willie kneels with him, presses up against his back. Alex pushes his pants down, revealing his cock. All long and thick and hard. Flushed pink. The tip is wet and leaking. Reggie's mouth waters. He wedges himself between Alex's thighs. Alex grabs his hair in one hand, his own cock in the other.

When Alex drags his cock over Reggie's lips, Reggie feels the lipstick smudging. It gets on his cheek and chin. And Alex, watching, lets out a deep moan. Smears of red spread to Alex's cock. Reggie opens his mouth in silent invitation. Sticks his tongue out. Alex pushes his cock inside. He uses his hold in Reggie's hair to pull him down. Until he's buried in Reggie's throat and Reggie's coughing around him.

Alex doesn't hold him in place or force his head up and down. Instead, Reggie does it for him, bobbing his head at a nearly brutal pace. Takes in Alex deep every time he swallows him down. He gags and coughs. Gets spit and red lipstick all over Alex's cock, all over his own face. Alex cups his cheek, rubs his thumb over the stretch of Reggie's lips. True to his word, Alex is making a complete mess of him.

When he starts rocking his hips up to meet Reggie's mouth, Reggie knows he's getting close. So he sucks harder, gets his tongue working the bottom of Alex's length. Bobs his head a little faster. Suddenly Alex tightens his hold in Reggie's hair, pulls him back just so the tip is still in his mouth, and holds him there. Then Alex starts jerking himself off feverishly. Reggie moans around him, sucks at his head. Slips his tongue across the slit.

Alex gasps out Reggie's name when he comes. His cock pulses on Reggie's tongue, spilling come into the wet cavern of his mouth. Reggie moans, savoring the feeling of slick heat on his tongue. Then Alex tugs on his hair and Reggie looks up.

"Spit it out," Alex demands.

Reggie's eyes widen. But he does, relaxing his lips and jaw and letting Alex's load spill from his mouth. The come drips down his chin, gets all over Alex's cock. Mixes with the mess of red already over the both of them. Alex lets out a loud, completely filthy moan. Then Willie leans into Reggie's back. His teeth graze a line up Reggie's shoulder. His hand comes around Reggie's front and wraps around Reggie's cock. Reggie jumps a little, knocking Alex's cock from his mouth, when Willie starts stroking him. A string of spit and come stretches from Reggie's mouth to Alex's dick when he gasps.

His hands scramble up to grip at Alex's thighs a little desperately. He's so hard. And Willie's kissing at his neck, sucking with just enough teeth Reggie knows it's going to bruise. Alex runs his messy cock over Reggie's flithy face and back to Reggie's mouth. Reggie sucks on it eagerly. Licking up their spit and come as he gets Alex back inside. Willie chomps down on the tendon of his throat, pumps Reggie's cock a little harder. While Reggie holds Alex's cock in his mouth, he lets the weight and fullness of it go straight to his dick. 

Then he's coming in Willie's hand before he even realizes it. 

Reggie chokes over Alex's cock when a high, desperate moan tears its way from his chest. His whole body shudders then goes _tight_. His cock jerks, shoots off into Willie's fingers. Reggie's spasms, muscles clenching as he comes hard enough to see stars, before relaxing all at once. He's completely out of breath, panting through his nose while he holds Alex in his mouth. Slowly, he comes back down, awareness returning.

He feels Willie's lips on his shoulder first, kissing him softly. Then Alex's fingers carding through his hair. Reggie realizes he's sucking at Alex's cock like it's his thumb. Gets embarrassed all of the sudden. So he pulls his mouth away, panting, and tucks his forehead down into Alex's inner thigh. Alex doesn't let him hide though.

He gets his fingers under Reggie's chin and lifts his head back up. Then Reggie sees that Alex is looking at him with a flush on his cheeks, sheepish and a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry, baby, I kind of got carried away," Alex sounds apologetic but Reggie's too stuck on Alex _calling him baby_ to even understand what he's saying.

Willie wraps his arms around Reggie's middle and pulls him back into a hug, chuckling into the side of Reggie's neck.

"I don't think he minds," Willie answers, "Right, pretty boy?"

"Nope," Reggie's scratchy voice is high, "Wait. Mind what?"

"You're a _mess_ ," Alex snickers.

Reggie flushes but grins too. He can feel the spit and come and lipstick on his face and thinks Alex may have a point. But also that Willie has one too.

"Yeah," he says, "But I'm your guys' mess."

Alex snorts, "Yeah, okay," then he hauls himself to his feet, "Are you two just going to sit there naked all day?"

"You haven't ordered us to get dressed yet, _boss_ ," Willie chuckles but he's already getting up and looking for his clothes.

"Ha. Ha," Alex says as he comes back into the room, "Here, Reg, let me clean you up."

Reggie tilts his head back and closes his eyes, easy as can be. Then Alex is wiping him up with a damp kitchen towel. The water is cool and it startles Reggie at first but he finds that it's refreshing. After a moment, Alex's hand slows. His thumb stops on Reggie's bottom lip. So Reggie slowly lifts his eyelids to see. Alex's staring at his mouth.

"You look, like, crazy hot in red," Alex tells him.

"Ruby Woo," Willie clarifies, tosses Reggie's pants at him, "And he's totally right. That is _way_ your color, dude."

Reggie grins, "Maybe I should wear it more often then."

Alex's eyes go a little darker, "Yeah. Maybe."

"Oh, hey, I wanted to ask," Willie plops down on the couch, draws his knees up, makes himself comfortable, "What the heck are you guys watching?"

Reggie perks up, whirls to him, grinning, "The Powerpuff Girls. They're so rad. There just like me, Luke, and Alex," he's explaining, "Because the blonde one is the crybaby, and then there's the grumpy one like Luke, and then-"

"Reg, baby," Alex catches Reggie's elbow as he goes to get on the couch and explain all his favorite parts of the show to Willie, " _Clothes_."

"Oh, right," Reggie laughs, scoops up his pants, "I almost forgot."

Alex smiles at Reggie all sweet, then presses his smile into Reggie's temple in a short kiss, "Love you," he says in that way that sends Reggie's heart soaring, "And I'm _not_ a crybaby."

Reggie just snorts, turns to kiss Alex's lips quickly. Then sits up against Willie's side to talk about all the reasons why Alex _is_ Bubbles. And how Luke is Buttercup. And how Reggie, of course, is Blossom.

"She has a _red_ bow," Reggie explains.

And Willie just nods, stares at Alex playfully while he goes along with it, "Yeah, I can totally see it."

Then Willie wraps an arm around Reggie's shoulders. Alex sits up against Reggie's other side. And if Alex pushes his fingers into Reggie's mouth to shut him up when he won't stop teasing him, Reggie isn't exactly upset about it. He goes all liquid loose, melted into Willie's side, and sucks at Alex's fingers until he dozes off.


	12. Luke/Alex/Reggie

Reggie recognizes the look on Luke's face when he stomps into the studio. His green eyes are stormy, red-rimmed, mouth drawn in a tight line. Shoulders tense. It's becoming Luke's patented I-went-and-saw-my-mom-and-dad-and-it-sucks look. Reggie glances at Alex, sitting in one of the armchairs next to where Reggie's lounging on the couch, and sees he's already watching Luke. Alex seems to have picked up on Luke's mood too, if his worried frown is anything to go by. 

Luke spots them and immediately comes their way. Marches right past Reggie and goes up to Alex.

"You like taking care of us?" Luke asks, his voice wavering.

Alex blinks in surprise, "Uh...yes?"

"Then do it," Luke's kind of snappish sounding, like he gets when he's being defensive, nervous, "Take care of me like I'm Reggie. Tell me what to do. Whatever you want."

Alex's baby blues go wide, "What?"

Reggie's gaping at Luke, doesn't miss Luke's cheeks going pink. Luke folds his arms, "What? I can't ask for stuff I want now?"

"No, it's cool, Luke, that's not-" Alex stammers a little, flustered, "Are you sure you want that? You said you like, you know, being in charge."

"I _do_ ," Luke throws his hands up in frustration, "But I don't-I don't _always_ want that. Can't I just-?" he cuts himself off, scowling, "I want you to take the lead."

Alex clears his throat, nods, "Okay. What's your safeword?"

Luke visibly relaxes, "Gibson."

"Good," Alex looks at Reggie, "And yours?"

"Jar Jar," Reggie confirms.

Alex nods again, "Alright," he leans back into the seat like he's making himself comfortable, "Why don't you both take off your clothes for me?"

Luke lets out a shaky sigh, nods. Then he's quickly pulling his shirt off. Reggie shoots to his feet, eager to get undressed too. He scrambles out of his flannel and tank top. They're not really putting on a show for Alex or anything in their rush. But Alex doesn't comment on it, just watches them bare themselves with a heated look in his eyes. Once they're naked, they both turn to Alex, waiting.

Alex pans his eyes down Reggie's body. Then over Luke's too. Reggie watches Luke shudder and it stirs something in him, hot and wanting. Reggie feels his face go red as he takes in Luke's reaction, as it makes his cock stir between his legs. Then he realizes Alex is staring at _him_ , smirking like he knows something Reggie doesn't. Alex turns his focus back to Luke.

"I want you to stay still," Alex sounds sharper, more commanding, when he's talking to Luke, "Do you understand? Do not move a _muscle_."

Luke licks his lips quickly, nods. And stays where he's standing in front of Alex.

"Reggie, baby, come here," Alex's voice is all soft and sweet again. He pats the space between his legs. Reggie's head spins with it. But he's quick to obey.

He sits between Alex's thighs. Back to Alex's chest. Alex wraps an arm around his stomach, uses it to pull Reggie into his lap more securely. Reggie looks up and feels his cheeks burn. His eyes are level with Luke's waist where he's standing in front of them. Reggie has a perfect view of Luke's hardening cock. Watches as it twitches to life. Luke's chest expands with quickened breath, abs shifting beneath his skin. Reggie wants to lick them, suck his cock, get his mouth all over Luke. Alex kisses the top of Reggie's bare shoulder before turning to speak right into Reggie's ear.

"Go ahead," Alex hums, like he can read Reggie's mind, "He's all yours, baby. Do whatever you want."

Reggie gasps tightly. Glances up to make sure Luke's okay with that. Only to see Luke gulp, fight to keep his eyes ahead, flush warmly. A hand tangles into Reggie's hair and yanks on it, jerking Reggie's head back. Reggie lets out a shocked noise.

"He isn't in charge here," Alex growls into Reggie's neck, "I am. You got that?"

Reggie's adam's apple bobs, "Yeah, I'm sorry, Lex."

"Good," Alex lets him go, "Now go ahead."

Reggie nods. He gets his hands on Luke's hips. Trails his thumbs down the lines of muscle leading to Luke's groin. Luke's trembling a bit under him. Like he's struggling to stay still. Reggie feels a rush of power. Makes him so _horny_. Leaning in, Reggie drags his teeth down Luke's muscles. Gets his tongue out to taste the lightest sheen of sweat breaking across Luke's skin. Turns and sucks a hickie into the skin stretched across the bone of Luke's hip. When Reggie nips at the mark he's made, Luke lets out a high, breathy moan. The muscles of his stomach twitch.

"Luke," Alex says like it's a warning.

And Luke whines but manages to stay still. Even when Reggie gets his mouth on Luke's cock. 

Reggie laps at the head, sucks it a little. Then takes Luke into his mouth just until he bumps into Reggie's throat. The weight of his cock is perfect. It stretches Reggie's jaw just right, fits nice and snug in the slick heat of Reggie's mouth. Reggie just wants to hold him there. Wants to savor the feeling of his full mouth. His eyes flutter shut as Reggie starts sucking. He's not doing it to get Luke off. Not bobbing his head or working his tongue. Reggie's just nursing Luke's cock like it's thumb, sucking it in and out of his mouth leisurely. Luke lets out a fluttery breath.

Alex kisses Reggie's neck, the corner of his jaw, "There you go, baby. So good. Just wanted to keep your mouth full, huh?"

Reggie nods around Luke's cock, moaning an affirmative. Alex doesn't make him use his words this time, just lets Reggie keep Luke in his mouth like he wants.

Alex's hand lands on top of Reggie's where it's on Luke's hip. Reggie opens his eyes to watch Alex move their hands away. He holds Reggie's in his palm, turns them so Reggie's hand is facing up. Then he pours lube all over their fingers. And suddenly he's guiding them between Luke's legs.

When Alex speaks, his voice is playful but husky too, "We're going to open you up, Luke. Get our fingers inside you," he keeps talking even when Luke gasps, "And you're going to be good and stay still for us. Aren't you, sweetheart?"

"Yes," Luke croaks, voice raw.

Alex guides Reggie's fingers under Luke's balls, presses them up against Luke's asshole. Reggie's blood is pulsing through his veins, roaring in his ears. Touching Luke like this makes him so hard Reggie's cock _aches_ between his thighs. Then Alex is pushing against Reggie's fingers, just until they dip inside Luke.

"Come on, Reg," he purrs into Reggie's ear, "Finger him open for me."

Reggie keens. Goes to pull his mouth off of Luke so he can catch his breath. Alex's other hand lands on the back of his neck. 

"Ah, ah, ah," Alex pushes him back down Luke's cock, "Keep him in your mouth. Give him something nice to focus on for his first time, baby."

Reggie gags a little when Alex pushes until his nose is pressed into Luke's pubes. Until Luke's cock is in his throat nice and deep. But Reggie does as he's told, humming an affirmative sound around Luke's cock. Then he's curling his fingers, pressing his middle one up into Luke a little. He's slick and slippery. But Luke's a bit tense, not relaxed enough. Reggie swallows around him, sucks, strokes the bottom of Luke's cock with his tongue. Luke lets out a panting breath. And when he does, Reggie slips his finger in past the tight rim of Luke's asshole.

Luke gasps.

Alex checks in even as his fingers are coaxing Reggie's deeper, "You good?"

Luke pants out a quick, _needy_ , "Yes sir."

Reggie can hear when Alex gulps behind him.

"Please don't call me that, sweetheart," Alex's voice is a little wobbly. And Reggie remembers he's not the only one with crappy parents.

Even though he's not supposed to move, Luke nods and Alex lets him. "Sorry, it just slipped out. I won't do it again, Lex."

"I know. It's okay," Alex responds, and a shaky exhale fans across Reggie's neck, "You're doing so good. Just relax. Let us in, Luke. Let us take care of you."

Luke makes a choked noise and nods again.

So Reggie pushes his finger into Luke's body, feels as the other boy's walls open to him. He's hot inside and so incredibly tight. Reggie bobs his head back, so Luke's cock is sitting against his tongue more comfortably. And so he can suck on him better. As he pulls his finger out, pushes it back inside a little deeper, Reggie hollows his cheeks around Luke's cock. Luke shivers, breathes quickly, but obediently stays still.

"Does that feel good?" Alex asks and at the same time slips his finger into Luke's body alongside Reggie's.

Luke lets out a sharp exhale, "Yes."

Alex uses his finger to guide Reggie's, curling them both into Luke deeper. Reggie feels them touch something firm inside of Luke and when they do Luke gasps. He goes tight, clenches his fists. Clamps down around their fingers.

"How's that?" Alex croons, "Do you like that, sweetheart?"

Luke's breaths are wet and heavy, "Yes, that-" he pants, "That feels so good."

"Are you getting close?" Alex asks as he presses their fingers into Luke again, harder.

Luke's stomach muscles jump, " _Yes_ , I-I'm right there. Just a little more, I'm-"

"Don't come," Alex demands, "Not until I let you."

Luke whines.

Then Alex turns his attention to Reggie. He rubs their fingers into that place inside Luke again.

"Feel that?" he asks Reggie, "That's his prostate. I'm sure you know how good it feels being touched there, right?"

Reggie takes Luke's cock out of his mouth, swallows thickly, "Yeah."

"I want you to keep your fingers on it, rub it, press down good and hard," Alex tells him, "And I want you to suck his cock for me. Use that perfect mouth of yours. Don't stop until I say. Got it?"

Reggie nods a little dazedly, "Yeah, okay."

"Good," Alex kisses him on the temple, then pulls his finger out of Luke, "Go ahead."

Reggie feels Alex lean back behind him. His arms land on the armrests. His legs spread around Reggie's hips even wider. Like he's relaxing, watching them. Reggie goes _crazy_ horny at the mere thought of it. He immediately gets Luke back in his mouth. Slips another one of his fingers up into Luke to take the place Alex left.

Reggie wiggles his fingers around, searching, until he finds Luke's prostate again. When he rubs against it, Luke's cock jerks against his tongue. Reggie sucks on it extra hard, wanting to taste the precum leaking from the tip. Luke shivers. His hands clench and unclench at his sides. His chest is heaving. Reggie massages Luke's insides, shifting his fingers back and forth. Pushes down with force so Luke will feel like he's getting fucked. At the same time, Reggie shoves Luke's cock against the roof of his mouth with his tongue, drags it up the length to create suction.

Luke gasps. His hands scramble into Reggie's hair. He shoves Reggie's head down to meet the forward snap of his hips. His cock jumps in Reggie's mouth. Reggie keeps sucking, keeps working his fingers against Luke's prostate as he comes. Luke moans from the back of his throat, whole body shuddering. Grinds into Reggie's face as Reggie chokes over his load, swallowing it down. When Luke goes to push Reggie away, Alex stops him.

He shoves Reggie back down Luke's cock. Grabs Luke by his hips to hold him in place.

"I didn't say you could stop, Reg," Alex snaps, "Keep going," and then Alex's hands are gripping Luke's hips tight, holding him in place when Luke's knees start to go wobbly, "Did I say you were allowed to come, Luke?"

Luke gasps, grabs at Alex's wrists. Reggie keeps sucking at his cock, keeps working his fingers over Luke's prostate, even as Luke starts trembling.

"No, I'm sorry, I couldn't-" Luke tries.

"You're not sorry," Alex says breezily, like Luke isn't a mess in front of them, "But you will be. Try apologizing again when you _mean_ it."

Luke's chest is heaving with panted breaths and gasped moans. His cock is still hard in Reggie's mouth but it's as trembly as the rest of him. Reggie gets another slippery finger and pushes it inside him. Luke jerks, hips moving forward to get away from the aching pleasure but only succeeding in pushing his cock deeper into the wet, relentless suction of Reggie's mouth. He lets out a helpless moan.

"Do it faster, Reg," Alex demands, "Like you're trying to get him off."

Reggie moans into Luke's cock. Seeing Luke reduced to such a shaky, whimpery mess has Reggie ridiculously hard and desperate. Every time Luke lets out a shuddery, little whine or a soft, helpless moan it goes straight to Reggie's dick. Reggie works him over even more. Fucking him on his fingers and sucking his cock so hard Luke lets out a frantic sounding noise above him. Luke's abs ripple, his hips twitch. He clutches at Reggie's shoulders for support. His fingers grip so hard Reggie thinks they'll leave marks. So he moans around Luke's cock, gets him in his throat, swallows around him. Luke jumps.

"Lex, I'm sorry!" Luke's voice is a wet wreck, "I'm so sorry," he's kind of sobbing, "I shouldn't have done it," his whole body shudders as he cries, "I shouldn't have left-" he cuts himself off, "I'm _so_ sorry."

Alex holds him steady, "Come for us."

Luke shakes his head, cries, "I can't. Lex, I can't-"

"Yes, you can," Alex sounds calm and sure even as Luke's breaking down, "Come for us, let us make it better. We'll forgive you. You can do it."

Luke grips Reggie's hair and sobs into his elbow as he comes. His whole body shudders from head to toe. His cock spills almost gently over Reggie's tongue. His body clenches up around Reggie's fingers so hard it hurts. And when Luke lets out a pitiful whine, Alex catches Reggie by his chin and pulls him back.

"It's okay to stop, Reg," he tells him. So Reggie slips his fingers free from Luke's body, lets his cock slide out of his mouth, kisses Luke's trembling stomach softly.

"You did amazing, Luke," Alex's voice is rough with emotion, "More than enough to make up for it," he runs a palm down Luke's shaky, sweaty stomach, "No one could stay mad at you. You're perfect, such a good boy."

Luke keeps his face tucked into his arm as he lets out a shuddery breath like a sob. So Reggie nuzzles his face into Luke's abdomen. He kisses Luke's ribs, right over his obliques. Luke twitches, snorts. Reggie grins into him. And licks him in the same place. Luke jerks away, lets out a huff of laughter. Then groans in annoyance.

" _Reggie_ ," he complains, trying to fight off a smile as he pulls his arm away from his face and looks down at Reggie, "Stop. That tickles, man."

"Does it?" Reggie asks, playing innocent, and licks him again quickly.

Luke snorts out a truly unflattering laugh, " _Babe_ , seriously."

So Reggie takes pity on him and moves his mouth to kiss the cut line between Luke's abs instead.

"Do you want to stop?" Alex asks Luke, "You don't have to keep going if it's too much."

"No, I want to," Luke cups Reggie's cheek, steers him back so he can look into Reggie's eyes, "Take care of me a little longer?"

"For _forever_ ," Reggie tells him.

"Reggie's right," Alex continues, "We'll always be here for you. However long you need us."

Luke's cheeks take on a goofy, pink flush, "Thanks. You guys too, obviously."

Reggie smiles. Then lets out a surprised huff when Alex is suddenly moving him. He puts his hands under Reggie's legs and pulls them up and over his thighs. Then Alex spreads his knees, forcing Reggie's legs open and apart. Reggie lets out a surprised yelp that gets cut off as Alex wraps his hands around Reggie's chest and drags him back. So Reggie is laying back against Alex's chest with his legs spread on either side of Alex's thighs.

"Reggie's been so good. Making you come twice," Alex's hand strokes down Reggie's chest, down and down. Reggie jumps a little when Alex grips his cock, "I think he deserves a reward. Don't you?"

Luke nods, licks his lips. His eyes are glued to Alex's hand, where it's stroking Reggie's cock.

"Get on your knees," Alex demands and Luke _drops_ immediately, right between the spread of their legs, "That's it. You've also been good, Luke. I'm going to give you something too. Would you like that?"

Luke hesitates but nods.

"Yeah, you deserve it. Both of you are so good for me," Alex tells them. Reggie squirms, cock leaking already in Alex's hand. Alex turns to speak right into Reggie's ear, "Are you getting close, baby?"

Reggie whimpers, nods quickly, "Yeah, I'm so close it _hurts_ , Lex."

"Just hang on a little longer," Alex kisses him in his hair, then turns back to Luke, "Close your eyes for me," and when Luke does, Alex continues, "Now open your mouth, stick your tongue out."

Luke does.

Reggie's dick twitches in Alex's hold. He moans, hands scrambling. One reaches back to grab a handful of Alex's hair. And the other grabs the armrest so hard Reggie's afraid he'll bruise his own fingertips. He's so close he's dizzy. A sweat has broken across his skin, along with it that red flush he's never been able to hide. Alex strokes him faster, harder. And Reggie gasps. Alex hasn't told him he can come yet. So Reggie focuses on holding out. But then Alex's free hand cups his chin and he slips two fingers into Reggie's mouth. Reggie immediately whimpers helplessly around them. His dick jerks. He can't hold on. He _can't_.

"Come for me, baby," Alex commands.

Reggie cries out as he climaxes. Alex pumps him furiously, working his release out hard and fast. Reggie watches as his hips jerk up, his whole body goes tight. His red, swollen cock jumps in Alex's hand. And Reggie also watches as he comes all over Luke's waiting face. Luke moans when Reggie's come splashes into his open mouth and spills all over his waiting tongue. Reggie lets out a sound somewhere between a moan and a whine. Alex pulls his spitty fingers out of Reggie's mouth.

"Lex, please. Let me-" Reggie squirms, whimpers.

"What do you want?" Alex purrs, keeps stroking his cock lazily, "Tell me."

"I want to lick him clean," Reggie pants, "Please let me clean him up, Lex."

Alex moans into his ear, then answers breathlessly, "Do it. Go ahead."

Alex helps Reggie get down from his lap so he can get down to the floor with Luke. He cups Luke's jaw and turns his head gently. Then Reggie laps up the jizz from Luke's cheek, licks it off of his nose, his chin. Licks it right up from his tongue. Then seals their lips together. Luke lets Reggie take control of the kiss. And Reggie does. Forcing his come along with his tongue into Luke's pliant mouth. Swallowing down Luke's whine. Then he sucks Luke's tongue into his own mouth. Kisses him like he's drowning and Luke's fresh air.

Alex moans from above them. And Reggie parts their mouths to watch Alex jerking himself off.

"If I come all over Luke too, will you clean him up for me again?" Alex pants, voice losing its steadiness as his orgasm approaches.

Reggie nods immediately. Then he moves Luke's head back around so he's in front of Alex's cock. Luke opens his mouth again, closes his eyes, without even being told. Alex lets out a loud moan, strokes himself faster, harder. He's staring right at them when he comes, eyelids fluttering but eyes staying open. So he can watch as he drenches Luke's face with come once more. Luke startles a little, moans, when some lands over his closed eye. 

Reggie is immediately licking him clean, before the come has time to drip off. He laps it up from the faint freckles on Luke's rosy cheeks, the tear-flavored eyelashes fanning across his cheekbones, the edges of his panting mouth. Collects all of Alex's load, licks it all up. Then spits it onto Luke's tongue. Alex lets out a shocked moan and Luke shudders. Reggie muffles Luke's moan with his mouth, kissing him sloppy and deep and wet. Luke's hands come up that time, gripping at Reggie's hair. Jerking Reggie's head to the side so Luke can deepen the kiss even more. Get his tongue into Reggie's mouth instead.

Then Alex is running his hands through their hair. Coaxing them apart while also petting them gently. He leans down to kiss Reggie. Then turns and kisses Luke.

"Both of you were amazing," he says, smooching Luke in his shaggy hair, "Thank you for trusting me. You did such a good job, sweetheart."

Luke blushes, "Thanks, guys. I really needed this."

Reggie ducks in to kiss Luke's pink cheek, "You don't need to thank us. It was fun," he smiles against the warmth of Luke's skin, "And you're really _cute_ , did you know that?"

Luke sputters indignantly, " _No_ , I'm not! _You're_ the cute one!"

Reggie snorts, "Um, excuse you. I'm obviously the bad boy."

Alex snorts, pats them both on the top of their heads in a very condescending manner.

"You're both very sexy bad boys," he tells them, "Now let's go be sexy bad boys in the shower. You two are _filthy_."

Luke grins devilishly, "You Iike it and you know it."

"Yeah, well," Alex taps Luke's cheek, smiling sarcastically, "I like it a lot less without a raging boner, so," he gets up, tugs Reggie and Luke both to their feet, "Let's go."

"Will you wash my hair?" Reggie asks, following without a fuss. He _loves_ a good shower.

"Sure, baby," Alex says easily.

"What about me?" Luke bumps Alex with his elbow, "You gonna wash my back and stuff too?"

"Sure, Luke," Alex rolls his eyes, "As long as it means you don't smell like a come sock anymore, I'll wash you up."

Luke scowls, smells himself, then shrugs like Alex has a point, "Yeah, okay. That sounds good."

"Oh! We should all snuggle on the couch after!" Reggie suggests enthusiastically.

Alex arches a brow back at him but he's smiling. Luke pats Reggie's lower back, ducks down to kiss the top of his bare shoulder.

"Sure thing, Reg," he says without even a hint of teasing, like he means it, "We can go over my new song while we're at it."

Reggie and Alex both groan. But neither of them mean it. They're both more than happy to work on a song together. More so if it keeps that dark, hurt look off of Luke's face. Reggie would do anything for that. He'd do anything for Luke. So when they all pile into the shower, Reggie wraps Luke up in his arms and kisses him. Just because he can. And because he loves the way Luke kisses him back like it's the easiest thing in the world.


	13. Julie/Luke/Alex/Willie/Reggie

This movie night, Reggie finds himself completely missing the movie _again_. But this time it's _not_ because he's in a bad mood or because he's feeling unsettled. No, Reggie is missing the movie this time _eagerly_. Because he's on his knees, between Luke's legs, with Luke's cock in his mouth.

He's absolutely buzzing. Bobbing his head up and down but with no real effort behind it. He's not trying to get Luke off, he's not playing any games. No one's telling him what to do or how to do it. So Reggie's just savoring having his mouth full, holding himself steady on the inside of Luke's thighs. He kind of wishes someone _would_ boss him around. But he also doesn't want to interrupt the movie.

"Hurry up, Luke," Julie huffs, "It's my turn next."

Luke chuckles heatedly, "No way. I'm going to take my _sweet_ time. He feels amazing."

"All the more reason to stop hogging him!" Julie snaps.

"She's right," Alex says testily, "We want a turn too. Stop being selfish."

"You say that with _your_ cock buried in his throat, man," Luke rakes his fingers through Reggie's hair, "Feels _so_ good."

Reggie suddenly flushes, realizing they're talking about _him_. He moans into Luke's cock. And Luke cups the back of Reggie's head, pushes down a little. Reggie lets Luke's cock slide into his throat. Makes a wet sound when his nose brushes Luke's pubes. Julie lets out a breathless, needy noise. Across the room, Alex moans too. And Luke snickers again.

"He looks really hot like this, huh?" Luke teases.

Julie's voice has gone husky, "Yeah. You both do. So gorgeous."

Luke's cock twitches in Reggie's throat. Of course Luke likes being called gorgeous. Reggie would snort if he didn't have his mouth full. Luke grips his hair, drags him up, pushes him back down. Reggie slurps at him, swallows the drool pooling in his mouth. It feels so right being used like this. Reggie lets Luke move him around however he wants. Just keeps his throat as relaxed as he can so Luke's cock can slide in and out every time Luke moves his head. He sucks and swallows. It's wet and a little sloppy.

"Should I come in his mouth?" Luke asks, "Or on his face?"

Julie moans, "Mouth."

At the same time Alex tells him, "Do it down his throat."

Reggie lets out a strangled whine. But Luke ignores him, just pumping his head up and down.

"Yeah?" Luke pants, "Think he'll swallow it all?"

Alex snorts, "Has he sucked your dick before? Of course he'll swallow it."

"You could always _tell_ him to spit," Willie offers like it's a fun suggestion, "Pretty sure he'd spit it in your mouth if you asked."

" _Alex_ ," Luke whines, "Did you tell him about that?"

" _No_ ," Alex huffs.

"Wait, for real?" then Willie giggles, "Oh, man. You guys are _crazy_."

Luke's breathing is getting fast. He lays his head over the back of the couch. Moans. His hips rock up and down as his hands guide Reggie's head back and forth, pumping into his mouth fast and hard. Reggie swallows around Luke's cock eagerly, wants him to finish. Luke arches his back, snaps his hips up, and pushes Reggie down hard. So he's in his throat as deep as he can get when he comes. Reggie chokes, a little, as Luke shoots off down his throat. And he swallows it all, laps up every drop.

"Finally," Julie grabs Reggie by the back of his flannel and tugs, "Let's go. It's my turn."

Reggie lets Luke's cock slide from his mouth as he's steered toward Julie. She wastes no time getting her legs over Reggie's shoulders, lying back on the couch cushions. She pulls her skirt up, shimmies her panties down. Then grabs the back of Reggie's neck, and steers Reggie's head between her thighs. Reggie's barely caught his breath from Luke fucking his throat before he buries his face in Julie's pussy.

He gets his tongue on her clit right away, licks over it. She moans unapologetically. Kicks him in the back with her heels like she's telling him to go faster. So Reggie sucks on her clit with determination. Works her over in his mouth. Julie gasps, moans lengthily.

"Yo, he's good at that, huh?" Willie asks.

Julie rocks her hips up into Reggie's face, "Oh yeah. He definitely is," Julie yanks on Reggie's hair a little, "Feels amazing."

"Yeah?" Luke purrs and Reggie can hear when he kisses Julie, "Are you going to come already?"

Julie gasps quickly, shoves Reggie's face into her more deeply, "Yes, I'm close. So close. I'm right there."

Reggie sucks on her, moans into her. Lets Julie hold his head down and fuck her hips up into his mouth. When she comes, she clamps her thighs down on either side of his head, shouts. Reggie works her through her orgasm with his mouth and tongue. Until a hand is on his bicep, tugging him away.

"I want his mouth on you," Alex tells Willie, pushing Reggie between Willie's legs.

Willie nods, speaks with a husky, breathless edge, "Yeah? You want to watch me come in his mouth too?"

" _Yes_ ," Alex purrs, opens Willie's jeans for him.

Willie moans. Gets his hard cock out. Reggie barely has time to appreciate it before Alex is pushing him into Willie's lap and Willie is guiding his length into his mouth. Reggie gets to taste his cock and swallow him down instead. That's just as good.

Reggie is absolutely gone. His mind's a million miles away. He feels weightless and floaty. He works his mouth up and down Willie's cock. Sucking, lapping at the underside of it. His mouth already aches from working over Luke and Julie. His throat hurts. He still takes Willie eagerly. Bobs his head hard and fast. Lets the pain of it go right to his dick. Light a fire in his veins. His blood is pumping so hard he can barely hear over the sound of it thrumming in his ears. He feels flushed and a little sweaty. He's drooling, slurping it up but not being very successful with his tired mouth.

When he gulps Willie down as deep as he can, Reggie gags wetly. He swallows against it. Keeps up his pace. Loses himself to the rise and fall of moving over Willie's lap. Above him Willie moans. Someone says something. Alex responds. Then Reggie can taste precum on his tongue. Doubles his efforts. His cock is so hard in his jeans, Reggie feels like he doesn't have blood left in his brain.

When Willie comes, Reggie startles just enough he spills a little down his chin. He licks up all the jizz that he missed from Willie's cock. Pulls back, gasps in a wet breath. Then he's climbing over to Alex, pushing his way between Alex's thighs. He pulls Alex's pants down, gets his hefty cock out and immediately guides it to his mouth. Alex chuckles heatedly when Reggie sucks him down.

A hand cards through his hair as Alex says, "Look at him. He's so eager for it."

"He looks like he's really enjoying himself," Willie sounds breathless but amused.

"I wonder if he can come like that," Luke says somewhere behind him.

"What? In his pants?" Alex asks, "From just my cock in his mouth?"

"Yeah," Julie growls, "I bet he can."

Reggie shivers. He's pretty sure she's right. He's already _so_ close. Being used like this makes his blood sing, his head spin. Makes his cock so hard it hurts. Alex's fingers tighten in his hair. Reggie whines, widens his jaw and takes Alex down his throat. He coughs, moving too hard and too fast with an already tired, scratchy throat. But doesn't let that stop him. Reggie swallows Alex down until he's in deep.

Reggie shivers. He needs to get his hands on his cock. He's leaking into his jeans already. The moment Reggie goes to reach down, Alex catches him by his wrists. Reggie chokes, coughs around Alex's cock. But refuses to take his mouth off him. He groans, tugs on his arms. Alex doesn't let him go.

"Let's see if he can do it," Alex teases.

"I know he can," Luke sounds playful but there's a dark edge to it, "He's going to look so good when he does."

Reggie moans wetly. His eyes prickle as he chokes on Alex's length again. Then Reggie bobs his head. His face is red, damp with tears and sweat and spit. He's flustered. But it just makes him _harder_. Reggie blinks tears down his cheeks as he gets Alex's cock down his throat again and again. 

His mouth hurts, his throat hurts. His _cock_ hurts where it's trapped in his pants. Reggie squirms. Sucks in a breath through his nose. His mouth is _so_ full. Reggie's barely even trying to catch his breath. Doesn't want to take Alex out of his mouth, not even to breathe. He's so close. He's riding a razor's edge of release. His hips rock up into nothing. Reggie's hands clench where they're being held in place. He lifts himself up so he can bury Alex's cock all the way down his throat as deep as it can possibly go. And, choking, coughing, drooling on Alex's cock, Reggie comes.

His hips jerk, his throat constricts. Reggie's whole body shudders, fingers and toes curling. He feels his cock jump, spill wet, heat in his pants. It _aches_ , coming without any friction or pressure against his dick. Reggie drags his head up so he can suck in a desperate, sticky, wet breath. He's crying, covered in spit and sweat, when he pulls off of Alex's cock. And then Alex is coming, suddenly, all over his face.

Reggie startles, so his eyes and mouth are open when Alex shoots his load over him. His come lands in Reggie's eyes, gets in his mouth, all over his cheeks. Mixes with his tears. Reggie ducks his head, whimpers but it sounds like he's crying. Alex is quickly there, letting him go and getting his hands on Reggie's face.

"Crap, Reg, are you okay?" he asks in a rush, "I didn't mean to do that. Watching you come just set me off."

Reggie isn't really listening. Because his ears are ringing and he's still trying to catch his breath. His face is burning red. He's embarrassed and ashamed and he has _jizz_ in his _eyes._ And he doesn't know what to do because it burns.

"Here, we got some water," Julie is at his side now, "Let's flush it out. You'll be okay, Reg."

Reggie lets Julie and Alex wash his face, rinse his eyes carefully. Even though he's clutching the sleeve of Julie's sweater the entire time. Once he can blink again without any burning or blurriness, Reggie kind of wishes he didn't have to open his eyes. He's really embarrassed. So much so it leaves a bad feeling under his skin, makes him flush red in an uncomfortable, prickly way. But then Alex is there, cupping his cheek, checking his eyes.

He lets out a relieved sigh and pulls Reggie into his arms, "Sorry, baby. I didn't mean to do that, I swear. Are you okay?"

Reggie nods against Alex's shoulder. But he doesn't really feel that great. Julie embraces him from behind, her slender arms circling his waist. She tucks her chin over his shoulder.

"You were so amazing, Reg," she tells him.

Alex plants a kiss into Reggie's hair, "Yeah, you did so good. We loved watching you."

"Yeah, that was really freaking hot, dude," Willie pipes up.

And then Luke adds, "Seriously, you coming in your pants is, like, my new favorite jacking it material. It's wicked freaking sexy, babe."

Julie snorts into Reggie's ear, "Wicked freaking sexy," she mocks playfully, "Your boyfriend's a dumbass, Reg."

Reggie giggles, "That's your boyfriend too."

Alex and Julie both groan.

"Come on," Julie says after a beat, "Let's make a big cuddle pile."

Reggie's stomach flutters excitedly and he glances at Julie, "Cuddle pile?"

Julie just grins. Then she's getting up, bossing Luke and Willie around until the coffee table is out of the way. Alex and Reggie go to the linen closet to get blankets. And by the time they get back, Julie has all the cushions and pillows off the couch and on the floor. She plops down and Luke and Willie follow. Luke lets out a happy moan. 

"Come on, you two," Willie smiles, hair fanning out across the pillows under him, "It's even more comfortable than it looks."

"And bring the blankets!" Julie commands.

Alex goes to Julie, passes her the blankets. Then helps her spread them out. Reggie bounces over, gets under the corner of Willie's blanket. Then climbs up his body and flops down on top of him. Willie lets out a startled laugh but wraps his arm around Reggie's shoulders anyway. Then Alex sits down by Willie's head so Willie can rest in his lap. Luke leans against Alex while Julie makes herself at home in his lap. They all turn their attention back to the tv. There's a beat of silence.

"Okay, yeah, this isn't going to work," Alex huffs. Everyone turns to look at him with varying degrees of surprise, confusion, or annoyance, "I have absolutely _no_ idea what's going on. I missed the first _half_ of the movie."

Luke rolls his eyes, "That's because you were too busy watching Reggie."

"Uh, so were _you_ ," Julie teases, then shoves an elbow into Luke's sternum on accident when she reaches for the remote, "I can start it over. I wasn't watching either."

" _Yeah_ ," Willie confesses with a sheepish laugh, "I also missed it."

"Same," Reggie snickers.

"Alright, alright," Luke gives up, "Start it over, I guess."

Alex snorts and when he does, Reggie looks up at him. Their eyes meet and they both smile at Luke's antics. Then Alex is reaching for him, stroking his hair. He ducks down and kisses Reggie's cheek, his temple, his forehead. Sits back.

Reggie smiles, goes a little red, "What was that for?"

"For being so cute it's taking years off my life," Alex huffs then points at the tv, "Now watch the movie, Reginald. And no distractions this time."

Willie snickers at him. So Reggie lifts his head off Willie's chest briefly to stick his tongue out at him before laying back down. Snuggles right into Willie's side like he belongs there.

Willie falls asleep _surprisingly_ fast. He's snoring softly before the title screen has even finished rolling. And Luke talks the entire movie. And Julie engages with him like she can't help it. Alex and Reggie interject whenever they think of something but Reggie finds himself focusing on the film. Listening to Willie's even breathing makes him tired though. Eventually Julie gives up talking to Luke about his totally _unrealistic_ theories and she comes over to spoon Reggie. Tells Luke she is going over where it's _quiet_ so she can _actually watch the movie_. Then promptly falls asleep against Reggie's back.

Reggie is helpless to stay awake between the combined forces of Willie's soft snoring and Julie's deep, even breathing. They're both so warm and cozy. And the movie is probably cool or whatever but it's all lost on Reggie. Because all he can focus on is how warm and safe and loved he feels right now. Alex pulls the blanket up under Reggie's chin. And Luke kisses Julie in her hair, then Reggie, then Willie, then Alex on his lips. Then he settles in Alex's lap so the two of them can quietly finish the movie.

Slipping his thumb into his sore mouth, Reggie follows Julie and Willie's lead. Misses the movie _again_ because he falls asleep. Oh well. He's too comfortable to care.


	14. Luke/Alex/Reggie

"I mean, it's really hot," Luke is saying, "Just coming like that. Without even touching your junk."

And Alex is nodding along, "Yeah, I agree. It's kind of crazy though. I don't think I could do it."

Reggie sinks a little lower into the couch. He's more or less part of the conversation. Luke and Alex aren't really talking _to_ him as much as _about_ him. He fiddles with his necklace, turns the beads over between his fingers. Seeing that Luke and Alex are looking at each other, talking, Reggie figures they won't notice. Reggie slips his necklace into his mouth. He immediately gets his tongue around the pendant, relaxes a bit while sucking on the beads. He clacks the necklace against the backs of his front teeth as his restless tongue moves. Like that, Reggie kind of drowns out whatever Luke and Alex are saying. He has no idea how long he sits like that, sucking on his necklace and fiddling with his fingers, before the other boys get his attention again.

"-eggie?" Luke asks, jolting Reggie into awareness.

Reggie blinks quickly, looks over to see that Luke and Alex are no longer talking but instead staring at him.

Reggie frowns in confusion, talks around the beads in his mouth, "Yeah?"

Alex's worried eyes track across his face, "You okay?"

"Course," Reggie sits up a little, "Why?"

Alex's expression softens, "You're sucking on your necklace. Did we say something to make you upset?"

Reggie's _yanks_ his necklace out of his mouth. Feels his face and ears and chest go red, red, _red_. He didn't think they'd notice.

"No, you don't have to stop," Luke says in a rush, "It's okay," Luke comes over to Reggie's side, sits sideways on the couch so he can face him, "What's bothering you, babe?"

Alex takes the spot on Reggie's other side. His hand slides up Reggie's leg but he goes for Reggie's hand where it's in his lap. He grips Reggie's fingers gently.

"I just-" Reggie chews on his lip, looks down to watch Alex thread their fingers together, "It's embarrassing, I guess."

"Know that we would never judge you," Alex tells him, "We just want you to be comfortable."

Reggie snorts over a laugh, "News flash, Lex. Jizzing in your pants is pretty uncomfortable."

"What?" Luke asks at the same time Alex goes, "We're trying to be serious. We want you to know that we support you and that you don't need to be embarrassed about wanting to put things in your mouth."

" _Oh_ ," Reggie _knows_ that, really he does. But it's hard. He's so _used_ to hiding it. Reggie smiles to himself, "Thanks, guys. That means a lot, really. And I know you're okay with my mouth thing. I'm working on it," Reggie chances looking up, meets Alex's eyes, "That wasn't what I was talking about."

"Is this about last movie night?" Luke asks, face drawn up in a confused pout.

Reggie nods, "I know you guys say it's hot but I don't really get it. What's hot about me coming in my pants like a freaking virgin? It's _embarrassing_."

"Did…?" Alex starts then quickly pulls his hand back, sits up straighter, like he's trying to move _away_ , "Did we make you uncomfortable? Did you not want to do that?"

Luke's eyes widen. And he pulls away too.

"No, of course not!" Reggie says quickly, "I wanted to!"

"Reggie," Luke says and now his eyes are serious, "Be _straight_ with us. Have we made you do _anything_ you didn't want? Or-or didn't like?"

" _No_ ," and Reggie means it, "I swear. I'll tell you guys. That's why we have the list and safewords and all that stuff," Reggie tries explaining, "I _like_ making you guys feel good. I like when I can do that for you. I just don't get why, you know, _you'd_ like me coming in my pants like that. It's-it's _gross_. And _lame_. Isn't it?"

"Reg," Alex speaks quietly, seriously, "You're comfort matters, you having fun matters, you _feeling safe and in control_ matters. _You_ matter. We're in this _together._ It's _never_ just about you making us feel good. If you don't like something, we _don't_ do it."

"Yeah, what he said," Luke curls into Reggie's side, presses his forehead into Reggie's jaw, "If you're not into it, then we're not into it. That's how this works. That's the _only_ way this works."

"I didn't say I wasn't into it," Reggie huffs, kind of defensive but also filled with warmth and love for the other boys, "I just don't _get_ it. You say it's hot like-like you're _impressed_ or something. Like I'm not popping off like I've never had a _boner_ before."

Luke snorts, "Dude, you can _come_ without having to even touch your dick. That's _awesome_."

Alex swallows thickly, gets Reggie's hand in his own again, "You said you like making us feel good, right?"

Reggie nods immediately, "Yeah, I really, really do."

Alex smiles, "It's like that. _We_ like when you feel good too. So seeing you feeling so good just by having us in your mouth is _hot_. _Watching you come_ is hot. Just like how you like when _we_ come."

That. Makes a lot of sense, actually. Because Reggie _loves_ making his lovers feel awesome and he loves it when they come because of him. So it makes sense for them to like that kind of stuff too. Knowing they get off on _him_ getting off is, well. It's really fucking hot.

"Oh, okay," his voice goes a little squeaky. He's _flustered_ , "I love you guys."

Luke kisses the side of his neck, "You too, Reg."

And Alex squeezes his hand a little tighter, "Same."

Reggie lets out a startled puff of breath when Luke's tongue touches the column of his throat. He licks Reggie's neck softly before sucking the skin there into his mouth. Reggie moans. He's surprised by the warm bloom of arousal blossoming in his stomach. It's slow and heated. Spreads through his veins and makes his heart thud a little harder. Luke's being really _gentle_. Sucking a hickie into Reggie's neck with supple lips and a soothing tongue. Reggie tangles his hands into Luke's shirt, lets out a heavy, panting breath.

"Luke," Reggie moans quietly.

Luke pulls his mouth back, pecks a kiss into the sensitive flesh under Reggie's ear. When Luke goes to move away, Reggie holds him in place. 

"Don't stop," Reggie mumbles, "It feels nice."

"Yeah?" Luke nips his earlobe, licks away the harshness of his teeth softly, "Do you want me to keep going? Mark you up?"

Reggie's breath quickens. "Yeah," he nods, "Alex," he pulls on Alex's hand, "Come on."

Next to him, Alex shifts closer, "Are you sure?"

Reggie sighs in annoyance. The sound goes high and breathless when Luke sucks on his neck again, "Yes. Please. I want to feel your mouths on me for _days_."

Alex makes a strangled noise, leans in and gets his teeth into the other side of Reggie's neck. Where Luke is being soft, using his lips and tongue and sucking on Reggie's skin gently, Alex isn't. He drags his teeth over the tendon of Reggie's neck, sinks them into it. Bites Reggie just hard enough to bruise. Sucks forcefully to be sure the mark stays. Reggie shivers between them, tips his head back, lets them work him over for a long time. Lets them suck hickies all over his neck.

Alex is the first to pull back and when he does, he moans into Reggie's ear. Turns to press a kiss in the hair above. Luke moves away then too. But Reggie isn't looking. He's got his head back, eyes closed, relaxed and warm. Luke gasps though. And that gets Reggie's attention. He peels his eyes open, glances at Luke. The other boy is staring at him with a mix of mischief and sympathy.

"Oh man," he chuckles, kind of nervous, "I forgot how easy you bruise."

"Me too," Alex admits, his hand comes up Reggie's shoulder. He thumbs at a sensitive patch of skin on Reggie's neck, "Dang, Reg. We really did a number on you."

Reggie grins, turns his head so he can kiss Alex's cheek, "Good."

Luke snorts. Then grips Reggie's chin and pulls his face back around. He kisses him short and sweet.

"You look so hot," Alex whispers into his ear, "All marked up like that."

"Seriously, Reg," Luke growls, "Man, I'd love to get even more on you. I bet your thighs would look _incredible_ covered in hickies."

"O-oh. Well-" Reggie gulps, heart rate spiking, "We could find out?"

Luke grins devilishly, "Yeah? You gonna let us get _our_ mouths on _you_? Let us make _you_ feel good?"

Reggie licks his lips. He really likes the sound of that. But for some reason he's _nervous_.

Alex sighs softly, fond and teasing, "You're so good for us all the time, baby. Let us be good for you."

And when Reggie responds, heart _pounding_ , his voice comes out high and flustered, "You-you guys _are_ good. I can't think of anything better than what we do already."

"Oh, I'm sure we can come up with something," Luke kisses Reggie's jaw, smiling.

Reggie shivers when Alex sucks at his jaw on the other side, "Okay. I trust you. Whatever you want."

Luke pecks Reggie's cheek, then Alex's temple, then shoots to his feet, grinning. He extends both his hands in offering. So Alex and Reggie each take one and let Luke pull them to their feet.

Immediately, Luke grabs Reggie's hips and spins him, pushing him forward into Alex's chest. Reggie stumbles, lets out a startled yelp. But Alex catches him easy enough. He tuts chidingly at Luke but it doesn't stop him from sweeping Reggie up into a kiss. At the same time, Luke gets his hands up the back of Reggie's shirt. He pushes the fabric up past Reggie's shoulder blades. Holds it in place while he brings his mouth to Reggie's back.

While Luke kisses Reggie's spine, Alex bends down and gets his mouth back on Reggie's throat. His hands glide up Reggie's sides, grip his waist. Reggie gasps when Alex nips a sore spot on his neck, a mark Alex must have left before. When Luke bites at a tense knot of muscle under Reggie's shoulder blade, Reggie startles. And then Alex sucks a hickie into Reggie's collarbone where it's peeking out from his shirt. Reggie grabs at Alex's shoulders because his knees are a little wobbly and he's out of breath and all of his blood is moving swiftly to his cock.

Alex's hands slide up Reggie's chest. Catching Reggie's shirt and moving to take it off. Reggie lifts his arms without being asked. Alex strips the top off slowly, taking his time. Dragging his fingers all up Reggie's skin as he goes. Touching his chest and armpits and biceps and forearms and even up to his wrists and hands. Reggie breaks out in ghost bumps all over, flushing and shivering. Alex smirks at him. Then catches Reggie's hands up, holds them, rubs his thumbs across Reggie's palms. At the same time Luke licks him dead center in the middle of his back, making Reggie gasp out loud.

"Get him out of these," Luke tugs on the back of Reggie's jeans.

Smirking, Alex brings Reggie's hands down to the button of his pants.

"Take them off," he demands.

Reggie nods hurriedly, undoes his belt with near frantic fingers. Alex kisses down his chin, down his throat, down to his chest. Behind him, Luke's hands are gripping Reggie's waist as he sucks hickies along the bottom of Reggie's ribcage. Reggie's breathing lurches when Alex laps at one of his nipples, then sucks it into his mouth. His hands drop his opened jeans to clutch at Alex's hair. A high, needy noise is knocked from his throat when Alex bites the sensitive, perked bud. 

Then Reggie feels Alex's long fingers skim down his stomach, catch the front of his pants. Both Alex and Luke pull Reggie's jeans down to his knees. They're immediately touching his thighs. Dragging their fingers over his bare skin. Luke pinches his asscheek at the same time Alex sucks a dark mark above his bellybutton. Reggie feels his face burning red, feels it spread down his chest and up his ears. When he dares look down, Reggie realizes Alex is on his knees in front of him. The sight is almost _jarring_. He grips Alex's hair, clutches at one of Alex's shoulders. Alex looks up _from his knees_ and grins.

Then Reggie feels Luke kissing the dimples above his ass and startles. He glances back in time to watch Luke leave a sloppy kiss just above his tailbone. Then Alex is nipping Reggie's hip, moving down toward Reggie’s thighs. He leaves a trail of red-soon-to-be-purple marks from Reggie's abs, to the top of his leg, down to the inside of his thigh. And Luke gets his mouth on the back of Reggie's thigh, sucking hickies just under Reggie's asscheek.

Reggie whimpers out a breathy moan. Luke's hands grip his ass. Alex thumbs at the insanely sensitive skin inside his thighs. Reggie bites his lip to hold back another embarrassing noise. He chews it, clenches it between his teeth. So hard it hurts. And sends Reggie's blood pumping through his veins. Luke sinks his teeth into Reggie's asscheek. Alex licks a stripe up Reggie's stomach, right next to his hard, leaking cock. And Reggie shivers from head to toe.

"Please," he gasps out, not even sure what it is he wants, " _Please_."

Alex growls a moan into Reggie's skin. Then turns and takes Reggie's cock into his mouth. Reggie's hands grab at Alex's hair, his hoodie, with desperation.

"Alex!" he cries out, "You-!" but his words break off when Alex moans around his cock.

Behind him, Luke chuckles. He cups Reggie's asscheeks, thumbs sliding up the curve above his thighs. He's kissing Reggie right at the end of his spine but Reggie's too focused on how Alex's tongue is lapping at the bottom of his cock to pay attention to Luke. Then Luke pulls him open and licks down his asscrack.

Reggie startles so bad he accidentally makes Alex gag. 

"Luke!" he yelps, flushing a shade more red, "What-that's-!"

When Luke's tongue slips across Reggie's asshole, Reggie loses his train of thought. He gasps and moans and holds on to Alex for dear life. Alex is sucking his cock at an agonizingly casual pace. Barely bobbing his head, sucking and swallowing almost gently. At the same time, Luke shoves his tongue into Reggie's ass like he's trying to fuck him with it. Curling the slick muscle around the rim before spearing Reggie open on it. It's so slippery and wet. Doesn't feel like anything Reggie's ever experienced before. Luke gets his tongue inside Reggie so _easy_. Reggie's asshole flutters open and welcomes him in.

"G-guys that-" Reggie sucks in air desperately, "I'm so-" but he can't even form words.

He chomps down on the inside of his cheek. Muffles a moan. Alex looks up at him with a playful gleam in his eye. He wraps one hand around the base of Reggie's cock and cups his balls with the other. At the same time, Luke slides a finger into him alongside his tongue. Reggie clenches his teeth around his cheek, whimpers through his nose. He's getting close. Alex is moving so _slow_ but Luke is going fast and hard. He's already shoving another finger into Reggie's body. Pressing down into his prostate as he tongues at the rim of Reggie's asshole.

Reggie's hips jerk against his will. His cock pushes more deeply into Alex's mouth, tip touching the slick opening of Alex's throat. Alex gags a little then pulls away. Reggie whines through his nose, tries to pull Alex back to him.

"Are you getting close?" Alex asks, voice raspy already.

Reggie's blood pumps wildly at the sound of it. He nods his head frantically. Whimpers again. It sounds like he's begging even though he isn't talking.

Alex grins, strokes Reggie's cock harder, "Come for us, baby."

Reggie chomps down on this cheek, his lip. Holds his breath because he can't _breathe_ he's so wound up. Luke's quickening his fingers, working Reggie over good. Alex sucks the tip of Reggie's cock back into his mouth. And suddenly Reggie comes so hard his knees give out. Alex and Luke catch him by his hips, hold him steady. His cock jumps in Alex's mouth. He ass clenches up around Luke's tongue and fingers. When Reggie sucks in a massive breath, he feels like he's coming twice. His cock jerks, spills into Alex's mouth some more. And Reggie sobs out a frantic breath, pushes Alex back.

"Lex," he gasps, "Feels too good."

Alex chuckles, laps at the head of Reggie's cock, "Yeah? We want you to feel good though."

Behind him, Luke chomps Reggie's asscheek and slips his fingers out of his body. Reggie claws at Alex's sweatshirt, drags him up into a kiss. Alex meets his lips easily, smiling into Reggie's mouth. But when Reggie slips his tongue past Alex's lips, Alex suddenly jerks back. His hand shoots up to his mouth, touches his lips. Before Reggie can ask, Alex is cupping his face and pulling Reggie's bottom lip down with his thumb.

Luke kisses the back of Reggie's shoulder then asks, "What's wrong?"

"Reggie's bleeding," Alex answers, voice all nervous like it gets when he's freaking out.

"What?" Luke sounds a little frantic too, "Where? What the heck happened?"

"I don't know," Alex says hurriedly, "I don't know. What-"

"I just bit my cheek," Reggie admits, didn't even realize he'd done it until now, "It's _fine_."

Alex's face drops, "It's not fine! You're bleeding!"

" _Lex_ ," Reggie whines, "I'm okay, I promise. Sorry about the-" and Reggie gestures at Alex's mouth, "I didn't know. Are _you_ okay?"

Alex sighs, shakes his head in exasperation, and pulls Reggie into a hug. That's when Reggie feels Alex's hard cock as it presses into his stomach. Then Luke joins the hug, his chest against Reggie's back. And his hard length presses up against Reggie's ass. Reggie moans, squirms.

"Guys," he whines, "You didn't…" he trails off.

Luke sounds genuinely curious when he asks, "Didn't what?"

Reggie grinds his ass back into Luke's hard cock, making Luke gasp, "You didn't finish."

Luke is panting against the back of Reggie's neck as he grabs Reggie by his hip. Holds him in place so he can't grind against him.

"This wasn't about that," Luke tells him but his voice has gone husky.

"He's right," Alex tucks Reggie's head under his chin, "We wanted to make you feel good, baby."

Reggie hugs Alex a little tighter, "But…" he sighs, frustrated, "I feel good when _you_ feel good," Reggie says, "And I'll feel _really_ good when you both fuck me. So _come on_. Let me get you guys off too."

Alex shudders in his arms. And Luke groans behind him, hand squeezing Reggie's hip so hard it'll probably bruise.

"Jeez, Reg," Luke kisses the back of Reggie's neck, "You say these things sometimes, man. It's crazy hearing that come out of your mouth."

"I'm just telling you what I _want_ ," Reggie complains, "Come on. I want you to fuck me. I want to make you guys come. Please? _Please,_ get in me."

Alex moans, "Yeah. Yeah, we can do that, baby," he pulls out of Reggie's arms, cups Reggie's cheek to tip his head up. Then he kisses him on the corner of his mouth, "Go lay on the couch. On your stomach. Make sure you're comfortable."

Reggie grins. He steps out of the other boys' arms and shimmies out of his pants. Then bounces over to the sofa. Plops down. Wiggling around until he's comfy, Reggie ends up laying on his stomach with his arms folded under his head, legs bent at the knee so he can swing them in the air. His head is turned to the side. Like that, Reggie can watch as Alex kisses Luke's cheek, down his chin, and leaves a hickie on Luke's neck too. They undress each other, Luke's hands rough and eager and Alex's careful and efficient. Reggie feels himself blushing when Alex and Luke are finally naked. They're so _gorgeous_.

Alex catches Luke by a handful of his hair, "Go first," he demands, "I want to fuck your come out of him."

Luke makes the most _devastated_ moan from deep in his chest. 

Then he's grinning, nodding, "Oh yeah," Luke is all eager energy, "Get the lube, babe. I'll open him up so good for you."

Alex smiles, even as his fingers are pulling Luke's hair, "I know you will."

Then Alex drops Luke. He starts rifling through his fanny pack as Luke comes prowling Reggie's way. He grabs a throw pillow, lifts Reggie's hips for him, and slides it under his waist. The pillow changes the angle of Reggie's body, so his ass is up higher and his back is arched. Luke immediately climbs over the back of his thighs. Reggie turns his head and moans into his forearms when Luke grabs two handfuls of his ass. His thumbs slide into his asscrack, land on either side of Reggie's hole. Luke spreads him open. Then he _spits_ right on Reggie's asshole.

Reggie jumps, gasps. Buries his forehead down into his arms to hide the red burning on his face. Luke chuckles heatedly. Spreads his spit around with his fingers before dipping them into Reggie. He pushes both thumbs inside then _pulls_ Reggie open.

"Luke!" Reggie yelps, legs jerking, heels kicking Luke in his ass. His body feels open and raw and _sensitive_.

"Mm, I love when you say my name," Luke growls. He massages his fingers around Reggie's rim, tugging on it and pulling Reggie open even more.

Reggie lets out a helpless sound. Then Alex is at their side, clicking open the bottle of lube. Reggie nearly jumps off the couch when Alex suddenly and without warning pours the cool slick _inside_ his ass. Alex plants a hand onto the center of his back and pushes him down into the cushions, holds him in place. Reggie is gasping for breath, squirming. Luke's fingers make a wet, squelching noise as they massage him open even more.

" _Luke_ ," he moans, _pleading_.

Luke lets out a low, growly noise, "Yeah, just like that," he slips his fingers out, holds Reggie open with one hand, "I could listen to that all day, babe."

Then the blunt head of his cock is sliding down Reggie's ass. Luke stops at Reggie's opening, pressing his head against the rim. Reggie makes a punched out noise when Luke pushes inside. He does it just fast enough to knock the air from Reggie's lungs but not enough to hurt. Reggie goes from empty and needing to suddenly _full_ as Luke's hips clap against his ass. He cries out, grips the cushions under him with desperate hands. When he bites his cheek again, Reggie tastes something metallic in his mouth.

Alex's hand is suddenly under his chin, forcing his head back and up.

"Reginald," he scolds, "No biting."

So Reggie whines pitifully instead. Alex makes a thoughtful hum. The hand on Reggie's chin shifts so Alex can pull Reggie's mouth open. He shoves his fingers inside, skimming them over Reggie's molars, between his teeth, so Reggie can't bite down. It also means Reggie can't muffle the shout that rips its way out of his throat when Luke starts fucking him. As Luke pounds into him with force, Reggie grabs the couch and hangs on tight. He wants to suck on Alex's fingers but they're in a weird place in his mouth so he can't.

Luke suddenly leans down over him, resting his weight over Reggie's back. He hooks his arms under Reggie's arms, holding him up and back as he grinds his hips down. The new angle makes Reggie pant around Alex's fingers helplessly.

"You look so fucking hot like this," Luke purrs, chin over Reggie's shoulder so he's speaking right into his ear, "All marked up. Stuffed full," he groans, fucks his hips down faster, "Let me hear how much you love it." Then Luke slams his cock into Reggie like he's trying to make him scream.

Which Reggie does.

He cries out these embarrassing _ah ah ah_ 's around Alex's fingers. Panting and drooling. Luke moans into his ear. His hips start moving faster, with less focus and control. Reggie knows Luke's getting close. So he reaches up and yanks Alex's fingers from his mouth.

"You feel so good, Luke," he rambles out, "Give it to me, please. I want to feel you come for me," he gasps when Luke fucks him particularly hard, "Yes! Like that! Just like that. Fuck me, Luke, fill me up. Let me feel you. Oh god, Luke, _please_."

And suddenly Luke's burying himself inside Reggie's body, moaning in his ear. His cock jerks before shooting his load _deep_ in Reggie's ass. Reggie shivers, whimpers. It feels so good, all warm and wet. Luke grinds his hips a couple times as his cock twitches, spills more come into Reggie's eager body. Luke bites at the back of Reggie's shoulder as he pants his way through his release. Until Alex yanks Luke's head up by his hair.

"Move," he commands, "It's my turn."

Luke chuckles. He slides out of Reggie's body and shifts off of his legs. Reggie groans at the feeling of being suddenly empty. Alex jerks the pillow out from under him before pushing Reggie down flat onto his stomach, so his cock is pressed against the leather of the couch. Then he climbs over Reggie's thighs.

Alex keeps one hand flat against Reggie's lower back. The other is grabbing one of his asscheeks and spreading him. Reggie feels his raw hole flutter, feels Luke's come spurt out when Alex pulls him open. Reggie gasps, shocked. But Alex only moans. It's an absolutely debauched noise, pure lust and desperation. He lets Reggie's ass go to get his own cock in his hand and slide it down Reggie's crack. He smears Luke's come around Reggie's asshole before pushing the tip past the rim. When the head pops inside, Reggie lets out a high, shaky moan.

Alex strokes his lower back, "You okay?"

Reggie nods frantically, "Yeah. Yes. Please, Lex."

Alex chuckles heatedly. Then he pushes inside. He's going so _slow_. But Reggie kind of appreciates it. Because Alex is _so_ big. Reggie is slick and open from Luke's cock but Alex _still_ feels massive. Reggie whimpers. Clenches up because he can't help it. But Alex only moans and pushes through. Reggie knows Alex must be getting close to bottoming out but then he _keeps going_. When Alex's hips finally settle against Reggie's ass, Reggie is shivering, gasping, gripping at the couch cushions desperately.

Alex is so freaking big. Reggie likes feeling full, likes the stretch of his asshole around Alex's girth, likes the way Alex feels so deep it's like he can't even breathe. But it's a lot. Alex rubs a hand up Reggie's spine.

"You like that, baby?" he purrs as if his cock isn't being smothered by the tight, slick heat of Reggie's body.

"Yes!" Reggie gasps, panting for air, "You're so big, Lex. I can't-" he cuts himself off, moans.

Luke chuckles, "Jeez, Reg, way to make a guy feel self conscious."

"No, no, Luke, you're perfect," Reggie says quickly, "You both feel so good. You're both-" he can't catch his breath.

"I know, Reg," Luke kisses the back of Reggie's head, "I was just teasing. Alex is freaking _hung_ , dude. I don't think I could talk if that beast was in me either."

Reggie moans breathlessly, nodding, "Yeah, he's so big, Luke. I feel like I'm so full I can't _breathe_."

"Guys," Alex complains, flustered, "Come on. I'm not _that_ big."

"Yeah, you are," Luke teases.

Reggie chuckles breathlessly, "You really are, Lex."

"Okay! I get it," Alex says huffily, "You okay, Reg? It's not too much?"

"No, it's so good," now that Reggie's adjusted a little, he's ready for more, "Please keep going."

Alex starts sliding out, rocking his hips back. Then he pushes forward again, so slow. Reggie squirms, groans. But Alex just drags his cock in and out with these shallow, slow thrusts. His hand is pressing down on Reggie's back so he can't move around. Reggie's hard cock is trapped under his body. There's no friction against his dick. Reggie reaches back, grabs at Alex's hand, trying to get him to _move_.

Alex snatches his hand, gets his fingers around Reggie's wrist, and presses his arm down into the center of Reggie's back. Reggie gasps.

"Behave," Alex chides. The tone of his voice, the feeling of being pinned down, has Reggie's blood singing. 

Reggie moans into the couch cushions. He stops squirming. Lets Alex do whatever he wants even though he's so hard. 

Alex makes a pleased noise above him, "Good. This is about me, right baby? Letting me get off?"

"Yes," Reggie gasps, "Yes, Lex. I want you to come so bad."

Alex releases him, leans back onto his knees. His cock slides out so just the tip is still inside. Reggie shudders, wants to whine but doesn't. Alex runs his hands down Reggie's back, settles them on Reggie's hips.

"Show me," Alex demands, "You want to get me off? Want to make me come? Then do it."

Reggie scrambles to get his hands under his chest. He lifts his hips, pushes them backward. But when he tries to go up to his hands and knees so he can thrust back onto Alex's cock, a big hand comes down on the back of Reggie's neck. Alex shoves his head down into the cushions.

"I didn't say you could get up," Alex sounds _fond_ even when he's scolding, "Come on. You want it, don't you?"

Reggie whines. His arms are stuck under his chest. So he has no leverage. But he still arches his back, uses his knees to push himself up. Alex isn't moving. Reggie manages to push himself up and back, sliding Alex's cock in and out of his body. But it's slow and he isn't getting Alex in deep enough. He tries bending his legs to push Alex forward with his heels. But Alex stays rooted in place.

"Look at him, Lex," Luke sounds pouty and empathetic, "He wants it so bad. C'mon, just give it to him already."

"Yeah?" Alex tightens his hold on Reggie's hip to keep him in place. Reggie lets out an unhappy keen, trying to move his hips but failing, "You think he's earned it?"

" _Totally_ ," Luke purrs, "Fuck him, Lex. He's been so good."

Alex hums, "Yeah, he has."

Then Alex grabs Reggie by both his hips, drags him up so he's on his knees with his face still pressed into the couch. And starts absolutely _railing_ him. Reggie shouts, scrabbles at the leather cushions below. Alex's cock is so long, so thick. He hits Reggie in all the right places, spreading him open and slamming in deep. And he does it fast and hard, hips clapping against Reggie's ass. Every time Alex pounds into him, Reggie builds and builds. He's getting so close already. His cock is slapping into his stomach until Reggie is _right there_.

"Please!" he gasps, cries out, "Lex, please come. _Please_. I'm so close."

"Are you going to finish before I do?" Alex pants, snaps his hips forward fast and hard.

Reggie shakes his head. He's determined not to come. He wants to feel Alex do it in him first. Alex seems to take that as a challenge though. Because he immediately angles his hips. And when he hammers into Reggie's body again he slams into Reggie's prostate so hard Reggie practically screams. His hands shoot down to grip Alex's where they're holding him by his hips. He needs to hold on to _something_.

"Lex! Wait!" he yelps, "Don't-" but his voice cracks, breaks off.

Reggie comes with a raspy cry. He ass clenches up around Alex's cock so hard it hurts. His cock jumps, shoots off into the cushions below. Reggie drops Alex's hands to bury his face in his arms as he moans helplessly. Alex keeps pounding into him while he's twitching through his climax, shuddering. Alex's cock is still hitting him in the prostate, shocking little pained gasps from his throat.

But Reggie immediately clamps down on his bottom lip to silence himself. He's tender and a little shocky from coming so hard but he doesn't want Alex to stop. A hand in his hair suddenly yanks his head up.

"You better _not_ be biting your mouth," Alex growls, snaps his hips forward particularly hard.

Reggie drops his mouth open instantly, makes a breathless, gasping noise. Tears spring to his eyes.

He whimpers, "I'm sorry for being bad, Lex. I didn't mean to." His voice comes out shaky and wet. Reggie feels like he's let the other boy down.

Alex's hand immediately drops his hair, cups Reggie under his chin instead. He strokes a gentle thumb down Reggie's cheek.

"You're not bad, baby," Alex tells him softly even while he keeps fucking into him, "You did so good. I loved watching you come. Got me so close," Alex's hips stutter, "Can I keep going?"

" _Please_ ," Reggie pleads, "Please come in me, Lex."

Alex pumps his hips, chasing his release. Before finally burying his cock inside Reggie's body and coming. Reggie feels his cock jerk, feels it shoot off, and moans loud and unapologetic. Alex stills his hips, holds himself inside as he climaxes. Then, panting huffs of warm breath across Reggie's sweaty, purple-stained skin, leans in and kisses Reggie's shoulder, his jaw, his cheek. Reggie turns to catch his mouth in a kiss. And Alex shoves his tongue down Reggie's throat just the way he likes.

Reggie feels like he's one of those delicious chocolates with the gooey caramel filling. He moans, sucks on Alex's tongue. Gets one of his hands down to rub his stomach like he can feel where Luke and Alex's come is inside him. Alex parts their lips, licks his quickly, then eases them apart. He lowers Reggie so he's laying down on his stomach again. Then pulls out of him carefully. Reggie still makes a miserable sound when he does.

Now that he's not floating high with lust and buzzing with desire, Reggie's pretty sore. His ass feels tender and raw. All the hickies on his body don't _hurt_ , exactly, but they're irritated and sensitive. He groans, drops his head onto his bicep because he's too tired to hold it up. Luke is immediately carding his fingers through Reggie's sweaty hair.

"You good?"

Reggie whines, "My butt hurts."

"Yeah, I freaking bet," Luke just snickers at his misery, "It did take a real _pounding_."

Reggie groans. But then Alex is rubbing his back. And that feels pretty good. He lets out a sigh as some of the pain eases.

"Let's get cleaned up," Alex suggests, "And then we can take it easy for the rest of the day."

Reggie lets the other boys pamper him a bit even though he doesn't really _need_ them to. He _could_ take a bath by himself and he _could_ get dressed on his own and he _could_ lay on the couch by himself. But why would he when he can do all of those things with his favorite people in the world? Reggie lays on his stomach on top of Luke with their feet in Alex's lap. And Luke lets him suck on his fingers while Alex rubs at his calves. 

When Julie comes home and enters the studio for practice, she stops short. Reggie grins and waves up at her from where he's laying between the sleeping forms of Luke and Alex. She helps Reggie up, pecks him on his rosy cheek. Then they spread a blanket out over Luke and Alex before heading up to the house. Reggie tells Julie he'll help with her homework but they both know he's going to end up chatting her ear off instead. She takes his hand and drags him up to her room anyway.


	15. Luke/Julie/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the slow updates! Classes started back up so I've been a little swamped. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos. And a big shout out once again to everyone who left ideas and suggestions. You guys really inspire me to keep writing!
> 
> I was also considering doing another story that's a collection of requests for ideas outside of this story or for requests of Reggie with other characters. It would probably be unrelated one-shots. Is anyone interested in something like that? Just let me know what you think!
> 
> And thanks again for all the support everyone, I love you guys. (ಥ🗢ಥ)

Reggie is _so bored_. He's by himself, plucking at Julie's grand piano aimlessly. Luke and Julie left this morning to write music. And Alex and Reggie know they're really working because Luke had _that_ look on his face. The one where he's all inspired and determined to do something about it. Reggie and Alex wanted to give them their space.

Then this afternoon, Alex and Willie asked Reggie if he wanted to go on an aquarium date with them. And he said _no_. You know. Like an _idiot_. At the time, Reggie had been completely absorbed in his own songwriting. But now he's alone. His song is done. And he knows Julie would kill the vocals better than even Dolly Parton herself. With nothing else to do, he's _bored_.

He taps out a tinkling little jingle then groans in frustration. He decides to go check on Luke and Julie. Since he doesn't even know _where_ Alex and Willie are.

He poofs outside of Julie's bedroom, wants to make sure he doesn't interrupt anything again. The first thing he hears is Julie. She's singing softly but her powerful vocals always carry. Luke sings a perfect harmony with her. Reggie smiles. They sound so lovely. He could listen to them all day.

Reggie sits on the floor and leans back against the door to Julie's bedroom. They try different notes. Go higher. Go lower. Working out all the kinks in their song. Reggie thinks it all sounds amazing. He lets his eyes close, lets their voices surround him. Even though he's technically by himself in the hallway, Reggie doesn't feel alone. Not when Julie and Luke are singing together. Not when their voices wash over Reggie like a warm shower after a long day. It's so relaxing. He maybe starts dozing off a little. Which would be fine. If Reggie hadn't forgotten he's a ghost with an ethereal body.

Falling backward, Reggie is suddenly phasing through the door. He lets out a startled yelp, flails his arms. Then thwacks his head on the floor of Julie's bedroom with a solid _thud_ and a pained groan.

"Reggie?" Julie asks, giggling, "You okay over there?"

Reggie looks up at her from upside down, pouts, "I hit my head _really_ hard."

Luke teases him, "Aw, poor baby. Come over here so we can kiss it better."

Reggie sticks his tongue out at the other boy. Then he gets up and through the door until he isn't halfway in the room anymore.

"Sorry," he tries a sheepish smile, "I'll get out of your hair. I didn't mean to interrupt," then he throws out some thumbs up, "It sounds great so far!"

Luke frowns but Julie is the one who speaks, "You're never in our hair, Reg. We always want you here. Want to join us? We could use your opinion."

"Yeah," Luke looks a little embarrassed, "We're sort of stuck on this one part. Help us?"

Reggie has never, ever, in his whole life been so flattered. He knows his face is red. But it's just because he's a bit flustered. Normally Luke treats Reggie's songwriting as a joke. Not in a mean way or anything. It's just that Reggie's never tried to write songs _for_ them specifically, not in Sunset Curve or Julie and the Phantoms. He just writes whatever comes to his head while Luke writes hits, focuses on preserving their sound but also making it accessible to people. Reggie wrote a song with a banjo solo _and_ a backing xylophone once. Which he still stands by. Alex would _kill it_ on a xylophone, he knows it. 

In the end, Reggie just wants to have fun with his music while Luke wants to pour his heart and soul into his. And Luke always listens when Reggie and Alex work on melodies with him. So Reggie knows Luke respects him as a musician. But now, Luke is acting like Reggie's opinion and input on his _lyrics_ matter too. Like he's a songwriter who could hold a torch to Julie and Luke. Which he isn't. But he appreciates it anyway.

Reggie bounds over to the bed, circles around it, and throws himself down next to Julie where she's sitting with her legs crossed. So he's across her bed, looking at the notebook in her lap.

"Alright, lay it on me," Reggie drops his chin into his hands, laying on his stomach with his head propped up and his legs swinging, "What's the hang up?"

"Okay, so-" Luke starts, points out some scribbles, "See this part right here? We think there's something off about the lyrics."

Julie nods, sighs, "Yes. And we've been going back and forth for over an _hour_. Nothing sounds right."

Well. All Reggie can do is try his best to help. The three of them try some new words, some different structures. Then Reggie suggests flipping it around. Because the second part could come first and it would make the whole chorus flow better. Julie and Luke both light up. They try it out, work through some different possibilities. And then it sounds _perfect_. Reggie feels like a million bucks when Julie and Luke smile at him, thank him, call him a _lifesaver_. He wants to joke about being an _afterlifesaver actually_ , but Julie speaks up before he can.

"Alright," she says, snapping her notebook closed decisively even though Luke looks at her like a kicked puppy, "I think we deserve a break after all that."

"But-" Luke pouts.

Julie cuts him off, "We should all _relax_. Help each other unwind," she smirks as Luke's expression dawns with understanding then goes mischievous, "What do you two think?"

"Definitely," Luke purrs.

Reggie feels a little like he's missed something. But he's always down for some R&R.

"Yeah, sounds good," Reggie agrees too.

Julie grins at him. Then stands. As she gets up, Julie catches Luke's hand and pulls him up too. Then she snaps her fingers, points to the bed.

"You know the drill, Reg," she tells him sharply, "Shoes off. Get on your back."

 _Oh_.

Reggie grins.

He scrambles to get his boots off, tosses them aside. Then immediately stretches out on his back. He snuggles down into Julie's comforter, stretches his arms and legs out with a content sigh.

"Was it you who left all those hickies?" Julie asks Luke.

He bites his bottom lip, grins around his teeth, "Alex and I did," then his voice goes a little husky, "You should see the ones _under_ his clothes."

Julie makes an interested, somewhat breathless noise, "Show me."

Luke clamors over Reggie. His hands are quickly pushing Reggie's clothes aside. Reggie doesn't help much, just lifts his arms and shoulders so Luke can get his coat and shirt off. Then arches his back so Luke can pull his jeans down. Once Reggie is naked, Luke shoves his way between Reggie's knees, pushing his legs apart. So Julie can come up to kneel at Reggie's side and see the trail of purple marks Alex chewed into the inside of Reggie's thigh. His skin is already pale but it's _especially_ light there. The hickies are dark, stand out contrastly on his skin. Luke's thumb skirts down them, down Reggie's inner thigh, and Reggie shivers, hisses between his teeth.

"Wow," Julie's voice is low, lusty. Her soft fingers start at Reggie's throat. Play connect-the-dot with the hickies down his chest, "Do they hurt?"

Reggie shakes his head, "No," then he thinks about it, "Well, kinda? But not in a bad way. I can feel them all the time. Like my skin is really, um, I don't know. Tender, or something. I like it. They remind me of Alex and Luke."

Julie brushes her fingers down Reggie's sternum. She licks her lips. Then meets his gaze.

"Can I give you one too?"

Reggie's chest hitches as he sucks in a surprised breath.

"Yeah," he croaks, nodding quickly, "Yeah, of course."

Julie leans in and kisses him softly. Then she immediately turns her attention away before Reggie even has a chance to react. Her mouth lands on his chest. Right above Reggie's heart. She doesn't kiss him or lick him or tease him. No, Julie scrapes her teeth over his skin, then sinks them _in_. Reggie jerks under her, startled by the flash of pain that zings up his spine. Julie just bites him harder. A broken, ragged moan rips its way from Reggie's throat. It peters off into a breathy whimper.

Julie's teeth hurt, sure. But it's a good pain. When Julie eases her jaw only to suck on his flesh as hard as she can, Reggie shivers. He knows the mark is going to be _so_ dark. Probably the boldest one on his body. Now every time he feels that bruise on his chest, he'll think of Julie. It makes his dead little heart soar. Julie takes her time, works the hickie into his skin nice and deep. When she finally pulls back, her lips are red and wet. Reggie can't help sitting up and kissing her. She's smiling into his mouth when he does.

"Jeez, babe," Luke chuckles, "That's going to be _dark_."

"Good," Julie purrs against Reggie's lips. Then she shoves him back down to the bed, bends forward, and gets her tongue into his mouth.

Reggie melts to liquid under her mouth. Completely pliant. Julie grips a handful of his hair and tilts his head back so she can get her tongue in deeper. Reggie moans, lets Julie lick it out of his throat. Then Luke bites him on his inner thigh and Reggie's so startled he jumps, breaking apart from Julie. He might have also kneed Luke in the face.

"Ow, dude!" Luke huffs, rubs his cheek, "Watch it."

"You bit me!" Reggie defends.

"Okay, okay," Julie rolls her eyes at them, shifts back a little, "Come on. Get your clothes off, Luke."

Luke quickly moves to obey, yanking his top off. Then he's pulling his belt open, getting his pants off. Reggie loves watching him get undressed. Loves the way Luke's biceps flex when he pushes his jeans down his thighs. And the way his abs flex. And his forearms. Reggie swallows thickly. Almost misses when Julie lifts her shirt off next to him.

Reggie's attention is drawn to her. She's taking her bra off. So Reggie watches her breasts spring free, takes in the supple weight of them. Wishes he could get his hands on her, his _mouth_.

"What's next, boss?" Luke asks, sliding his hands down the inside of Reggie's thighs.

Julie smirks. Then she stands, goes to her dresser. She gets a bottle, the same lotion as before. Reggie likes that one. Last time, he smelled all sweet like Julie after. But when she passes it to Luke, Reggie feels his cheeks go red. His thighs twitch, like he's trying to close them. He's not. It's just…

"Um, I-" Reggie's voice cracks so he stops. And doesn't speak again.

"What's the matter, Reg?" Julie asks gently.

"I'm just kind of..." Reggie clears his throat, " _Sore_."

Julie runs playful fingers up Reggie's stomach.

"Oh, don't worry," she smirks at him, "It's not for you."

Luke sucks in a startled breath. So Julie turns her focus to him.

"You okay with that?"

Luke's cheeks have taken on a sweet pink color. He bites his lip, then smirks.

"Yeah," his voice is all deep and hungry and breathless, "Yeah, babe. I _really_ am."

Julie catches Luke by his pendant and pulls him into a hungry kiss. From below, Reggie watches Luke's tongue slip into Julie's mouth. And sees hers push back. Their tongues make a slick sound when they toil against each other. When Julie parts their lips, Luke lets out a breathless, needy noise from the back of his throat.

"Open yourself up for us," Julie growls, "I want you to ride him, Luke. And we're going to watch."

Luke's pink cheeks go even rosier. And Reggie feels how his own skin is burning. Julie's words have sent all of the blood in Reggie's veins _rushing_ to his cock. The thought of being _inside_ Luke is kind of blowing his mind. Luke grins, boyish and toothy, _playful_ , and then pops open the lotion. He wastes no time pouring it all over his fingers. Then Reggie watches with wide eyes as Luke reaches behind himself.

Julie curls up around Reggie's side, holds his arm. Throws one of her legs over Reggie's. She threads their fingers together, lays her head on his chest. Reggie reaches across his body to hold onto her hip. Together they watch Luke as he gasps, as his brows furrow, as he shivers. Julie grinds into Reggie's side. Reggie grips her asscheek and pulls her into him even more. She moans softly at the same time Luke does, loud and unapologetic.

Reggie could watch the two of them like this _forever_. Julie's beautiful dark eyes are half-lidded with desire, her face flushed. Luke is gasping, sweating thinly. His stomach keeps going tight, flexing, with every movement of the hand behind him. Luke suddenly grabs at Reggie's leg where it's bent at the knee, holding himself steady. He lets out a shuddery whine. And when Luke meets Reggie's eyes, Reggie goes breathless. Luke's gaze is heated, full of desire. Desire for Reggie. Desire for Reggie's _cock_. To be _inside him_. Reggie swallows thickly, overwhelmed by the love and longing he feels for the other boy.

" _Luke_ ," he gasps.

Luke seems to know what he wants. Because he smiles at Reggie. And leans down to kiss him, his slippery fingers caressing the side of Reggie's neck. They're still warm from where they were inside Luke. Reggie wants to feel that warmth too. He's getting desperate for it. Julie lifts her head and Luke bends in to kiss her next. She pushes herself up with a firm palm on Reggie's chest then grabs a handful of Luke's hair. Takes control of the kiss by biting Luke's lip. He gasps and she pushes her tongue into his mouth. Reggie bites at his own lip, wishes he was kissing them too but doesn't want to stop watching either.

"I'm ready," Luke growls into Julie's mouth, "I want him."

Julie grins against Luke's lips, "Then take him."

Reggie lets out a truly embarrassing noise. Both Luke and Julie smirk down at him. As Luke climbs over Reggie's waist, Julie swats him on the ass. Luke chuckles, waggles his eyebrows at her. So she does it again, a little harder. That time Luke's eyes flutter, he lets out a moan. And it's Julie who laughs.

Reggie's hands find their way up Luke's thighs as his knees settle on either side of Reggie's hips. Reggie can't look away when Luke grips his cock, guides it to his asshole. Reggie feels Luke's body tighten up then give as the head of his cock slips past the rim. They both let out matching moans. Luke's thighs flex under Reggie's palms. And then Luke is moving to take Reggie's cock all at once. Reggie catches his hips before he can.

"Luke!" he yelps, "You're going to hurt yourself! Go _slow_. It'll be worth it. _Trust me_."

Luke huffs out an annoyed groan. But he lets Reggie guide his hips. Reggie helps Luke adjust to the newness of being filled by dragging his hips down super slow, lifting them up a little. Gently working his cock in and out until eventually Luke is sitting on Reggie's lap. Reggie flops back on the bed. Panting. Willing himself not to come. He's sweating from exertion and panting. Luke tips his head back, releases a truly debauched moan.

"You look so beautiful," Reggie sputters.

The soft keen that slips past Luke's lips has Reggie's blood roaring.

"He's right," Julie leans into Luke's side. Kisses the swell of his bicep, up his shoulder, his throat. So she can purr right into his ear, "You're stunning. Like you were made to take his cock. How does he feel, Reg?"

"Perfect," Reggie answers immediately, looks up to meet Luke's sweet, vulnerable gaze. His eyes are shiny wet, pupils blown and eyelids heavy. They look more green now. But it's probably because Luke's face is flushed pink. His eyes are always changing colors. Reggie _swears_ it's like magic, "You're perfect for us."

Luke's verdant eyes close, brows furrow, and he lets out a shaky breath. His eyelashes are a little sticky. But Reggie pretends it's from the sweat clinging to Luke's skin. Because Reggie knows how vulnerable this can feel. Julie kisses Luke's jaw, his cheek, his temple. Then presses her forehead into Luke's. He turns his face just enough to nudge her nose with his own.

"Julie," Luke whispers, voice shaky, gravelly, "I want to rock your _world_."

"You already do," Julie kisses his lips quickly, "But go on. Show us what you got."

Luke turns away from Julie then and skims his hands up Reggie's stomach. Reggie watches with rapt attention as Luke braces himself on Reggie's chest. Reggie thinks he's ready for what's about to come. But when Luke grinds his hips it knocks a shocked gasp from him. Luke is so unbelievably slick, hot, _tight_ around his cock. Above him Luke moans so deep in his chest, so loud and resounding, Reggie can feel the vibrations of it on his dick.

Reggie doesn't have a chance to catch his breath before Luke rocks his hips forward again. He sets a fast pace, grinding in Reggie's lap with these quick almost rough snaps of his hips. Reggie throws his head back, grips Luke's thighs so hard his fingers dent deep into his muscles and hangs on for dear life.

Then Julie is suddenly stroking her fingers through his hair. Reggie's eyes snap over to her. She smirks down at him. Grips his hair harder until Reggie's scalp tingles, until he gasps.

"That looks fun, Luke," she hums, "I want to try. What do you think? Can I ride you too, Reg?"

"My face," Reggie instantly replies, "Please, Jules. Let me use my mouth."

Julie smiles at him but it's not all lusty and hungry like he's expecting. She looks fond and maybe a little embarrassed. She bends down and kisses him.

"I do love your mouth," that time she sounds lusty and hungry.

When Julie moves, Reggie reaches for her. He helps guide her thighs up over his shoulders. So Julie is kneeling above him. She reaches down and grabs two handfuls of his hair. Reggie loops his arms around her thighs to hold her by her hips. She grins down at him as she lets Reggie guide her to his mouth. A pretty moan tumbles from her lips when she settles on his face.

Reggie wastes no time getting his tongue out and up inside her. Julie's hips twitch when he does, a reflex. But Reggie _wants_ her to grind against his face. Ride him just like Luke is behind her. So Reggie moans, pulls on her hips, moving them across his mouth. Catching on, Julie starts to roll her waist on her own. Reggie hangs onto the tops of her thighs as Julie rocks her hips against his face.

Julie sets a sensual pace. Rolling her body and angling her hips so Reggie's tongue hits her in all the right places. Behind her, Luke matches her pace, fucking himself on Reggie's cock, keeping him in nice and deep and just grinding his hips back and forth. When Julie leans back a bit, Luke leans forward. They keep riding Reggie as their bodies come into contact above him. Julie sweeps her hair aside, over one shoulder, so Luke can kiss at her neck. He nips her earlobe and Julie's hips jerk on Reggie's face.

Julie hangs onto Reggie by his hair as she reaches back with the other to grab a handful of Luke's. Both boys groan, shiver. Reggie's well aware how much him and Luke both _love_ getting their hair pulled. And how Julie doesn't. Luke keeps one hand flat against Reggie's stomach while the other comes around Julie's front. He reaches up, cups her breast. Grips the supple flesh firmly. Julie lets out the _most_ beautiful moan.

"Are you going to come on his face?" Luke growls, his hand slides down Julie's stomach.

"Yeah," Julie moans in response, "You feel so good, Reg."

Then Luke's fingers are slipping past the mound of Julie's pubic bone and to her pussy. When he starts rubbing Julie's clit above Reggie's face, Reggie is almost offended. He can make Julie come with just his tongue if he wants. But Reggie can't stay irritated when Julie gasps a little frantically, fucks his face faster, yanks his hair hard enough to bring tears to Reggie's eyes. Still, Reggie reaches down blindly and wraps his fingers around Luke's cock, immediately starts pumping him vigorously in retaliation.

Luke yelps in surprise but the noise sinks quickly into a heated moan. He starts fucking his hips down onto Reggie's cock harder, chasing release. And Reggie doesn't care about anything anymore except how close they all are. How Julie's thighs are starting to tremble, how her hips are pumping against his mouth and Luke's fingers furiously. How Luke's gasping, snapping his hips down onto Reggie's cock and then up into his hand, back and forth, swiftly, desperately. And how Reggie's own orgasm is building up and up and up. He's worried he's going to pop off before the others do.

But then Julie is clenching up around his tongue, crying out as she comes. She grabs at Luke's arm frantically as her hips snap up, her stomach goes tight. She shivers from head to toe. And behind her Luke lets out a broken sounding moan before his ass goes _tight_ around Reggie's cock. Spasming as Luke comes all over Reggie's hand. Reggie keeps stroking him even as Luke's jizz gets all over his fingers and stomach. But there's only so much Reggie can take and the moment Luke rocks his hips forward, shoots off one more splash of come onto Reggie's stomach, Reggie can't hold back.

He's still buried in the tight, slick, perfect heat of Luke's body when he comes. Even under the other two, Reggie arches his back, thrusts up into Luke. Luke makes a startled, breathy noise but keeps grinding over him, working Reggie's orgasm from his dick. Julie slides back, settles her ass on Reggie's chest. Luke follows, lifting off of Reggie's cock before shimmying up to sit on his stomach. Reggie grunts. Flops back into the bed. He's trying to catch his breath but so is everyone else.

"Wow," Julie says, awed.

"You can say that again," Reggie pants toward the ceiling.

Luke wraps his arms around Julie from behind, hooks his chin over her shoulder. Traces a few fingers up the hickie stained line of Reggie's collar bone.

"Reg, babe, you were _so_ right," Luke purrs, playful but with a voice that's all post-sex husky and breathless, "It feels _amazing_ when you finish inside."

Reggie perks, lifts his head up so he can look at the other boy, "I know, right?"

Julie pulls a face, "You two are gross."

"You're just jealous," Luke teases.

"Yeah, no. I don't think so."

"Sweeties, babes, loves of my life," Reggie starts, "I love you," he squirms, groans, "But you're totally _squishing_ me. Can you maybe-?"

"Oh, sorry," Julie says at the same time Luke goes, "Crap, my bad."

And they both hurry to climb off of him. They go a little too quickly though. Luke ends up kneeing Reggie in the belly and Julie accidentally elbows Luke's throat. But they eventually figure it out. Once Julie and Luke are standing, they help Reggie to his feet. They all clean up and get dressed. When Julie reaches for her notebook, Reggie heads toward the door. Figures he'll leave them to it. Only before he can, Luke catches his wrist. Reggie lurches to a halt.

Then he turns back to look at Luke in confusion.

"Stay," Luke says but it sounds like a question not a demand, "Keep working on the song with us."

Reggie blinks in surprise, "What? No, I don't want to get in the-"

"Do not even finish that sentence," Julie folds her arms, "You _are not_ in the way. Not now. Not ever. So get your ghost butt over here and work on this song before I make you."

Reggie immediately nods, rushes to obey. Even though Luke pokes at his flushed cheek and teases him about it, Reggie only smirks. Because Luke likes getting bossed around by Julie just as much, if not more.

Reggie enjoys writing music by himself. Writing whatever fun thing comes to mind, coming up with melodies for country songs, or trying out new instruments just for the heck of it. But he _loves_ working on music with Julie and Luke even more. They're both incredibly talented and dedicated. They pour their heart and soul into it. And since they own Reggie's too, he can't help but follow along.


	16. Reggie & Julie & Alex & Luke & Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is another smutless chapter. lol
> 
> I wanted to do something special today. So here's a Valentine's Day chapter no one asked for! It's full of fluff and super cheesy, you've been warned.
> 
> Anyway! Happy Valentine's Day everybody. I love you all~~!

Reggie has been planning today for a _week_. He wants everything to be perfect. Because this is the first time he's ever been in a relationship on _Valentine's Day._ Reggie loves the holiday. Loves how the air is full of romance and love songs and everything is covered in hearts, everything is _red_. He's always wanted to do something special for his significant other on Valentine's Day. Like a big grand gesture with flower petals, candles, chocolates, stuffed animals, _serenades_. It's more complicated this year because Reggie doesn't have just one significant other to plan for but _four_. And he wants to do something special for each one. Hence, the week of planning.

Reggie knows it's going to be _so_ worth all the work, though.

The first person on his list is Julie. Reggie has _always_ wanted to serve his lover breakfast in bed. So he slips out of the studio obnoxiously early and sneaks into the Molina’s kitchen. Reggie makes pancakes with chocolate chips, covered in fresh strawberries and cream. And fluffy scrambled eggs because Julie doesn't like them stiff and she hates gooey yolks. He folds her bacon into hearts. And they come out all wrong _three times_ before he gets them just right. He puts avocado on her toast because he overheard Flynn say it's _disgusting_ that Julie likes it like that. Reggie's never had avocado before but it _looks_ tasty. 

Then he gets her ice water and orange juice. Puts it all on a tray he may or may not have stolen from a Target that he's pretty sure people think is haunted now. Once he's sure the breakfast is perfect, Reggie adds his final touch. A lilac colored dahlia. The center petals are a bit darker and they lighten up as they fan out. It's a truly beautiful sight, just like Julie herself. Reggie touches one of the soft petals gently, smiles to himself as he thinks that Julie's lips are softer.

When Reggie makes it up the stairs, he debates sneaking into Julie's room to wake her up. But he remembers Julie telling them about _boundaries, guys_! so he knocks instead. He makes sure to do it as quietly as he can. Just loud enough to wake up Julie but not so much to disturb Carlos or Ray. He waits a beat then knocks again. Then he hears a shuffle inside, a groan. Julie grumbles out a _what is it?_ right before she pulls the door open.

Her hair is sleep tousled. She's in her pjs with her glasses on. Rubbing sleep from her eyes. Reggie doesn't know if she's ever been so beautiful.

"Morning!" he says, chipper in his excitement, "I made breakfast!"

Julie blinks, confused, "Yeah, you did. What-"

But Reggie's on a roll, "Come on, come on. You can't have breakfast _in bed_ if you're up!"

He bounds past her, sets her breakfast down on her desk and flicks her lamp on. Then spins around and catches her hands. Julie is all sleep addled confusion. It's so _cute._ Luke gets the same way when he's woken up too early. Reggie can't resist kissing her in her hair quickly. Then he steers her back to her bed.

Julie seems a little more awake now. She's smiling when she climbs back under her covers. Reggie fluffs up her pillows so she can sit up and lean back into them. He pulls her blankets up her lap, tucks them around her legs. Then he gets her food and sets it in her lap.

"I hope it's not cold!" he chuckles, grins up at Julie, "Happy Valentine's Day, darling."

Her eyes widen for a moment before they immediately soften. Like melting chocolate. She touches the dahlia first. Mimics Reggie as she strokes a petal softly. He was worried it would make her sad but when she smiles he knows it was the right choice.

"Thank you," her voice is heavy with emotion, "This is really special, Reg."

Reggie reaches for the flower and Julie passes it to him carefully.

"I _wanted_ to serenade you awake," he admits as he walks over to her desk. She always has a vase there with flowers and plants. This time it has pink and purple hydrangeas. The dahlia fits in with them perfectly. At least to Reggie. It's not like he's a flower expert but they're pretty. And the purples always make Reggie think of Julie, "but I didn't want to wake up everybody else."

"Yeah, smart choice," Julie giggles, "This is kind of perfect actually."

Reggie looks back at her, pouting, "Only _kind of_ perfect?"

But Julie's grinning and her eyes are all lit up.

"Well, you _are_ all the way on the other side of the room," she teases, "Come over here, Reg."

Reggie feels so warmed. He hurries back over to Julie's side. Gets on her bed and sits himself up next to her. So she can lean her head on his shoulder while she eats. She starts with the toast first. Reggie's lucky he remembered about the avocados.

"What song were you going to sing?" Julie asks after a sip of oj.

Reggie wraps his arm around her shoulders, "Jump Then Fall."

"Taylor Swift," she nods, "That's a good choice."

"Yeah," Reggie lays his cheek down on the top of her head, "I was even going to risk Luke's wrath and play his six string too."

Julie chuckles into her pancakes. Chews and swallows before she talks.

"It'd be worth it," she says, "Maybe you can still show me later. I know you'd nail that song, babe."

Reggie and Julie snuggle and chat back and forth while Julie finishes her breakfast. When she's done the sun is rising outside. It paints the whole room in a lovely orange glow. Lights up Julie's eyes in a way Reggie has never seen before. The warm rays hit her irises just right, revealing an almost copper glow to them. It completely takes his breath away. Reggie cups her cheek, strokes a thumb just under her glasses.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks.

She flushes a little before leaning up and kissing him first. Her lips are soft but assertive. They taste like chocolate and strawberries. Just how Reggie always imagined Valentine's Day kisses should.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Julie murmurs against his lips, "Now tell me about all the grand romantic things you have planned for the boys."

Reggie sputters, denial sitting on the tip of his tongue.

But Julie just smirks at him knowingly, "I know you're doing _something_. Come on, tell me. I won't say anything, promise."

Well, Reggie isn't very good at not saying what he's thinking. So he spills all of his plans to Julie. She gets just as excited as he does. It makes Reggie feel so _understood_ or something. He makes sure to kiss her one more time in the glowing orange light of the sunrise. Before taking all the dishes back downstairs to clean up his mess. He made sure to make extra for Ray and Carlos too. Although their bacon isn't heart shaped and they don't get avocado toast. He's sure they'll still appreciate it.

Alex is the next person on Reggie's list. Because he knows Luke won't be awake yet. And Alex's surprise kind of works better in the morning anyway. Reggie finds Alex coming down from the loft in the studio and pounces.

"Lex!" he announces happily, "Come with me."

Alex doesn't get a chance to do more than blink in surprise before Reggie's snatching up his hand and poofing him away. He takes the other boy to the beach. One that was never too far from Reggie's house that no one ever really went to. It's empty now. Reggie made sure. Alex lets out a surprised gasp as they land in the sand.

After he left Julie's room, Reggie came here. He set up a soft, knit blanket in the sand. Brought some throw pillows and a picnic basket too. There's no food inside but Reggie put their towels in there, swimsuits, lotion. There's a vase of flowers sitting next to the basket. Full of colorful tulips. Reggie squeezes Alex's hand and Alex's wide eyes slide up from the picnic to look at him questioningly.

"Swim with me," Reggie grins, "It's been _forever_."

Alex gapes, "Reg, what's-"

"Happy Valentine's Day," Reggie feels that his face is going a little red. This is hard _because_ Reggie's known Alex for so long. They've spent tons of Valentine's Days together. Just never like this.

Alex's expressions clears with understanding. Then his cheeks go even pinker than his hoodie.

"O-oh, I-" Alex starts but Reggie doesn't let him finish.

"Don't get lost in your head, Lex. Just swim with me," Reggie lets go of Alex's hand to get undressed, "The water looks awesome, doesn't it?"

Alex watches Reggie pull his shirt off before he answers.

"Looks hot," he says.

Reggie furrows his brows at the other boy, confused. Alex drops his face into his hands, groans into his palms.

"Uh, pretty sure the water is cold actually," Reggie leaves his pants undone to reach for Alex's hands. He pulls them away from Alex's face, holds them gently. When Alex looks at him, Reggie smiles, "But we don't have to swim if you don't want to."

Alex smiles at Reggie in that absolutely fond way of his. Like Reggie's just done or said something he finds super endearing. Reggie never has any idea what he does to bring about that look.

"I want to go swimming," Alex says, "You're right. It's been too long."

Reggie thought Alex might feel that way. Because Alex always loved swimming when they were alive. Reggie's face splits into a grin.

"Cool!" he drops Alex's hands, reaches for the basket, "I brought swimsuits!"

Alex chuckles and it gets muffled when he pulls his hoodie off over his head. They both strip down and pull on their trunks quickly. It's true lifers can't see them and the beach is empty but neither seem eager to flash some unsuspecting ghost that could be passing by. Once they're suited up, Reggie shoves Alex's shoulder playfully.

"Race you," he says. Then _bolts_.

Alex protests _hey!_ behind him but Reggie just runs faster in response. He's almost made it to the water when he's scooped up, two arms wrapping around his waist and lifting him off his feet. Reggie giggles obnoxiously as Alex carries him to the water. He's still laughing when Alex tosses him in. So Reggie gets salty water in his mouth and up his nose. He doesn't mind all that much.

Because when Reggie resurfaces, he hears that Alex is now laughing. Reggie turns so he can look and see. Alex has a great, big smile on his face, he's laughing out loud. So hard his face is red and his eyes are wet. Alex is spine-tinglingly handsome when he's happy. Reggie feels like he's watching some kind of miracle in action. And Alex's joy is so _infectious_. Reggie finds himself laughing too.

They play in the water, rough house more than swim, for a long time. Reggie splashes Alex so Alex grabs him by the back of his head and dunks him under. And Reggie pulls Alex's ankles out so he goes tumbling into the cold water. When Alex bursts to the surface, he's grinning. After Alex pushes his hair back and out of his face, he reaches for Reggie. Grabs him by his waist. And pulls him into a cold, wet, _salty_ kiss. It's so perfect Reggie melts in Alex's arms. Instead of swimming any longer, Reggie drags Alex back up to the beach.

Reggie brought the fluffiest towels he could find. He tucks one around his shoulders and promptly uses the other to dry Alex off. Alex makes an indignant, kind of offended, noise when Reggie scrubs the towel through his hair. But lets Reggie do it anyway. Once they're both dressed in their pants again, Reggie catches Alex's hand as he's reaching for his t-shirt.

Alex is confused but he lets Reggie guide him down on the blanket. So Alex is on his stomach, arms folded around a pillow under his head. When Reggie sits on his butt it's like Alex can't hold his curiosity back any longer.

"What are you doing?" Alex asks, turning his head back to look at Reggie.

Reggie smiles at him as he pours lotion into his hands. It's orange blossom scented. Supposedly stress-relieving. Reggie likes the sweet, citrusy smell anyway.

"I want to help you relax for once," Reggie warms the lotion between his palms, "So I'm going to give you a massage."

He doesn't give Alex time to respond before reaching down and pressing his hands into Alex's back. He starts on either side of Alex's spine, pressing in the heels of his palms and pushing them up. A groan is dragged from Alex's throat. He tenses up a little when Reggie presses his thumbs into the muscles under his shoulder blades before going lax. Reggie massages his lower back, along his spine, and up his shoulders. Takes his arms and rubs down his biceps and forearms and down to his hands. Rubs the tension out of every one of Alex's fingers. Gets his thumbs on the back of Alex's neck to work the stiff muscles there too. Moves down along the tops of Alex's shoulders.

At first Alex was gasping, squirming a little under him. By the time Reggie's done, Alex is completely relaxed, moaning softly, appreciatively, under Reggie's hands. Reggie bends down to kiss the back of Alex's shoulder.

"See?" he murmurs into Alex's skin, "That wasn't so bad."

"OhmygodReggie," Alex mutters in one nearly incoherent breath, "That was _amazing._ I don't know if I can get up."

Reggie snickers, "Don't. Just lay there and relax. You deserve to take it easy sometimes, sugar."

Reggie climbs off of Alex so he doesn't crush him. Then he cleans up their wet suits and towels and puts them back into the basket. Sees that his t-shirt somehow got wet too. So he stuffs that into the basket as well. It's a little chilly but it's not like anyone will see that he's shirtless anyway.

After a moment, Alex sits up. He stretches his arms up over his head. Sighs in content. Reggie watches him pull his shirt back on. Alex has his arms in his hoodie sleeves, in the middle of pulling it on, when he stops.

"Where's your shirt?" he asks.

Reggie shrugs, "It got all wet."

Alex's brows furrow, his mouth twists unhappily, "Aren't you cold?"

"We're _ghosts_ ," Reggie rolls his eyes.

"And that's not an actual answer," Alex points out. Then he takes his hoodie back off, comes over to Reggie, and pulls the sweater down over Reggie's head, "Here. Wear this. I don't want you to be cold."

"O-oh," Reggie flushes a little, then smiles into the soft fabric around his face, "Okay," and Reggie pokes his arms through Alex's hoodie sleeves. He's not _that_ much smaller than Alex. But the other boy's clothes have always been big on him, "Thanks, Lex. It's really warm."

"And it's my favorite so please don't spill spaghetti all over it like the last shirt I let you borrow."

Reggie sputters in response, "That was one time!"

Alex teases him a little more as he helps Reggie clean up their picnic so Reggie doesn't have to make two trips. They poof back to the Molinas and Reggie puts everything away, puts the towels and suits in the wash. He makes sure to give Alex his flowers too. And Alex's shy smile is almost as beautiful as his laughter. Almost.

He pecks Alex quickly before whirling around to Luke. Who's writing on the couch paying them no mind, too absorbed. He keeps writing something, scratching it out, writing something else, then scratching _that_ out too. It does not seem to be going well

"Hey, Luke," Reggie says. Luke doesn't respond, " _Luke_ ," he tries again with no reaction, "Lucas Patterson!"

Luke's head snaps up, eyes kind of wide and caught out, "What?"

Reggie glances at Alex who is rolling his eyes at Luke's antics. When Reggie turns back to Luke, he's already going back to scribbling in his notebook. Normally, Reggie wouldn't bother him when he's writing. But today is not a normal day. And Luke is _not_ having fun by the looks of it. Reggie thinks he knows what will cheer Luke up. And decides a change of plans may be in order. He originally had a whole date planned out for Luke. But seeing as he’s in such a sour mood, Reggie has a better idea on how to cheer the other boy up.

"Okay!" Reggie claps his hands, gets Luke's attention again, "You're coming with me. I have the perfect thing to get you out of your slump."

Luke scowls but it's almost too pouty to look irritated, "I'm not in a slump."

"Uh huh," Reggie placates, comes to Luke's side, and peers down at his notebook.

He's got three words _at most_ written down. Luke snaps the book closed so Reggie plucks it from his hands. Luke makes a noise of protest when Reggie stands and puts his notebook down on the end table. He reaches a hand out for Luke to take.

"Come on," Reggie prompts, wiggles his fingers, "You just need to step away for a minute. Clear your head."

Luke's shoulders slump. And he takes Reggie's hand, "Yeah, you may be right."

"Of course I am," Reggie snorts, tugs Luke up to his feet, then poofs them out of the studio.

Luke has never been the biggest fan of Valentine's Day, Reggie knows. Because Luke would always roll his eyes at the things Reggie wanted to gush over. He thinks the whole day is _lame_. And that romance and love don't need flowers, chocolates, or cheap cards with someone else's words in them to be _real_. It's not that Luke isn't romantic but more like he's _too much_ of a romantic to enjoy cheap displays of affection. But Reggie thinks there's no harm in taking a day to remind loved ones the magic is still there. So that's what Reggie has planned for Luke.

He takes Luke downtown. Where there are restaurants up and down the streets. People bustling along, living their lives. Luke looks around, takes in the busy area Reggie's brought him to. Then arches a brow as if to ask Reggie what he's got planned.

Reggie holds out his hands. And Luke's six string appears. Luke's eyes go wide, light up. When Reggie strums the strings softly, not even really playing yet, Luke smiles.

"Do you know what day it is?" Reggie asks, playing a few notes on the guitar.

Luke frowns, confused, "Saturday?"

Reggie just grins. He starts singing. Luke seems a little surprised but not really. As Reggie continues, he gets into it. Plays the acoustic guitar like it's an electric one. Jams out. People passing by nod along, some sing along with him.

"I can't stop lovin' you!" Reggie sings, "No matter what you say or do!"

Luke laughs. But when Reggie starts singing the next verse, Luke joins in. Together, they sing, as much to each other as the people passing by. Rock out to Van Halen like they aren't singing on the street. Like they're on stage together instead. When Reggie strikes the final note on Luke's guitar, Luke kisses him. Presses his grin right into Reggie's mouth.

"You're _crazy_ ," Luke chuckles, "What was that for?"

"You always say playing music is about connecting with people," Reggie plucks the strings under his fingers softly, "Making a difference in their day," he smiles up at Luke, "It's Valentine's Day today," he takes Luke's guitar off and holds it out for him to take, "So what do you say? Wanna spread the love?"

Luke hesitates but takes the guitar. Loops the belt over his shoulder and slides a hand up the neck.

"Today's about love," Reggie continues, "And if people can feel us when we sing," Reggie's sort of embarrassed but he's not letting that slow him down any, "Maybe they can feel our love too. And we can remind people what it feels like to love each other."

When Luke smiles at him it's this big, toothy thing. Boyish and joyful. _Enamored_ , almost.

"Yeah," Luke says, "All we can do is try, right?"

“Right,” Reggie smiles, "So go on. Pick a song," then Reggie adds, "But make sure it's a love song. Our magical love energy is more potent that way."

"Oh, is that how it works?" Luke snorts but he does start playing a love song.

"Yep!" Reggie darts in to kiss Luke's cheek quickly.

Luke turns and connects their lips.

The two of them play love songs up and down the street. No one can see them. But they are clearly being heard. A couple walking past smile at each other and slot their hands together. Another couple kiss. Some people sing along to each other. Some bump shoulders, sharing secret smiles. Some wrap each other up in their arms. Performing on the street is fun. It's always something they've enjoyed and it always cheers them up. Luke finishes off by playing Crooked Teeth. Even though Reggie huffs irritably, he sings along too.

"You know," Luke teleports his guitar away, "I think I had a crush on you when I wrote that song."

Reggie stops. Spins. Gapes at the other boy.

" _What_?"

Luke arches a brow, "Why is that surprising? I _love_ you."

"I didn't know you liked me too."

Luke frowns, "I just said I love you."

"No, I meant _back then_ ," Reggie explains, "I was, like, totally head over heels."

"Wait," Luke's eyes widen, "You were in love with me that long ago?"

"Well, yeah," Reggie ducks his head, shrugs, "I've always been in love with you and Alex."

Reggie startles when Luke slides his hand into Reggie's. He threads their fingers together.

"I'm so glad we're together now," Luke tells him, "And hey," Luke's free hand comes up, catches Reggie by the front of Alex's hoodie, "Happy Valentine's Day, Reggie." And he pulls Reggie into a cherishing kiss.

Reggie grins against Luke's lips. Luke doesn't like Valentine's Day. He never has. But he's looking at Reggie like he's happy and having fun and, well, like he's _in love_. It sort of sends Reggie's heart soaring into the setting sun. Because he really never thought he'd ever in a million years have this. He kisses Luke back with all the passion in his soul. When their lips part, Luke keeps smiling, keeps holding his hand. 

Reggie cards his fingers through Luke's hair. There's no more tension in his brow. Or lingering stress in the lines of his shoulders. Luke looks at him with those big heart eyes he always uses on _Julie_. Reggie can't help but grin. He leans back in to kiss Luke again. And they poof back to the studio with their lips pressing together.

Willie is there when they arrive, sitting in Alex's lap. Reggie suspected he'd show up sometime. Because Willie's secretly a hopeless romantic too. And so he brought them all boxes of chocolates and flowers and giant stuffed animals. Willie laughs like it's all a fun joke. Reggie loves that he's such a sweet, thoughtful guy but still makes everything he does fun and playful. So after they've all kissed and hugged and told Willie thanks, Reggie comes up to him and scoops up his hand.

Willie blinks at him, eyes him up and down.

"Is that Alex's hoodie?" he asks, voice going kind of squeaky.

Reggie grins. Oh, he likes that. Willie is flustered by Reggie in Alex's clothes. Gosh, he can be cute sometimes.

"Yep! Alex let me borrow it today," Reggie swings their joined hands back and forth. Over Willie's shoulder, Reggie spots Julie cuddling with Luke on the couch. Alex flops down next to Luke and throws an arm behind Luke's shoulders. So he turns back to Willie, "I have a surprise for you. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Willie looks equal parts taken aback and amused, "You should never be allowed to say _blow_ and _popsicle_ in the same sentence, bro."

Reggie winks. Then teleports them away.

They reappear at a drive-in theater. It's showing Ghost. Reggie thought it would be perfect. Because, hello, the premise is about a ghost and the love of his life. But also because Willie, like Reggie, is a hopeless romantic. And no hopeless romantic can resist a good love story.

" _Ghost_ , dude. Really?" Willie snickers as Reggie drags him through the parked, running cars full of couples on dates.

"Yeah, really," Reggie spots the perfect vehicle, "You love it, don't even try to deny it."

Willie just grins, squeezes his hand a little more firmly. Reggie takes them to an SUV kind of car with a perfect view of the screen. He clamors up onto the windshield. Then turns and helps Willie up even though he doesn't need to, really. Because Willie is so fit it's kind of crazy. Reggie lays back across the windshield and opens his arms in offering.

A shy but playful look crosses Willie's face. Before he climbs over Reggie's lap. He sits between Reggie's legs, back to Reggie's chest. Then pulls Reggie's arms around his waist, hugs them. He slides his hands up the holes of Alex's sweater sleeves. The two of them talk through the whole movie, commenting about love and Patrick Swayze's ass and how pottery making is, like, super inherently sexual. Willie's really smart about things he finds interesting. And romantic cinema happens to be one. 

The ending of the movie is kind of bittersweet though. Because the ghost completes his unfinished business, allowing him to move on. And Demi Moore has to come to terms with her loss and move on too, in her own way.

"She marries Whoopi Goldberg," Willie tells him, "You know. Once gay marriage is legal."

Reggie loves Willie's ability to make the best out of the worst. He's so full of love that he always wants there to be a happy ending.

"Good for her," Reggie nods, "Those two deserve love after all that craziness."

"Totally!" Willie giggles, "They almost _died_ like so many times," then Willie goes a little thoughtful, "Hey do you think if they died they could have all been together in the afterlife?"

"Why not?" Reggie shrugs, "We make it work."

Willie turns back to look at him, grinning, "We really do, huh?"

So Reggie leans in and kisses him. But just as their lips meet the car below them shakes. It jostles them apart. Willie looks over Reggie's shoulder, through the windshield. Then starts laughing.

"Oh, that's so _wrong_ ," Willie giggles, "We should get out of here. Give them some _privacy_."

Reggie pulls a face, "The people behind me are screwing, aren't they?"

"Yep!" Willie says, chipper, "Full on boning in the backseat, dude."

Reggie and Willie's eyes meet. Then they burst out laughing.

"Well, Happy Valentine's Day, I freaking guess!"

Willie is still smiling, chuckling, when he kisses Reggie quickly, "Yeah. Happy Valentine's Day, Reg. This was really fun. But we should probably go. You know. Let them do their thing."

Reggie nods, scoops up Willie's hand again, " _Yeah_ , good point."

Then he teleports Willie back to the studio.

When they reappear, Reggie startles. The studio isn't at all like they left it. The lights have been dimmed to an amorous glow. There are red rose petals scattered across the floor. A whole bouquet of red roses is sitting on the grand piano. Julie is playing the keys softly and when she spots Reggie she starts singing. From behind him, Luke and Alex start harmonizing with her. And then _Willie_ starts singing too. So Reggie can't resist. And he wraps up Willie in a hug and sings along. 

They all know most of the words. Which kind of makes Reggie want to laugh. Because the boys tease each other when it comes to liking music that doesn't fit their style. But Flynn's been educating them all on new music. They're _woke_ now. Still, it's hilarious they all know the words to Teenage Dream when Reggie remembers Luke saying it was _just another lame pop song_ the first time they heard it. He's killing the vocals now, though. Reggie can't keep singing because he's laughing too hard.

Julie stops playing, the song coming to a close, and she smiles up at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she tells them all, "I love you guys."

"Love you too, Jules," Reggie says, grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. Alex comes up behind him and wraps both him and Willie in his arms. Luke goes to Julie, kisses her softly. Reggie is so happy. He feels like the luckiest ghost in the whole _universe_.

Willie looks over his shoulder at Reggie. He frowns. Then turns in Reggie's arms so he's facing him.

"Hey, you okay?" Willie brushes a soft thumb across Reggie's cheek, touching wetness.

Reggie startles a little, flushes red. He's _crying_. Quickly, he wipes at his eyes.

"Reg, what's wrong?" Julie and Luke are next to them now. Julie's deep, dark eyes are pooled with concern.

"Nothing," Reggie answers quickly.

Alex sighs in his ear, " _Reggie_."

"No, I'm serious! I-" Reggie lets out a wet laugh, tears are sticking to his eyelashes again already, "I'm so freaking _happy_ ," his voice goes a bit scratchy, a bit soft, "I just. I always wanted to believe in love. I wanted love to be real _so bad_. I didn't-" he sniffles, "I didn't think I'd ever have it, that anyone would _ever_ love me."

"Well now you've got all of us," Luke kisses his damp cheek, "And we love you so much we learned Katy Perry for you. That's the real deal, Reg."

Reggie giggles, "Yeah. I know."

Julie and Luke join the group hug, squeezing so hard Alex lets out a grunt of discomfort. But doesn't try for a second to get out of the embrace. Reggie is squished in the middle of them all. Right where he belongs.

Today really has been the best Valentine's Day ever.


	17. Reggie/Alex/Luke/Julie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I ended up making a story for requests outside of this one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552151/chapters/72624792  
> Feel free to ask for anything you may be interested in over there!
> 
> I'm still taking requests and stuff for this story too though, don't worry. lol
> 
> Anyway! I'm going to put a quick warning here.  
> TW: Reggie uses his safeword in this chapter. So please be mindful of that!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading! I love your kudos and comments. You guys always make my day so thank you!

"Do you want to try something new?" Alex asks him after rehearsals.

Reggie puts his bass down then sends Alex a questioning look, "Like what?"

"A game, kind of," Alex explains, "Similar to what we already do, just taken up a notch."

That sounds interesting.

"Taken up a notch how?" 

Reggie stays in place as Alex approaches him. He gets close enough Reggie has to look up to meet his gaze. Alex glides his fingers down the collar of Reggie’s flannel, smirks.

When he speaks, Alex's voice has gone husky, "I want to get you on your knees. Tie your hands behind your back. Use you. And punish you if you break the rules."

Immediately Reggie flushes hot under his collar. That doesn't sound bad _at all_. In fact, Reggie's already chubbing up a bit in his jeans. Only…

"Punish me how?" his voice is unfairly shaky, "I don't...I don't want you to spank me or anything."

"Reginald," Alex reaches up to cup Reggie's cheeks, "I will _never_ hit you," and Reggie knows he means it. Feels kind of bad for worrying about it in the first place, "I was thinking more like making you come over and over until you can't anymore. Or jerking off into your mouth without letting you suck my dick. Stuff like that."

Well _now_ Reggie is rock hard.

Reggie nods under Alex's palms, voice squeaky, "I really like the sound of that."

"Thought you might," Alex teases before turning and asking the rest of the band, "What do you guys think?"

"As long as Reggie's on board I am too," Luke grins.

"Same. It sounds fun," Julie adds then she gives Luke a teasing look, "Maybe we should tie you up too, babe."

Luke looks like he's thinking it over, then he shakes his head, "Nah. Maybe next time. I want to be able to push Reggie around."

Julie rolls her eyes but she's smiling fondly, "Of course you do."

"Alright," Alex puts his hands on his hips, "Safewords, everybody."

They all repeat them and Alex nods. Then he snaps his fingers, getting Reggie's attention again. Reggie turns to him, sees that Alex is pointing to Reggie's chest.

"Take these off," Alex demands, "I want you naked."

Reggie flushes red, looks at Luke and Julie, "Just me?"

"They can take off their clothes if they want," Alex catches Reggie by his chin and pulls his face back around, "But I'm not giving you a choice. _Strip_."

Reggie gulps, "Okay."

When Alex releases his face, Reggie immediately pulls his flannel down his shoulders. But Alex catches his wrist and halts him before he can take his tank top off.

"Slower," Alex tells him, "Put on a show for us, baby."

Reggie's face burns. He feels the heat spread up his ears and down his throat. He gulps, glances at Luke and Julie again. Luke is standing behind Julie, sweeping her hair aside to kiss her neck. But they're both looking at _him_. Watching Reggie. Being the only one undressed is embarrassing enough already. But this...he doesn't know what Alex wants. Should he dance? Isn't that what people do when they strip? Does Alex want him to do a _strip tease_ for them? Suddenly Alex squeezes Reggie's arm, gets his attention again. When Reggie looks back at him, Alex's soft, blue eyes are fond.

"Just take them off slowly," Alex explains, "Take your time," his gaze drifts down Reggie's body, "Let us enjoy looking at you."

"O-oh," Reggie appreciates the clarification. But doesn't know if it's any less embarrassing, "Okay. I can do that."

Alex smiles at him. Then lets Reggie go and takes a step back. So he can _watch_ him _get naked_. Reggie fingers the bottom edge of his tank top nervously. But when Alex arches an impatient brow, Reggie slides his fingers up his shirt. He drags his hands along his stomach as he lifts his arms. Raises them up to pull his tank top off over his head. It ruffles his hair loose and knocks a few strands down across his forehead. Reggie drops his shirt to his feet.

Then he's reaching for his belt. Reggie hesitates. Glances up. Luke and Julie are watching him. Julie's eyes are half-lidded and Luke is smirking at him, looking hungry. Reggie looks back down at his hands as he pries his belt open. Arousal is prickling under his skin along with the burning feeling of embarrassment. It makes his heart speed up. Somehow, even after being together so often, Reggie still gets flustered under his lovers' attention.

He slides his belt apart then slips it out of his belt loops. Drops it next to his shirt on the floor. Looking down, he realizes he needs to remove his shoes. Lifting his foot, Reggie tugs one boot off. Then he does the same for the other, hops in place for a second as he pulls on it. When he tosses his boots aside, Reggie sends Alex a sheepish look. Only to see that Alex is watching him with this soft, amused, _smitten_ look on his face. Reggie glances behind himself just to see if Willie is standing there or something. But nope. It's just Reggie.

Reggie smiles, ducks his head so it doesn't seem as obvious. Then he peels his jeans open. Hooks his thumbs under the waistband. He looks up again, at Alex, and slides them down his hips. Alex's gaze follows, taking in all of Reggie's exposed skin shamelessly. Reggie pulls one leg up and out, then the other. Adds his jeans to the pile of clothes next to him. Even though Reggie kind of wants to cover himself, he doesn't. Completely nude, Reggie stands there and lets his lovers look at him as much as they want.

"You're lovely," Alex says, his voice giving away how turned on he is with its breathless edge, "Are you ready to start?"

Reggie's a bit out of breath himself, "Yeah. Tell me what to do, Lex."

Alex's expression goes dark. He swallows thickly, "Put your hands behind your back."

Reggie does. Folding his wrists across his butt. Julie moans and Reggie snaps his attention to her. Luke has a hand between her legs, his mouth on her neck. She's reaching up over her shoulder, gripping a handful of Luke's hair firmly. But she's looking at Reggie. Reggie startles when he feels something smooth and cool drag across his shoulder. Glancing back, Reggie sees that Alex has Reggie's belt in his hand. Reggie _almost_ flinches away from the drag of leather against his skin. But Alex is the one holding it so Reggie doesn't.

Alex slides the belt down Reggie's spine. He's so careful when he takes Reggie's wrist in his hand. Gentle when he wraps the belt around it. He cinches it but not too tight. Reggie can't see what Alex is doing but he can feel when Alex loops the belt around his other wrist too. When he pulls that one tight, Reggie's wrists are brought together, the backs of his hands brushing. Alex continues securing the belt around Reggie's wrists. But Reggie isn't focusing anymore. Because his heart is pounding, his head is fuzzy. Reggie feels _settled_ somehow now that he can't move his hands. The leather around his wrists feels like being embraced.

Alex's hand slides up his shoulder blade, settles on the back of Reggie's neck.

"Is that okay?" Alex asks him.

Reggie has to work to think about it. His brain is so foggy.

"Uh huh," he nods slowly.

Alex kisses the side of his head, "Good."

Reggie shivers, bites back an embarrassing whimper. Then Alex moves away from him. He goes to the couch, grabs one of the pillows. And drops it to the floor in front of Reggie.

"Get on your knees," he demands.

Reggie immediately drops.

Luke moans, " _Lex_ ," he's all husky, "I want to play with him too. Come on."

Alex doesn't respond to Luke. Instead he turns to Julie, arches a brow in question.

"Well?" he asks her, "What do you think?"

Julie grins deviously, "We could let them have their fun. I do love watching."

Alex nods, "Me too."

Then Alex turns to Reggie. Grips his hair to tilt his head back but not too hard. It doesn't even hurt. Just to make sure Reggie is looking up at him.

"You're going to do whatever Luke says," Alex tells him with no room for argument, "But you're not allowed to come. If you do, you're going to be in trouble. Got it?"

Reggie gulps. Glances at Luke and sees _mischief_ in his eyes. But he still nods.

"Yeah," Reggie answers, "I understand."

"Good," Alex pets his hair, kisses him on the top of his head.

He moves away and Luke is instantly filling his space. Luke whips his shirt off and works his pants open. When he pushes them down his thighs, his cock springs free. He's already hard and leaking. Reggie's mouth starts to water. He wants to taste him so bad.

"Open up," Luke purrs like he can read Reggie's mind, "Stick your tongue out."

Reggie obeys, parting his lips and laying his tongue out across his bottom lip. Luke's fingers tangle into his hair while his other hand wraps around his cock.

"Wider," Luke snaps.

Reggie stretches his jaw open even more. Luke moans. He drags his cock along Reggie's rosy cheek. Then down. Lays his dick on Reggie's tongue. But doesn't push it into Reggie's mouth. Instead he slides the tip across the slick length of Reggie's tongue. Letting Reggie taste him. But not giving him what he really wants. Reggie whines.

"You want my cock?" Luke asks him.

Reggie nods. He can't talk with the way his tongue is occupied. But Luke pulls his cock away, strokes it in front of Reggie's face instead. Reggie whines at the loss.

Then Luke demands, "Say _I want your cock, Luke_."

Reggie’s eyes go wide. He flushes as he repeats, "I want your cock, Luke.”

Luke tugs on his hair sharply, "Ask nice."

Reggie swallows thickly, "I want your cock, Luke. _Please_."

"Yeah? Tell me what a greedy slut you are. Say _I want your cock in my slutty, little mouth, Luke_."

Reggie burns red. Goes breathless. His cock twitches between his legs.

"I'm a greedy slut," Reggie says desperately, "I want your cock in my slutty, little mouth, Luke. _Please_."

Luke moans. Behind him Julie makes a gasping noise. And Alex growls. Then Luke is shoving his cock into Reggie's eager mouth. And Reggie's eyes fall shut, content. He moans softly around Luke's length. Even when Luke grabs two handfuls of Reggie's hair and fucks his hips into Reggie's face. Reggie takes it, lets Luke shove his cock into his throat. He gags wetly. Moans. Swallows around Luke. Reggie works his tongue along the vein on the underside of Luke's cock. Stroking it. Hollows his cheeks. Having a cock in his mouth feels _so good_.

"Oh yeah, just like that," Luke moans. He cups Reggie's face, rubs his thumb down Reggie's cheek, "That's perfect, babe. Feels amazing. You're such a good slut for me."

Reggie whimpers through his nose. His cock is leaking between his legs. He shifts his hands around in the leather restraining him. The belt is just tight enough that he can't free his hands but not so much it hurts. He's glad for it because Reggie's not sure he could resist touching himself without being bound. He's so hard. Being restrained. Being watched. Being used. It all sends his blood straight to his dick.

Luke's fingers tighten in his hair. The sting of pain sends zips of pleasure all the way down Reggie's spine. He shivers. Luke doesn't let Reggie have control. Instead he holds Reggie in place while he thrusts in and out of Reggie's mouth. Reggie gags, coughs, when Luke's cock spears his throat open. Spit spills past his lips because Luke's fucking into his mouth faster than he can swallow it down. Luke throws his head back.

"I'm going to come," Luke pants, "Swallow it," he demands, "Don't spill a _drop_."

Reggie still makes a surprised sound when Luke's cock jerks in his mouth. Luke buries himself into Reggie's throat as he comes. Shooting deep in his mouth. So deep Reggie chokes. Reggie heaves, gags with his whole body, and Luke's jizz spills past his lips. He makes a pathetic whimpering noise, tries to lick it back up. Swallows the come that's in his mouth. But Luke still tuts disapprovingly above him as he slips his cock out of Reggie's mouth.

"Naughty, naughty," Luke teases, "I thought you were my good little slut. Lex told you to behave."

Reggie sucks in a raspy breath, "I'm sorry, Luke."

Luke pushes down on the top of Reggie's shoulder until Reggie drops, sitting on his ankles with his knees under him. Then Luke crouches so he's level with Reggie.

"Are you?" Luke purrs.

His hand slides down Reggie's shoulder, his collarbone, his chest.

Reggie gulps. His voice wavers, "Yeah. I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"Well, in that case…" Luke swipes up his come from Reggie's chest, brings his fingers back up to Reggie's mouth. Holds them in offering so Reggie has to lean forward to suck them into his mouth to clean them, "I _guess_ I can forgive you."

Luke's fingers slide down the back of Reggie's tongue. At the same time, his other hand lands on Reggie's thigh. Reggie startles a little. Luke's thumb swipes over the sensitive skin on the inside of Reggie's thigh. Makes him shiver.

"You're letting him off too easy," Alex criticizes.

Luke lets out a thoughtful noise, slides his hand up Reggie's thigh even higher, "You think so?"

"Yes," Alex practically growls.

Luke looks at Reggie when Reggie makes a pathetic whimpery sound. But not with sympathy. Instead, Luke's grinning devilishly.

"Give him a chance, Lex," Luke pouts but there's an edge to his voice, "Let him make up for it. Show you how good he can be."

"Fine," Alex concedes.

Reggie doesn't know what Luke has in mind. What game he's playing. Then Luke wraps his fingers around Reggie's cock. Reggie jumps. Gasps. His hands jerk in their restraints.

Luke leans in, kisses down Reggie's jaw, under his ear. Then turns and whispers just for Reggie to hear, "Better not come, babe."

Reggie whines around Luke's fingers. And Luke shoves them down his throat even more to silence him. That alone has Reggie's cock twitching.

But then Luke starts jerking him off. He immediately strokes Reggie hard and fast. Like he's _trying_ to make Reggie come. Reggie gasps around his fingers. His stomach clenches, chest hitches. Reggie's working so hard not to climax. Squeezes his eyes shut. But Luke's fingers are in his mouth, wiggling against the opening of Reggie's throat. It makes Reggie gag, makes him leak precum all over Luke's hand. Luke pumps him more and more and just as Reggie thinks he's going to burst, Luke lets him go, yanks his fingers out of Reggie's mouth.

Then Luke's kissing him, tongue shoving it's way past Reggie's lips, before Reggie can even catch his breath. Luke's slippery fingers wrap around Reggie's neck. Reggie jerks but can't pull away. Then Luke's stroking his cock again, immediately hard and fast. Reggie nearly sobs into Luke's mouth. His head is spinning. He's so hard. Luke clenches his fingers around Reggie's throat. Reggie's face goes warm. He's panting frantically into Luke's lips. His mouth is open, Luke's tongue is lapping inside. But Reggie isn't kissing him back. He’s just trying to breathe and _not_ explode in Luke's hand.

Reggie's hips twitch up, his cock strains, his muscles clench. He makes a desperate, strangled noise. Reggie's arms jerk, yank against the leather around his wrists. Luke fucks his tongue into Reggie's mouth. Squeezes his neck a little harder. Reggie's blood is _pounding_. 

Luke _must_ know Reggie's getting close. But he doesn't ease up this time. Instead he pumps Reggie harder and faster. Sucks on Reggie's tongue. Grips his neck just a fraction more tightly. Reggie doesn't want to come but he can't help it. There's no way to stop it. He shudders. His cock jerks. And then Luke's dropping his neck, pulling his mouth back. So Reggie can suck in a massive breath. 

Immediately, Reggie cries out as he comes. So hard his vision goes white. His ears are ringing. His whole body shudders, cock twitching as it explodes over Luke's fingers. Reggie slumps forward, lands on Luke's shoulder, trembling and gasping. These whimpery noises keep falling from his lips as Reggie comes down. His head is spinny, stuffed full of cotton. Then Reggie realizes what he's just done. And he makes a pathetic sound.

"Sorry, Reg," Luke doesn't sound sorry _at all_. He's _snickering_.

Then a hand is tangling roughly into Reggie's hair and yanking him back up to his knees. Reggie gasps. Scrambles to get his legs under himself as he's lifted to his knees again. Alex keeps pulling until Reggie's head is bent back and he's looking up. Tears prickle at the corners of Reggie's eyes.

He whimpers, "Lex, I'm sorry-"

"Shut your mouth," Alex commands and Reggie snaps his jaw shut with an audible clack of his teeth, "You're going to keep your mouth closed just like that. I don't want to see anything but your lips. I don't want to hear a single _word_ from you. Is that clear?"

Reggie blinks tears from his eyes. And nods his head quickly. Alex wipes the tears and sweat from Reggie's cheeks softly. Kisses him on his forehead. Then drops Reggie so suddenly, Reggie almost falls.

"And _you_ ," Alex grips Luke's face, startling him, "Don't think I don't know what you did."

Luke's eyes widen. He draws in a short breath. And suddenly Julie is behind him. She cards her fingers through Luke's floppy hair gently.

"Luke," she coos, "Is Alex right?" her fingers rub Luke's scalp gently and he shivers, "Are you being a naughty boy?"

Luke's pupils expand so much his eyes look black. His cheeks go pink. His chest starts expanding rapidly with panted breaths.

"Yeah," he croaks, "I'm sorry."

Julie hums, then suddenly her fingers are gripping Luke's hair so hard he winces.

"Are you now?"

Alex pats Luke's cheek, not hard enough to be a slap but enough to sting. Then he lets Luke go. Leaves him for Julie to handle. Alex turns his attention back to Reggie. Reggie swallows thickly. Alex grips Reggie's chin and turns his head to the side. Then he tuts unhappily. His fingers stroke down the tendon of Reggie's neck.

"These better not bruise, Luke," he warns.

Luke doesn't sound cocky anymore. He's cowed when he says, "They won't. I wasn't even squeezing that hard."

"Is that right?" then Alex pulls Reggie back around so he's looking at Alex again, "Are you hurt?"

Reggie almost parts his lips to answer but stops himself. Then shakes his head no instead.

"Good," Alex sounds relieved, his fingers are gentle as they cup Reggie's cheek, "Now you broke the rules so you're going to be punished, baby," Alex sounds firm but his eyes are searching Reggie's features carefully, "Do you understand?"

Reggie's bottom lip trembles. His eyes pool with tears. But he nods eagerly. He wants to make Alex proud.

"That's my good boy," Alex purrs. And when Reggie's face goes even more red, Alex smirks.

"I think you need to be punished too," Julie is telling Luke, "Since you made Reggie break the rules."

Luke smiles quickly but licks his lips to hide it, "Yeah, okay."

Julie rolls her eyes at him, grips his ear and twists, "Don't be so excited about it."

Alex sends Julie a smirk, "I know a great way to put that brat in his place."

Luke protests but Julie ignores him. Her eyes twinkle with interest, "Oh?"

"Luke," Alex smiles sweetly like he's going to go easy on Luke. Then says, "I think you need a good hard _spanking_ , don't you?

Luke's eyes widen. But Julie is the one that really responds. She gasps. Her cheeks flush. Her breath quickens.

Luke's voice is shaky when he answers, "Y-yeah."

Alex is all calm and gentle but still authoritative when he asks, "Do you want me to do it or Julie?"

Luke flushes pink. Then looks at Julie. A surprised look crosses her face. But she swallows thickly and squares her shoulders. Then she flicks her hair over her shoulder. Steps to the coffee table next to them. Sits down and crosses her legs.

"Well? Take off your pants and get your cute, ghost butt over here," Julie orders.

Luke scrambles to his feet and out of his clothes so quickly he almost trips over his feet. He all but throws himself over Julie's lap. And Julie rolls her eyes but catches his side and secures him in place. She strokes a hand down Luke's back and Luke shivers eagerly. Alex chuckles, shakes his head. Then he moves back to Reggie. He cards his fingers through Reggie's hair, messing it all up. Reggie looks away from Luke and up to Alex. Alex frowns down at him worriedly.

"Is this okay?" Alex asks him.

Reggie furrows his brow in confusion. Then the clap of flesh striking flesh rings out and Reggie jumps. He whips around, watching as Julie caresses a reddening handprint on Luke's asscheek. Alex lifts a hand toward Julie, gesturing for her to wait. And she does.

"Reg," Alex speaks again, "Are you okay with this?"

Reggie nods. He likes the way Luke is moaning, squirming. The way Julie rubs the sting of her smack away with the soft palm of her hand.

Alex gets his fingers under Reggie's chin, tilts his head up, "Are you sure?"

Reggie's face goes soft, revealing how touched he feels. And he nods again, with more vigor this time. Alex dips in and kisses him quickly.

"Okay," then he turns back to Julie, "We're all good. You can keep going."

Reggie stays kneeling in place, watching Julie dole out Luke's punishment. Luke is spread out across Julie's legs and the surface of the coffee table. His legs are bent at the knee, jerking every time Julie's hand comes down on his ass. His arms are folded in front of him. His head keeps going between resting on his arms and snapping up with each smack. Reggie watches as Luke's ass gets redder and redder. Listens to every little gasp and shocked whimper that leaps from Luke's throat. And while Reggie does, he starts getting hard again.

Alex kneels behind Reggie. Not touching him but so close Reggie can feel the warmth of Alex breath along the back of his neck. When Reggie tries to turn and look at him, Alex catches his jaw, pushes his head back around.

"Don't," Alex growls. Then he grips Reggie by his neck and tips him back until Reggie is leaning against Alex's shoulder, "Keep watching."

Reggie gulps under the loose hold of Alex's palm. Nods.

"Are you ready for _your_ punishment?" Alex asks as his other hand slides up Reggie's chest, skims across his nipple.

Reggie pants through his nose. Nods again, a little frantically.

"Since you wanted to come so bad..." Alex hums, pinches Reggie's nipple, slides his hand down Reggie's stomach. Then he wraps his hand around Reggie's cock. 

Alex pumps him, slow and steady. But with so much skill. He twists his wrist, focuses on the head. Brings his hand back up. Leans over Reggie's shoulder to _spit_ in it. Then grips Reggie's cock again with a slick palm. Reggie moans out through his nose. Squirms. Across from him, Luke is making these desperate, pathetic little whines. Rocking his hips in Julie's lap. Seeing Luke reacting like that has Reggie desperately close to the edge already.

"Are you close, baby?" Alex asks him.

Reggie nods even as he wonders what Alex has in store for him.

But Alex just kisses him in his hair above his ear, quickens his hand to a speed that's this side of too much, and orders him to, " _Come_."

Reggie clenches his jaw so he doesn't make a peep as he orgasms. His eyes slam shut. His whole body shudders. Cock twitching and spilling over Alex's knuckles. A shaky sigh leaves his nose. His stomach goes tight, chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggles to catch his breath.

"Good job, baby," Alex purrs, "That was perfect."

Reggie shivers. But then he realizes that Alex isn't letting him go. He's still pumping Reggie's cock hard and fast, gripping so hard it hurts. Reggie squirms. But Alex squeezes his neck a little harder, holds him in place. He whines through his nose.

"Open your eyes," Alex commands, "I told you to watch Luke."

Reggie's eyes shoot open. He's panting a little wildly through his nose. His eyes are getting wet. He doesn't know if it's from sweat or if he's getting teary-eyed. Luke's ass is a pretty cherry red now. Reggie's favorite color. Reggie's bound hands clench up, fingers tangling in Alex's sweatshirt. His cock hurts in Alex's firm hold but it also feels so good. He's winding up and up again.

"You're still so hard," Alex hums, "Are you going to come again?"

Reggie whimpers. Nods in response. His head is spinning.

"Then come," Alex growls.

Reggie lets out a keen from his nose when comes again, all over Alex's slick hand, spilling down his fingers. His whole body spasms. His legs jerk under him. His stomach tightens so much Reggie curls forward and chokes himself on Alex's hand on accident. Alex only slides his palm down to Reggie's collarbone and pushes back firmly, keeping him in place. 

Then Reggie slumps back, breathing desperately through his nose. His head is foggy, dizzy. Reggie wants to suck on something. His nerves are frayed. He feels raw and tender. Alex keeps pumping his cock. It _hurts_. Reggie blinks tears down his cheeks. He _needs_ something in his mouth. Reggie whimpers.

Across from him, Julie is pulling Luke up and into a kiss. Stroking his hair softly. Humming gently in his ear. Luke's eyelashes are sticky. But he clutches Julie close, kisses her deep. Lets himself be held and coddled and soothed. Reggie wants that. He feels naughty, _bad_. His cock hurts where Alex is still pumping him hard and fast. But he feels like his _whole body_ is a raw exposed nerve. Every touch on his skin feels like too much. He shifts, squirms. Makes an unhappy noise.

"Are you going to come again, baby boy?" Alex purrs breathlessly, panting against Reggie's neck.

Reggie clenches the tears out of his eyes and turns his face away so Alex can't see. Shakes his head. Alex seems distracted, looking over Reggie's shoulder and down his chest where he's pumping Reggie's cock.

"Yeah, you are," Alex tells him, twists his hand, "Be my good boy and come for me."

Reggie jerks. Comes again. His cock twitches weakly, spills down Alex’s fist. His whole body shivers then doesn’t stop. As Alex keeps pumping his tender cock, Reggie trembles. He’s sweating, panting hard but unable to catch his breath. Reggie wants to be good for Alex so bad. But he’s uncomfortable and feels wrung out, sick. He tries to pull away but can’t.

“Beautiful,” Alex is staring at Reggie’s cock, watching himself jerk Reggie off, “So beautiful. My precious baby boy.”

Reggie’s crying. He doesn’t _feel_ beautiful or precious. He feels sticky and gross. He doesn’t know if he can take any more. But that makes him feel like a bad boy. Like he’s not good enough. Like Alex is going to be disappointed in him. He doesn’t want to be bad.

Alex is breathless, wrecked, “Come on. Do it for me again.”

Reggie makes a pathetic noise from his nose. Shakes his head frantically. He _can’t._

Alex pants into his skin, “You can do it, precious. Come for me one more time.”

Reggie finally breaks, gasping. “I _can’t_ ,” he cries frantically, “I can’t do it,” he sobs, “I’m so sorry, daddy.”

Then Reggie _throws_ himself away from Alex.

“Jar jar!” he cries out, falling to the side, “Jar jar. Please-”

Alex catches him before Reggie can hit the floor and hurt himself, “Okay, Reg. It’s over. It’s done.”

“I’m sorry, Lex,” Reggie sobs, “I didn’t mean to. I’m really sorry. It was an accident.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Alex’s hands are shaking when he helps Reggie sit down, “Can I free you?”

Reggie nods, ducks his head. Pulls his knees up to tuck his head down into them. Alex only touches him where necessary as he carefully unwinds his belt and slides it gently off of Reggie’s wrists. Once his arms are free, Reggie wraps one around his shins and tucks the other under his body. So he can stuff his thumb into his mouth and suck on it.

“I’m sorry,” Reggie repeats, hiccups around his finger, “Don’t be mad, Lex. _Please_. I didn’t mean it.”

“I’m not mad,” Alex’s voice is shaky, “I promise I’m not mad. You did such a good job, Reggie.”

But Reggie isn’t really listening to Alex. Because he’s caught up in his own head. Words replaying over and over in his mind.

“I _know_ you’re not like-” Reggie gasps in a breath quickly, “I promise I know. I don’t know why I-”

“Hey, breathe,” Alex reaches out, then stops, “Can I touch you?”

Reggie nods into his legs. Keeps sucking on his thumb. It’s already calming his nerves a little.

Alex scoops up Reggie’s other hand. Cups it between his palms. Then strokes his thumbs softly around Reggie’s wrist. It’s a little red there but it doesn’t hurt.

“It’s okay, Reg, take a breath,” Alex tells him, “I got you. Are you hurt?”

“Am I-?” Reggie asks, blinks up at Alex in confusion, “No, I’m not-” he swallows at the tears sticking up his throat. His eyes get blurry with wetness again, “I didn’t mean to say it, Lex.”

“Say what?” Alex frowns at him worriedly.

Reggie’s voice wobbles, “I said-I _called you_ -”

But Alex’s eyes widen with understanding, “No, hey. It’s okay. It’s fine. I’m not mad, I promise.”

“Really?” Reggie asks nervously.

“Yeah,” Alex says, “I’m not angry. It’s okay. I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Lex. And I don’t think you’re like my dad, _I promise_. I don’t even know why-” Reggie cuts himself off, sniffling.

“I know, Reg,” Alex reassures, “Calling me that doesn’t mean you think I’m like him. It doesn’t mean anything bad. I swear it’s alright. Okay?”

Reggie nods, scrubs his arm across his eyes, “Okay. Thanks, Lex.”

Alex opens his arms, “Do you want-?”

But Reggie throws himself into Alex before Alex can even ask. He burrows his face into the soft fabric of Alex’s hoodie. Gets one arm around Alex’s back and keeps the other between them so he can hold his thumb in his mouth. Alex wraps his arms around Reggie in return, one around his back and one up to cup the back of Reggie’s head, hugging him securely.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Alex asks.

“Yeah,” then Reggie hesitates, answering carefully, “I...I think it was just a lot.”

Alex rubs his back reassuringly, “Too much?”

“Maybe,” Reggie confesses, adds, “I did like it though! I liked being tied up and I liked the rules and, um, even being punished too. But it was a lot.”

“Okay,” Alex cards his fingers through Reggie’s hair, “We’ll be more careful from now on. I shouldn’t have told you not to speak. I want you to be able to tell me when you don’t like something.”

Reggie pushes himself into Alex’s arms even more, his voice wavers, “I’m sorry I couldn’t do it. Did I let you down?”

“No, never,” Alex tells him immediately, “You’re perfect for me, Reggie. _Always_. I love you.”

“Am I-” Reggie starts, whispers soft just so Alex can hear him, “Am I still your precious baby boy?

Alex makes an embarrassed squeak noise, “Did I really say that out loud?”

Reggie nods, “Uh huh.”

“Is that...okay?” Alex stammers, “Do you like that?”

Reggie looks up at Alex. His eyelashes are clumping with dried tears. His cheeks are red. He’s sucking on his thumb. And when Reggie nods, Alex smiles at him.

“Then yeah,” Alex kisses Reggie’s forehead, “Of course you’re my precious baby boy. So sweet and good for me.”

Reggie’s eyes flutter shut. He feels warm and safe and loved. Still sucking on his thumb, Reggie buries his face back into Alex’s chest. Alex holds him, strokes his hair. Whispers sweet nothings into his ear until Reggie starts dozing off. As he’s falling asleep, Reggie overhears Julie and Alex talking about Luke and Reggie. 

Reggie stirs a little when Alex lifts him up, staggers under his weight. Then Alex is laying him on the pullout bed. Reggie rolls into the blankets, snuggles in. He hears Alex cursing up a storm, whining _Jeez, Luke, when did you get so freaking heavy?_ before Luke is being dropped onto the bed next to him. Reggie immediately rolls into the warmth of Luke’s body, tucking Luke’s floppy-haired head under his chin and dropping his free arm over Luke’s waist.

Julie pulls a soft blanket up over them, tucks them in. Plants a kiss in Luke’s hair, then Reggie’s. She asks Alex if he wants to watch something with her. They get her laptop out and shove their way into the bed with him and Luke to watch their show together. Alex’s thigh bumps into Reggie’s back. So he rolls over.

Reggie lays his head on Alex’s thigh, sticks his thumb back in his mouth. Behind him, Luke grumbles. Then squirms closer until he’s spooning Reggie, snores into the back of Reggie’s head. And Reggie watches The Great British Baking Show with Julie and Alex while Luke sleeps.


	18. Luke/Alex/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the slow updates. Thank you guys for your continued support, it means a lot! As always, I love hearing any feedback/suggestions.

Normally the boys don't bother Julie in the morning. She has a routine of hitting snooze three times before dragging herself out of bed to shower and get dressed for school. It really only works if she remains distraction-free. But Reggie has been wanting to talk to her all night so he forgets about all of that in his eagerness. He lets himself into her bedroom, phasing through the door.

"Jules!" he announces, "I decided to-"

"Ahh!" Julie shouts, jumping about a foot in the air. She whirls around, "Don't _do_ that!"

Reggie's brain goes completely blank. He has no idea what in the world he was about to say. Because Julie is in the middle of getting dressed. Or, well, the _beginning_ of it. All she's wearing is this beautiful matching bra and panty set. Lacy and purple. She's pulling a skirt, pleated with a lilac and pink plaid pattern, up her calves. And Reggie's whole attention is caught on the stunning curves of her body. On the way the violet slip of underwear clings to her tan skin. The seam between her asscheeks is crimped, accentuating the roundness of her butt. Reggie knows he's staring but he can't help it. She's gorgeous.

"Do you mind?" Julie asks but she's got a playful smile on her face. She pulls her skirt up to her waist. Zips it. It draws in tight above her hips and fans out down around her thighs, hanging just above her knees. Reggie can't see her panties anymore but he _knows_ they're underneath. It kind of short circuits his brain.

"Reg, did you need something?" Julie gets some black leggings on.

Reggie comes back to himself. When his eyes snap up to meet Julie's, she looks amused and fond.

"Oh! Um," Reggie thinks really hard to remember what he'd come here for in the first place but can't, "Nope! Have a good day at school!"

She arches a brow, says, "Thanks?" and Reggie poofs away.

He can't stop thinking about Julie and her panties. And her panties under her _skirt_. Reggie waits until Julie leaves for school before sneaking back into her room. He knows he shouldn't. But he's not going to mess anything up. She'll never even know he was here.

Reggie goes to her dresser. Hesitates to open the drawer. He really shouldn't. Reggie chews his lip. And before he can talk himself out of it, Reggie slides the dresser open.

His whole face goes red.

It's her underwear drawer. Reggie slams it shut. He shouldn't be in here. This is wrong. Reggie is about to poof back to the studio when a voice behind startles him.

"You know you shouldn't be going through my stuff," Julie says, voice stern.

Reggie startles, turns his back to the dresser.

"No, I wasn't-" he tries.

But her eyes narrow, she frowns.

"Were you looking at my _underwear_?" Julie gasps, face flushing.

"No!" Reggie says immediately. Then, "I mean. I did. But I just-I wasn't-I only looked for a second. I'm sorry!"

Julie goes from furious to utterly confused, maybe even _hurt_ , "Why would you do that?"

Reggie's so embarrassed. Feels so guilty. And he can't _lie_ to Julie. He's broken her trust already. He can't do it again.

"They look nice," Reggie stammers, "I was just…um," he ducks his head, hoping to hide some of the burning red on his cheeks, "I was just wondering what they feel like. They're really pretty."

Julie sucks in a startled breath, "Wait. Do you want to _wear_ them?"

Reggie bunches his shoulders up, wishing he could disappear. Which he _can._ But he also _can't_ because Julie deserves better than that. 

So Reggie nods, guilty, "Yeah. And um. A skirt too."

When Julie is suddenly in front of him, Reggie almost flinches back. But he stays rooted in place.

"Third drawer," she says, "Try the black one. It's a little big so it'll probably fit," and Julie reaches behind Reggie, pulls the dresser open. She takes a pair of lacy, red panties out.

Reggie blinks at her, confused.

Julie grins like a demon. And holds the underwear up for him to take, "Wear these. If you still have them on when I get home, I'll give you a treat."

Reggie scrambles to snatch the underwear out of Julie's hands. Julie dips in and kisses him. Then she bends down, picks up her backpack which she must have forgotten before.

"You can use any of my stuff you want, wear whatever. There's makeup and stuff in my bathroom if you want to get dolled up," she pokes a finger at him, "Just _ask_ next time."

Reggie nods hurriedly, "Okay. Thank you. I, um, I'm really, really sorry."

"I know. It's alright," Julie slings her backpack on, heads toward the door. But pauses. She turns back to him.

"You should try shaving your legs. It feels fun when you're wearing a skirt," she suggests.

Reggie is so overwhelmed. He only _just_ realized he wanted to put a skirt on. But still he thinks she's right. Because he likes how smooth _her_ skin feels.

"O-okay," Reggie's voice comes out all high and flustered. He doesn't know what else to say.

She smiles at him, "I won't tell the guys if you don't want them to know. You can stay up here and try stuff out."

Reggie lets out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. A weight feels like it's come off his shoulders. He nods.

"Yeah, thanks," Reggie smiles at her shyly, "I really appreciate it. You're the best, Jules."

"And don't you forget it," she teases. Then waves him goodbye and leaves him alone in her bedroom with a pair of red panties in his hands.

Reggie takes a nice, long bath. Tries out Julie's soaps just because he can. They smell good. Floral and sweet. _Girly_. Reggie isn't used to body wash that isn't sporty or masculine. Her soap makes _awesome_ bubbles. And he does shave his legs. Insanely curious about how it will feel. His hands are a little shaky while he does. But he shaves his _face_ all the time. And that's arguably way scarier. Once his legs are all hairless and smooth, Reggie can't stop touching them. 

Gosh, he's so pale. Makes him wish he'd spent a little more time in the sun before he died. Can ghosts go tanning? Reggie always burns but once his sunburn heals he turns a nice warm color. And he also gets freckles. Or, well. He _did_. He'll have to test it out sometime.

Once Reggie gets out of the water, he leaves his hair unstyled. Julie has a bunch of different lotions. Reggie reads through them. One is face lotion. He puts some on. It makes his cheeks feel soft. Then he finds body lotion that smells like _hibiscus_. Reggie's never smelled a hibiscus before but he likes the lotion. It's one of those vague floral scents that kind of reminds Reggie of flirting with girls for tips when him and the rest of the guys would play on the pier. 

Reggie rubs the body cream on his legs, _entranced_. It feels unreal, the way his skin is so soft and smooth. The lotion positively glides under his palms.

Reggie lays the panties Julie got out for him on her bed. Then he stares at them. He wants to try them on. And he's all alone. But he still hesitates. Even though he's clean from his bath, Reggie feels dirty. Like he's doing something he knows he shouldn't.

They're so pretty though.

Screw it. Reggie is _dead_. There's literally no reason not to try. Mind made, Reggie snatches up the underwear and pulls them on. They cling to his ass. And are tight around his dick. He has to sort of move his cock to the side to fit. But once the panties are on right, Reggie feels like the air has been stolen from his lungs. The red, lacy fabric is soft, stands stark against his light skin. And they're _so_ pretty. It's strange, looking down and seeing himself like that.

Reggie kind of rushes to Julie's dresser. He gets to the third drawer. Rifles through it eagerly until he finds the skirt Julie told him about. It's a simple black color and pleated. He slips it up his legs, up and up. All the way to his waist. When he starts zipping, he's afraid it won't fit. But it does.

When Reggie glances in the mirror, he flushes so red he can see it all up and down the bare chest of his reflection. He's in a skirt. And although he can't see them, Reggie knows he's got panties on underneath. The skirt clings to his waist, fans out around his hips, brushes the middles of his thighs. When he spins a little, it flares. If he does it hard enough, a flash of red can be seen.

Reggie feels kind of giddy. He looks _good_. He wishes he had his white t-shirt on. It's his favorite. He's pretty sure he left his shirt in the studio. Alex and Luke should still be asleep. Reggie could just sneak in and out really quick. After a moment of consideration, Reggie takes the skirt off and pulls his jeans back on. Just in case. Then he teleports to the studio.

It's quiet which means Luke is at least still asleep. Reggie tip-toes over to their bag of clothes. He tries to go through it as quietly as he can. But it's a trash bag so it's kind of loud no matter how hard Reggie is trying to keep the volume down.

"Hey, Reg," Luke grumbles behind him sleepily.

"Hey!" Reggie answers out of habit, not looking up. He swears he's almost found his shirt. It's got to be under Luke's collection of cutoffs.

" _Yo_ ," Luke starts, teasing and playful. A finger slides down Reggie's spine. Then snaps the top of Reggie's panties, right over his butt, "What are these?"

Reggie whips around, clutching his shirt to his chest.

"Nothing!" he squeaks, tries a laugh but it comes out awkward, "I found my shirt, got to go!" Luke looks confused, opens his mouth to speak, but Reggie poofs away before he can.

Whew. That was a close one. But Luke doesn't know where Reggie went. They're usually not allowed in Julie's room when she isn't here. So Reggie is safe.

He lets out a sigh of relief. Then tears his pants off again. He quickly gets Julie's skirt back on. And when he pulls his tee over his head, Reggie kind of tucks it into the skirt a little. He goes to the bathroom, finds his flannel. This outfit almost looks like something he'd usually wear. His favorite white shirt. His flannel tied around his waist. Black bottoms. Even though he's not wearing jeans. He's got a skirt on. And instead of just his knees poking out, his whole legs are exposed. Still, he looks about the same. 

Just. 

Prettier.

Reggie smiles at his own reflection. Twirls a little to watch the skirt flare around his legs.

Then he suddenly remembers what he'd been doing this morning.

Reggie curses and rushes to teleport to the kitchen. He stumbles over his bare feet to get to the oven. It's still on. The cookies inside are unsalvageable. Luckily not on _fire_ , just burned. Reggie sighs in relief, turns the oven off. He gets the cookies out and sets the tray of burned treats on the stove.

"What is that smell?" Luke asks behind him.

Alex sounds nervous, "Reg, you're not burning the house down, are you?"

Reggie goes to his tiptoes to open the window above the counter.

"No, just my cookies," Reggie pouts.

Behind him, Luke and Alex both make shocked noises. Reggie turns back around, frowning in confusion.

"It's cool, guys," he tells them, "I can always make more."

"Uh, Reg, what-?" Alex stammers, he's staring at Reggie.

Luke is too, "What are you-?"

Reggie furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Then he remembers what he's freaking _wearing_.

"Julie let me borrow it!" he defends immediately, doesn't want the other two to think he took her clothes without asking. 

Then Reggie feels the real embarrassment hit as he realizes _he's in a freaking skirt and panties_ and Luke and Alex are _still_ staring. He grabs the bottom of the skirt and pushes it down.

"Sorry!" Reggie says, not even sure _why_. He clamps his legs together, tries to push the skirt down even though it's clearly not working to hide anything.

Luke's eyes drag up his body. When he meets Reggie's gaze, Luke is smirking, "Why are you sorry, babe? It's totally hot."

Alex smacks Luke on the back of his head, "Don't be rude," he snaps, then turns back to Reggie, "We obviously support you wearing whatever you want, Reg," then Alex glances down at his legs again, blushes, "He is right though. It, uh. It looks really good on you."

Luke takes a step closer to Reggie, eyes narrowing, "Wait...did you…?" Luke reaches out. And Reggie watches with bated breath as Luke touches his freshly shaven thigh. Right where the skirt ends. Luke's eyes widen, "Whoa."

Reggie squirms as Luke drags his thumb across the smoothness of his leg.

"Jules said I should try it," Reggie confesses.

Luke slips his hand further up, sliding under Reggie's skirt. And Reggie frantically catches his wrist to stop him. He's not sure his face can go more red. At this rate, he'll be the same color as the panties he's wearing. Which he desperately doesn't want Luke to see. He'll _never_ hear the end of it. He knows Luke's going to tease him about it _forever_.

Luke pauses, quirks a brow at him, "Reggie…" he purrs Reggie's name like he just _knows_ Reggie is up to no good, "Are you hiding something?"

Reggie's eyes widen. He shakes his head. Tucks the skirt down between his legs. And Luke's eyes sparkle with mischief.

"Oh, really?" Luke slides his hand up an inch higher, fingers brushing the highest part of Reggie's thigh, "So you're not still wearing those lacy, red underpants?"

Alex sucks in a startled breath. And Reggie curls in on himself a little.

"Luke," he whimpers, " _Don't_."

Luke drops his hand away. Then plucks open Reggie's flannel where it's tied around his waist. Slides it off and sets it aside.

"You don't need to be shy," Luke closes in on Reggie, backs him up against the counter. Reggie lets out a startled yelp when Luke grabs him by his hips and lifts him up until he's sitting on the countertop. Reggie quickly squeezes his legs shut, holds his skirt down his thighs. Luke grins. He glances at Alex then jerks his head, gesturing for Alex to come over. Alex steps up into their space. Gets a hand on Reggie's knee.

"Well?" Luke raises his eyebrows at Reggie expectantly, "You can show us if you want, babe."

Reggie tightens his fingers into the skirt. He darts his eyes to Alex. And Alex smiles at him reassuringly. Reggie drags the fabric up his thighs a little, considering. But stops. He's so _embarrassed_. And worried that they're going to poke fun at him. This isn't something he wants to be teased about. Alex grips his knee more firmly. And Luke glides a hand up his other thigh. Reggie spreads his legs a smidgen to make room for Luke's palm.

I, um-" Reggie stammers, "I'll show you but-" he looks up to judge their expressions, "but don't laugh, okay?"

Alex darts in and kisses his cheek, "We won't, I promise."

"Yeah, babe," Luke sounds sincere, "Why would we laugh?"

"It's just-" Reggie tugs his skirt up a little bit higher, "It's _embarrassing_. I, um, I really like wearing them."

"You don't need to be embarrassed," Alex rubs his thumb over Reggie's knee comfortingly.

"Yeah," Luke swallows thickly, "We'll probably really like you wearing them too."

Reggie nods, "Okay."

He looks down and away from Alex and Luke as he draws his skirt up the rest of the way. Watching the fabric skim up his thighs, revealing more and more creamy, smooth skin. Reggie grips the skirt tightly, nervously, as he finally pulls it up over his panties. Letting Luke and Alex see the slip of scarlet lace that's enveloping his cock. Luke draws in a short breath and Reggie braces himself for the laugh that's bound to come. Only Luke doesn't laugh.

"O-oh," Luke stutters, voice all high and cracking.

Reggie looks up and is surprised to see Luke _completely_ flustered. Alex smirks. Gets his hand up to trace a finger along the outline of Reggie's dick. Reggie shivers. And Luke lets out an obscene gasp.

"Congrats, Reg," Alex purrs, "You found a way to shut Luke up for once."

Reggie snickers as Luke scoffs, offended. But his giggle breaks off into a startled moan when Alex thumbs at the tip of his cock. Reggie’s getting hard but it feels weird. The panties are already tight and as he stiffens up, the fabric practically grips his dick. When Alex cups his cock in his palm, rubbing his swelling length, Reggie clutches the skirt in his fingers a little harder. His legs twitch. His breath quickens. An embarrassingly high, needy noise leaves his nose.

Luke groans, grips the inside of Reggie's thigh harder.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Alex purrs, leans in to kiss at Reggie's neck softly.

Reggie nods, "Yeah. S-so good."

Suddenly, Alex squeezes him hard enough Reggie yelps. And spurts precum all over himself. Alex moans heatedly into Reggie's neck. When he moves his hand off of Reggie, Reggie whines low in the back of his throat in complaint. But Alex grabs Luke's hand and slides it up. Pushes it over Reggie's cock instead.

"Feel that?" Alex asks Luke, "He's getting his panties _so_ wet."

Luke makes the most _insane_ sound. A guttural moan torn from his throat. Then he strokes Reggie's cock _gently._ Like he just wants to touch the fabric of his panties to see for himself how wet they are. Reggie's cock trembles, strains, _leaks_ under Luke's featherlight touch. He spreads his legs wider, reaches out to hold himself steady on Luke's shoulder.

"Luke," he whines, "Please."

Alex shifts aside. His hand slides up Reggie's bare knee again, _pulls_. Spreading Reggie's legs even more. Then Alex reaches for Luke, steering him between Reggie's legs, pushing him closer until Luke's jeans are pressing into the skin inside Reggie's thighs. Alex slides a hand up Luke's back. Grips the back of his neck. He kisses Luke's shoulder, throat, jaw, then nips at his ear.

"Come on, sweetheart," Alex purrs, "Help our baby make a mess in his panties. I know you want to."

Luke shivers, moans breathlessly. He grips Reggie more firmly and pumps him through his panties. Reggie gasps, tangling his fingers into Luke's shirt, digging his heels into the backs of Luke's thighs. Like if he could just pull him closer, it would make Luke go faster. When Luke starts stroking his cock like he means it, Reggie drops his skirt to reach back, holding himself steady with a flat palm on the counter.

The black skirt falls over Luke's hand. Moves up and down every time Luke pumps his cock. Reggie flushes red when Luke grabs a handful of his skirt and shoves it back up. Holds it in place above Reggie's belly button so he can watch himself stroking Reggie's cock. Watch Reggie leak precum all over inside his panties. 

Reggie squirms, moans helplessly. Luke isn't really jerking him off. He's just rubbing his palm over Reggie's cock, on top of the soft, lacy fabric of his undies. The friction of the fabric against his skin is a little much. But Reggie is getting so close. His thighs clench around Luke's waist.

"Luke, Luke, Luke," Reggie chants under his breath, "I'm going to come."

Luke groans and works his hand faster, "You really want to get your pretty panties all dirty?"

Reggie lets out a helpless moan, nods, grips at Luke's shoulder more firmly. He's embarrassed, flustered. But too wound up to care.

Luke growls, "Then come on, make a mess in your panties for me."

Reggie gasps as he climaxes under Luke's palm. His whole body shudders. His cock jerks. Then spills wet heat into the tight fabric of his panties. His come gets all over inside the underwear, all over his cock. Makes the fabric wet and warm and sticky under Luke's palm. Luke lets out a desperate noise.

Suddenly he's crowding into Reggie's space. Dropping Reggie's cock to tear his own pants open. He gets his cock out, fists it. He's _so_ hard. Tip red and flushed and _leaking_ all over his fingers.

"Looked so good, Reg," Luke pants, "coming in your panties," Luke pushes Reggie's skirt up even higher, "getting them soaking wet."

Reggie lets out a shaky moan. Now that he's come, he's embarrassed all over again. But the hunger in Luke's eyes makes his blood pump, his heart hammer away.

"Hold them open for me," Luke demands.

Reggie lets go of Luke's shoulder. He's confused but obeys. Hooking his thumb into the band of his panties, Reggie pulls the underwear out and away from his cock. The moment Reggie does, Luke is slipping his cock over the top of the panties. And then Reggie startles, sucks in a tight breath. Because Luke comes, shoots all over inside Reggie's panties too. Getting them even messier. They're dripping wet and sticky. Positively filthy.

Luke grips Reggie's wrist and pulls his hand away. So the panties snap tight against Reggie's dick again. Their come is sticky, cooling against Reggie's sensitive skin. Reggie shivers. Luke cups his cock, touching the damp fabric. And he moans deep from his chest.

"You're so pretty, Reg," Luke says breathlessly, "So freaking pretty."

Reggie shivers, whimpers. He leans into Luke, embraces him. And tucks his face down into Luke's shoulder to hide how embarrassed he is. Then a hand is carding through his hair, coaxing him to look up. Reggie tips his head, hooks his chin over Luke's shoulder. When he does, Alex tucks his fluffy hair off his forehead, cups his cheek.

"He's right," Alex tells him, "You're such a pretty boy, baby."

Reggie parts his lips and Alex smiles. Knows exactly what he wants. Caresses his thumb down Reggie's cheek and slips it into his mouth. Reggie's eyes flutter as Alex's thumb settles on his tongue for him to suck on. Luke's hands ease his skirt back down, then hold on to Reggie's bare thighs. 

"You going to let me come in your panties too?" Alex purrs.

Reggie's eyes shoot open again. And he looks back up at Alex. Nods eagerly. Alex grins. Leans forward into Luke, growls into the back of his neck.

" _Move_ ," he demands.

Luke shivers. And he pulls out of Reggie's arms. Alex steps aside so Luke can move from between Reggie's legs. Alex slips his thumb from Reggie's mouth and holds his hand up for Reggie to take. And when he does, Alex pulls him off the counter, back to his feet. His hands circle Reggie's waist. Alex then tugs Reggie forward, spins Reggie around. Lays a hand on the flat of his lower back and pushes. So Reggie is bent at the waist, leaning over the kitchen island. Holding himself up on his elbows.

Alex comes up behind him. He bunches Reggie's skirt in his hands, pushes it over Reggie's ass and up his lower back. So the skirt is resting in the curve of Reggie's spine. And so Alex can look at Reggie's red, lacy panties. He snaps them where they cling to Reggie's asscheek. And Reggie jumps, gasps.

"Close your legs, baby," Alex tells him.

Reggie glances back, confused. But presses his legs together. When he does, Alex's palms slide down the outside of his legs and shove them together even more. So his thighs are clamped shut tightly.

"There we go," Alex hums, glides his hands back up to Reggie's hips, "Keep them like that. Nice and tight."

Reggie makes a startled noise when Alex yanks him up to his tippy toes. One of Alex's hands leaves his hip. He shoves his pants down, pumps his cock. Then spits in his palm, rubs it over his dick.

When Alex slides his cock between Reggie's thighs, Reggie gasps. The skin inside his legs is _sensitive_ . And Alex snaps his hips forward, fucking between the soft, smooth flesh of Reggie's legs like he's fucking _Reggie_. His hips clap against Reggie's ass and it knocks a moan from Reggie's throat. Alex isn't even really fucking him. But Reggie gets hard again anyway. 

Alex reaches under his skirt, grips his waist, so he can hold Reggie up at the right angle when Reggie's knees go a little weak. Reggie's head drops between his shoulders. He groans, thighs trembling with effort to stay squeezed shut so tight as Alex fucks into them. Alex moans, squeezes Reggie's hips even harder. His thrusts pick up speed.

"I'm getting close," Alex pants, "You want me to make a mess in your panties, baby?"

Reggie lets out a helplessly turned on gasp. Nods his head frantically, "Yes. Yes, Lex. Please give it to me."

Alex slides his cock out from between Reggie's thighs. He grips it in one hand. And Reggie's panties in the other. He tugs the scarlet fabric to the side. Then presses the head of his cock up against Reggie's asshole. Reggie shudders, moans out Alex's name. When Reggie does, Alex throws his head back and comes. His cock jerks against Reggie's ass before spilling, hot and wet, down his asscrack. His come gets caught in Reggie's panties. And when Alex finishes, he pulls Reggie's underwear back over his ass, over Alex's come.

Reggie whimpers, squirms. He's hard again, straining in the tight, sticky fabric of his panties. Reaching back, Reggie slips a hand into his undies. He swirls his fingers through Alex's come. Then pushes them into his asshole. Fingers himself. He's moaning lewdly as his cock aches between his legs.

"Reg," Luke pants, a desperate edge to his voice he rarely shows, "That's so hot. Can I fuck you, babe? Please?"

Luke hardly ever begs _Reggie_ for anything. Reggie shivers all the way up his spine. Shoves another finger into himself eagerly. His fingers feel good but Luke's cock would feel better. Reggie pulls his hand out of his panties and pushes them down his asscheek.

"Yeah, fuck me," one side of his panties gets caught so they're stuck only halfway down. Reggie whines, "I _need_ your cock in me, Luke."

Luke lets out a shaky, needy breath. Then he gets behind Reggie. His thumbs hook into the sides of Reggie's panties and pull them down his thighs. Leaving them stretched just under his asscheeks. He grabs a handful of Reggie's ass and spreads him open. Then presses his fingers against Reggie's slick asshole. Reggie reaches back and catches Luke's wrist.

"Your _cock_ ," Reggie demands, "If I wanted fingers, I'd do it myself."

Luke gasps his name softly, taken aback. But obeys. Spits in his hand, slicks up the head of his dick. And guides his cock to Reggie's ass instead.

Reggie melts, moans, as Luke pushes inside. His arms go wobbly under him. When Luke snaps his hips forward, Reggie's arms give out. He drops to his chest on the cool surface of the counter, gasping. Luke draws his hips back. Then rocks them forward again with force. Reggie's fingers clutch at the counter top, scrambling for purchase. 

Without lube, without really being stretched out, Reggie feels Luke's cock _intensely_. Alex's come and Luke's spit make Reggie just slick enough that Luke's cock doesn't hurt. But it feels raw, abrasive. Reggie's ass grips Luke tightly. And when Luke picks up the pace, Reggie cries out.

"Yes!" Reggie gasps. He gets his hands flat under his shoulders, pushes his hips back to meet Luke's thrusts with near frantic desperation, "Harder. _Harder_ , Luke. You feel so good."

Luke chuckles heatedly behind him. Gets a hand in the center of Reggie's back and pushes him down into the counter, holding him in place. Reggie lets out an unhappy whine as Luke slides out of him. Then a hand in under his knee, lifting Reggie's leg up. Stretching his panties when Luke shoves his leg up onto the counter, so Reggie is spread open. He grips Reggie's asscheek, angles his hips. Then fucks into Reggie so hard it knocks every single thought from Reggie's brain.

Reggie gasps, throws his arms out over his head. Drags his fingers down the cool, smooth countertop. As Luke sets an unforgiving pace, fucking Reggie fast and hard, Reggie can only moan. He can't even form _words._ Luke's cock feels so good.

"Gonna make me come, Reg," Luke grunts, breathless from how _hard_ he's fucking Reggie.

" _Luke_ ," Reggie gasps out, "Please."

And Luke's thrusts go erratic, desperate. His hips clap into Reggie's ass over and over and over until suddenly he stills. Reggie jolts, shudders. His toes curl. He lets out a high, needy moan. Luke's cock jerks inside him, buried to the hilt, as he comes. He shoots his load deep in Reggie, painting his insides all white and hot and wet. Luke groans, full-chested, as he pumps his hips, slow and steady. Works his orgasm out into Reggie's body.

Then Luke finally stops, panting heavily. He strokes his hands up Reggie's sides, under his shirt. Then down over the band of his skirt, coaxing Reggie's leg back down off the counter.

"Please," Reggie whimpers, so hard his head's spinning. His thighs are trembling. Chest heaving, "Please."

"You want Lex to fuck you too, Reg?" Luke purrs, dragging his fingers along the rumpled edge of Reggie's skirt, "You want to come on his dick?"

Reggie whines and Alex makes a choked, startled noise.

"Yes," Reggie _pleads_ , "Please let me have it. I want it so bad."

Luke slides his cock out of Reggie, "Don't leave him hanging, Lex," Luke sounds teasing and playful but undeniably turned on, "He asked so nice."

Alex tuts. Grips Luke's ear and drags him away from Reggie. Then Reggie feels Alex's hands on his hips and spreads his legs eagerly. But Alex doesn't fuck him like Reggie's expecting. Instead, he uses his hold on Reggie to flip him over onto his back. Reggie makes a startled noise as he's suddenly moved. Alex gets between Reggie's thighs and Reggie's skirt fans out around his hips.

Alex wraps his arms under Reggie's lower back, pulls, "Come up here, baby."

Reggie lets Alex lift him up until he's sitting. His hands catch himself on the counter behind him. When Alex grips him under his knee and pulls Reggie's leg up, he slides Reggie's panties free. So they're hanging off one thigh. Then Alex hikes Reggie's leg up around his waist. Reggie's skirt pools between them. Alex grips Reggie's lower back. Guides him forward to the edge of the counter. Then he tucks his face down into Reggie's shoulder. And sinks his cock up into him in one long, slow thrust of his hips.

Reggie gasps, clutches at Alex's hair with one hand while he holds himself steady on the countertop with the other. His heels tighten over top of Alex's ass, pulling him closer even though their bodies are pressed together completely. Alex wastes no time fucking Reggie. Rocking his hips up, holding Reggie around his back, rolling his whole body against him. Reggie moans, frantic and high.

His cock is under his skirt now. The fabric rubbing against the overly sensitive, leaking head. Reggie is so close already. And Alex is big. He always forgets just how big until he's in Reggie's hands or mouth or ass. He's spearing Reggie open. Slamming into his prostate with every agonizingly slow drag of his hips. Reggie isn't going to last like this.

"Lex, Can I-?" Reggie gasps, grabs at Alex's hair more desperately, "Can I come?"

Alex moans, rocks his hips up faster, "Not yet."

Reggie keens. Bites his lip. It takes everything he has to hold back. Then Alex snaps his hips up _hard_.

"Lex!" Reggie yelps, "Please!"

"No," Alex growls.

Reggie's whole body tightens around Alex, arms and legs and _ass_ flexing with effort. Alex is using his hold on Reggie's back to pull Reggie into him every time he fucks his hips up. He's going harder and harder. Knocking these little, high-pitched moans from Reggie's mouth.

"Let me come," he's begging, head dizzy and cock achingly hard, " _Please_."

Alex shivers from head to toe, moans like Reggie punched it out of him. Then starts fucking Reggie so hard Reggie can't even _breathe_.

"You really want to come, baby?" Alex pants into his chest.

Reggie nods frantically, "Yes! I'm so close."

"Then do it," Alex demands, "Come on my cock like a good boy."

Reggie cries out, jolts, and comes so hard his vision goes white. His cock jerks untouched before spilling inside his skirt. Getting it all messy. When his ass clamps up around Alex's cock, Alex makes a pained, desperate moan. Then he's coming too. Burying himself inside of Reggie and climaxing. Alex grinds his hips up, working his orgasm out. Spilling in Reggie's ass.

Reggie wraps his arms and legs around Alex, hugging him with his whole body. Alex drops Reggie's back to support them on the counter. They're both panting, trembling through the aftershocks of their orgasms. Reggie buries his face into Alex's shoulder.

"Oh no," he mutters.

"What?" Alex asks frantically, pulling back so he can look at Reggie's face. Luke is there too, carding his fingers through Reggie's hair, looking him over with worried eyes, "What's wrong?"

Reggie's lower lip trembles, "Jules told me she'd give me a special treat if I wore her panties all day," Reggie glances down at his lap, "But you guys got them all dirty."

"Uh, _you_ got them dirty too, Reg," Luke points out.

But that just makes Reggie feel worse. His eyes get wet, "I can't wear them now. Julie's going to be so disappointed."

"Hey, man, it's-" Luke stammers, "It's okay. Julie will understand."

"But I wanted to show her," Reggie tells them, staring at the soiled underwear hanging off his thigh with a despondent pout.

"Well," Alex starts, touches the panties and grimaces, "We can always wash them."

Reggie sniffles, "I guess so."

"No, look, it'll be fine," Luke tries, grinning, "We'll get all cleaned up, good as new. And then you can show Julie, okay?"

Reggie hesitates, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Luke kisses his forehead, "It'll be okay," then turns and kisses Alex's cheek, "Right, babe?"

Alex gives Reggie a comforting smile, "Of course. We got this."

"Thanks, guys," Reggie smiles shyly, "I just want to show her how pretty I look."

"You always look pretty," Alex tells him then gets embarrassed by his own sincerity.

Luke smirks at Alex, adds, "He's right," then rubs a palm up Reggie's thigh, "The skirt and panties do look really nice though."

Reggie flushes, "Oh. Okay," and he ducks his head, bites down on his lip to hide his grin. Hearing the other boys say that makes him so giddy.

Luke gets his fingers under Reggie's chin and lifts his head back up, " _Stop it_."

Reggie frowns, confused, "Stop, what?"

Then Luke gives Reggie his best flirty grin, "Being so cute."

Alex scoffs. But Reggie giggles. Takes Luke's hand off his face to hold it in his own. He links their fingers, kisses Luke's knuckles.

"Oh, that's right! Reggie?" Alex suddenly starts like he's just remembered something.

Reggie blinks up at him, "Yeah?"

"You almost burned the house down!" Alex gripes, "Why were you making cookies if you weren't going to stay in the kitchen and watch them!"

"I was going to!" Reggie defends, "But I got distracted!"

"That's-" Alex stares at him, disbelieving, before frustration takes over his features, "That's the problem! Don't bake stuff if you aren't going to watch it. That's so dangerous!"

Reggie pouts, chastised, "The smoke alarm would've gone off if they started on fire."

Luke gapes, " _Yeah_. I'm with Alex on this one. I'm sure your cookies would have been great. But they are _so_ not worth burning the house down."

" _Fine_ ," Reggie agrees, "I won't do it again."

"Good," Alex's shoulders slump with relief.

"Now that _that's_ sorted," Luke hooks his fingers into Reggie's panties, "Let's get you sorted too, Reg."

Reggie sucks in a tight breath when Luke drags his fingers down Reggie's thigh. Tugging his panties down. Then his other hand is under Reggie's knee, pushing his leg up. He skims his fingertips up and over Reggie's knee. Down his shin and ankle. Taking his panties off over his foot. Reggie's breath stutters.

"Yeah, no," Alex rolls his eyes, "We're _cleaning_ not making a bigger mess," Alex gets his hands under Reggie's shirt and tugs it up. Reggie lifts his arms so Alex can pull his shirt off, "We'll start laundry. You go wash up, Reg."

Reggie hops off the counter, "Okay."

Then he unzips the skirt and shimmies out of it. Holds it out for Alex to take.

Once Reggie is out of the shower, in just his jeans with a towel laying over his wet hair, he hears voices in the kitchen. Luke and Alex are cleaning the counters. Willie is sitting on one, wearing Reggie's flannel and swinging his legs against the cupboard. Reggie bounces over to him. Pushes himself right up between Willie's legs and puckers his lips. Willie doesn't hesitate to kiss him.

"What's up, pretty boy?" Willie reaches up and scrubs Reggie's towel through Reggie's hair.

"We made a mess," Reggie tells him, "So we're cleaning."

"Yeah, _we're_ cleaning, actually," Alex huffs, throws a dishrag at Reggie's shoulder, " _Your_ cooking disaster, I might add."

Reggie rolls his eyes and Willie snickers at him. But Reggie really does appreciate the help so he starts cleaning too. They make short work of the kitchen. But when they get Reggie's clothes out of the drier, they're all wrinkled. Luke says they look fine. Reggie almost starts crying. Willie suggests ironing the clothes. But confesses he doesn't know how.

So Alex irons out Reggie's clothes, makes them look all nice and clean and pretty again. Willie arches a brow at Reggie after spotting the lacy panties. But when Reggie goes red, snatches them, and shoves them into his pocket, Willie doesn't comment on the underwear any further.

With help from the other boys, Reggie manages to get all dressed up again for Julie. Just in time for her to get home from school.


	19. Julie/Reggie

Reggie's sitting on Julie's bed, waiting impatiently, when he hears her come home. She greets Ray in the kitchen and they chat for a while. And then Julie starts up the stairs. Reggie stands. Too eager to sit still. The moment her bedroom door opens, Reggie can't hold back anymore.

"Jules!" he calls out excitedly.

"Ah!" she startles, scowls, " _Reggie_ , what did I say about doing that?"

She comes in and closes the door. Then she looks at him, really sees him, and stops in her tracks. Her eyes widen. Reggie is grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. He does a little twirl, so the skirt flares around his legs.

"Well?" he presses, "What do you think?"

Julie's eyes light up. She smiles, something sweet and loving but totally devious at the same time.

"Wow, Reg," Julie puts her hands on her hips, eyes him up and down, "It looks really good on you. I mean. _Wow._ Have you always been this pretty?"

Reggie flushes red and grins like a giddy idiot. " _Stop_ ," but doesn't mean it. Then says, "Thanks for letting me borrow them."

"So it's _not_ just the skirt you're wearing then?" Julie smirks.

Reggie grips the front of the skirt, fiddles it between his hands. Bites his lip and shakes his head.

Julie comes up to him. Gets her hands on his hips then goes up to her tiptoes to kiss him, short and sweet. She tucks her face into his neck, presses her nose into his throat. Breathes him in.

"You smell good," she hums, kisses his neck, "Now tell me about your day. What'd you get up to?"

Reggie shivers. Then burns red as he remembers what, exactly, him and the boys got up to.

"O-oh, well, I took a bath," Reggie starts, "Shaved my legs like you said. It feels really neat," he stammers, "I burned my cookies. Luke and Alex and I fooled around in the kitchen. Then I had to throw away all my burned cookies and do laundry and-"

"Whoa, hold up," Julie pulls away, quirks a brow at him, "Go back for a second."

"Oh yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you this morning. I was baking cookies!" Reggie answers.

Julie gives him a flat look, "You guys better not have had sex where I _eat_."

Reggie winces sheepishly, gives her a guilty smile, "We cleaned the counters after."

Julie huffs, swats his shoulder, "Come on!"

"Sorry, Jules. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing," Reggie apologizes, rubs his arm, "They. Um. Really liked the skirt. And the panties. A lot."

Julie sighs, "Well I can't fault them for _that_ ," she rubs her thumbs over his hipbones, on the edge of his skirt, "So you used my soaps, lotions. Shaved. Put on the skirt and underwear. But you didn't want to put on any makeup or anything?"

Reggie shrugs a shoulder like he doesn't care, "I don't know how to use that stuff."

Julie looks up at him, curious, "You want me to put it on for you?"

Reggie thinks about it for a second, considering. He does like how pretty he feels in the skirt and panties. And he _does_ kind of want to try.

"Yeah, sure," he finally decides.

Julie grins, gets his hands in hers and pulls him over to her bed.

"Sit," she tells him so he does.

Reggie watches Julie go to her vanity. She looks through her makeup and accessories. Picks up some random things. Or, at least, random to Reggie. He doesn't really know about this stuff. He waits, impatiently bouncing his leg.

"Okay!" Julie says excitedly, sits down in front of him, "Let's start with your nails."

Reggie watches as Julie cups his hand in hers. He likes to take care of his nails generally. So they're already trimmed down and filed. She touches them up until they're nice and even. Then holds up two different colors of nail polish. A bright, candy apple red one and a darker, cherry red. The lighter shade is more eye-catching but the cherry red is Reggie's favorite color. So he picks that one.

They chat while she paints his nails. She tells him all the gossip from her day at school. Which she heard from Flynn. Who knows, like, the juiciest details about _everything_. Flynn is amazing. And also kind of terrifying.

"Done!" Julie announces but holds Reggie's hands tight so he can't pull away, "Don't mess them up! You need to hold still."

Reggie nods quickly, "I will."

When Julie lets him go, Reggie lifts his hands. Spreads his fingers so he can look at them. His nails are a smooth, even red. He's surprised by how much he likes it. Julie did an amazing job keeping the colors on just his nails. So they almost look like _art_.

"Wow," Reggie whispers.

Julie chuckles, "Do you like?"

Reggie looks at her and nods immediately, "Yeah! They're totally rad, Jules!"

"Thanks," Julie smiles, "I like them too. They look good on you. Now, I'll do your makeup if you think you can hold still."

"I will!" Reggie grins eagerly, vibrating with energy.

Julie gives him a flat look, "Really?"

Reggie freezes, "See? Like a _statue_ , Jules."

She laughs quietly at his antics. Then starts on his makeup. Julie explains that she's not doing anything too drastic. For one, she doesn't wear a lot makeup that often so she's not _that_ good at putting it on. And she also confesses she doesn't have anything in his skin tone. Reggie thinks that's probably for the best anyway. Because it's his first time and he's _nervous_. He jumps. Almost pokes his eye out when she starts putting the eyeliner on. 

"Reg!" Julie scolds but she cups his cheek to check his eye and make sure he's okay, "You need to hold still!"

"Sorry!" Reggie squeaks as Julie wipes a smudge of eyeliner away, "I was surprised. That feels really weird."

"It will at first," she reassures, "You'll get used to it. But you _have_ to hold still. I don't want to hurt you, babe."

"Okay, I will," Reggie squirms until he's comfortable again and then sits still, "Alright. Round two!"

Julie rolls her eyes, bites back a grin, and gets back to it. Reggie holds perfectly still this time. Even though it feels weird. She slides the liner over his eyelid gently. He can't see it but he can feel it. Just like the lipstick Alex put on him before. It's soft but present. Reggie's aware of the weight of it on his skin. But thinks it's something he could get used to and eventually forget all about it. Julie brings the pencil down to his lower eyelid. And Reggie _almost_ twitches. But manages to keep himself still. She smudges the eyeliner with her thumb. Then does his other eye.

Reggie holds his breath when she curls his eyelashes and puts on mascara, _terrified_. But the brush she uses to put blush on his cheeks and nose tickles. Reggie likes that.

Finally, Julie brushes sticky gloss over his lips. It starts out clear but, she tells him, will tint his lips red. It takes all of Reggie's admittedly lacking self control not to lick it off. He does smack his lips just to feel it. Rubs them together. It's tacky, gooey, sweet tasting. Reggie loves it. And he loves it even more when Julie lets him go and he bounds over to the mirror to see for himself. 

Reggie loses his breath. Earlier, he left his hair down. So it's fluffy and hanging over his forehead. His eyes are trimmed in smoky black, lashes long and dark and curled. The dark makeup makes his eyes look brighter, bigger. His cheeks and nose are lightly dusted in a cute pink. His lips are rosy and glistening. _Super_ kissable.

"Whoa," he says, whisper soft with surprise and disbelief.

Julie comes up behind him, wraps her arms around his waist. Smiles at him through the mirror.

"Yeah," she tells him, "You look stunning, babe."

Reggie flushes. Turns around so he can hug her back. Her hands move, one slides up his back. The other one goes _down_. And when she grabs a handful of his ass, Reggie jumps. Julie grins up at him all innocent. Like she isn't hiking his skirt up the back of legs.

"So, I believe I told you I'd give you a treat," she moves her hand down under his skirt then back up. Smirking when she slides her palm over his panties, "Get on the bed if you want it."

Julie lets Reggie go and he bounds over to her bed eagerly. He climbs over her blankets and then flops down onto his back. His skirt falls up his legs, flashing his panties. So he pushes it back down. Then leans back on his elbows. Julie circles the bed, drags her fingers up Reggie's bare leg, up his knee. Touches the hem of his skirt.

"Hey, Reg?" she starts, voice husky. Her dark eyes meet his, "Can I tie your hands to the bed?"

Reggie's eyes widen. And he nods eagerly, "Yeah. Whatever you want."

Julie grins, "Then take your shirt off and lay down."

While Reggie whips his shirt up over his head and tosses it aside, Julie goes to her closet. Reggie lays flat on his back, shimmies down into her fluffy, comfy blankets. Lets out a content sigh. Julie comes back to him with two scarves, pink and blue. She gets a knee on the bed next to his head and smiles down at him.

"Okay, arms up," she tells him.

Reggie immediately lifts his arms over his head. She loops one scarf around each wrist, securing them to the headboard. They aren't tight or uncomfortable but Reggie can't pull free. He goes a little light headed. He starts getting hard in his panties again. He watches Julie climb back to her feet with anticipation. His heart is hammering.

Julie smiles down at him as she goes to her end table. "You okay?" she asks.

Reggie immediately nods, "Totally."

"Good," Julie purrs.

Then she pulls a slender, cylindrical object out of her night stand. It's lavender. And, Reggie giggles, it almost looks like a _dick_.

"What's that?" he asks, curious and teasing.

Julie just smirks. She gets some more things out but Reggie doesn't see what. Then Julie is getting back on the bed. 

"Spread your legs," she tells him.

When he does, Julie settles between his thighs. Reggie has to lift his head up to see what she's doing. But she has her hands moving up under his skirt so he can't. He shivers when she drags her nails up the insides of his thighs.

"So what exactly did you boys get up to then?" Julie asks innocently. The question, though, is anything but. Reggie feels red burn down his chest.

"I-I told you," Reggie squirms when Julie finally reaches his panties.

She hums, drags her fingers along the lacy fabric, "And I want you to tell me more," she flicks her eyes up to meet his. Her gaze is dark and heated, "So go on. What exactly did you do? Did they like seeing you all dressed up?"

She slides her hand over Reggie's hard cock but doesn't stop, just touching his underwear. Reggie drops his head back.

"Yeah," he tells her, "They really liked it. Called me pretty. And Luke was," he lets out a trembly breath when Julie starts running her fingers _down_ , just barely touching his balls through the fabric, "Luke was _speechless_."

"Oh?" Julie perks with interest, "Was he now?"

Reggie nods, "Alex told him to help me make a mess in my panties and he was _so_ into it."

"I bet," Julie glides her hands back down his thighs. Then she pushes his skirt up and up and up, until the fabric bunches up across his stomach, "Now how did you two make a mess? Did he get his hands on you like this?"

She cups his cock in her hand, gives it a little squeeze. Starts rubbing him gently. Reggie's leg jerks, bending at the knee. His breath quickens.

"Y-yeah," he admits, "Luke touched me until I came in my panties and then he-" Reggie stops, getting flustered. When he does, Julie stops moving her hand.

Julie looks up at him expectantly, "He what?" 

Reggie shifts under her still hand, embarrassed as he tells her, "Luke told me to hold them open and then he came into my panties too."

Julie starts moving her hand again. "Of course he did," she teases but her voice is going deep and breathless, "What else?"

Reggie shifts around, tightens his hands into fists, tugs on his restraints. Julie's touching him _so_ softly. It's not nearly enough. But it still feels good. Reggie doesn't want her to stop. He just wants _more_. He's panting already. Flustered but eager.

" _Jules_ ," he whines.

She smiles at him playfully, lightens her touch even more until she's barely touching him at all, "What else, Reg?"

"L-Lex bent me over the counter," Reggie says quickly, "And he put his dick between my thighs."

"Yeah?" Julie grinds her palm down into his cock, finally applying pressure, "Did that feel good?"

"Yes!" Reggie gasps, "Really good."

"Did Alex finish like that?" Julie lightens her touch again, rubs her thumb over the leaking head of Reggie's cock, "Between your legs?"

Reggie whimpers, shakes his head, "No, he-" Reggie hesitates and Julie arches an impatient brow so he rushes to continue, "He moved my panties over and-and came on my ass."

Julie lets out a shuddery breath. Then she moves her hand off him completely. Sliding her hand up his lower abdomen and over to his hip. Reggie protests with a desperate whine. But then Julie is hooking her fingers into his panties and tugging on them. Reggie lifts his hips up so she can pull them down. He gasps when his cock springs free, hits his stomach. 

Julie tugs his undies down his thighs, "Is that everything?"

Reggie gulps. Shakes his head.

"Then keep talking," Julie demands, fiddles with something between his legs.

Reggie jerks when her fingers glide down his cock, cool and slick with lube. She frowns at him, pulls her fingers away. Reggie lets out a frantic moan. He tucks his face up under his bicep, hiding his burning cheeks, as he keeps talking.

"Luke pulled my panties down," Reggie confesses, voice wobbly with embarrassment but hopelessly turned on, "and fucked me over the counter."

Julie slippery fingers wrap around his cock, pump him once, "How hard did he fuck you?"

Reggie's chest trips over his breath, "S-so hard. _Really_ hard. Felt so good. He always feels so good inside me."

"Did he come in you?" Julie asks, strokes him again, just one time, "I know you like that."

Reggie nods under his arm, "Yeah, he did. Alex did too."

Julie's hand releases him, moves down to cup his balls, massaging them in her palm. Reggie's stomach clenches as he jerks under her touch.

"How did Alex fuck you?" Julie asks, "Over the counter too?"

"No, he-" Reggie starts, whimpers when Julie lets him go again.

"He what?" Julie presses, leaves him aching and wanting.

"Lex rolled me over," he explains quickly, "Pulled me up so I was all wrapped around him like a hug," he squirms when Julie's fingers press into the skin under his balls, rambles, "He fucked me like that. And I came without being touched because he's-he's really big."

"That sounds like fun," she hums, skimming her slick fingers even lower, over his asshole. Then asks, "Are you sore?"

Reggie jolts. Pulls his face out from under his arm to look at her again. Then he shakes his head.

"No," he answers quickly, "I was _really_ wet with Luke's come when Alex fucked me so I'm-I'm okay."

Julie's eyes are _dark_ , gaze heated. Her cheeks are flushed. She pushes her finger into him and Reggie gasps. He's not sore but he's sensitive. Her finger is slippery and soft, tentative almost. Still, she wastes no time sliding another inside. Spreading him open. His body welcomes her easily. But then just as he's really enjoying her touch, she slides her fingers out again.

Reggie shudders from head to toe. Getting desperate under her teasing. "Jules," he whines, "Please."

"Do you want your treat?" she purrs.

Reggie doesn't know what it is but he knows he wants it.

"Yeah," he nods urgently, "I want it, Jules, _please_."

She rubs a hand across his stomach soothingly, "Calm down, Reg. I got you, just relax."

Reggie releases a shaky exhale and lets Julie coax him into relaxing. He eases back into her blankets. They're soft and comfortable. He's so hard but he tries to even his breathing out, to let some of his desperation fall away.

"That's it," Julie praises, "Let me make you feel good."

Reggie moans, needy. But stays relaxed and waiting. As Julie massages down his thighs, Reggie's eyes flutter shut, his head lays back into the blankets. But then Julie's hands leave him again. Reggie whines in complaint even though he doesn't make any move to stop her.

"Bend your knees a little more for me," Julie tells him and Reggie immediately does, drawing his legs up. His panties are stretched across his thighs, skirt pooled around his stomach and hips.

"I'm going to give you what you want," Julie purrs. 

Something cold and wet touches the inside of his thigh. Glides down. Reggie shivers. A bit nervous but mostly wildly curious. The object in Julie's hand touches his asshole, making him startle a little.

Julie stops, asks, "This okay?"

"Yeah," Reggie nods, "It's just cold."

Julie pushes and the object pops past the rim of Reggie's asshole. He gasps. His legs jerk. Julie moans. And her voice comes out teasing but lusty, "How does that feel?"

Reggie's chest starts raising and falling quickly.

"Weird," Reggie pants.

Julie slides the smooth object into him further, "Just _weird_?"

"It's-it's cold. And wet," he moans, gets flustered, "And _hard_. S-so hard."

"Does it feel good?" Julie purrs. She twists it, pulls it back, and shoves it up into him again.

Reggie jolts, gasps. Yelps out, "Yes! It's so good, Jules."

She chuckles heatedly, "Then you're really going to like this."

Reggie doesn't get a chance to ask. Julie touches something and suddenly the object in him comes to life. It jolts. Then it's vibrating, sending pulses of pleasure up Reggie's spine. He cries out. Shoves his head back into the blankets. Yanks at his restrained hands. His hips rock up. Julie pushes the vibrating device into him even more, bumps his prostate.

"Jules!" Reggie shouts, "That's-that's-! It's so-!"

Julie wraps a hand around his hip and presses him back down to the bed, "It's what? Tell me."

"It's so much," Reggie gasps, shuddering almost as hard as the vibrating object inside him, "I've never felt-" he has to catch his breath, "I've never felt anything like it."

Julie grins, "It's good, right?"

Reggie nods almost frantically. His cock is jutting up against his stomach. Untouched. But rock hard and leaking. Julie slides her palm up his dick and Reggie jumps so hard he nearly knocks the vibrating object out. She pushes it back in, nice and deep, as she grips his cock firmly. Not stroking him, just holding him tightly in her fist.

"Can you hold out?" she asks him, "If I don't want you to finish yet?"

"For you, Jules, I can do _anything_ ," Reggie promises.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely."

"Good," Julie drops him, shoves the device up into him, and leaves it there. "Don't let that fall out," she warns.

Reggie flushes a furious red as he tightens up around the vibrating object, holding it inside him. He watches as Julie lifts her shirt up and off. Unhooks her bra. Her breasts are weighty, supple. They bounce off her chest. Her nipples hard and perky. Reggie wants to get his hands on her so bad. But all he can do is flex his hands in his restraints and watch.

Julie pulls off her leggings. Then she shimmies her panties down and off. So she's just wearing her skirt. Reggie isn't sure what she's getting up to. Not until she rolls a condom down his cock. Then Julie throws her leg over Reggie's waist, so she's straddling his hips.

"Are you sure?" Reggie asks quickly.

"Of course," Julie guides his cock to her, stops, "Do you want to?"

Reggie nods emphatically, "Yeah, yes. I want to so bad. Please, Julie."

Julie rubs her hands up Reggie's chest, supports herself on his sternum. Then starts sinking down his cock. Reggie throws his head back. She's so perfect around him. So wet and tight and hot. Reggie thinks he was maybe too bold. Because the combination of Julie surrounding his achingly hard cock and the solid, vibrating length up inside him is _a lot_. Reggie is sweating, panting for breath, shifting around in his bindings. He lets out a pathetically needy moan. And Julie matches it when her ass lands in his lap.

"How do I feel?" Julie growls but she's breathless too, breathing deep and heavy.

"Perfect," Reggie answers immediately, "Amazing," his voice cracks, "You look so gorgeous too."

Julie drags her fingers down his chest, over one of his nipples. He jolts, gasps. She smirks at him, "So do you, Reg. You're beautiful," she bends down and kisses him.

The feeling of her lips against his mouth almost sends Reggie over the edge. He turns his head away quickly, breaking their lips apart. When Julie makes a surprised, hurt noise, Reggie immediately turns to look at her again. Eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry," he explains, "My mouth is-it feels too good. I'm not going to last if you-"

"It's okay," she kisses his cheek instead, "I understand, babe."

Reggie loves her so much. He leans up just enough to kiss her cheek too. Swiftly. Leaving behind a smudge of syrupy lipgloss. Julie smiles at him. Then she leans back.

When Julie starts riding him for real, Reggie's whole brain shuts down. He's left gasping and moaning. She lifts her hips slow, brings them back down fast and hard. When she rises up, she clamps around him tight, tight, tight. Like her pussy doesn't want to let him go. Reggie can't help but thrust up to meet her every time she drops down on his cock, stomach flexing with every roll of his hips. 

She's making these lovely, desperate moans and gasps. Her fingers curl into the muscles of his chest, nails dragging into his skin. Reggie gasps, snaps his hips up harder. The pinpricks of pain go straight to his cock. He's already winding up. His ass feels full, overly stimulated from the vibrations. His cock is clamped up perfectly in Julie's wet, tight heat. But he refuses to come before she does.

Reggie works his hips up with a little more force. Knocking a high, shocked moan from Julie's lips. She starts grinding against his cock faster, chasing her own release. She's so beautiful, breasts bouncing and thighs trembling against his hips. Stomach clenching up. Breath stuttering. She's close. Reggie wants to watch her fall apart so bad.

"A little more," Julie gasps, working her hips erratically, "I'm right there."

Reggie keeps thrusting into her. Even though he's trembling and sweating with effort to hold back from coming. She goes faster and harder. Grips him tightly. Throws her head back gasping. Then her whole body goes tight. Her pussy spasms around his cock, clamps up around him so firmly it knocks all the air from Reggie's lungs. And she comes with a shout. Drops into his lap as she grinds her hips forward and back. Julie works her orgasm out fully, riding his stiff cock until she's winding down. Slowing her hips to a stop and panting to catch her breath.

"So good," her voice is hoarse, breathless, "You did so good, Reggie."

Reggie whimpers, tucks his face up under his arm. He's trembling all over. So freaking close but trapped on the edge of release. Julie slides up and off of him. Leaving him panting, sweating, making these pathetic noises from the back of his throat. Julie slips the condom off of him with a touch so light Reggie can barely enjoy it at all.

"Are you ready to come?" she asks him sweetly. Taps her fingers against the vibrating length inside him.

Reggie jerks, lets out a desperate _ah_ sound, and nods his head frantically. He's so close.

Julie grips the device, presses something that sends the vibrations up a thousand notches, and shoves it up into his prostate. Reggie cries out. His whole body goes rigid. And just as he's about to come, Julie grips his cock and pumps him quickly. Sending Reggie careening over the edge completely. He screams out her name. His legs jerk against the panties around his thighs. His cock jumps in Julie's palm then explodes all over his stomach. Shooting all over his belly and skirt. His ass clamps up so hard it hurts.

His cock keeps twitching, spilling, until Reggie starts to feel overwhelmed. He twitches, gasps, pleads for Julie to stop. She immediately lets him go. Turns the device off and slides it out of him slowly. He lets out a long moan. Drops his head back into her comforter as he pants for air.

"So what'd you think?" Julie kisses his knee and Reggie feels so sensitive he almost jerks away. But he's too tired.

He groans.

Julie giggles, crawls up the bed to come sit by his head, "That good, huh?"

Reggie nods sleepily, "Uh huh."

Julie reaches for his hands but stops and moves toward his face instead. She brushes his sweaty hair off his forehead. Cups his cheek as she thumbs along his cheekbone.

"Your makeup's all smudged," she tells him.

"Oh," Reggie blushes, "Sorry."

She tuts at him, pinches his cheek. Then goes back to untying his hands.

"Don't apologize, you dork," she says as she loosens one of the scarves around his wrists, "It's not a big deal. I'll just touch it up for you when we're done."

Once his hand is free, Reggie flexes his fingers, rolls out his wrist.

"You'd do that?" Reggie asks, "This wasn't just for, you know, sex stuff?"

"No, of course not," Julie huffs, gets his other hand free, "I'll help you put it on whenever you want. You can wear it if you like it. It doesn't have to just be for _sex stuff_."

"Oh, cool," Reggie grins, pushes himself up to his elbows, "I like it. I feel really pretty when I'm dressed up."

"You _are_ ," Julie assures, caresses his cheek again so she can tip his head back and kiss him. She keeps it short and sweet, pulling back well before Reggie wants her to. Then she glances down Reggie's body and grimaces, "We should probably change now, though."

Reggie snickers, "Yeah. I keep making a mess in this skirt."

"Maybe we should get you another one," Julie suggests, "Some other options might be nice too. A red plaid one would really suit you."

"You think so?" Reggie asks, looking down his own body, shifting his legs from side-to-side appraisingly.

"Oh, I know so," Julie waves a hand over him, "It matches your whole 90's-grunge-bisexual-disaster vibe."

Reggie perks, "Really?"

" _Yeah_ ," Julie grins, ducks in to kiss his glossy, red lips again, "Totally."

Reggie smiles into her mouth. So insanely grateful to have a girlfriend as cool as Julie. And boyfriends as _wholly_ supportive as Luke, Alex, and Willie. Reggie can't wait to try out some new looks. He doesn't _always_ want to be all pretty. But it sure feels nice being able to dress up like this when he does.


	20. Alex/Willie/Reggie

Reggie is having a bad day. He doesn't want to complain because he doesn't even know _why_ he's upset. In the morning he woke up in the studio to find Luke was gone. Remembered he's visiting his parents today. And Julie is spending the night with Flynn. So the studio is _quiet_. Reggie doesn't want to be that annoying, needy person he knows drives other people away. But he also _believes_ his lovers when they tell him they don't feel that way about him. Reggie has been chewing his cheek raw for the last hour before he finally approaches Willie and Alex.

The two of them are relaxing across the couch. Alex is sitting at one end and Willie's head is in his lap. And while he regales Alex with tales about his skating misadventures, Alex cards his fingers through Willie's hair. Willie's hands are up, gesturing wildly over his chest. Alex looks at him like Willie brightens his whole world. Willie is the same way. Reggie can still hardly believe they look at _him_ like that too.

"Hey, guys?" Reggie interrupts them. But when they both stop to look at him, Reggie kind of regrets speaking up, "Um. Nevermind."

Reggie turns to go back up to the house. He'll find Ray and sit with him instead. Ray lets him talk his ear off and suck on his necklace as much as Reggie wants. Of course, Ray can't see or hear him. That makes it easy for Ray to not get tired of Reggie. A hand catches his fingers. When he glances back, face furrowed with confusion, Reggie sees that Willie's holding his hand. Smiling at him.

"What's up, buttercup?" Willie asks, "You good?"

Reggie opens his mouth to reassure the other boys that he's okay but stops. He's not going to lie to them. So instead he squeezes Willie's fingers back. And shakes his head.

Willie frowns, worried. And Alex says, "Come over here, Reg."

"No, I don't-" Reggie chews his bottom lip, fights with himself. He doesn't want to interrupt them. But he's _trying_ to get used to the idea that he's _not_. That they _want_ him here with them. Willie tugs on his hand gently, coaxing him closer.

So Reggie gives in. And he climbs over top of Willie. Gets between the spread of Willie's legs and tucks his face down under Willie's chin. Shoving his arms up under Willie's back, Reggie holds him tight, snuggles into his warmth. Willie toys with his hair, massages his scalp.

"What's the matter, baby?" Alex asks, gentle.

But Reggie shakes his head where it's resting on Willie's shoulder. Willie and Alex don't push him. When they go back to talking, Reggie feels himself relax. As he soaks up Willie's warmth, basks in the low timbre of their voices, Reggie settles. But he's missing something. So Reggie tilts his head up just enough to suck Willie's earlobe into his mouth. Willie gasps softly in surprise under him when Reggie licks over his earring.

Reggie finally feels better once his mouth is occupied. If he had a cock in his mouth, the full solid weight of it on his tongue, it would be even better. But the silver loop in Willie's ear is a nice distraction. Keeps his restless tongue busy. He drags his tongue over it, clacks the metal against his teeth a little. Then sucks.

Willie makes a choked noise, grabs at the back of Reggie's shirt. And that's when Reggie feels that Willie's chubbing up against his thigh. He immediately drops Willie's ear, whispers sheepishly.

"Sorry," he tucks his face back down into Willie's shoulder, "I wasn't trying to-"

"It's okay," Willie reassures, shifts his hips under Reggie, "My ears are just, like, _super_ sensitive."

"Really?" Alex asks as he tucks Willie's hair away from his face, exposing his ear.

Willie grins up at Alex. But when Alex traces his fingers down Willie's ear, Willie shivers, lets out a breathy sigh. He's getting harder against Reggie's leg.

"Guys?" Reggie whispers. His voice comes out shaky, vulnerable.

Alex and Willie stop. Alex's hand moves from Willie's ear to cup the back of Reggie's neck. His thumb strokes the tense muscles there gently.

"What is it?"

"I just-" Reggie tucks his face down into Willie's chest even more, breathes unsteadily, "Use me? _Please_ , use me."

"Why?" Alex asks, "Are you okay?"

Reggie whines and doesn't answer. Alex's fingers tighten on the back of his neck warningly.

"Alex," Reggie whispers, "Please let me be your baby," he squeezes Willie a little harder, "Wills. I want to be your good boy. Use me and take care of me. _Please_."

"Okay," Alex's fingers turn soft again, stroking his hair. Willie holds Reggie a little closer, "Okay, baby. We'll take care of you."

Reggie lets out a shaky sigh, relaxes. He nods his head eagerly.

"He's all yours," Alex says to Willie, "I want to watch you two."

Willie chuckles, "You do, huh?"

Alex sighs fondly, "Yeah. You're both so lovely. I just want to enjoy looking at you. Reggie will listen to you and do whatever you say. Won't you, Reg?"

"Yes," Reggie says quickly.

Willie lets out an uneven breath. He tugs on the back of Reggie's shirt, "Get up here and kiss me then."

Reggie pushes himself up, crawls over Willie until their faces are even. Then he bends down to seal their lips together. Willie grips the back of his neck, his lower back. Then suddenly Willie is shoving his hips up, rolling them over. And Reggie ends up on his back underneath the other boy, positions reversed. Surprised, he gasps into Willie's mouth. When he does, Willie licks his tongue in past Reggie's parted lips. He curls it along the sensitive roof of Reggie's mouth. Reggie lifts his head, pressing their mouth together more to deepen the kiss. But Willie pulls back, breaks their lips apart.

Reggie watches him tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ear. It's hanging down past Willie's shoulders, fanning across Reggie's skin. Willie's eyes are sweet and mischievous. His beautiful face pulled up into a playful smile.

"Can you close your eyes for me?" he asks.

Reggie does immediately. Then goes a little breathless. It's exciting, not being able to see what's happening. Even if Reggie already misses looking at Willie's gorgeous face.

"Keep them like that until I say," Willie tells him.

Reggie nods, agrees, "Okay."

Reggie startles a little when hands push his shirt up his chest. Guide the fabric up over his head and off. Once shirtless, Reggie reaches out, finds Willie's shoulders, hangs onto them. Willie grabs his wrists and pushes his hands away. He lays them up over Reggie's head, on Alex's thigh, crossed at the wrists.

"Hold these for me," Willie says.

Alex huffs out an amused chuckle. And his hand winds around Reggie's wrists.

Reggie is breathing heavily, blood pumping. Willie is sitting on his waist, thighs on either side of Reggie's hips. His hands slide down Reggie's chest searchingly. He touches Reggie's neck and down, glides his fingertips over Reggie's collarbone. Reggie shifts around under him. Alex's hold tightens. His thumb strokes along the sensitive skin of Reggie's inner wrist at the same time Willie's fingers skim over Reggie's nipple.

Reggie jumps, gasps.

His skin is tingling. Flushing. Alex keeps brushing his thumb feather light over Reggie's wrist. But Willie's touch gets more firm, more targeted. He presses down on Reggie's nipple _hard_. Reggie whines, squirms. When Willie suddenly pulls away, Reggie sucks in a shocked breath. Pleasure zips under his skin. His chest jumps as his breathing hitches.

"He's sensitive," Willie purrs.

"Yeah," Alex hums, "Especially his mouth. Nipples too."

"I wonder," Willie trails his fingers down Reggie's ribs, "Is he that sensitive anywhere else?"

Alex practically growls, "Why don't you find out?"

Reggie jerks when Willie tickles his ribs. But then Willie's dragging his fingernails down Reggie's sides. And Reggie lets out a startled moan. He feels so good when he's like this. Reggie gets to lay here, have fun with his lovers, but he doesn't have to think or work for it. He lets them use him. Giving up control to them lets Reggie clear his head. Lets him relax. Lets him feel loved and wanted and good. Even though he _knows_ , deep down, he _is_ all of those things, regardless.

When Willie leans closer, bends over him, Reggie feels his hair tickling across the skin of his throat and chest. Willie gets close. So Reggie can feel his warmth, the hot caress of his breath, on his face. It leaves Reggie desperately wanting. He can't see but he _knows_ Willie's lips are right there. The tip of Willie's nose touches his cheek. 

"Please," he whispers.

Willie kisses his cheek, his jaw. Reggie turns his face so he can chase Willie's mouth. Lands a kiss somewhere on Willie's chin. Willie snickers. Then shifts his face to connect their lips. Reggie melts under the press of Willie's mouth against his own. His lips are soft and teasing and playful. He sweeps his tongue across Reggie's lower lip. Then nips at it with his teeth. Reggie jolts. His arms jerk reflexively under Alex's hold. Alex catches his hands and tightens his grip. Reggie lets out a breathless moan into Willie's mouth.

But Willie parts their lips before Reggie can really savor their kiss. He kisses down Reggie's jaw, under his chin. Willie sucks and nips at Reggie's throat. Focuses his attention on the thin, sensitive skin next to Reggie's adam's apple. Reggie is panting, squirming. He's hard in his jeans from just being teased. Willie hasn't touched him with all that much intent. He's just playing with Reggie. And that's enough to get Reggie rock hard.

Willie slides down, dragging his lips over Reggie's sternum. Drags his teeth down. As he does, Willie's fingers creep up Reggie's sides. They tickle up his ribs, up his armpits, up the sensitive undersides of his upper arms. Then make the same journey all the way down again. Reggie wiggles, giggles, but loses his breath and moans helplessly too. Because Willie's touch tickles but it doesn't _just_ tickle. His fingers press into Reggie's sensitive flesh, into places Reggie's not used to being touched. Ghost bumps raise all up and down his arms. He shivers. 

Willie chuckles into the bottom of Reggie's ribcage. Then kisses down his stomach. Reggie's abdomen clenches up when Willie licks his way down to Reggie's bellybutton. Reggie keeps his eyes closed but it's hard. Because he can feel Willie moving down. His mouth going lower and lower. His fingers skating down Reggie's sides and hips. They land on the edge of Reggie's pants. Reggie wants to watch Willie suck his cock. He wants to _see_ it.

Willie's lips kiss Reggie's abdomen right above the fastening of his jeans. But then he's moving _up_ again.

When Reggie lets out a frantic noise, Willie chomps down on his hipbone in warning. Then licks the jolt of pain away softly. He continues moving up Reggie's body. Kissing up his side, his ribs, over his chest. Stops to suck Reggie's nipple into his mouth quickly before moving on again. Reggie is panting, breaking out into a sweat, twisting under Willie's weight. Willie presses a palm down flat into Reggie's chest. Then his weight is shifting up Reggie's body even more. Until Willie is straddling Reggie's chest, his knees pressing into the undersides of Reggie's biceps.

Reggie hears Willie unclasp his belt, hears him unzip his pants. Right above his face. Reggie's eyelids flutter. He almost opens them just to catch a glimpse of what's going on but he does as he was told and keeps them shut. The sound of shifting clothes seems loud. The noise of slick flesh against flesh is louder. Reggie's pretty sure Willie is jacking off right above his head. Alex moans. Reggie tugs on his wrists, shifts his hips, whines unhappily.

Willie lets out a heated chuckle, "Do you want it?"

Reggie nods eagerly.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about," Willie teases.

Reggie pants, head spinning with desire, " _Anything_ , Will. _Please_."

"Wow," Willie's voice comes out a little scratchy. He gulps, "I forgot how hot that is."

Reggie jumps when he feels the tip of Willie's cock brush across his lower lip. He immediately opens his mouth. Licks over the head, the slit. Pressing into it to lap up the precum collecting there. Willie lets out a breathy sigh. Then he's rocking his hips forward, sinking into Reggie's mouth.

Reggie goes totally loose under him. As Willie's cock fills his mouth, Reggie sucks, swallows. Works his tongue along the bottom of Willie's cock. Moans around it. His limbs feel like liquid and all the tension in his body just melts away. Willie only slides in until his cock bumps Reggie's throat then he's pulling out. Reggie lifts his head in a panic, trying desperately to keep Willie in his mouth. Willie's hand cards through his hair, grips it, then guides Reggie's head back down.

Reggie gasps as Willie slips out of his mouth, "No, please. Please let me have it. I want it so bad."

"Easy," Willie says gently, "I'm not going anywhere. Relax, baby."

Reggie draws in a startled breath. Feels himself flushing red. Willie calling him _baby_ sort of leaves him totally flustered. Willie snickers like Reggie's being completely obvious about it too. He probably is. Then Willie's cock touches his lip again and Reggie doesn't care about anything but getting it back in his mouth.

He opens his mouth wide, sticks his tongue out. Moans like he's begging. Willie doesn't make him wait. He slides in and in and in. Doesn't stop until Reggie's mouth is full. Until he's spreading open Reggie's throat. Until his hips are pressing into Reggie's face.

Reggie sucks, swallows. Keeps his tongue busy lapping at the vein on the underside of Willie's cock. This is what he needed. His mouth being stuffed full, used, kept busy. There's nothing quite like it. The way Reggie's whole brain fizzles out to a pleasant buzzing emptiness. Nothing to think about but sucking more, swallowing down the excess spit in his mouth.

"Come on," Alex purrs, clutching at Reggie's wrists harder. Reggie feels him shifting around. He's pretty sure Alex is touching himself, watching them, "Use him like he wants. Come down his throat for me."

Willie chuckles, breathless and gravely with lust, and starts rocking his hips. Fucking in and out of Reggie's mouth shallowly, "Yeah? You don't want me to do it on his face instead? He'd look so pretty like that."

Alex makes a choked noise. He's definitely jacking off. Reggie can feel Alex's thigh moving under his head.

"Hear that, Reg?" Alex asks, panting, "Are you going to let Willie come on your face like a good boy?"

Reggie can't talk with his mouth full. And Willie is pinning his head down. So he moans with as much desperation as he can. Of course he wants that. He sucks at Willie's cock with more vigor, as if that will convince him he wants it. Willie lets out a stuttering breath. Then picks up the pace, fucking Reggie's mouth like he means it.

Reggie wants Willie to come so bad. Wants to be good for him. Wants to feel the evidence of it on his face. But he doesn't want this to end. Reggie feels so good. He gags a little when Willie bumps his throat particularly hard. Moans when he does. He's hard in his jeans but Reggie's not even paying it any mind. Because his mouth just feels so amazing like this he can't think about anything else. Willie makes a gasping sound, a cut off moan.

Then he's pulling out of Reggie's mouth. Reggie hears the slick sound of Willie fisting his cock. When come splashes across his cheeks suddenly, hot and wet, Reggie jumps. It lands over one of his closed eyes, his flushed cheek. Spills across his lips and mouth. Reggie licks up all of Willie's jizz he can, moaning. He plays with it in his mouth, swishing his tongue back and forth through the slickness of it before swallowing. Above, Alex gasps.

Suddenly, he's dropping Reggie's hands and moving. He slides out from under Reggie's head. Reggie feels the cushion dip. Then he startles when Alex's cock touches his cheek. It slides over to his mouth from above, upside down. Reggie instantly parts his lips. Alex only sticks the tip inside Reggie's mouth. He jerks himself off. Lets out a long moan. Then he's shooting off into Reggie's mouth. Reggie licks all of his come up from the head of Alex's cock as it twitches and spills across his tongue.

"Don't swallow," Alex tells him urgently, "Don't swallow it."

Reggie's brows furrow unhappily. He's laying on his back so it's not very comfortable to have a mouth full of come. Then his head is being yanked up. He feels a hand under his chin.

"Spit," Alex demands.

Reggie does. Spits Alex's come into the hand in front of his mouth. He gasps in surprise when that hand then smears the spit and come all over his face. Clenching his eyes shut even more, Reggie lets out a startled, questioning sound. The slick palm on his messy face cups his cheek, soft and tender. Pushes him back so he's laying on the couch again. Then slides down. And three fingers shove their way into Reggie's mouth.

Reggie is so distracted, panting around Alex's fingers, he recognizes them now that they're in his mouth, that he doesn't notice Willie has moved. He's no longer straddling Reggie's chest. Reggie only realizes he's over Reggie's legs when his hands are tearing Reggie's jeans open.

"You did so good for us, baby," Alex tells him, "Such a good boy. Do you like feeling our come on you?"

Reggie nods, chokes on Alex's fingers when he tries to speak. Alex slides them out so he can talk.

"Yes!" Reggie gasps, voice wrecked, "Yes, I love it. Thank you for coming on my face."

"You're welcome, baby," Alex answers, "Do you want me to give you something to suck on while Willie gets you off?"

"Yes," Reggie nods eagerly, " _Please_."

So Alex slips his fingers back into Reggie's mouth at the same time Willie wraps _his_ around Reggie's cock. Reggie sucks, slumps back into the sofa. When Alex strokes the pads of his fingers over Reggie's tongue, Reggie feels it go straight to his cock. He shivers. His breath hitches. And he comes in Willie's hand softly. Spilling over his own stomach. After he shudders through his orgasm, moaning through his nose, Reggie sinks into the cushions. He feels like he can't move. Hasn't even brought his arms down from over his head. When Willie licks his come off of his navel, Reggie barely even twitches.

"You did so good, Reggie," Alex tells him, lets him keep sucking on his fingers, "We're going to clean you up now. Just relax and let us take care of you."

Reggie whines when Alex pulls away, slides his fingers free from his mouth, and when Willie climbs off of him. But he stays sprawled out where he is on his back on the couch. Shirtless. Pants rucked down his thighs just enough for his spent cock to be exposed. His arms are still laying up over his head. There's a mess on his face so his eyes are still closed. Alone, the darkness behind his eyelids isn't so fun anymore.

But Willie and Alex are only gone for a second. They come back quickly, speaking between each other, quiet and calm. Reggie settles. Doesn't even startle when their hands are on him again. One of them wipes up his stomach with a warm, wet cloth. The other does his face. They're so careful. The wet washcloth is soft and warm against his cheeks. Especially gentle around his eyes. It drags over his lips slowly. Reggie shivers.

"Dude," Willie giggles above his face, "You can totally open your eyes now."

"Oh," Reggie laughs softly, slides his eyes open to see Willie smiling down at him, "Sorry."

Willie snorts, bends down and kisses him. He does it _sideways_. Reggie scrunches his face up when their mouths don't slot together right. But Willie's pulling back too quick for it to really matter.

"Hey, um, Reg?" Alex clears his throat, "Do you want to…?" He points at Reggie's pants.

Reggie nods and lifts his hips. Waits for Alex to fix his pants for him. Alex rolls his eyes, smiles fondly. And slides Reggie's jeans back up. Buttons them for him and everything. Then glides a flat palm up Reggie's stomach.

"Do you feel better?" he asks Reggie, voice subdued with worry.

"Yeah," Reggie tells him. Finally moves his arms so he can reach down and grip Alex's hand, "Thanks guys."

"Of course, pretty boy," Willie says. He pulls Reggie up so he can sit down and Reggie can lay his head in his lap, "I'm always here for you. For all of you, guys."

Reggie smiles up at him. Then Alex lifts Reggie's legs, puts them on his lap, so he can sit too. He leans over to kiss Willie. And down so he can kiss Reggie.

"Same," he says against Reggie's mouth, "You're never in the way. It's _never_ a burden to help you. We love you, Reggie."

Reggie giggles. Kisses Alex back. And when Alex leans away to sit up, Reggie tilts his head back. Puckers his lips. Then Willie bends down and kisses him too. Upside down this time. Reggie grins into Willie's mouth.

"I love you guys too," he tells them.

Reggie snuggles into the warmth of their bodies and presence. He joins in on the conversation. Reggie feels more relaxed, more at ease. At first he thinks it's just his afterglow. Then Reggie realizes that's not quite it. It's not his orgasm that's got him feeling so high. Reggie feels good because he's with two boys who love him and care for him. They want him here. They want him to feel good. They want him to be happy. 

Reggie thinks he's maybe been really confused about what _love_ is in the past. Because this is love he's never known before. Certainly not the love his parents ever showed. This is the real deal. Reggie knows _that_ in his heart and soul.


	21. Alex/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So full disclosure, I saw someone talk about Reggie in a bath with rubber ducks and could not get it out of my head sooooo here we are!
> 
> Also I don't know if this needs a TW but this chapter centers around exploring a daddy kink and a little bit of ageplay. So please read with caution if that may be triggering!

Alex is pacing. Like he's trying to burn the rug away with the friction of his sneakers. Reggie doesn't know how to help. Usually Alex likes to be alone to clear his head. But Reggie is here so he wants to help.

"Lex-" Reggie starts.

Alex startles, whirls around. His eyes land on Reggie and soften, "Oh. Hey, Reg. How long have you been there?"

"Not that long," Reggie quickly responds, gives Alex a sheepish look, "But long enough. You okay?"

Alex runs his hands through his hair. Sighs. He looks like he wants to start pacing again but doesn't. He stares at the floor for a second, thinking, then looks at Reggie again.

"Reg," he starts, "Do you want to take a bath?"

Reggie blushes bright red. "Oh, sorry, do I-" he sniffs himself, "Do I smell bad or something?"

When he looks back at Alex, he's fighting off a smile. "No, that's not-" Alex shakes his head, huffs out a laugh, " _Together_. I meant. Do you want to take a bath together?"

Reggie's whole mood brightens instantly, "Yeah, totally! And no one's home so we can even use the big one in the master bathroom." Reggie snatches up Alex's hand.

"I don't know about-" Alex tries but Reggie is already teleporting them away.

Reggie is so excited. The moment they land in the bathroom, he's reaching up to pull his flannel off.

"Wait!" Alex says urgently, catches Reggie's hands, "Hang on a sec."

Reggie frowns, confused, "Why?"

"I want to do it," Alex tells him. Reggie is a little surprised to find a dusting of pink on Alex's cheeks, "I want to take care of you. Will you let me?"

"Yeah," Reggie agrees easily, lowers his hands, "Of course, Lex."

Alex leans in, presses his forehead into Reggie's temple and gets a hand around the back of his neck to hold him close.

Alex whispers, "Will you be a good boy for your bath, baby?"

Reggie nods, going breathless and flushing with arousal, "Y-yeah. Aren't I always good for you?"

"You are," Alex grips him more firmly, "That's not what I mean."

Reggie's heart is hammering, "What do you want me to...?"

"I want you to be you, Reg. Be your sweet, precious self. Play with the duckies like you do when you think no one knows. Suck your thumb. Fill the tub up with too many bubbles. Be sweet and good and lovely," Alex sounds breathless, "Let me wash you, hold you, take care of you," then Alex whispers, "And I want…" he gulps, "I want you to call me daddy."

Reggie's burning red with embarrassment. He's kind of shaking with the need to pull away, hide. But then he sees how red Alex's ears are. And realizes Alex is embarrassed about this too. So Reggie hugs Alex, squeezes him.

"Okay," Reggie tucks his furiously red face down into Alex's shoulder. He's nervous. But he wants to try this. Thinks maybe he's wanted to for a long time actually.

"Please-" he stammers, "Please take care of me, daddy."

Alex lets out a shuddery breath into Reggie's neck. Then he kisses Reggie's cheek quickly. When he pulls back, his hand slides down to the side of Reggie's neck and up to cup his cheek. His thumb strokes the rosy skin on Reggie's cheekbone. Reggie looks up at him and sees that Alex's eyes are soft, warm.

"Of course, baby," Alex tells him, "You're such a good boy."

Reggie grips Alex's shirt as he looks down and away. Embarrassed. Alex pecks his forehead. It makes Reggie smile.

Then Alex starts stripping off Reggie's clothes. Carefully, slowly. Taking his time. He pulls Reggie's flannel down his shoulders and off. Gets his hands up under Reggie's tank top. 

"Lift your arms for me," Alex tells him. When Reggie does, Alex pulls his shirt off over his head.

Alex is just as patient as he strips off Reggie's pants. Slips his belt open. Pries apart the fastening of his jeans. Pushes them down Reggie's hips. When he crouches down, Alex tells Reggie to step out of his pants. So Reggie holds himself steady on Alex's shoulders as he pulls his legs free. Alex tugs his pants off his feet until Reggie is completely naked. Then his eyes darken, his hands slide up Reggie's legs. Up and up. When Alex kisses his hipbone, Reggie shudders, hands clutching at Alex's shoulders more tightly.

"You're so lovely, baby," Alex slides his hands over Reggie's body, just feeling his skin. When he stands, his hands settle on Reggie's hips, "Get your ducks," Alex tells him. Reggie flushes. He really thought no one knew about those. He just gets _bored_ sitting in the bath. They're a fun distraction, "What soap makes the most bubbles?"

Reggie points out Julie's fancy bottle of body wash, "Um. That one."

Alex kisses him in his hair before turning his attention to the bathtub. He starts running the water, getting it nice and hot. While Alex is filling the tub, Reggie poofs back to the studio, gets his rubber ducks from where he hid them in the loft, and teleports back. Alex is smiling at him when he returns, all reassuring and fond. He holds his hand out.

"Give them to me."

So Reggie passes the toys over. Feels kind of squirmy and nervous. But Alex doesn't mock him. Doesn't tease him. Just sets his ducks on the edge of the tub and holds his hand out again.

"Come here, baby," Alex's voice rumbles.

Reggie reaches out and lets Alex take his hand. Alex guides him into the tub. Encourages him to step into the hot, bubbly water. It smells sweet, fragrant, _comforting_. When Reggie's foot dips into the water, he gasps. Pulls back in surprise. The water is really hot.

"Easy, baby," Alex chides, "Be careful."

"Sorry," Reggie says quickly.

"You don't need to apologize," Alex assures, "Is it too hot?"

Reggie shakes his head. Gets his feet into the steaming water. When he lowers himself down slowly, Reggie lets out a sigh. The hot water feels really good. Alex's hands helping him down, holding him steady, feel really good too. Once he's sitting in the tub, waist deep in the bubbles, Reggie can't fight off a grin. He reaches out, pushes his hands through the layer of bubbles. Scoops them up. Blows them out of his hands.

Alex pushes his shirt sleeves up. Then dips his own hand into the water, swirls it around through the bubbles.

"If I wash your hair, are you going to sit still and behave for me?" Alex asks.

Reggie blinks up at him, nods, "Uh huh."

"Use your words, Reginald."

Reggie flushes, "I'll be a good boy, daddy. I promise."

Alex smiles at him. Kisses him on the top of his head as he stands. Reggie watches, entranced, while Alex strips off his clothes. He has such a nice body. Toned arms and shoulders from playing his drums. A narrow waist. His hands are bigger than Reggie's but slender still. Lean. Even his _fingers_ are attractive. Reggie doesn't realize he's staring until Alex is moving. He picks up the glass next to the sink. Then comes back to Reggie.

Alex touches Reggie's shoulder softly, "Lean forward a bit."

Reggie does. And Alex climbs in behind him. He sits on the rim of the tub. So Reggie is between the spread of his legs and his feet are in the water on either side of Reggie's hips. Reggie tips his head back, so he can look up at Alex from below. Alex cups his chin, strokes his jaw gently. Smiles.

"Get the shampoo for me," Alex tells him, "You can get your ducks too."

Reggie nods eagerly. And when Alex releases his face, Reggie crawls to the other side of the bathtub. He picks up Julie's coconut shampoo. And his toys. Then brings them back to Alex obediently. Alex takes the soap but lets Reggie keep his ducks.

"You can play with them if you think you can sit still," Alex takes hold of Reggie's shoulders and turns him so his back is to Alex again.

"I can!" Reggie huffs, "I told you I will. I'll sit still."

"Oh, is that right?" Alex snickers, cards his damp fingers through Reggie's hair.

"Yeah," Reggie pouts, "I'm a _good_ boy, daddy."

"I know, baby," Alex massages his scalp, "You're so good for me. My perfect little boy."

Reggie's chest swells with something like pride. Like glee. His skin is flushed and it's not just from the heat of the water. He ducks his head, bites down on a grin. Then picks up his ducks. He originally had just the one. A plain yellow duck. But Reggie didn't want him to be lonely. So he got him a friend. One in a brown cowboy hat and a red bandana.

Alex fills the glass with water next to Reggie. Then shields Reggie's forehead as he pours it through Reggie's hair, getting it nice and wet. Having someone wash his hair is _so_ relaxing. It feels so nice. Reggie can't remember a time anyone but Alex did it for him though. So maybe it's just an Alex thing. Reggie gets a duck in either hand. Dips them into the bubbles. Glides them over top. In his mind he's scripting out an scene between the two when Alex interrupts him.

"Tell me about your ducks," Alex suggests fondly. Like he just _knows_ Reggie wants to talk about them. Which he does.

"Oh, well," Reggie stammers a little. Alex pours shampoo in his hands. Reggie lifts the plain duck, "This is Bill. He used to be a real estate agent," Reggie explains while Alex starts rubbing the shampoo into his hair, "Then he met Quackerjack. She's the sheriff. And Bill and Jack do not get along," he stops when Alex tips his head back to start rinsing the soap out, closing his eyes, "But they fight _aliens_ together."

Alex doesn't sound mocking when he asks, "Do they now?"

"Uh huh," Reggie keeps his head back, eyes shut, while Alex works, pouring water through Reggie's soapy hair, "The aliens live in the water. So Bill and Jack are perfect because they can swim really good."

"That's fun," Alex moves on from Reggie's hair to his face, rinsing any stray soap away with hot water, "They make an interesting team, I'm sure."

Reggie snickers as Alex wipes away water from Reggie's eyes. "They bicker like an old married couple," Reggie admits. Then frowns. And adds, a little more quietly, "But they love each other. So they never say anything too mean. They don't-they don't want to hurt each other."

Alex caresses Reggie's cheek with a wet thumb, "They sound like a good pair."

Reggie blinks his eyes open again. Looks up at Alex and smiles shyly. He turns his head so he can kiss Alex's wet palm. Alex lets out a breathless sigh. Then he sinks down into the water behind Reggie. So his chest is pressed up against Reggie's back. And he can get his hand along Reggie's jaw, turning his face. Alex kisses the breath right out of Reggie's lungs.

"Play with your duckies, baby," Alex whispers across Reggie's mouth, "And keep being good for me."

"Yes, daddy," Reggie agrees immediately.

When Reggie turns back to his toys, Alex runs his hands along Reggie's wet shoulders. Up under his arms. Down his chest. Reggie shivers even in the heat of the steam around them. Alex kisses the back of his neck. Then reaches between Reggie's legs. Reggie jumps, drops Quackerjack to grab the side of the tub, palm slapping against the porcelain wetly. Alex shushes him, breathing against Reggie's ear.

"Relax," he commands.

Reggie nods even as his fingers tighten over the edge of the tub. Alex palms his cock, strokes it. Getting Reggie nice and hard. Then drops him. Brings his palm back up Reggie's stomach. Reggie whimpers.

"Be patient, baby," Alex chides, drags his dull fingernails across Reggie's nipple.

Reggie nods, tries to go back to playing with his ducks like he was told. But Alex's soapy hands start massaging him all over. They rub his forearm, his bicep, his shoulder. Do the same for his other arm. Then Alex scrubs his back, pushing him forward to trail down his spine. And Reggie can't really focus on his ducks with Alex touching him all over like that. Especially when Alex grips his neck and presses him back into Alex's shoulder so he can start scrubbing his front. Massaging down his chest and ribs and abs.

Reggie squirms, " _Daddy-_ "

"Don't be a naughty boy," Alex scolds, "I told you to be patient, baby. _Sit still_."

Reggie slumps, stops moving. Now, one hand is grabbing at Alex's knee and the other is holding onto the rim of the tub. Reggie nods his head a little desperately.

"I'm not naughty, daddy," Reggie whimpers, "I want to be good."

"I know," Alex rubs his hands down Reggie's thighs. Massages slippery soap up the insides of his legs, "You can do it, baby."

Then Alex starts all over. Rinsing Reggie off. Stroking his hands up Reggie's arms and back and legs. Pours hot water down his chest. Runs his hands across Reggie's skin to wash away the soap. Reggie is breathing heavily. Panting under Alex's palms. He's so hard. But Alex keeps his hands away from Reggie's cock. He kisses the side of Reggie's neck, the top of his shoulder. His hand slides down Reggie's front all the way down, past his bellybutton. Stops.

"Do you want me to make you feel good, baby?" Alex purrs.

Reggie hesitates.

Alex immediately notices. He kisses Reggie in the hair above his ear, "You earned it. I'm so proud of you for being such a good boy for me."

Reggie lets out a shuddery breath. Hearing that makes something fragile in his chest ache. He bites his lip and nods.

"Yeah, you're my precious baby boy," Alex tells him as he finally wraps his fingers around Reggie's cock, "So sweet and good," he starts pumping Reggie, "You make me so proud. Always my good boy."

Reggie gasps. It's a wet sound. His fingers tighten on the tub, on Alex's knee. His thighs are trembling. Alex's words are affecting him in ways Reggie never expected. His eyes are getting blurry. He's getting emotional even though he's so close to coming. He feels _good._ Alex's words make him feel good. But Reggie starts crying anyway.

"Can I-" he hiccups, "Can I suck my thumb, daddy?"

"Of course, baby," Alex moves his hand faster. 

When Reggie sucks his thumb into his mouth, Alex calls him a _good boy_. Reggie moans, clenches his eyes shut.

"Are you going to come?" Alex growls.

Reggie nods his head frantically.

"Go ahead," Alex tells him, "Come for me, baby."

Reggie's legs jerk, his body bends forward. Toes and fingers curl. And when he comes in Alex's palm Reggie jolts, throws his head back. Scrambles to grab Alex's arm where it's nestled between his thighs. He shudders, lets out a whine through his nose. Alex reaches up, plucks Reggie's thumb from his mouth. Then catches his chin, turns him, and kisses Reggie softly.

"You did so good," Alex murmurs into his lips, "Such a pretty boy. So lovely when you come."

Reggie turns, reaches for Alex and pulls him closer. Kissing him back, wet and deep. Getting his tongue into Alex's mouth as far as he can. He's practically sitting in Alex's lap. Alex's hands wind around him, holding him. Reggie has to break the kiss to catch his breath.

"Thank you, daddy," Reggie whispers.

Alex squeezes Reggie closer. Tucks his forehead into Reggie's wet hair. His eyes flutter shut and he lets out a shaky breath. His cheeks are flushed but it could just be from the steam warming the air around them. Then Alex looks at him again. His eyes are deep blue, stormy skies over rolling waves. They make Reggie feel lost at sea. Alex kisses him once more, short and sweet.

"Come on, baby," Alex pats Reggie's side, "Let's get out before the water gets cold."

Reggie whines in complaint but lets Alex pull him to his feet. He doesn't _really_ want to sit in splooge water anyway. Alex gets out first, scrubs himself dry, and wraps a towel around his waist. Then he pulls the plug out of the tub. Reggie shivers as dripping water cools on his skin. But Alex is there quickly. He wraps a fluffy towel over Reggie's head. Dries Reggie's hair with care. Makes sure he wipes Reggie's face and ears and neck dry too. Reggie feels so warm and comfy when Alex dries his body. He takes his time, rubbing the towel down each of Reggie's limbs, his back, his chest. Then wraps the towel around Reggie's waist too.

"Daddy?"

Alex pauses, looks at Reggie questioningly, "Yeah, baby?"

Reggie reaches out for Alex's towel where it's tied around his waist.

He pouts, "Gimme," and tugs on the fabric.

"Reginald," Alex scolds, "Where are your manners?" he snags Reggie by his wrist and holds his hand back so Reggie can't pull his towel open, "Ask nicely."

Reggie sticks his bottom lip out, looks at Alex with big, pleading eyes, "I want you in my mouth. Please, give me your cock, daddy."

Alex lets out a low, growly moan. He pulls Reggie forward, grips him by the back of his neck, and kisses him. Reggie opens his mouth under Alex's lips easily. Lets Alex tilt his head back, shove his tongue into Reggie's mouth. Then Alex plucks Reggie's towel off. It pools on the floor by Reggie's feet. After, Alex yanks his own towel off and tosses it aside. Alex parts their lips to lean back into the counter behind him. He pushes on the top of Reggie's shoulder, steering him to his knees. Reggie goes easily.

Alex grips his cock when he asks, "You really want it, baby?"

Reggie looks up at Alex, nods eagerly, "Yes, daddy."

Alex cups Reggie's cheek, draws him forward, "Alright. You can have it, baby. For being such a good boy."

Immediately, Reggie moves. Reaching up, he wraps his hand around Alex's cock, pumps him a couple times. Until Alex starts getting hard. Then Reggie guides the other boy's cock to his mouth. He licks the tip quickly. Kisses down the side of the stiff length. Alex grips his hair and pulls his head back. Knowing what Alex wants, Reggie turns to take his cock into his mouth. When he sinks down Alex's dick, Reggie moans.

Alex's cock always stretches Reggie's mouth. Fills it right up. Makes Reggie's brain just kind of turn off. All he can focus on is how Alex's cock tastes, how it feels on his tongue and in his throat. Reggie swiftly sucks Alex all the way down, until his nose is pressing into Alex's stomach. Burying Alex's cock in his throat. Reggie gags, swallows around it. But his eyes pool with tears. Alex is just so big. Reggie chokes again. 

The hand in his hair drags him back and off Alex's cock. Reggie gasps, spit stretches from his mouth to the stiff length in front of him, snaps, lands on his chin. He's panting when he looks up at Alex, confused, a little desperate. Alex wipes the saliva off his chin gently.

"Easy, baby," Alex chides, "Don't hurt yourself."

"You're so big, daddy," Reggie whispers, voice already raspy, "I want you so bad."

Alex's fingers tighten in his hair. He licks his lips quickly. He's breathless, flushing red down his chest.

"You have me," Alex tells him, "I'm not going anywhere, baby," his thumb strokes Reggie's cheek, "There's no need to rush. Just take your time."

When Alex's grip eases in his hair, Reggie ducks forward again. He takes Alex's cock into his mouth more carefully this time. Sucks him down just until Alex bumps into his throat, then draws his head back. He wraps his hand around the base of Alex's cock. Strokes him as he starts bobbing back and forth. Reggie's eyes flutter then close. He moans. He's working his mouth slowly, skillfully. Hollowing his cheeks, sliding his tongue along the bottom of Alex's cock, swallowing around the tip where it's nudging into his throat. 

Reggie feels perfect like this. On his knees with a cock in his mouth. And being a good boy for Alex makes him feel all proud and loved. He knows he's helping Alex calm down and relax too. Reggie reaches up to clutch at Alex's thigh, steadying himself, as he moves faster. When he's like this, Reggie is always so torn. Because he _never_ wants it to end. Never wants his mouth to be empty again. But he also wants Alex to come. Wants to taste and feel Alex's release on his tongue.

Alex moans, "You're going to make me come, baby."

Reggie pulls his mouth back, keeps pumping his hand, "Give it to me," Reggie begs, panting, "I want it, daddy. Come in my mouth. _Gimme_ it."

Alex pushes Reggie's head back down his cock. And Reggie sucks him down eagerly, working his hand faster and bobbing his head back and forth.

"Yeah, I'll give it to you," Alex growls, "Give you exactly what you want. Keep going, just like that, baby."

Reggie obeys. Slurps at Alex's cock enthusiastically. Pumps his fist. Alex's cock is hammering into the back of his throat. Makes tears spring to his eyes. Causes his face to flush. Reggie loves it. Craves it. When he feels Alex's thighs tensing, his stomach clenching, chest fluttering, Reggie knows he's getting close. He doubles his efforts. Moans into Alex's cock.

Alex throws his head back, pushes Reggie's head down, and comes. His cock shoves into Reggie's throat, makes him gag when it jerks and spills. Comes shoots down Reggie's throat. He swallows eagerly even as he chokes. Reggie pumps Alex's cock, sucks, works his tongue. When Alex starts pulling him away, Reggie tries to get his cock down into his throat again. But Alex just moves him more firmly, yanking Reggie off his dick. Reggie gasps once his mouth is empty. Then coughs wetly. Alex holds him in place by his hair with one hand while he cups his jaw in the other. He wipes away a stray tear then some of the spit from Reggie's mouth.

Reggie licks his lips, grazes his tongue across Alex's thumb, "Thank you for your come, daddy. You taste so good."

Alex makes a breathless moan. Then he hauls Reggie up. Reggie scrambles to get his legs under himself as he's pulled to his feet. Alex immediately wraps him up in his arms and kisses him. Reggie tips his head back so Alex can lick into the wet cavern of his mouth. When Alex does, Reggie sucks on his tongue like it's his dick. Alex moans into him. One of his hands cups the back of Reggie's head, the other splays over his lower back, across his spine. Pulls Reggie so close their legs get intertwined. When Alex parts their lips, Reggie kisses down his jaw, down the side of Alex's neck.

Alex pants, grips Reggie's back a little more firmly, "That was so good, Reggie," his voice is less commanding, more sweet and breathless, " _You_ were so good."

"So were you, Lex," Reggie murmurs, kissing Alex under his ear softly, "You made me feel safe and loved. You're so good at that. You're amazing."

Alex gulps like he does when he's nervous. He has a hard time being complimented. It makes Reggie hate Alex's dumb parents even more. They could never appreciate how _awesome_ Alex is.

"I mean it," Reggie wraps his arms around Alex's neck, deepening their embrace, "Thank you for always taking care of us. We probably don't say it enough, but we'd be lost without you."

Alex snorts but it's too wet to hold his usual snark, "I don't think that's-"

"Nuh-uh," Reggie cuts him off, smacks a kiss into the side of his face, "Take the compliment. You're _way_ too humble, sugar. Just _own_ the fact that you're amazing."

"That's not…" Alex mutters, sighs out a breath that turns into a chuckle, "Alright. Fine," he tucks his forehead into Reggie's shoulder, "Thanks, Reg."

Reggie snickers, "Anytime, daddy."

Alex groans, annoyed and embarrassed. And Reggie laughs at him. Then he eases their hug so he can look at Alex's face, cup his pink cheeks. Reggie ducks in to kiss Alex quickly, short and sweet.

"Seriously though," Reggie purrs across Alex's lips, smirks at Alex mischievously, "You want to do this again, literally _any_ time, I'm in," he wiggles his eyebrows.

Alex snorts but he's fighting off a grin, "Noted. Now come on. Let's clean up this mess before everyone gets home."

Reggie pouts, "But _daddy_ -"

Alex pinches his side and Reggie yelps, giggling. "Knock it off, dude," Alex scolds.

"Okay, okay," Reggie chuckles, "I'll clean up my mess, _mom_."

Alex sighs, "Reginald, I swear to God."

So Reggie kisses Alex because he knows Alex can't be annoyed with him when he's being cute. Which he can't. Because Alex melts a little into Reggie's lips. And forgets about cleaning up to make out against the bathroom sink for _at least_ fifteen more minutes.


	22. Luke/Julie/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to everyone who leaves comments, suggestions, and kudos. I love you guys so much~

Reggie comes into Julie's bedroom, holding his notebook limply and pouting. She left her door open which has become their signal that they're allowed to come in and pester the crap out of her.

 _"Juuulie_ ," he whines, " _Help_ me."

Julie snickers, doesn't look up from her laptop, "What's the matter, Reg?"

She's laying on her stomach on her bed, swinging her legs in the air. Reggie flops down next to her. Shimmies up so he's on his side next to her. Then he pulls one of her arms over his shoulder. So he's plastered against her side.

"I'm stuck on this song," Reggie admits, "I could really use the expertise of an incredible, talented, beautiful lyricist right now…"

"What does me being beautiful have to do with my songwriting skills?" Julie asks him.

" _Jules_ ," Reggie groans.

"Of course I'll help you, Reg," she pulls her laptop closed, pats his shoulder, "All you had to do was ask."

"Oh, thank you!" Reggie gushes, he scrambles to sit up. Sets his notebook in front of him and flips it open, "So there's this part where I want to talk about watching stars together but, like, I can't get it to work with this part before but it's the whole reason I started writing this song so I _want_ to have the chorus be about counting stars together forever and I don't-"

"Whoa. Babe. Slow down," Julie takes his notebook, looks at it, "Let me see," as she reads his lyrics, she bobs her head, moves her lips, like she's singing along. When she finishes, Julie smiles, "This is lovely, Reg. It's so romantic."

Reggie goes red just like he always does, "Yeah, well. You know. You and Luke always draw inspiration from experience so I thought I'd try my hand at it. And, um. All I could think about was how much I love all of you."

Julie grins, "I get that. Let's start with the chorus. You've got something really special here."

Reggie ducks his head to hide his flushing face and dopey grin. "Okay," he leans over her shoulder to look at his notebook, "So, how about this line? I feel like it doesn't fit right."

"It's good though," Julie tells him, "We can figure it out."

Reggie has never really had anyone write his songs with him. Partly because it has always been something he likes to do on his own, just for fun. And also because he likes country music about farms and starry skies and horses so Luke has never had any interest in it. Reggie is surprised by how much fun he has sharing his music with Julie though. She likes that it's a sappy love song, that it's county, that he wrote in a banjo solo. She even helps him make a harmony in the chorus. And tells him she better get to sing it when he records his song. 

Reggie really loves her.

After a while they decide to take a break and watch videos together on her laptop. Both laying on their stomachs, shoulders bumping. At some point, Luke shows up, seeing her open door and letting himself in. He climbs over them, worms his way between, and joins them in watching videos. Reggie wants to watch cute puppy videos and Luke wants to watch "badass guitar riff" videos. Julie makes them pick one video each so they all get to watch what they want. 

When she plays one about funny dogs, Reggie can't help it. He bursts out laughing. He rolls onto his side, laughing so hard he can't hold himself up. He clutches at his stomach.

"That doggy is so _ugly_ ," Reggie laughs, "His tongue is sticking out and he doesn't even know! Look at him! He's so cute."

Neither Luke or Julie are looking at the video. They're both watching _him_. Reggie's laughs die down into fits of giggles.

"Sorry," he gasps, wiping at his watering eyes, "Sorry, that one really got me."

Luke is smiling at him, eyes gleaming. "You _dork_ ," then he leans in and kisses Reggie's temple with a wet smack.

Reggie swats him away, wipes his spit off his face, "Ugh, _Luke_! You're so _gross_."

"Oh, I'm gross, huh?" Luke teases. 

He rolls over Reggie so suddenly Reggie yelps. Luke straddles his waist, pins his arms down, and kisses him on his cheek. Goes _mwuah!_ as he gets his spit all over Reggie's face.

" _Luke_ ," Reggie gripes.

Then Luke kisses him again. But this time it's softer, slower. Luke's lips land on the corner of his mouth, his chin. Luke nips him under the jaw with his canines. Licks away the sting with his tongue. Reggie shivers, flushes. He lets out a shaky exhale. Luke sucks on his neck, trails his mouth up, so he can whisper right into Reggie's ear.

"Still think I'm _gross_?" he hums.

"Yes," Julie answers for Reggie, "You're _both_ gross. Do you ever think about _anything_ else?"

"I can't help that I'm always horny," Luke responds, chewing at the side of Reggie's neck to leave behind some hickies, "I'm eternally a hormonal teenager."

Reggie nods, breathing heavily already, "And you're both so hot. It's impossible _not_ to want you all the time."

"Oh, so _now_ I'm hot?" Luke teases.

"Uh huh," Reggie nods, grins playfully, "Hot _and_ gross."

Luke blows a raspberry into Reggie's neck. Reggie jumps then whines in complaint, bemoaning the other boy's antics. Luke draws back, so he's looking down at Reggie again. His eyes are vibrant, twinkling with amusement and love and life. He's smiling. And it sort of takes Reggie's breath away. He gulps, eyes darting down to Luke's lips. Luke snorts. Then leans in and kisses Reggie for real. Capturing Reggie's lips with his own passionately.

Julie sighs, closes her laptop, and sets it down on the floor. Luke's tongue swipes across Reggie's lips so Reggie opens his mouth for him immediately, letting him inside. Luke turns his head, deepens the kiss. When Luke's tongue plunges into Reggie's mouth, Reggie moans. He's already getting turned on. Stiffening up in his pants. Luke's not playing fair though. He's pinning Reggie's hands down. Stroking his tongue teasingly into Reggie's _mouth_. A needy sigh like a desperate plea leaves Reggie's nose as he kisses back with fervor. Lifting his head and slipping his tongue into Luke's mouth instead. When he does, Luke sits back, breaking the kiss. And smirks down at him.

"Say you're sorry," Luke grins devilishly, "and I may go easy on you."

Reggie is admittedly kind of dazed by the position he's in, by how close Luke is. Luke's hands tighten around his wrists and Reggie's eyes flutter shut.

"I'm sorry," he moans breathlessly, then snickers, "Sorry you have _cooties_."

"You take that back right now," Luke growls playfully.

Reggie flicks his eyes open, bites back a grin, "Nuh-uh," and he sticks his tongue out at the other boy.

"You're in for it now, Peters," Luke warns.

Before Reggie knows it, Luke is wrestling with him. Reggie lets out a startled laugh. They haven't done that since they were alive. He manages to hook Luke's leg and flip their positions but Luke is stronger. He _always_ wins when they play fight. So Reggie isn't surprised when he ends up on his side, Luke pressed up against his back with his arms wrapped around Reggie's chest pinning his hands in place. Reggie squirms. And Luke throws his leg over Reggie's hip. Luke chuckles heatedly into the back of Reggie's neck.

"Take it back," Luke purrs, drags his teeth along the cartilage of Reggie's ear.

Reggie goes breathless. When Luke bites his ear, hard, Reggie yelps. Moans. He twists his hands in Luke's hold, squirming. But Luke squeezes him harder, pulling their bodies closer. Then grinds his hips against Reggie's ass. Reggie feels Luke's hard cock even through their pants.

"Reggie," Luke taunts, "Take it back," when he speaks, Luke grinds against Reggie again.

"I take it back!" Reggie caves way more quickly than he used to. But Luke's cock in his ass was never on the table before, "I take it back. You're not gross. You don't have cooties. You're perfect, Luke. Now please fuck me."

Luke snickers. And Julie gives Reggie a flat look, "Wow. You gave in so fast. If you want it that bad, I could always get the vibrator out again, you know."

Reggie nods, "That's good too," at the same time Luke asks, "What vibrator?"

But Julie only smirks at him in response.

Luke huffs into Reggie's throat, turns to whisper into Reggie's ear again. Voice low, gravelly. His _seductive_ voice that Luke knows makes people weak in the knees. Or, well. It works on Reggie, anyway.

"What vibrator, Reginald?" he growls.

Reggie burns a little red, gulps, but Julie speaks before he can.

"Why do you want to know?" she teases, "You want to try it too?"

" _Maybe_ ," Luke teases back, "But not this time. I have something else in mind."

"Yeah?" Julie doesn’t hide how interested she sounds, "Like what?"

" _Well_ ," Luke starts, rubbing up against Reggie's ass again, "I _really_ want to fuck Reggie," Luke says, super casual. Reggie tries to hide his burning face in the blankets when he lets out a truly embarrassing whine. Luke keeps going, "But I want to watch you two too. I want Reggie inside you. Filling you up and making you come until you can't anymore. What do you think, babe?"

Julie purrs in response, "I think you're really onto something. Where do you want us then?"

Luke lets out a lusty exhale across Reggie's neck, rocks against him again, "You on your back. So you can relax and watch us. Reggie's going to get between your legs," Luke moans, "I'm going to fuck Reggie so hard I'll make you come too."

"That's an awful lot of talk, Lucas," Julie leans back on her elbows, drops one of her knees aside, spreading her legs, "We doing this or what?"

Both boys move at once. All three of them hurry to strip their clothes off, impatient to get their hands on each other. While Reggie settles between Julie's legs, the two of them leaning toward each other to kiss, Luke rummages around in her end table. He comes back with lube and condoms. Reggie cups one of Julie's breasts, drags his thumb over her nipple. She shivers, moans into his mouth. When she grabs a handful of his hair, she pushes Reggie's head down.

Reggie bends under her direction until he's laying on his stomach between her legs. She's eager, demanding. Pulls Reggie's face into her. Reggie is just as impatient too. He immediately licks over her. Stops to suck on her clit, lap over it with his tongue. Her grip tightens in his hair. Behind, Reggie feels Luke kick his legs apart and shimmy up between them. He grips one of Reggie's asscheeks in his hand, spreads him open. At the same time, Reggie brings his fingers up. He massages circles around Julie's pussy before sliding his fingers up inside. She moans out loud. Reggie curls his fingers until he finds her g-spot and rubs against it mercilessly.

Then Reggie jumps when Luke pours cold lube all over his ass. He uses _way_ more than necessary. Until Reggie is dripping wet. Luke spreads the lube around with his fingers, gliding down Reggie's asscrack. Reggie moans into Julie's pussy when Luke shoves two fingers up inside him. He twists them, spreads them, curls them. And Reggie works his fingers against Julie's g-spot as Luke shoves his into Reggie's prostate.

Reggie and Julie both moan. Her thighs tighten around Reggie's head. Reggie works his mouth over her clit faster, sucking and lapping at her with his tongue. She clenches up around his fingers, gasping. At the same time, Reggie squirms, moans. Arches his back a little, trying to get Luke's fingers in him deeper. Luke's just teasing him though. Keeping his fingers shallow. Massaging the rim of his asshole, dipping in just far enough to nudge Reggie's prostate before pulling back. Reggie moans desperately into Julie's pussy.

She gasps suddenly. Her hips snap up, legs clamp down around Reggie's head. Julie comes with a shout. Trembling and spasming around Reggie's fingers. Luke slips out of Reggie. He pushes Julie's legs apart. Then grabs a handful of Reggie's hair and pulls. Reggie yelps when Luke yanks him up, jerking him to his hands and knees.

"Ow!" he reaches up for Luke's hand, "Luke, that's too hard!"

Luke drops him immediately, "Crap. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Reggie rubs at his scalp, pouting, "But jeez, take it easy a little."

"Sorry," Luke says again, kisses the back of Reggie's shoulder, "Watching you two is-" Luke lets out a shuddery breath into Reggie's back, "It gets me so riled up."

Julie kicks at Luke's thigh, not hard but just enough to let him know she's not happy. "We get it. But that's not an excuse. Be more careful or you're going in time out and Reggie and I will finish without you."

"No, _Julie_ ," Luke whines, "I said I was sorry. I won't do it again."

"You better not," she scolds then lays back, spreads her legs again. She looks at Reggie, "You want to keep going?"

Reggie is blushing, flustered from having Julie come to his defense even though he's totally okay. "Yeah," he crawls up so he's on his knees between her thighs, "I'm really fine. I _like_ getting my hair pulled."

"Yeah, when it's _fun_ ," Julie caresses his chest, down his stomach. She wraps her hand around his cock, "Now, come on. I want you, babe."

Reggie nods frantically, "Me too. Where's the-?"

"Right here," Luke presses up against his back, trails one hand down Reggie's chest.

Reggie hears something crinkling in his ear and glances back to watch as Luke tears the condom open with his teeth. Then Luke grins at him, plucks the condom out of his mouth, and trails it down. Julie holds Reggie's cock steady as Luke slides the condom on him. Reggie gasps, shivers. Luke's hands land on his hips from behind. He kisses the back of Reggie's neck.

"I want you inside her," Luke purrs, "Make her feel good. Let me watch."

Reggie lets out a desperate breath and glides his hands down Julie's knees, down to grip her thighs. Julie angles her hips up a little. She holds Reggie's cock, guides it to her pussy. When she slips the tip of his cock inside her, Reggie shudders. And when he holds her steady and rocks his hips forward, she's the one shuddering. Reggie slides into her. She's so tight, clamped up around his cock, but she's slippery and wet too. So Reggie spreads her open, buries himself inside her with one long drag of his hips.

Julie is laying on her back, legs spread up and over Reggie's thighs. Reggie reaches down, grips her waist right under her ribs. Holds her steady as he rolls his hips back. When he rocks forward, Reggie angles his thrusts up. Julie jolts, gasps. Her hands grab at the bedspread desperately. So Reggie does it again, harder. Julie moans out loud. And Luke makes a low, rumbly sound behind him.

"That's so hot," Luke growls, "Is he going to make you come, babe?"

Julie throws her head back when Reggie picks up the pace, "Yes! I'm right there. Harder, Reg. Fuck me harder."

Reggie moans helplessly while Luke purrs, "You heard her. Come on. Give it to her good and hard. Make her come on your cock, babe."

Reggie shivers all the way down his spine. His hips stutter but only for a second before he thrusts into Julie faster, harder. He's close. But Reggie isn't going to finish. Not when Julie is right on the edge. Not when she's clutching at his side, trying to pull him deeper even though he's in as deep as he can get. Not when she's chanting his name over and over under her breath desperately. Reggie obediently fucks her as hard as he can. Julie throws her head back, arches her back, and comes with a shout.

Her pussy spasms around Reggie's cock. Clamping down around him so tight in knocks all the air from his lungs. Julie pulls him toward her, wraps her legs around his ass, and holds him inside her as she orgasms. Shaking and shuddering all up and down. Reggie lets out a shaky breath. And behind him, Luke presses into Reggie back. Breathing heavy puffs of hot, wet air against the back of Reggie's neck.

"That was perfect," Luke's voice is husky, "You look so beautiful when you come, Jules."

Julie slumps, relaxes her whole body again. Her legs fall open around Reggie's hips. She's panting, sweat glistening across her tan skin. She moans like she can't form words yet. Reggie can't help but feel a little satisfied, a little proud, at making her come so hard. Before he can slide out of her, a hand comes down on the back of Reggie's neck and _shoves_. Reggie bends forward under the force of Luke's palm. When he's pressed down into Julie's chest, her arms wrap around his back. Reggie's face ends up near Julie's, close enough for her to bite his collarbone sharply.

Luke's hands immediately find Reggie's hips. His cock bumps Reggie's balls then moves up. The tip presses against Reggie's asshole. Reggie holds himself up on his elbows so he's not crushing Julie but his arms start to tremble. His achingly hard cock is still enveloped in Julie's tight, wet heat. And when Luke starts pushing inside him, Reggie lets out a high, frantic moan. Luke's cock pops into him, spreads him open. Then Luke's snapping his hips forward.

Both Reggie and Julie gasp. Because the force of Luke's thrust rocks Reggie's hips forward. And his cock jolts inside of Julie's body.

"O-oh my gosh," Julie grips Reggie's back so hard it hurts. And steals the breath from Reggie's lungs. Julie moans, "Reg, I- _Luke_."

"Yeah?" Luke draws his hips back, "You like that?"

"Yes!" Julie gasps at the same time Reggie whimpers out, "Feels so good, Luke."

Luke groans, reaches down and grabs Julie by her hips. He draws back and slams forward, fucking into Reggie again. Reggie grips the blankets in his fists, gasps into Julie's ear. She's panting against his collarbone. When Luke fucks into him again, Reggie can't hold himself up anymore. He slumps into Julie and she squeezes him even closer. So they're plastered against each other as Luke fucks Reggie into Julie's body.

Julie is writhing under him. Rolling her hips up to meet every one of Luke's thrusts. Reggie really isn't going to last. Luke's cock is spearing him open, pounding into him. At the same time, Julie's body is gripping his cock tightly. Reggie feels absolutely perfect when he's caught between between Julie and Luke like this. Julie is holding him close and Luke is up against his back. Reggie gasps, whines, bites the blankets to hold back the shout threatening to leave his throat.

"Are you going to come, Reg?" Luke asks, breathless as he keeps snapping his hips forward, harder and faster.

Reggie yanks on the comforter, chomps down on the blanket in his mouth. Whines frantically. Luke chuckles heatedly above him.

"Come on, babe," Luke fucks him so hard Reggie jolts. Julie rolls her hips up too, fucks herself on him, "Come for us, Reg. Lets us feel you."

Reggie curls into Julie. Moans into the blankets. And comes so hard his whole body shudders. His cock jerks inside Julie. His ass clamps down around Luke. He drops the blanket, gasping frantically. Jolts as Luke keeps fucking him. Julie's drags her nails across Reggie's back. Throws her head back. And comes. Her pussy spasms around Reggie's overly sensitive cock. Reggie moans at the same time Julie cries out. Luke lets out a low, lusty noise. Then he buries himself into Reggie and comes too.

Reggie hides his face in Julie's hair, squirms, lets out a shaky exhale. His body is still kind of twitching, shivering. He's actually dizzy, struggling to come down from the high of his orgasm while still inside Julie, with Luke still in him. Julie is panting under him. And Luke is behind. Reggie can't catch his breath between them. He pulls out of Julie when she wiggles her hips. Then Luke slips out of him too. 

Reggie flops down against Julie. Squirms around until he's curled up, head resting on her chest. He throws his arm over her stomach and his leg over her thigh. Julie embraces him, runs her fingers through his hair. Luke climbs up her other side. Kisses up her sternum then meets her mouth in a passionate kiss. Reggie closes his eyes, trying to come down and catch his breath. Luke kisses him on the forehead.

"How was that?" Luke teases but his voice is too breathless to be snarky.

Reggie groans, tucks his face up into Julie's neck.

"Yeah," Luke giggles, "Knew that'd shut you up," and he strokes his fingers through Reggie's hair tenderly.

"You're such a dope," Julie snorts, "Instead of teasing him all the time, why don't you just _tell_ Reggie you think he's a walking ray of sunshine, Lucas?"

Reggie goes red, red, red all down his chest and up to the tops of his ears.

"I showed you that song in confidence!" Luke groans, "You told me you wouldn't tell!"

"There's no need to be embarrassed," Julie assures Luke, "Reggie wrote us all a love song too. And his lyrics are just as mushy," Julie chuckles but not in a mean or mocking way, like she's endlessly endeared by them, "You're both total _saps_ and I _love_ that for you."

"You wrote a love song?" Luke asks him, "And you showed Jules? Why didn't you show me?"

Reggie groans, "Because Julie is awesome."

Luke sighs like a lovestruck fool, "Yeah, she is," and he kisses her again quickly, "But I want to see your song too, Reg."

"Show me yours first," Reggie smirks. Luke grips a handful of hair and gently tugs Reggie's face out from his hiding place. When Reggie peels his eyes open, Luke is smiling at him. 

"Okay, I will," Luke says cockily. Then leans in and kisses Reggie sweetly.

Luke shows Reggie his song. And it's a playful, rock anthem about love and belonging. It's fun and flirty with a sick melody. Reggie's song is a sweet country tune about love and togetherness. It crawls slowly, serenades with a soft guitar backing track. Luke writes about how his love is burning, how his lovers are sources of fire, light, and desire. One of them is like a walking ray of sunshine. Reggie's lyrics are about the stars. The multitude of them, countless, just like the unending love he feels inside.

And Reggie blushes when he thinks about how right Julie is.

Luke and him are total _saps._


End file.
